Batalhas da Perdição
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Quando um soldado volta para casa depois de uma guerra, ele espera que as batalhas tenham cessado. Mas e se a principal batalha o aguardar bem perto de casa e for por algo bem mais intenso?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Mesmo ainda faltando mais de dez quilômetros para chegar ao meu destino, eu resolvi descer do ônibus lotado de militares entusiasmados por finalmente voltarem para casa. Apesar da alegria reinar nos rostos de todos os homens ali dentro, eu me sentia sufocado. Não que eu fosse contraditório aos sentimentos de contentamento. Não me entendam mal. Eu estava muito feliz em voltar para casa e rever minhas irmãs e meus pais.

O problema é que meus parceiros de missão tinham resolvido relembrar momentos da guerra justo agora e isso não me deixava confortável. Afinal, para eles a guerra consistia em abrir caminhos para os líderes dominarem novas áreas, tirando qualquer opositor do caminho não importando os meios usados. Isso pode até soar cruel, mas não era difícil matar aqueles terroristas. Ou nós atirávamos neles, ou eles atiravam em nós. Basicamente, era uma questão de sobrevivência.

O detalhe complicado disso tudo, detalhe que não afetava nenhum dos meus companheiros, era que eu, diferente deles, podia ver fantasmas. Agora imaginem o que é estar num campo de batalha com fantasmas irados te seguindo por todo lugar por ter acabado com eles. Bem, digamos apenas que não seja algo que eu queira repetir.

Agora finalmente a guerra havia acabado e eu poderia relaxar um pouco quanto a esses fantasmas inconvenientes. Tinha certeza que nenhum deles me seguiria até Monterey. Mas ainda assim eu quis descer, sem agüentar ouvir os falatórios incessantes sobre as estranhezas que aconteceram no campo de batalha. Estranhezas essas que eu sabia que eram causadas por fantasmas.

- Com licença – chamei a atenção do motorista – Pode parar aqui, por favor?

- Está se sentindo bem, Jesse? – o motorista perguntou, olhando rapidamente para mim e voltando a atenção para a estrada.

- Sim. Só quero descer. Vou fazer o resto do percurso a pé.

- Tem certeza? Parece meio deserto por aqui.

- É só Carmel, Steve. Aqui é sempre quieto assim.

Voltei para a parte de trás do ônibus enquanto o motorista encontrava um lugar para estacionar, e me despedi dos meus colegas, combinando de reencontrá-los no jantar que seria oferecido aos "heróis de guerra" no Parque Memorial dos Veteranos dentro de duas semanas. Peguei minha mochila de nylon no compartimento superior e desci do ônibus, dando um último aceno para o motorista.

Esperei o barulho do motor desaparecer para só então respirar fundo aliviado. Joguei a mochila nas costas e comecei a andar até achar o ponto que eu queria.

Apesar de não morar em Carmel, eu conhecia aquela cidade como ninguém. Era ali que estavam as melhores praias da região e era ali que eu tinha passado boa parte da minha infância e toda a minha adolescência. E tudo que eu precisava naquele instante era disso. Da praia.

Tudo bem que era noite, mas a lua estava cheia e eu já podia ver seu brilho refletido naquela imensidão negra.

Desci a encosta por onde havia algumas pedras que formavam uma espécie de escada natural e logo cheguei à areia fofa. Tirei o coturno, amarrando-o na mochila, ficando descalço e sentindo a areia que ainda estava morna em alguns pontos.

O local em que eu estava agora era totalmente deserto, sem residências ou comércios em lugar algum. Era relaxante aquele silêncio que era interrompido apenas pelo som das ondas quebrando e por uma ou outra ave noturna que passava à caça de sua presa.

Andei por mais de uma hora até finalmente chegar à parte que, durante o dia, seria mais movimentada, mas por ser quase meia noite, estava tão deserta quanto todo o resto do caminho que eu tinha feito. Mesmo já tendo andado tanto, eu não estava cansado. Pelo contrário. Me sentia leve como há muito não me sentia.

De repente, interrompendo meus pensamentos, um grito irrompeu pelo silêncio da noite. Um grito desesperado de alguém em perigo. Uma mulher.

Corri na direção do grito, jogando minha mochila de qualquer jeito na areia. Passei por cima de umas pedras negras grandes e logo me deparei com uma cena que me deixou furioso. Uma mulher estava sendo agarrada por dois homens, levando-a para dentro da água enquanto ela se debatia na tentativa de escapar.

- Soltem-na! – gritei com toda a raiva transparecendo na minha voz enquanto continuava correndo na direção do trio.

Eles apenas me olharam rindo e continuaram arrastando a mulher para dentro da água fria. A despreocupação deles me deixou ainda mais furioso do que já estava e eu intensifiquei a corrida até eles.

- Me soltem, imbecis. – ela esbravejava enquanto tentava empurrá-los para longe. – Eu vou acabar com a raça de vocês!

Aquilo seria hilário se não fosse tão terrível. Eles agora rasgavam o vestido marrom que ela usava, deixando quase completamente exposta.

Consegui chegar até eles nesse momento, entrando na água sem me preocupar em molhar o uniforme que ainda usava e desferi um soco no homem mais próximo de mim. E teria sido um momento heróico se não fosse pelo fato da minha mão não ter atingido nada sólido, encontrando apenas com o ar. E no impulso que eu tinha dado para atingi-lo, acabei perdendo o equilíbrio, atravessando também o outro homem e caindo por cima da mulher, levando-a comigo para dentro d'água.

Na minha pressa de salvá-la, eu não tinha reparado que aqueles homens brilhavam levemente na noite iluminada. Fantasmas. Droga! E eu pensando que tinha ficado livre deles.

Levantei apressado, ajudando a mulher a ficar de pé enquanto olhava ao redor a procura deles, mas não havia sinal algum.

- Merda! – a mulher exclamou, tossindo e tentando tirar os cabelos emaranhados do rosto. Eu ainda segurava sua mão para mantê-la firme no lugar e quando ela me encarou com os olhos verdes mais brilhantes que eu já tinha visto, me surpreendi ao constatar que a pessoa a minha frente não passava de uma adolescente. Não deveria ter mais que dezessete anos.

- Você está bem? – perguntei preocupado, vendo que ela não parava de tossir.

- Aham. Acho que engoli um pouco de água.

- Desculpe.

- Hein? – seu cenho franziu levemente e ela apertou um pouco mais minha mão nas suas – Está pedindo desculpas por me salvar?

- Por te derrubar na água.

- Sem problemas.

No instante que ia sugerir que saíssemos de dentro do mar, seus olhos desviaram dos meus para observar algo atrás de mim e sua expressão dizia que não era coisa boa. Mal tive tempo de olhar para trás quando senti algo muito forte me atingindo, fazendo com que eu fosse jogado longe para a parte mais funda do mar.

Consegui voltar à tona rapidamente, meu peito doendo por conta do impacto, a tempo de ver a garota sendo arrastada com menos brutalidade, mas ainda assim de forma perigosa, para o fundo do mar. Nadei até eles, mesmo sem saber o que fazer quando chegasse lá já que não teria como tocá-los, mas simplesmente não poderia deixar que eles a matassem.

Agarrei a garota, a única coisa sólida que havia ali, segurando-a por trás pela cintura tentando deixar sua cabeça para fora da água enquanto ela se debatia e chutava os dois fantasmas a sua frente.

Espera um instante. Chutava? Como não tinha reparado que essa garota não apenas estava sendo agredida pelos fantasmas, mas também os agredia? Pensei estar imaginando coisas já que era fisicamente impossível tocar em um fantasma, quando a vi agarrando os cabelos de um deles e empurrando-o para debaixo d'água. Quem era aquela garota que poderia tocar os mortos?

Aproveitando que um deles estava se afastando para preparar novo ataque, ela empurrou o outro pela barriga usando os pés, fazendo-o contorcer-se de dor e nos levando para longe com o impulso feito.

A parte onde estávamos ainda não dava pé e eu continuava segurando-a firmemente pela cintura para mantê-la a salvo.

Os dois sumiram de repente, e eu já pensava em comemorar a vitória quando senti mãos agarrando meu tornozelo e me puxando para baixo. Soltei a garota rapidamente para que ela não viesse junto comigo, mas o outro fantasma estava fazendo o mesmo com ela, puxando-a para o fundo.

Pude ver, mesmo que de forma embaçada, enquanto ela tentava se livrar do seu algoz, chutando-o onde quer que seu pé alcançasse. Por sorte, em uma das tentativas, seu pé descalço bateu no rosto do outro, quebrando o nariz dele.

Isso fez com que ela se libertasse e logo nadou até mim para fazer o mesmo com o fantasma que ainda me segurava. Mas acho que ele deve ter ficado com medo de ter o mesmo destino do amigo, porque me soltou antes mesmo que ela chegasse até nós e desapareceu ao mesmo tempo em que o outro fazia o mesmo.

Subimos juntos à superfície tomando ar, mas vi seu corpo afundar de novo. Pensei que ela ia desmaiar ou algo do tipo e me apressei a puxá-la pela cintura, mantendo-a firmemente colada ao meu corpo.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou com os olhos piscando desnorteada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Acho que sim – ela continuava a me encarar com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes que transpareciam um misto de curiosidade e diversão, embora não soubesse o que ela poderia estar achando de engraçado naquela situação.

- Você pode tocar nos fantasmas. – não era uma pergunta e ela pareceu não se alterar com isso.

- Não sabia que tinha mediadores em Carmel. – ela comentou enquanto tirava uma mecha que tinha colado em seu rosto.

- Moro em Monterey. Estou apenas de passagem.

- Ah. Que pena. Seria legal ter alguém para poder falar abertamente sobre isso.

- Como você consegue tocar eles? – perguntei ainda curioso demais a respeito disso.

- Sou uma deslocadora. – ela explicou – Quase igual a você, com umas poucas diferenças.

- Hum... – eu já tinha ouvido falar de deslocadores, mas nunca tinha encontrado nenhum, tampouco sabia o que eles faziam. Só o que eu sabia é que deslocadores nascem com o dom, diferente dos mediadores, que adquirem com o tempo ou depois de algum acidente.

Uma onda mais forte passou por nós nesse instante, nos cobrindo completamente e ela agarrou-se ao meu pescoço. Segurei-a mais firme junto a mim e nadei até algum ponto que poderia ficar em pé.

- Consegue ficar em pé aqui? – perguntei e esperei ela deslizar pelo meu corpo para testar a profundidade.

O problema foi que a forma como ela fez isso me deixou um tanto quanto alterado. Seu corpo pequeno e quase completamente exposto pelo vestido rasgado era mais macio do que eu poderia esperar. Não que estivesse esperando algo. Tampouco tinha pensado sobre isso em algum momento. O que estou querendo dizer é que fiquei surpreso ao constatar que aquela garota poderia até ser jovem, mas seu corpo era bem desenvolvido.

"Certo Jesse. Melhor parar. Até para você mesmo isso está soando como perversão".

Mas o que eu podia fazer se a sua mão pequena agora deslizava pelo meu peito até o abdômen, por cima da roupa molhada, enquanto ela descia mais e mais. Fechei os olhos e torci para ela achar logo o fundo do mar antes que sua mão chegasse onde não deveria.

De repente ela agarrou meu casaco com força, impulsionando seu corpo de volta para cima e, num reflexo, eu voltei a segurá-la pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao meu mais uma vez.

- Está fundo. – ela murmurou com o rosto perto demais do meu, seus braços delicados envolvendo meu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas faziam o mesmo na minha cintura.

"Se controla, Jesse. Ela está apenas assustada. Não confunda as coisas"

Não que eu fosse um tarado ou algo do tipo. Sempre soube me controlar muito bem perto das mulheres. Mas esse controle tinha sido um pouco abalado depois de passar dois anos no Iraque sem companhia alguma do sexo oposto.

Ainda assim consegui ser firme e andei com ela para a parte mais rasa, só parando quando a água chegou à minha cintura, sabendo que ali daria para ela ficar em pé sozinha.

- Pronto – falei quando ela não fez nenhum movimento para descer.

- Como é seu nome, soldado? – ela perguntou parecendo divertida com a situação – Ou o uniforme foi de alguma festa à fantasia?

- Jesse. E sim, o uniforme é real.

- Hum... Fiquei sabendo que os soldados que estiveram na guerra estavam voltando esse final de semana. Você é um deles, não é?

- Sim. – ela falava aquilo de um jeito que eu me senti orgulhoso de ser o que era, mas tentei não demonstrar isso. – E você, como se chama?

- Suzannah, mas todo mundo me chama de Suze.

- Acho que prefiro Suzannah.

- Como quiser, soldado. – era impressão minha ou ela estava flertando comigo? Por que ela estava me olhando daquele jeito? E por que ela estava se ajustando a mim, friccionando seu corpo no meu? – Sabia que eu sempre gostei de um homem fardado?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Fiquei calado apenas encarando-a, esperando que ela corasse ou risse dizendo que estava brincando, mas ela não fez nada disso. Apenas continuou me olhando com os olhos ainda mais brilhantes e eu cheguei a pensar que poderia ter me enganado com a idade dela. Garotas de dezessete anos, até onde eu sabia, não eram tão ousadas assim, eram? Ao menos a minha irmã que tinha essa idade não era.

- Acho que você já consegue ficar em pé aqui. – falei por fim, tentando não soar muito rude, mas a voz rouca que saiu não foi por ter ficado chateado. Muito pelo contrário.

Mas eu deveria tê-la segurado pela cintura e afastado-a do meu corpo, para evitar que ela deslizasse da mesma forma que tinha feito antes, me obrigando a trincar o maxilar para me manter controlado.

Comecei a pensar se não teria sido melhor aceitar a sugestão dos meus colegas e ter saído com algumas acompanhantes. Mas isso nunca foi do meu feitio. Pagar para ter prazer me parecia algo sujo e desleal. Mas agora isso poderia ter me poupado de ficar no estado em que me encontrava agora.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e comecei a me afastar em direção à praia, sentindo que ela me seguia de perto. Apenas quando já estava na areia novamente, voltei a encará-la, mas preferia não ter feito. Dentro d'água eu sabia que ela estava com as roupas rasgadas apenas pela parte de cima do vestido que tinha um enorme rasgão na altura do ombro esquerdo, quase deixando seu sutiã preto à mostra. Mas agora, ali fora sem nenhuma água para cobri-la, eu podia ver que o estrago tinha sido bem maior.

- Merda! Olha só o meu estado. – ela exclamou olhando para si. Infelizmente eu também estava olhando.

A peça estava em trapos, deixando sua barriga completamente à mostra, caindo pelo seu quadril e me permitindo ver o começo da calcinha também preta.

Me forcei a desviar os olhos do seu corpo, mas foi impossível não ver quando ela começou a remover o que restava do vestido, ficando apenas de lingerie.

- Mas o quê...? O que está fazendo? – me apressei a retirar o casaco que vestia, jogando-o por cima dos seus ombros. Ela era tão pequena que o casaco batia no meio das suas coxas. – Por que você fez isso?

- Dava no mesmo com ou sem vestido – ela respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros e passou os braços pequenos pelas mangas do casaco, mas deixou a parte da frente aberta, ainda me permitindo ver tudo ali. Ignorei o seu olhar percorrendo meu corpo e sua nítida expressão de apreciação. Ou tentei. – Droga. Eu gostava desse vestido. – ela reclamou com o trapo nas mãos.

- Quem eram eles? – perguntei, me referindo aos fantasmas. Não que isso me importasse realmente. Eu só precisava manter uma conversa que desviasse minha atenção do caminho errado.

- Dois chatos que estavam me incomodando no colégio e não queriam fazer a travessia.

- E eles te arrastaram até aqui?

- Não. Eu vim atrás deles. – ela respondeu como se sair atrás de dois fantasmas no meio da noite fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Você é louca.

- Talvez. Mas eu tinha tudo planejado. O problema foi que eles se alteraram um pouco e você sabe como são os fantasmas. Qualquer coisinha já começam a fazer as coisas voarem.

- Seus pais sabem que está aqui?

- Claro que não – ela respondeu como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais estúpida que alguém poderia fazer.

- Vou te levar em casa, então. – falei já começando a andar pelo caminho que eu tinha vindo, mas parei quando vi que ela não me seguia – O que foi?

- Você não vai bater na porta da minha casa e me delatar, vai?

- Por que eu faria isso?

- É o que os policiais fazem quando me pegam na rua a essa hora.

- E isso acontece com muita freqüência? – perguntei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- É mais fácil mediar fantasmas quando não tem ninguém por perto. Acho que você entende o que eu estou falando.

- Sem dúvida. – eu sabia exatamente o quanto era difícil fazer isso sem que ninguém descobrisse – E eu não tenho a mínima intenção de te delatar à sua família. Só vou te acompanhar até lá.

- Obrigada.

Voltei a andar, mas, mais uma vez ela não me seguiu.

- Algum problema? – perguntei, voltando-me para ela.

- Eu moro para lá – ela falou, apontando para o lado oposto da direção que eu tomava.

- Só vou pegar a minha mochila que ficou em algum ponto depois daquelas rochas.

- Ah. Ok. – ela então veio quase correndo até mim e continuamos o caminho, andando lado a lado.

- Onde você mora, Suzannah? – perguntei depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, a curiosidade falando mais alto.

- Na Pine Crest Road.

- Ah, então você deve conhecer os Ackerman. Mora perto deles?

- Moro na casa deles – ela falou e não parecia feliz com isso.

- Sério? Não sabia que Andy tinha uma filha.

- Ele não tem. Sou filha da nova esposa dele.

- Hum – ia dizer que então isso fazia dela filha dele, mas resolvi ficar quieto já que aquele parecia ser um assunto delicado para ela – Há quanto tempo você está na cidade?

- Onze meses, vinte e um dias e contando.

- Não deve ser tão ruim assim – falei sem consegui deixar de rir das suas palavras.

- Imagina o que é sentar numa mesa com quatro homens, sendo dois deles completos porcos, e ter que comer rápido ou você fica sem.

- Acho que você se refere a Brad e Jake.

- Com certeza. – ela então olhou para mim, seu semblante irritado desaparecendo, dando lugar à mesma curiosidade que eu estava sentindo a seu respeito – De onde vocês se conhecem?

- Costumava vir muito aqui antes de me alistar. Às vezes surfava com eles.

- Hum... – seu olhar percorreu meu corpo novamente e eu tentei não pensar no que ela poderia estar pensando naquele momento, como se me imaginasse com menos do que a minha calça de camuflagem e a camiseta verde – Talvez eu passe a freqüentar mais a praia se você resolver voltar aos antigos hábitos.

"Ok. Ela definitivamente estava flertando comigo"

- Eu sinto falta daquela época – comentei, tentando ignorar as suas palavras – Seus irmãos ainda costumam vir aqui?

- Eles não são meus irmãos – ela corrigiu – Mas sim, é de lei os dois estarem na praia todos os dias depois da aula.

- Os dois devem estar enormes agora. Lembro que eles sempre foram viciados em academia. Principalmente Brad.

- Ah, é. Brad está tão grande que parece um gorila.

- Quem é mais velho de vocês dois? Pelas minhas contas, ele deve estar com dezessete anos. – não estava nem um pouco interessado em saber a idade de Brad, mas esse tinha sido o único meio de descobrir a idade dela sem parecer muito óbvio.

- Ele é mais velho por alguns meses.

- Hum... – dezessete anos então. Exatamente como tinha pensado. Mesmo suas atitudes e seu corpo fazerem-na parecer uma mulher, Suzannah era uma garota ainda.

- E você? Quantos anos tem? – ela perguntou sem se preocupar em ser sutil.

- Vinte.

- Três anos de diferença entre nós apenas. – ela comentou enquanto eu a ajudava a subir nas pedras e eu torci para que nada do que saísse da sua boca a seguir pudesse me deixar sem jeito – E você já fez tanta coisa.

Quase suspirei aliviado, mas me limitei a dar de ombros, segurando sua mão para guiá-la pelas rochas desiguais. Me esforçava a olhar apenas para a frente, usando todo o meu controle para não virar meu rosto na sua direção e ver todo o seu corpo que o casaco aberto deixava exposto.

Tinha vontade de pedir que ela fechasse o casaco, mas tinha a leve impressão que ela gostaria de saber que seu corpo me afetava.

- Você também estuda na Missão? – perguntei, tentando desviar meus pensamentos novamente.

- Sim.

- Padre Dom fez um excelente trabalho com os fantasmas de lá.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar. Pensei que passaria por maus bocados naquela escola velha, mas não havia um fantasma sequer quando cheguei.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Chegamos finalmente ao ponto onde eu tinha deixado minha mochila jogada e eu a peguei, jogando-a por sobre um ombro depois de espanar a areia.

- Merda.

Por que essa garota gostava tanto dessa palavra? Me voltei para ver o motivo da sua exclamação e, seguindo a direção do seu olhar aflito, acabei tendo a mesma reação. No alto da praia era possível ver as luzes do que com certeza era um carro de polícia. Pude ver a luz de uma lanterna se aproximando, e se não saíssemos logo dali, em segundos estaríamos em encrencas. Ela por ser menor de idade e eu por estar acompanhando uma menor semi-nua.

- Corre – pedi, segurando sua mão e puxando-a de volta na direção das pedras, mas sem subir, dando a volta pela lateral para nos escondermos ao lado de uma pedra maior.

- Se eles me acharem aqui...

- Shhh. Fica em silêncio. – pedi, levando um dedo aos seus lábios. O que foi um erro.

Por quê? Bem, em primeiro lugar porque seus lábios estavam entreabertos e meu dedo acabou ficando entre eles, como se ela estivesse dando um beijo molhado neles. Em segundo lugar porque, ao puxá-la de encontro as rochas, seu corpo tinha ficado colado ao meu, o casaco completamente aberto, deixando seu corpo exposto aconchegado em mim, me fazendo sentir cada parte das suas curvas nada infantis. E em terceiro lugar, e acho que essa foi a pior parte, ela tinha percebido exatamente o mesmo que eu.

- Oi – ela sussurrou com os lábios movendo-se contra o meu dedo que eu me apressei a retirar.

- Fica em silêncio, Suzannah, ou eles vão nos ouvir – falei num tom ainda mais baixo que o dela, mas ela parecia estar achando aquilo divertido. Essa garota definitivamente tinha um senso esquisito do que era divertido.

- Tem uma forma melhor de calar a minha boca. – ela falou e no instante seguinte já me puxava pela nuca para juntar meus lábios aos seus.

Abri a boca para pedir que ela parasse, mas ela deve ter entendido aquilo como um convite, e sua língua abriu caminho para encontrar a minha. Minhas mãos que estavam nos seus ombros com o único propósito de afastá-la, acabaram por puxá-la de encontro ao meu corpo, seus seios chocando-se com meu peito.

Certo. Eu tinha que parar com aquilo. Sabia disso. Mas diga isso às minhas mãos que teimam em não obedecer meu cérebro e que agora se espalmavam em suas costas, erguendo-a levemente do chão.

Céus. Sua boca era mais gostosa do que eu poderia imaginar. Como uma garota de dezessete anos poderia beijar tão bem?

Quando dei por mim, não sei como nem quando, mas eu tinha invertido as nossas posições, suas costas agora contra as rochas e meu corpo a sua frente, beijando-a como se aquilo fosse o que me desse a vida. Precisava sentir sua pele sobre meus lábios e não perdi tempo em trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo seu maxilar, descendo pelo pescoço até chegar ao colo quente e macio.

- Hum... Jesse...

Ouvir seu gemido baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que me fez quase enlouquecer, também me despertou para a realidade. Com muita força e relutância, me afastei um pouco dela para respirar fundo e clarear a mente.

- Desculpa, eu não...

- Nada de desculpas. – ela reclamou com a voz rouca e tentou me puxar de volta pela camiseta – Volta aqui.

- Não, Suzannah. Eu não posso fazer isso. – me libertei de suas mãos que ainda me agarravam, pegando minha mochila que tinha caído e andando um pouco para o lado a fim de ver se os policiais ainda estavam por ali.

Acho que ficamos tempo demais nos beijando naquela rocha, porque agora não havia mais sinal deles ou da viatura.

- Está tudo tranqüilo agora – falei, me voltando para olhar para o ponto onde tinha deixado-a, e me surpreendi ao ver uma mão pequena voando na direção do meu rosto, desferindo um tapa ali. – O quê...?

- Isso foi para aliviar a tensão. – ela falou como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo – Já que você não pôde fazer isso pra mim.

Fiquei ali parado de olhos e boca aberta enquanto a observava se afastar a passos decididos em direção à estrada que levaria a sua casa. Sacudi a cabeça para despertar do torpor e me apressei a segui-la.

- Suzannah, me desculpe, eu...

- Tanto faz, Jesse. – não sei se ela fingia muito bem, mas ela realmente não parecia se preocupar com aquilo – Onde você mora exatamente?

- Logo no início, próximo ao Del Monte Center.

- Ah. E como você vai até lá?

- Andando.

- Por todo o caminho? – ela parou de andar me olhando espantada.

- Essa é a intenção.

- Depois você diz que eu sou louca.

- Eu gosto de andar, Suzannah. Faz bem.

- Certo, mas a essa hora? Tenho certeza que a Rodovia Cabrillo é perigosa até mesmo para um soldado forte como você. – mais uma vez tentei ignorar seu olhar me analisando com malícia demais – Acho melhor você ficar numa pousada, ao menos até amanhecer.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Sei me virar. – respondi voltando a andar e ela me seguiu.

- Tenho certeza que sabe. Só não quero acordar amanhã e me deparar com uma manchete no jornal dizendo que o homem que salvou a minha vida foi encontrado morto na beira da estrada. Se você sempre foi assim inclinado ao lado dos suicidas, porque não morreu logo na guerra? Assim você ficaria como um herói que morreu pelo país e não como um babaca que decidiu...

- Ok, ok. Céus, – interrompi seu falatório que parecia não cessar nunca – como você fala!

- Só estou tentando apontar o óbvio. – ela falou dando de ombros – Caso você não esteja com dinheiro, pode dormir na minha casa.

- Na sua casa? Nem pensar.

- Qual é, Jesse? Medo que eu te ataque durante a noite?

- Pra falar a verdade, sim.

- Nossa! Olha só o seu tamanho e olha o meu. Eu é que deveria ter medo de você.

- Deveria mesmo. Ainda mais porque eu estou há mais de dois anos sem contato nenhum com o sexo oposto.

"Por favor, me diz que eu não falei isso em voz alta".

- Opa. Sério? – ela perguntou divertida.

"Acho que falei sim."

- Esquece que eu falei isso.

- De jeito nenhum. – ela andava meio de lado para poder me olhar melhor e, mesmo sem encará-la, eu podia ver o sorriso no seu rosto pela minha visão periférica. – Sério que você está esse tempo todo sem transar?

- Suzannah...

- Caramba! Nem prostitutas, nem nada?

- Eu não gosto de prostitutas. – respondi por entre os dentes, preferindo não estar tocando naquele assunto.

- Mas você se aliviava sozinho, não era? Isso não dá para evitar.

- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

- Por quê? Não se sente à vontade falando sobre a sua vida?

- Não me sinto à vontade falando sobre a minha vida _sexual_.

- Ou a falta dela. – ela completou, voltando a andar normalmente e, mais uma vez, me deixando parado sem reação no meio da estrada.

Estávamos chegando à sua casa agora e ela voltou-se para mim, parando de andar de novo e cruzou os braços sob os seios, fazendo-os parecerem ainda maiores e mais convidativos.

"Olha para o rosto dela, Jesse. Para o rosto. É mais para cima"

- Falando sério agora, Jesse. – e a julgar pela sua expressão, era sério mesmo – Eu não vou ficar tranqüila sabendo que você vai andar por quilômetros numa estrada deserta e cheia de curvas. Se você não tiver dinheiro para ficar numa pousada, eu te empresto.

- Eu tenho dinheiro sim, Suzannah. – respondi enquanto, inconscientemente, removia uma mecha de cabelo que o vento tinha levado para o seu rosto e colocando-a atrás da sua orelha delicada – Mas você esqueceu que estamos em plena temporada do Festival de Bach? Todos os hotéis e pousadas estão lotados.

- Ah, é verdade.

- Obrigada pela oferta, de qualquer forma.

- Você pode ficar na minha casa. – ela repetiu e só então eu percebi que continuava com a mão nos seus cabelos.

- Muito obrigado, mas não. – respondi tentando ser educado, retirando minha mão dali e colocando as duas no bolso. A noite estava começando a esfriar.

- Prometo que não te ataco durante o sono. – ela falou, numa postura de escoteiro que me fez rir.

- Não, obrigada. – tentei continuar andando, mas ela me segurou pelo pulso, me forçando a parar.

- Jesse, é sério. É perigoso e você sabe disso. Tem um sofá no meu quarto. Você pode dormir nele. É grande suficiente para te caber. – por que ela ficava falando o tempo todo que eu sou grande? Ela é que é pequena. Pequena, linda e quente. "Chega, Jesse!" – Eu te colocaria para dormir no sofá da sala, mas Max acabaria acordando a casa inteira com os latidos e isso com certeza não seria uma coisa boa.

- Mas...

- Por favor. Prometo me comportar.

Droga. Eu não queria aceitar. Seria errado dormir no mesmo quarto que ela, mas eu tinha que concordar com os seus argumentos. A rodovia que eu teria que pegar era realmente perigosa e aconteciam vários acidentes por lá. Sem contar nos assaltos.

E ainda tinha o fato de que a noite estava esfriando cada vez mais e minhas roupas estavam encharcadas.

- Tudo bem. – ela logo começou a comemorar batendo palminhas silenciosas e eu não tive como não rir – Mas amanhã eu vou embora antes de amanhecer. Não quero que ninguém da sua família me veja no seu quarto.

- Concordo plenamente. Isso só iria me colocar num castigo maior do que o que eu já estou.

- Você está de castigo e saiu de casa? – perguntei, voltando a andar ao seu lado.

- Isso é só um detalhe.

Que tipo de garota era Suzannah? Uma hora ela era a mocinha em perigo no meio do mar, para no segundo seguinte flertar comigo. Depois era a garota divertida que me fazia rir com facilidade, para logo em seguida deixar meu corpo quente e desejoso pelo dela. Ela não parecia ter vergonha do seu corpo como a maioria das mulheres tinham, tampouco se importava de falar o que pensava, independente do que fosse.

E essa combinação dela representava um perigo para mim. Porque era exatamente esse o meu tipo preferido de mulher. O problema é que ela era só uma garota. Tudo bem que só havia três anos de diferença entre nós, como ela bem tinha ressaltado, mas ainda assim era menor de idade.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Chegamos à sua casa e todo o resto dos nossos movimentos eram feitos em silêncio e sem que pronunciássemos uma só palavra.

Através de mímicas e gestos, Suzannah me instruiu a subir na árvore que ficava ao lado da janela do seu quarto e de lá saltar para o telhado em cima da entrada. Fiz o que ela disse e a ajudei a subir também, e logo entrávamos no seu quarto quente e amplo.

Ouvimos Max farejando por baixo da porta e ficamos alguns segundos parados esperando até que ele se afastasse.

O sofá realmente era grande e daria para dormir nele sem problemas. Não que eu fosse reclamar de qualquer coisa. Depois de tanto tempo dormindo em chão sujo ou camas que às vezes eram mais desconfortáveis que o chão, até o tapete do quarto dela seria o paraíso.

Fiquei encostado ao lado da janela contemplando a vista magnífica da baía enquanto Suzannah estava no banho e forcei minha mente a não pensar nela naquele instante. Não seria nada saudável para a minha decisão de manter as mãos longe dela se eu começasse a imaginá-la debaixo do chuveiro.

Consegui me manter firme, pensando na minha família e em como eu sentia falta deles. Ainda assim era impossível não ouvir o barulho da água escorrendo.

Quase cantei a macarena quando o chuveiro foi desligado e fui até a minha mochila que estava em cima do sofá para separar uma muda de roupa para vestir após o banho.

Suzannah saiu do banheiro e eu fingi não perceber que ela estava enrolada apenas numa toalha branca que mal cobria suas coxas. Ela fez uma mímica indicando que tinha deixado uma toalha separada para mim e eu apenas assenti agradecendo, antes de entrar no banheiro. Resolvi trancar a porta, por via das dúvidas. Não duvidava que ela pudesse inventar alguma desculpa para entrar ali e me pegar debaixo do chuveiro.

Mesmo o banho quente relaxando meus músculos, eu não conseguia relaxar por completo. As lembranças daquele beijo na praia ainda estavam vívidas na minha mente e eu precisei controlar minha mão para não fazer o que eu tanto queria.

Terminei logo o banho antes que começasse a pensar demais e vesti a calça de algodão cinza e a camiseta branca antes de sair para o quarto. Suzannah já estava deitada na sua cama e havia um cobertor e um travesseiro em cima do sofá esperando por mim.

- Obrigado – agradeci num sussurro.

- Boa noite, Jesse.

- Boa noite, Suzannah.

Deitei no sofá ficando de costas para ela e antes mesmo que eu pudesse me dar conta, já tinha adormecido.

Acordei com um dedo cutucando meu ombro e me voltei assustado, um tanto desnorteado sobre onde eu estava. Me deparar com olhos verdes e sonolentos fez a minha memória começar a funcionar e aos poucos eu fui me recordando dos acontecimentos da noite.

- Já amanheceu? – perguntei preocupado com a possibilidade de alguém da sua família me ver ali.

- Não. Ainda não são nem três da manhã.

- Hum... está tudo bem? – perguntei, sentando no sofá e passando as mãos no rosto. O que tinha feito ela me acordar a essa hora? Não fazia nem duas horas que eu tinha adormecido.

- Aham... é só que... Bem, eu prometi não te atacar enquanto você dormisse, mas você não está ajudando em nada.

- Como?

- Ficar gemendo meu nome complica um pouco as coisas. – ela explicou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo a se dizer – Não que eu me sinta ofendida por isso, mas se é pra você ficar com o nível de excitação que está, então ao menos me deixa fazer parte disso.

Sabe aqueles desenhos animados onde o queixo do personagem vai parar no chão? Foi exatamente como me senti.

Inconscientemente meus olhos caíram até o meu quadril, vendo um volume constrangedor ali e me apressei em puxar o travesseiro para cobrir aquilo, mesmo sabendo que ela já tinha visto tudo.

- Suzannah, me desculpe. – e ainda por cima eu sentia meu rosto em chamas. Porcaria. Estava me comportando como um adolescente na puberdade que ficava excitado com qualquer coisa.

Mas não era por qualquer coisa que eu estava assim. O sonho que eu estava tendo ainda estava na minha mente como se tivesse sido real. Nós dois naquela praia, seu corpo contra a rocha, suas pernas envolvendo meu quadril.

No sonho, as questões morais não existiam. No sonho, tudo o que eu precisei fazer foi afastar sua calcinha úmida, não apenas pela água do mar, para ter livre acesso e penetrá-la num único impulso. E acho que foi nesse momento que eu gemi seu nome enquanto me movimentava cada vez mais rápido dentro dela.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Jesse. Ninguém manda nos sonhos. – um sorriso lento e perverso foi surgindo em seus lábios carnudos e eu sabia que aí vinha bomba – Posso saber o que tanto nós fazíamos nesse sonho para te fazer gemer daquele jeito?

- Vai dormir, Suzannah. – reclamei, tentando empurrá-la pela cintura, mas parei quando ela puxou o travesseiro e o jogou longe, me deixando com a minha excitação totalmente evidente por cima da calça.

- Não posso dormir agora. – ela murmurou fazendo uma voz parecida demais com a que ela tinha feito no meu sonho quando pediu para que eu a possuísse – Você me "acordou".

- Suzannah...

- Me diz o que você sonhou, Jesse – ela pediu enquanto andava de costas até a cama, sentando nela para depois deslizar seu corpo até o meio do colchão – É melhor você dizer, porque eu sou curiosa e se você não disser, eu vou começar a imaginar coisas. E posso te garantir que a minha imaginação será bem pior do que a realidade.

A essa altura eu já arfava pelos movimentos lentos que ela fazia, deitando quase completamente na cama, mas mantendo parte do corpo apoiado num cotovelo para poder me olhar. Sua camisola lilás de seda não deixava muito para a imaginação, cobrindo muito pouco abaixo da sua virilha.

- Pare com isso. – pedi numa voz que eu quase não reconheci de tão rouca que estava.

Seu sorriso só aumentou, para o meu desespero.

- Vou tentar adivinhar, então. A minha primeira teoria – ela começou, passando uma mão lentamente pela parte interna da sua coxa, subindo cada vez mais e meus olhos traidores acompanhavam cada mínimo movimento seu – é que você estava me tocando _bem_ devagar aqui – ela continuou, chegando enfim à sua intimidade, tocando-a por cima da calcinha branca.

Um gemido passou pela minha garganta sem a minha autorização e isso só fez com que ela se empolgasse ainda mais.

- Foi quase assim que você gemeu. – ela comentou num sussurro, seus dedos movendo-se para cima e para baixo ainda por cima da peça fina e eu me sentia hipnotizado com aquilo – Só que foi um pouco mais alto e depois falou o meu nome.

- Suzannah... – aquilo era para ter soado como uma reprimenda e não um gemido de redenção.

- Isso... assim mesmo...

Droga! Mil vezes droga! Se ela continuasse assim eu não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo.

- Mas eu tenho outra teoria – teoria essa que eu preferia não ouvir, mas não consegui reunir forças para produzir algum som – A teoria que eu acho mais provável – ela prosseguiu com a voz baixa, quase gemendo e eu apertei os lábios entre os dentes para não gemer também, enquanto não conseguia desviar os olhos dos movimentos dos seus dedos na sua intimidade – é a que _eu_ te tocava. Primeiro com meus dedos te acariciando bem devagar, depois envolvendo minha mão inteira ao redor dele, assim mesmo como você está fazendo.

Merda. Sem perceber eu tinha começado a me tocar por cima da calça, completamente mergulhado na sua voz enlouquecedora. Tirei a mão rapidamente dali e ela riu baixinho, seus dedos agora entrando pela calcinha para se tocar sem barreiras.

- Hum... isso é tão bom, Jesse – ela gemeu, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, se deliciando com o prazer proporcionado pelos seus próprios dedos, mas logo voltou a erguer o rosto para mim, sem parar de se tocar. Minha respiração estava tão irregular que eu quase não ouvi o que ela falou a seguir. – Voltando à teoria... Depois de tocar toda sua extensão com a minha mão, eu substituía meus dedos pela minha boca e...

- Pára, Suzannah. Pára! – implorei num último momento de lucidez.

- Era isso, não era, Jesse? Eu te tinha na minha boca e...

Mas eu não a deixei falar mais nada. Ignorando todo e qualquer bom senso que ainda poderia restar em mim, eu avancei até a cama de Suzannah, deitando sobre ela e retirei sua mão de dentro da calcinha para prendê-la junto com a outra acima da sua cabeça. No instante seguinte eu cobria seus lábios com os meus num beijo urgente e desesperado.

Senti seu corpo amolecendo sob o meu, suas curvas se ajustando com perfeição ao meu corpo e eu não pude evitar o gemido que brotou quando ela envolveu suas pernas na minha cintura.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, Suzannah – murmurei depois de interromper o beijo para lamber a pele macia e cheirosa do seu pescoço delicado – No sonho eu entrava em você, cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido, te fazendo gemer tanto quanto eu gemia.

- Ahhh... Jesse!

- Assim mesmo.

- Eu quero que você entre em mim, Jesse – ela implorou no meio de um gemido lânguido, levando suas mãos às minhas costas no momento que meus lábios cobriam seus seios por cima da camisola fina. – Quero que você faça comigo exatamente o que fez no sonho.

Eu sabia que não tinha mais volta. Nem o homem mais controlado do mundo poderia ignorar um pedido feito com tanta sensualidade assim. E eu estava muito distante de ser esse homem controlado. Suzannah era a minha perdição. Agora eu sabia bem disso.

Exatamente como no sonho, eu sabia que precisava tê-la naquele momento. Exatamente como no sonho, eu precisava estar dentro dela com a mesma intensidade que eu precisava de ar para respirar.

Mas, diferente do sonho, eu não afastei sua calcinha para o lado para penetrá-la em seguida.

Lentamente, reunindo todo o controle que me restava, eu removi a peça molhada pela sua excitação e a joguei em algum canto da cama sem realmente me preocupar com esse detalhe. Meus olhos em momento algum se desviavam dos seus, que agora brilhavam ainda mais.

Na mesma velocidade, comecei a subir sua camisola pela sua cintura e ela me ajudou erguendo um pouco seu corpo. Agora eu a tinha exatamente como eu queria. Nua em toda a sua perfeição. E pode colocar um destaque maior nessa _perfeição_. Suzannah era linda. Seu corpo era todo na medida, nem pequeno, nem grande demais, e eu gemi junto com ela ao perceber que seus seios se encaixavam com perfeição à palma da minha mão.

- Jesse... eu quero você dentro de mim – ela implorou novamente e dessa vez eu atendi.

Beijei seus lábios sem pressa enquanto removia a minha calça, levando a cueca junto, e ela me ajudou a remover a camisa, me deixando agora na mesma situação que ela. Voltei a beijar seus lábios, trazendo suas pernas de volta à minha cintura e me posicionei na sua entrada quente e convidativa.

Mas, diferente do sonho, eu não a penetrei num único impulso começando os movimentos fortes logo em seguida. Fui entrando nela lentamente, parando um pouco no começo para tirar tudo e em seguida voltar a entrar mais um pouco. Repeti esse movimento mais três vezes, entrando sempre um pouco mais, tirando tudo depois, até que na última vez eu senti que a preenchia por completo.

Nossos corpos tremeram juntos de puro contentamento e eu fiquei um pouco assim, apenas parado, sentindo-a me apertando, meus olhos fechados em fendas, mas logo me obriguei a abri-los quando seus dedos pequenos passaram a acariciar as minhas costas, descendo um pouco mais até chegar às minhas nádegas, apertando a carne com ousadia. Encarei seus olhos verdes brilhantes e a vi mordendo o lábio inferior de um jeito tão erótico que quase me enlouqueceu.

- Mexe, vai. – ela pediu num tom dengoso e sedutor, completando com uma rebolada de quadril que acabou com a minha lucidez.

Comecei a estocar devagar, primeiro uma, depois outra e mais outra, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, à medida que o prazer aumentava num grau nunca antes experimentado. Nossos corpos suados produziam um barulho viciante, enquanto o cheiro de sexo se espalhava pelo quarto, inebriando nossos sentidos, e os gemidos eram abafados pelos beijos sôfregos que compartilhávamos.

Aumentei mais o ritmo, estocando de forma curta e rápida, indo cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo, começando a sentir todos os músculos do meu corpo se contraindo no orgasmo que se aproximava.

- Suzannah, eu estou quase lá. – eu avisei, gemendo por entre os dentes.

- Aham – ela gemeu baixinho, seus olhos cravados nos meus – Quase lá.

- Vem comigo, vem. – pedi, rebolando o quadril contra o dela, sem deixar de me mover para dentro e para fora num vai e vem delirante – Goza comigo.

Senti seu corpo se contraindo sobre o meu naquele mesmo instante, e me deixei libertar dentro dela, seus espasmos se confundindo com os meus, enquanto eu experimentava o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Os jatos que saiam de dentro de mim pareciam não ter fim e eu continuava estocando dentro dela, agora de forma lenta e prolongada, sem querer acabar com aquilo.

- No final das contas foi você que me atacou – ela murmurou meio sem ar, quando eu ainda estava em cima dela, esperando minha respiração voltar ao normal, enquanto brincava com algumas mechas dos seus cabelos negros e macios.

- Porque você se comportou muito bem e não me tentou – ironizei fazendo-a rir, seu corpo chacoalhando levemente sob o meu.

- Vai me dizer que não gostou da provocação?

- Ah, eu gostei sim. Principalmente das suas teorias.

- Teorias que eu errei.

- Sim, errou – sussurrei, me inclinando para beijar seu rosto lentamente, para depois beijar o canto dos seus lábios – Errou, mas deu idéias.

- Hum... Idéias para pôr em prática?

- Sem dúvida.

- Agora? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Não seja apressada. Temos muito tempo. E daqui a pouco amanhece. – lembrei olhando rapidamente através da janela aberta.

- Nossa. Quantas horas nós passamos em cima dessa cama?

- Menos do que eu queria, Suzannah. – murmurei beijando seus lábios de leve.

- Hum... Jesse? – ela chamou com a voz começando a sumir, seus olhos começando a pesar.

- Sim?

- Bem vindo de volta ao país.

- Obrigado, _hermosa_.

- Hermosa?

- Sim.

- O que é isso?

- Só uma palavra que aprendi com um dos meus colegas de missão e que agora encaixou como uma luva para você.

- E o que significa? – ela perguntou com a voz ainda mais sonolenta.

- Formosa. Bela. Linda. – expliquei, intercalando cada palavra com um beijo gentil nos seus lábios.

- Hum... gostei.

- Durma agora, Suzannah.

- Vai ficar aqui? – ela perguntou, abraçando meu corpo pela cintura, seus olhos já fechados.

- Até amanhecer. – respondi, rolando para o lado e levando seu corpo pequeno junto comigo, para aninhá-la em meus braços.

- Me chama de hermosa de novo – ela pediu, usando as últimas forças que tinha.

- Hermosa – sussurrei no seu ouvido, inalando o cheiro do seu perfume suave antes de começar a adormecer também – _Mi hermosa_.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Acordei com uma claridade incomodando meus olhos. Sem me mover muito para não acordar Suzannah, virei meu rosto para o lado para ver as horas no relógio digital ao lado da cama. Seis e meia. Droga. Desse jeito toda população de Carmel saberia onde eu passei minha primeira noite depois de voltar do Iraque.

Tentei sair da cama sem acordá-la, mas seu corpo se mexeu sobre o meu assim que fiz o primeiro movimento.

- Humm... – ela murmurou lutando para abrir os olhos.

- Bom dia. – sussurrei, beijando o topo da sua cabeça.

- Jesse? – seu rosto inclinou um pouco para trás pra me olhar. – Que horas são? – ela perguntou num tom de voz normal.

- Seis e meia. – respondi num sussurro, preocupado que alguém na casa ouvisse. – Preciso ir.

- Não. – ela protestou num murmúrio, me abraçando com mais força e voltou a fechar os olhos – Fica mais um pouco.

- Não posso, Suzannah. – mesmo assim eu a abracei de volta, aproveitando mais alguns segundos do calor gostoso do seu corpo – Sei que Andy gosta de mim, mas tenho certeza que ele não pensaria duas vezes antes de me jogar pela janela.

- Eu já caí dessa janela uma vez. Não dói tanto.

- Preciso saber como foi que isso aconteceu? – perguntei rindo.

- Acho que não.

- Mas eu preciso mesmo ir. Se minha família descobre que os outros soldados já chegaram em Monterey, vão ficar preocupados quando eu não aparecer.

Ela bufou chateada, mas sentou na cama me dando espaço para levantar, e me encarou com os braços cruzados e expressão birrenta. Não que eu estivesse olhando muito para o seu rosto já que ela não tinha se dado ao trabalho de cobrir os seios.

Sentei também e me inclinei na sua direção para beijar seu rosto, descendo pelo pescoço até chegar num seio que ao mínimo toque dos meus lábios ficou túrgido. Fiquei um pouco mais ali beijando e dei uma leve mordiscada no mamilo antes de sugá-lo.

Foi impossível não ficar excitado, ainda mais depois de ouvi-la gemendo baixinho, mas me forcei a me afastar antes que aquilo fosse longe demais. Subi de volta para o seu pescoço e encerrei as carícias com um beijo nos seus lábios entreabertos antes de levantar de vez da cama, procurando minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Chato. – ela reclamou, se jogando de costas na cama.

- Eu preciso ir, Suzannah. De verdade. – vesti a cueca rapidamente, peguei a calça e a camisa e fui para o banheiro, levando minha mochila. Guardei a roupa amassada e meu uniforme que estava pendurado no Box e vesti um jeans e uma camisa preta, deixando para calçar o coturno, que continuava amarrado à mochila, depois de terminar o processo de higiene matinal.

Quando retornei ao quarto, Suzannah tinha volta a dormir sem se dar ao trabalho de se cobrir. Deixei minha mochila perto da janela e voltei para o lado da cama, cobrindo-a devagar antes de me inclinar na sua direção para beijar sua testa.

- Estou indo. – sussurrei e esperei ela esfregar os olhos e se espreguiçar para poder ver seus olhos verdes mais uma vez antes de ir.

- Pega minha moto. A chave está ao lado do computador. – ela apontou para o móvel e eu olhei naquela direção, mas não me movi.

- Moto?

- Aham. Depois você me devolve.

- Você tem uma moto?

- Tenho. – ela respondeu apenas, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Nem vou perguntar como você conseguiu isso.

- Não chantageei ninguém, se é isso que você está pensando. Comprei com muito esforço juntando cada centavo do salário e da gorjeta do meu trabalho nas férias.

- E seus pais te deixaram comprar?

- _Minha m_ãe, que é a única pessoa a quem eu preciso pedir permissão, não gostou muito, mas concordou quando eu prometi que nunca ultrapassaria os limites de velocidade.

- E você está cumprindo a promessa?

- Nunca fui multada. – ela respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Isso não quer dizer nada.

- Credo! Você pensa o pior de mim, não é?

- Levando em consideração que a senhorita saiu de casa quando estava de castigo...

- Culpada.

Nós rimos sem fazer muito barulho e eu sentei na beira da cama e fiquei acariciando seus cabelos um pouco emaranhados.

- Mas eu não vou precisar de moto, obrigado.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Vou de ônibus até a Barnet Segal e de lá pego um táxi até a minha casa.

- Você mora longe da Cabrillo?

- Um pouco.

- Ah. – ela se calou por um instante e olhou para o lado oposto, desviando o olhar do meu – Vou te ver ainda?

- Hoje? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Um dia...

- Claro que sim. – que pergunta idiota era essa que ela estava fazendo? Olhei ao redor e vi seu celular ao lado do relógio digital – Esse é o número da minha casa.

- Você não tem celular? – ela perguntou voltando a me encarar, sua expressão chocada.

- Tinha, mas desativei quando me alistei. – expliquei.

- Ah. Faz sentido. – ela então sentou, e foi a vez dela de olhar ao redor para então levantar da cama sem se preocupar em se enrolar num lençol. Precisei apertar as mãos no colchão para não pular em cima dela.

Suzannah voltou para a cama sem parecer perceber o que tinha feito e o que tinha me causado enquanto anotava algo num pedaço pequeno de papel.

- Esse é o número daqui de casa e o de baixo é o meu celular.

- Ok. – guardei o papel no bolso da calça e olhei para o relógio. Seis e cinqüenta. Cinco ou dez minutos a mais não faria diferença.

Suzannah estava me deixando louco com essa despreocupação em mostrar seu corpo para mim e agora era a minha vez de fazê-la ver que não se deve provocar um homem dessa forma.

Deslizei uma mão entre os nossos corpos até chegar a sua intimidade, encontrando-a levemente excitada. Isso era injusto. Eu estava com meu membro apertado na calça e ela nem estava tão excitada. Mas eu logo tratei de resolver esse problema, encontrando seu clítoris e sorri satisfeito ao sentir seu corpo estremecendo sob o meu.

Logo ela estava tão excitada quanto eu, seu corpo ondulado embaixo de mim, principalmente na área do quadril, fazendo com que meus dedos roçassem várias vezes na sua entrada, quase penetrando-a. Mas quem disse que ela teria o que queria agora?

Dei um beijo molhado em cada seio e um pequeno beijo nos seus lábios, sorrindo satisfeito antes de levantar da cama, deixando ali aberta, molhada e insatisfeita.

- O... O quê? – ela me olhava com a expressão de um cão sem dono, totalmente perdida e desnorteada – Aonde você vai?

- Embora, hermosa. – respondi, mas não consegui sair do lugar. Continuava com o olhar pregado no seu corpo desejoso.

- Mas... mas... E eu? – ela perguntou fazendo um biquinho muito tentador.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto me dói te deixar nesse momento – murmurei e sem conseguir me conter, toquei meu membro por cima da calça, apertando-o levemente enquanto percorria seu corpo com os olhos – Dói mais do que você pode imaginar.

- Fica vai. – ela pediu num tom suplicante – Eu quero você.

"Respira, Jesse. Respira _bem_ fundo. E pára de olhar!"

- Sinto muito, hermosa. – e eu sentia mesmo – Mas preciso ir. Depois prometo que te compenso por isso.

- Espero que compense mesmo. – ela murmurou ainda fazendo o biquinho e sentou na cama – E do jeito que eu estou, vou precisar de um orgasmo daqueles pra ficar satisfeita.

Por tudo que é mais sagrado nesse mundo, como se resiste a uma mulher dessas? Não resiste. É humanamente impossível. É como tentar impedir um cachorro de latir. Péssima comparação, eu sei, mas eu não estou pensando com a cabeça de cima no momento.

No segundo seguinte eu já estava na cama novamente, em cima de Suzannah que logo abriu as pernas para me receber e me puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego enquanto eu abria a calça, descendo-a apenas o suficiente para libertar meu membro e penetrá-lo num ímpeto.

Gemi contra a sua boca, mordendo seu lábio inferior e me afastei um pouco para olhar nos seus olhos verdes e brilhantes de desejo enquanto começava a ditar o ritmo dentro dela, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido. Olhei para os seus seios que balançavam à medida que investia contra o seu corpo e minha boca foi automaticamente atraída para aqueles mamilos rosados que imploravam por atenção. Suguei cada seio sentindo-a estremecer ainda mais sob o meu corpo e voltei a olhar nos seus olhos no exato momento que ela atingia o clímax, vendo a luxúria estampada ali.

Ao senti-la me apertando daquele jeito, rebolando ainda mais contra o meu corpo, não consegui resistir e me deixei libertar dentro dela.

Minha vontade era passar o dia inteiro naquele quarto, mais especificamente naquela cama e com Suzannah, mas um ruído em alguma parte da casa nos fez ver que seria impossível. Já havia alguém acordado e seria mais difícil ainda escapar sem ser visto.

Levantei da cama, arrumando minha calça de volta ao lugar, e me inclinei sobre a cama até alcançar os lábios dela.

- Agora eu vou mesmo.

- Tá. Me liga. – estranhamente ela levou as duas mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o – Muito clichê. Se quiser, me liga.

- Eu vou ligar, Suzannah – sussurrei, retirando suas mãos delicadamente do rosto para beijá-la mais uma vez. – Até mais.

- Tchau.

Coloquei a mochila nas costas e me apoiei na janela, me voltando brevemente para olhá-la mais uma vez. Queria deixar seu rosto e corpo bem gravados na minha mente.

Ela sorriu languidamente, se espreguiçando e acenou para mim. Acenei de volta e coloquei um pé no telhado, testando o barulho que isso faria. Era bem silencioso para uma casa antiga como aquela. Andy certamente deve ter feito uma senhora reforma ali.

Fiquei alguns segundos na árvore em frente à varanda, analisando o movimento na casa, com receio de que alguém resolvesse sair justamente na hora em que eu pulasse.

Ouvi outro barulho na parte de trás da casa e resolvi aproveitar aquele momento. Pulei na grama fofa, correndo logo para longe da casa. Passar a noite com o novo membro da família não era bem a forma como eu pretendia retomar a minha amizade com os Ackerman.

Cheguei rápido ao centro de Carmel e dei sorte de encontrar logo um ônibus que me levaria pela Rodovia Cabrillo. Quinze minutos depois eu saltava próximo ao Del Monte Center, na entrada da Via Barnet Segal. Andei alguns metros até achar um táxi e lhe forneci o endereço da fazenda dos meus pais.

Dava uma sensação estranha voltar para casa depois de dois anos fora, sabendo que tanta coisa tinha mudado. Para começar, as minhas irmãs deveriam estar enormes. Principalmente Bianca que agora tinha a mesma idade de Suzannah. Minha mãe tinha me dito, em uma das raras vezes que eu conseguira ligar para casa, que Thunder, nosso cão de guarda da raça Bullmastiff, tinha morrido no começo desse ano. Sentiria muita falta dele e das nossas brincadeiras pesadas que uma vez resultara em uma cicatriz na minha sobrancelha esquerda.

Meu pai tinha me dito que eles iriam comprar outro, mas apenas quando eu voltasse para que o cachorro não me estranhasse. Mas eu sabia que era porque eu terminaria ficando responsável por ele também. Minhas irmãs nunca tinham conseguido brincar com Thunder desde que ele atingira a fase adulta.

No caminho até chegar em casa, eu comecei a planejar o meu final de semana. Provavelmente minha mãe também tinha feito isso, mas eu precisava dar um jeito de encaixar Suzannah na programação dela. Espera... É melhor mudar isso. Colocar a palavra "encaixar" próximo ao nome dela me trazia lembranças e me deixava desejoso novamente. Estava parecendo um adolescente na puberdade. Péssimo. Vergonhoso.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Passamos pelo portão da fazenda que estava aberto, o que significava que tínhamos visitas. Fiquei pensando quem poderia ser enquanto nos aproximávamos da casa, torcendo para ser alguém conhecido, mas o Jeep Commander preto que estava estacionado era desconhecido para mim, embora isso não significasse muita coisa.

Paguei a corrida ao motorista e desci do táxi, subindo as escadas de cimento que levavam à minha casa. Lembro que quando era criança, achava essa escadaria enorme. Para mim, naquela época, subir essas escadas era quase como chegar ao céu, de tão alta que eu imaginava ser aquela elevação onde a casa tinha sido construída.

Parei no meio da escada olhando para a casa com um pouco mais de atenção. Parecia... maior. Parecia não. _Estava_ maior. Pelo visto minha mãe ainda não tinha parado com a mania de reforma.

Estava com o pé no último degrau quando a porta da entrada se abriu de súbito e minha mãe apareceu, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e correu na minha direção.

Joguei minha mochila no chão de grama a tempo de recebê-la em meus braços.

- Quer matar a sua mãe do coração, é? – ela perguntou ainda nos meus braços. – Imagina o que eu pensei quando Cris apareceu aqui, dizendo que o ônibus tinha chegado ontem a noite?

- Cris está aqui? – perguntei, soltando-a e olhando para a casa atrás dela.

- Sim. Não viu o carro dele lá embaixo?

- Desde quando você tem um Jeep, palhaço? – perguntei para o homem que aparecia na porta naquele instante.

- Muitas coisas mudam em dois anos, Hector. – ele sorriu e andou na minha direção, me abraçando também, embora com muito menos delicadeza que a minha mãe. – Bem vindo de volta, primo.

- Obrigado. É bom estar de volta. Onde estão todos?

- Suas irmãs ainda estão dormindo. – minha mãe respondeu, se abaixando para pegar a minha mochila, mas eu fui mas rápido e a peguei, jogando-o sobre um ombro. Ela me encarou com o olhar de censura, mas não falou nada – E seu pai... ah, olha ele aí.

Me voltei para a porta que se abria novamente e me adiantei até ele, abraçando-o também.

- E aí, meu velho, como está?

- Velho _una mierda_. Olha o respeito, moleque.

Meu bom e velho pai. Não mudava. Totalmente espanhol, mas se recusava a falar alguma palavra do seu idioma nativo, com exceção dos palavrões. Ah, isso ele não se preocupava em falar.

- Como está, pai? – perguntei, me afastando um pouco para poder encará-lo.

- Bem, bem. – ele desconversou – Quero saber é como _você_ está? Por que não veio para casa essa noite?

- Ah, passei a noite em Carmel. – respondi apenas, sem querer entrar em detalhes. – Desci por lá para ver o mar um pouco e ficou muito tarde para continuar o caminho.

- Devia ter me ligado – Cris falou, dando uma tapa no meu ombro – Teria ido te buscar.

- Ora, mas eu não sabia que meu primo estava motorizado agora.

- Pra você ver...

- O que você fez? Assaltou um banco?

- Você nunca teve muita vocação para piadas, Hector.

- Vocês dois, deixem essas conversas sem futuro para depois. – minha mãe falou nos interrompendo e pegou na minha mão, me puxando para dentro de casa. – Acabei de preparar um café da manhã delicioso. Está com fome?

- Faminto. Mas antes eu quero ver as meninas.

- Elas estão dormindo, já disse.

- Isso não são horas de ninguém dormir.

- Hoje é sábado, Jesse.

- Tanto faz. Vou acordá-las.

- Vou contigo. – Cris falou logo, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não demorem ou a comida vai esfriar. E me dá isso aqui, Jesse – minha mãe falou, já puxando a mochila das minhas costas.

- Mãe, deixa que eu levo.

- Me dá isso, garoto. – ela exigiu, sua expressão começando ficar irritada como quando ela era contrariada – Vou colocar para lavar.

Desisti de insistir e lhe entreguei a mochila, subindo as escadas com meu primo em seguida.

- E aí? Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Depois te conto. Vamos cavalgar hoje à tarde?

- Com certeza. – isso era algo que eu jamais dispensaria. Sentia muita falta das horas que eu costumava passar jogando conversa fora com Cris enquanto andávamos a cavalo pela propriedade. – E Micaela, como está?

- Bem, chata, mas bem. Vou trazer ela aqui mais tarde.

Continuamos o caminho pelo corredor no primeiro andar, até parar na porta do primeiro quarto que eu sabia ser o de Bia. Até a placa "JD Rocks" era a mesma de quando eu saí de casa, embora agora tivesse também uma foto do ator ao lado.

Entrei devagar sem fazer barulho, mas de repente me senti estranho por entrar assim sem pedir licença. Bia não tinha mais quinze anos. Ela tinha a idade de Suzannah. A idade da garota com quem eu tinha passado uma noite muito prazerosa.

A quem eu queria enganar? Suzannah era uma mulher e não uma garota. Mesmo não sendo maior de idade, ela era uma mulher sim. Completa, perfeita e deliciosa.

E algo na decoração do quarto da minha irmã me fez perceber que ela também tinha se tornado uma mulher. Não sei se no sentido completo da palavra – e esperava mesmo que não –, mas a ausência dos pôsteres de boybands e do rosa que sempre predominara ali dentro era prova viva que a minha irmãzinha não era mais criança.

Apesar do seu rosto angelical parcialmente coberto pelo lençol dizer o contrário. Sua expressão estava tão serena que fiquei com pena de acordá-la. Mas o sentimento logo passou quando meu lado de irmão mais velho e chato falou mais alto.

Sentei ao seu lado no colchão e comecei a cutucá-la no ombro como costumava fazer quando queria irritá-la. Aos poucos ela foi despertando e ainda de olhos fechados ficou tentando tirar meu dedo dali, parecendo não estar completamente acordada ainda.

- Que saco. O que é? – ela reclamou, mas então seus olhos entraram em foco, um sorriso enorme dando lugar à expressão emburrada de antes – Jesse!

Se não estivesse sentado, provavelmente teria caído com a força com que ela se jogou nos meus braços, nós dois caindo juntos no colchão.

- Oi Bia. Sentiu minha falta? – perguntei sem deixar de rir, ainda abraçando-a.

- Nada. Que é isso. Idiota.

- Ei, eu volto e você me xinga? – brinquei, começando a fazer cócegas na sua cintura. – E que tanto cabelo é esse? – perguntei, puxando seus cabelos compridos.

- Deixei crescer. – ela respondeu rindo tanto que quase não dava para entender o que falava, e pulou da cama se esquivando das cócegas. – Oi Cris.

- Oi Bia.

- Você chegou quando? – ela perguntou, tentando arrumar os cabelos agora tão longos que chegavam ao seu quadril.

- Agora mesmo. Vai se trocar que eu quero tomar café da manhã com todas vocês.

- Todo mundo já acordou?

- Não. Você foi a primeira. Vou acordar Mila agora. Vê se não demora.

Saí do seu quarto junto com Cris e fomos para o quarto do lado onde havia uma placa escrito "Mila & JD" dentro de um coração. Esse cara tinha mel ou o quê?

Camila foi a mais difícil de acordar. Ela sempre tivera o sono mais pesado da casa e isso pareceu ficar mais acentuado com o passar dos anos. Gastei quase cinco minutos para tentar fazê-la perceber que tinha alguém tentando acordá-la, e outros três minutos para puxá-la da cama.

Cris ficou lá para vigiar, caso ela voltasse para a cama e eu fui para o quarto que Gabriela dividia com Cecília e encontrei as duas já arrumadas, penteando os cabelos e ambas começaram a gritar e pular quando me viram.

Catarina provavelmente ouviu os gritos das duas, porque logo colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, pela porta entreaberta, e agora se juntara às duas no coral de gritos.

Apenas quinze minutos depois foi que eu consegui descer as escadas novamente, e todos ouvimos um belo sermão da minha mãe por demorar tanto. Conversamos enquanto comíamos o café da manhã que ela tinha preparado e aos poucos eu fui ficando a par das novidades.

Cris finalmente tinha conseguido convencer o pai a transformar a fazenda deles em hotel e os negócios iam de vento em polpa. Minha mãe tinha ajudado na decoração dos quartos do hotel e acabara se empolgando e resolvera reformar e redecorar algumas partes da nossa casa também.

- Isso explica as janelas a mais que eu vi quando cheguei. – comentei depois de engolir um pedaço de bacon.

- Você ainda não viu nada, Jesse. – Bia falou enquanto se servia de mais suco de laranja – Espera só até ver o seu quarto.

- Meu quarto? – perguntei franzindo o cenho – Mãe, o que a senhora fez com o meu quarto? Não transformou ele numa academia de ginástica, transformou?

- Muito engraçado, mocinho. Eu apenas redecorei.

Tentei imaginar como estaria meu quarto agora, mas resolvi deixar isso para depois. Não queria me ocupar com besteiras agora.

- E ainda tem a piscina. – Mila falou de repente, dando um pulo da mesa – Que é para onde eu vou agorinha mesmo.

- Nada disso, Camila. Seu irmão acabou de chegar e você já quer ir para a piscina? Nem pensar.

- Saco – ela bufou e sentou novamente, com a cara emburrada.

- Nós temos uma piscina agora? Onde?

- No pátio – Bia respondeu. – E ainda ficou um espaço bem legal para churrasco.

- Churrasco. É isso! – meu pai exclamou de repente, batendo no tampo da mesa com tanta força que derramou um pouco do suco no seu copo. – Vou fazer um churrasco amanhã para comemorar a sua volta, meu filho.

- Pai, não precisa.

- Claro que precisa. – minha mãe me interrompeu, agora com um sorriso enorme no rosto – Vou agora mesmo ao centro comprar o que precisa.

- Eu vou também. – Bia falou de pronto, ficando em pé.

- Ei, Cris – Catarina chamou do outro lado da mesa – Micaela vem aqui hoje?

- Vem. Mas acho que só na parte da tarde.

- Dá pra trazer ela agora? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes de empolgação. – Queria mostra uma coisa.

- Ah. Tudo bem.

No meio de toda aquela conversa, muitas paralelas, ficou decidido que minha mãe iria ao centro com Bia e Mila e Cris foi para casa, que ficava na fazenda ao lado, para trazer a sua irmã. Catarina, Cecília e Gabriela ficaram me rodeando até que meu primo voltasse e eu não tive como falar em particular como o meu pai. Mas arrumaria um jeito de falar com ele ainda hoje.

Quando Cris retornou com Micaela, já passava das dez da manhã. Ficamos ainda um pouco ali conversando e depois resolvemos ir até o estábulo já que seria muito difícil manter alguma conversa sem ter quase que gritar por conta do som alto que as meninas tinham colocado.

- E aí? Como estão as coisas por aqui? – perguntei enquanto andávamos lado a lado pela propriedade até chegarmos às baias.

- Não mudou muito mais do que já foi contado.

- E meu pai?

- Na mesma. – Cris respondeu de modo vago, sem me encarar.

- Na mesma? Na mesma, Cris?! – reclamei irritado com esse modo disperso dele – Meu pai está doente e você só fala isso?

- Foi mal, cara, mas seu pai proibiu que esse assunto fosse mencionado nesse final de semana, ok?

- Ele fez isso?

- Fez. E é melhor mesmo, Jesse. Você acabou de voltar... Deixa esse assunto para depois.

Suspirei derrotado, enquanto empurrava a porta do estábulo e, cumprimentando alguns funcionários que estavam por ali, segui com Cris para os fundos, onde ficavam os cavalos.

- Meu pai está muito enganado se está pensando que vai escapar de conversar comigo sobre isso. Mas vou deixar para a segunda feira, se é isso que ele quer. – falei num tom baixo, para que ninguém ouvisse. – Mas então, o que conta de novo fora isso? Como está o hotel?

- Ah, incrível. É muito melhor administrar um hotel fazenda que uma fazenda de gado reprodutor. E bem mais divertido também. Temos até hóspedes estrangeiros.

- Nossa! O negócio está bom, então.

- Melhor do que você imagina. Mas, mudando de assunto, que história é essa de passar a noite em Carmel, hein?

- O quê?

- Não está tendo o Festival de Bach por lá?

- Está. – respondi, olhando para a parede.

- Conta essa história direito, Jesse. – ele falou rindo – Não tem vagas em hotel ou pousada nenhuma por lá.

- E?

- Onde você passou a noite?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Hum... Vendo a sua expressão... O seu jeito alegre demais para quem acabou de voltar da guerra, eu diria que tem mulher envolvida aí.

- Olá, garotão! – exclamei entrando na baia do meu cavalo, ignorando Cris – Lembra de mim?

Willy imediatamente ficou alerta e veio andando na minha direção, reconhecendo minha voz no mesmo instante. Ele estava com oito anos agora, e era um dos mais bonitos cavalos da raça Appaloosa que eu já tinha visto. Mas eu o tinha desde que ele era um potrinho desengonçado, então isso me tornava meio suspeito para julgar.

- Quem é ela? – Cris insistiu, se escorando na porta da baia.

- Jimmy? – gritei, chamando pelo capataz, que logo apareceu atrás de Cris. – Willy tem se exercitado?

- Claro, patrão. Três vezes na semana eu saio com ele para dar uma volta na propriedade. E o veterinário esteve aqui ontem para os exames de rotina. Está tudo bem com ele.

- Ok. Obrigado por cuidar dele enquanto eu estive fora, Jimmy. Fez um bom trabalho.

Jimmy não era do tipo que gostava de agradecimentos ou elogios e mesmo sob a sua pele queimada do trabalho a céu aberto, eu pude perceber que ele corava.

- Que é isso, patrão. Fiz o meu trabalho. – ele murmurou, tirando o chapéu da cabeça e encarando o chão – O senhor vai sair com ele agora.

- Acho que sim. – só então eu encarei Cris, que me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada – O que diz, primo? Uma voltinha antes do almoço.

- Agora! – ele exclamou, indo para a baia ao lado, onde ficava o cavalo que ele costumava montar, e Jimmy se afastou para pegar as celas que usaríamos. – Quem sabe assim eu consigo arrancar esse segredo de estado sobre a noite passada. – ele gritou lá de dentro e na mesma hora eu me arrependi do convite.

Não que eu não quisesse falar de Suzannah para ninguém. Só não queria ter que contar isso para ele agora, porque sabia que ele iria distorcer tudo que eu falasse, tornando os acontecimentos mais depravados do que realmente tinham sido. Se bem que, recordando de tudo que tinha acontecido entre nós na praia e no quarto, ele tinha toda razão de pensar o pior de mim.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Eu e Cris apostamos corrida até o lago da propriedade, e eu sentia uma sensação de liberdade indescritível a medida que Willy saiu do trote e começou a galopar, aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade, competindo com Light, o quarto de milha que pertencia a Bianca, mas que era mais usado por Cris do que por ela.

Desmontamos e tiramos as selas dos cavalos, amarrando-os numa árvore pequena para que pudessem ficar na sombra, enquanto eu e Cris sentamos a sombra de outra árvore mais frondosa.

- Um mergulho agora seria bem vindo – ele comentou, tirando a camisa. – Pena que não podemos demorar.

- Minha mãe me mata se eu me atrasar para o almoço. – falei tirando a camisa também e a fazendo de travesseiro para deitar sob a árvore.

- É. Mas então... Essa noite... Conta!

- Cris, me esquece.

- De jeito nenhum. Só não vai me dizer que você passou a noite com Jeanne, porque...

- Que Jeanne o quê, Cris?! – exclamei, sentando rápido e atirando uma pedra pequena na sua direção, que ele facilmente pegou no ar – Ficou maluco? Deus me livre!

- Então fala quem é!

- Você não conhece, ok? – respondi por fim, voltando a deitar. Conhecia bem meu primo para saber que ele não desistiria tão fácil. – O nome dela é Suzannah. Suzannah Simon.

- E ela mora em Carmel? Foi na casa dela que você ficou?

- Sim para as duas perguntas.

- Só isso? Não vai me dizer mais nada?

- Credo, Cris. Você está parecendo uma velha fofoqueira.

- Qual é, Jesse! Você passa dois anos fora, se dá bem logo no dia que volta e quer que eu não fique curioso?

- Que tal você arrumar alguém e me deixar em paz?

- Ah, mas eu já tenho alguém... – ele murmurou com um sorriso.

- Como? Quem?

- Quem é o curioso agora?

- Palhaço. Você está mentindo para me fazer falar.

- Não estou, não. Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu te falo o nome dela e você me responde uma pergunta, ok?

- Ok.

- Ela se chama Laura Felisberto. Como foi que vocês se conheceram?

- Desci na praia e ela estava lá. Ela estava sendo atacada.

- E você salvou a vida dela?

- Não, espertinho... É a minha vez agora. – sentei para poder ficar cara a cara com ele – Como _vocês_ se conheceram?

- Ela é hospede no hotel. O que aconteceu depois que você bancou o herói?

- Muito engraçado. E se eu te contar que ela estava sendo atacada por fantasmas?

- Como é?

- Minha vez agora...

- Não. Nem pense nisso! Como assim fantasmas? Ela é uma mediadora também?

Cris era o único que sabia sobre esse meu segredo. Logo quando isso começou, eu contei para minha mãe, mas ela pensou que eu estava bebendo e me deixou de castigo mesmo sem sentir cheiro de álcool no meu hálito.

- Uma deslocadora, na verdade.

- Então isso existe mesmo?

- Sim. Ela tocava neles como se fossem de carne e osso. Os dois estavam arrastando-a para dentro do mar quando eu cheguei. No fim, foi ela quem salvou a minha vida quando eles tentaram me afogar também.

- Cara, você mal chegou e já se meteu em encrencas.

- Nem me fala.

- Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que aconteceu depois que você... ou melhor, _ela_ te salvou.

Eu lembrava bem o que tinha acontecido. Suzannah tinha tirado a roupa na minha frente, ficando só de calcinha e sutiã, me deixando completamente louco de desejo por ela.

- Eu... me ofereci para levá-la em casa.

- Aham... sei. E isso foi antes ou depois de você se dar bem?

- Não aconteceu nada, ok? E acho que é a minha vez de fazer a pergunta. – desconversei – Então... Uma hóspede... Ela é de onde?

- Brasil. Vocês fizeram na praia mesmo ou na casa dela?

- Merda, Cris! Mais respeito!

- E você não respondeu.

- Na casa dela, ok?! Saco!

- Muito bem. Viu? Nem doeu. E antes que você pergunte, eu não estou transando com Laura.

- Ainda, não é?

- Na verdade, eu só estou interessado nela. Não rolou nada. Nem beijo.

- Como é? Explica isso direito.

- Ela está lá de férias, sabe? Chegou há duas semanas e na hora que eu pus meus olhos nela foi... não sei, cara... foi...

- Amor a primeira vista?

- Não sei. – ele respondeu num tom baixo, coçando a cabeça e desviando o olhar para contemplar o lago – Eu não sei o que é, mas nem sei se vou conseguir descobrir.

- Por que não?

- Já te contei que ela é hóspede do hotel, não contei?

- E daí?

- Nós temos uma política muito rígida de funcionários não se envolverem com hóspedes.

- Mas você é o dono! – retruquei.

- E por isso devo dar o exemplo.

- Mas ela também está a fim ou isso é uma paixão de um lado só?

- Eu não sei... Quer dizer, eu acho que sim, mas...

- Ei, desde quando você é assim tão indeciso, Cristóbal? Mas eu meio que te entendo.

- É?

- Você está no meio desse dilema porque a garota é hóspede, e eu passei por algo parecido essa noite.

- Qual o problema de Suzannah?

- Problema nenhum. Ao menos eu não vejo isso mais como um problema. Mas ela tem dezessete anos.

- Ah, menor de idade.

- Pois é.

- Pedófilo! – ele brincou.

- Não tem graça, Cris. – reclamei, pegando outra pedra para jogar nele, que novamente se esquivou – Eu tentei me manter distante. Juro que tentei.

- A carne é fraca, não é, amigo? Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo sem ninguém.

- Não é só isso. Suzannah é... Cara, ela me seduziu. Você tem noção?

- É atirada então?

- Respeito, por favor.

- Foi mal.

- Suzannah é diferente. Sabe... Não é como as garotas que eu conheço dessa idade. Nem as mais velhas mesmo. Ela é segura de si. Não tem medo de dizer o que pensa.

- E quando eu vou conhecê-la? – ele perguntou, ficando de pé e abanando a sujeira das roupas.

- Pensei em convidá-la para o churrasco. – respondi ficando em pé também e vesti minha camisa que agora estava totalmente amarrotada.

- Mas já está assim? Já vai apresentar à família? A última que você trouxe aqui foi a Jeanne e...

- Cara, quer fazer o favor de esquecer esse nome?! Que saco! – me afastei dele a passos largos, em direção aos cavalos que pastavam tranquilamente.

- Nossa, tá nervosinho, é? Não vai me dizer que você ainda sente alguma coisa por aquela vad...

- Ficou maluco?! – interrompi bruscamente, pegando a sela de Willy e colocando-a sobre o lombo do animal.

- Por que se você estivesse...

- Eu não sinto mais nada por ela, ok? Essa garota é passado na minha vida. – resmunguei, terminando de prender a sela e me preparando para montar – Presta atenção, Cris. Light está prendendo a respiração de novo.

- Ah.

Light tinha essa mania de prender a respiração quando alguém estava amarrando a sela nele, deixando a amarra folgada e já tinha feito muitos peões distraídos caírem por conta disso.

Esperei até que Cris conseguisse amarrar a sela com segurança, depois de bater de leve na barriga de Light e quando ele montou, apostamos nova corrida na direção da casa principal.

- Onde vocês estavam? – minha mãe gritou da porta de casa, enquanto subíamos as escadas. – O almoço já está pronto. Vão lavar as mãos.

- Me senti com dez anos novamente – Cris murmurou, marchando de cabeça baixa para o lavabo e eu o segui segurando uma risada.

Apenas depois do almoço eu consegui ver o que a minha mãe tinha feito com o meu quarto. Surpreendentemente, estava muito melhor do que eu poderia ter esperado. O meu quarto era o único que ficava no térreo e, por conta das minhas constantes saídas noturnas com Cris, tinha entrada privada que agora dava para a piscina.

Essas portas que antes eram de madeira rústica, agora estavam com a metade superior de vidro, deixando o quarto mais iluminado. E nas paredes, onde antes havia pôsteres de carros e informativos sobre o exército, agora estavam lisas, com apenas uma das paredes decorada com uma foto ampliada em preto e branco de Willy. E a cama antes de solteiro era agora uma de casal de ferro negro.

- Gostou? – minha mãe perguntou, parada à soleira da porta.

- Adorei, mãe. Obrigado.

- A idéia do quadro de Willy foi minha. – Bianca falou, entrando no quarto e passando em disparada para a área da piscina.

- Obrigado por isso também. – falei, quase tendo que gritar porque ela agora já estava se preparando para mergulhar, depois de ter jogado o roupão que usava, de qualquer jeito no chão.

Segui minha mãe de volta para a sala, mas apenas para pegar o telefone sem fio, e voltei para o meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Mal tinha dado dois passos, quando a porta abriu de novo e Cris entrou.

- Vai ligar para ela? – ele perguntou num sussurro, fechando a porta e andando até as portas de comunicação com o pátio para fechá-las também.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei quando ele correu as cortinas blackout, deixando o quarto na penumbra.

- Quero ouvir a conversa. Por quê? Não posso? – ele perguntou depois de acender a luz.

- Claro que não.

- Ah, qual é?! Vocês não vão conversar perversões a essa hora, vão?

- Cristóbal, saia daqui!

- Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente – E pare de gritar ou sua família virá até aqui e você vai ter que contar para quem vai ligar.

- Tudo bem. Mas fique calado!

- Sim, senhor!

Peguei o papel do bolso da minha calça e empurrei Cris quando ele tentou sentar no braço da poltrona que eu tinha acabado de sentar, e disquei o número do celular de Suzannah. Ainda não era hora de ligar para a casa dela.

A pedido de Cris, eu coloquei a chamada no viva-voz e quando ela atendeu, depois do quinto toque, meu coração deu um salto de nervosismo.

- Suzannah? – perguntei, embora apenas por hábito. É claro que era ela. Reconheceria a sua voz em qualquer lugar.

- _Sim. Quem é?_

Mas pelo visto ela não tinha reconhecido a minha.

- Jesse.

- _Quem?_

- Jesse! – falei mais claro que ela entendesse.

Não era possível que ela tivesse me esquecido, era?

- _Só um momento, por favor_.

Esperei enquanto o telefone ficava mudo e tentei ignorar Cris que ria da minha situação. Perfeito!

Alguns instantes depois ela voltou a falar, sua voz soando levemente arfante.

- _Desculpa, Jesse. Minha mãe estava bem na minha frente e eu tive que fingir que a ligação estava ruim._ – ela explicou – _Mas agora eu estou no meu quarto_.

- Liguei numa má hora?

- _Não. Na verdade você foi pontual. Me livrou de um papo bem chato_.

- Hum... Como você está?

_- Bem, e você? Chegou bem em casa?_

- Cheguei sim.

_- Sua família já matou a saudade de você?_

- Acho que sim. Ah, falando nisso, meu pai resolveu fazer um churrasco aqui amanhã. Quer vir?

- _Hum... Er... Conhecer sua família?_ – ela perguntou com a voz meio vacilante.

- Bem... Sim.

_- Não é um pouco cedo para isso?_

- Não sei. É?

_- Ah, sei lá. Uma coisa é ter passado a noite contigo, mas conhecer a família...?_

- Você não quer? – perguntei num tom baixo, me sentindo levemente incomodado com a recusa dela.

- _Não é que eu não queira, Jesse_. – ela respondeu, também num tom baixo – _Mas é que eu nunca conheci família de nenhum cara com quem eu saí. Tudo bem que eu nunca fiquei com ninguém por tempo suficiente para querer conhecer_.

- Você está com vergonha, então?

_- Não, não é isso. É só que... Alguém aí sabe sobre mim? Sobre o que aconteceu essa noite?_

- Meu primo sabe. E eu pretendo contar para a minha mãe também.

_- Você vai contar para a sua mãe que nós transamos?_

Desliguei o viva-voz no mesmo instante. Não sabia o que Suzannah poderia falar dali pra frente, e preferia que Cris não ouvisse tanto assim.

- Eu não pretendo contar os detalhes. Até porque eu teria que explicar como eu te encontrei na praia e esse não é um assunto que eu falo aqui em casa.

_- Sobre fantasmas?_

- Isso.

- _Aqui também não_. – ouvi Suzannah suspirando pesadamente e esperei até que ela falasse algo, porque eu não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer naquele momento. – _Você quer mesmo que eu vá?_

- Sim, eu quero.

_-Ok. Então eu vou._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Acordei no dia seguinte animado como nunca para esse churrasco. Na noite anterior tinha conversado com minha mãe e meu pai a respeito de Suzannah, dizendo apenas que traria uma amiga para conhecê-los, ressaltando que ela era apenas isso: uma amiga.

Suzannah havia me pedido isso. A minha intenção inicial era apresentá-la como minha namorada, mas nem eu mesmo sabia se era isso que nós éramos. Uma noite apenas não era suficiente para nos tornarmos namorados. Ou era? Talvez a insistência de Suzannah para que eu a apresentasse apenas como uma amiga, mostrasse claramente como ela se sentia a respeito disso. Então eu simplesmente não insisti.

Conforme tínhamos combinado, a encontrei no Del Monte Center, onde ela me esperava no estacionamento, ainda em cima da sua moto, com o capacete apoiado entre suas pernas.

- Está atrasado. – ela falou, quase gritando por eu ainda estar um tanto longe dela.

Olhei para o relógio de pulso enquanto me aproximava mais.

- Para falar a verdade, estou cinco minutos adiantado. – falei parando em frente a ela – O que significa que você chegou ainda mais adiantada.

- E daí?

- Parece que alguém estava ansiosa em me ver. – brinquei.

- Até parece. – ela desdenhou, virando o rosto para o lado.

- Eu sei que _eu_ estava. – murmurei, segurando seu queixo para virar seu rosto para mim. – Oi, hermosa.

- Oi.

Dali seguimos para casa, Suzannah me acompanhando na sua moto, enquanto eu dirigia o carro do meu pai. Uma das primeiras coisas que faria quando a semana começasse, seria comprar o meu carro. Não gostava de ficar pedindo o carro emprestado o tempo todo, e o modelo do veículo dele não era dos mais novos ou mais confortáveis.

Quando íamos entrar na estrada de terra que levava à fazenda, eu sinalizei para que Suzannah encostasse atrás de mim, mas ela parou com a moto ao lado do carro, apoiando seu peso e o da moto na porta do motorista.

- Parou por quê? – ela perguntou depois de tirar o capacete, fazendo com que uma cascata de cabelos caísse pelos seus ombros.

- Vamos entrar aqui à direita. – avisei – É melhor você ir na frente para não comer poeira. Só preciso te dar umas instruções antes.

- Ah, ok.

Passei breves instruções do caminho que ela deveria seguir e avisei que se ela se complicasse era só parar que eu a instruiria novamente.

Seguimos pela estrada de areia, dessa vez com ela na frente, e quinze minutos depois estacionávamos ao lado do carro do meu primo.

- Você mora numa fazenda. – ela comentou depois de tirar o capacete e vir para o meu lado.

- Sim. – respondi mesmo ela não tendo feito uma pergunta. – Antes de subirmos, vamos combinar algumas coisas, ok?

- Tipo o quê?

- Tipo a forma como nos conhecemos. Acho que não é uma boa idéia contar toda a verdade.

- De jeito nenhum. – ela concordou rapidamente – Ou sua família vai pensar maravilhas de mim.

- Eles não têm que pensar nada a seu respeito. O que aconteceu entre nós não é da conta deles.

- De qualquer forma, prefiro não comentar isso.

- Você é quem sabe. Mas eu estava me referindo à parte dos fantasmas. Ninguém aqui, com exceção do meu primo, sabe sobre esse assunto.

- Ah. Lá em casa ninguém sabe também. Minha mãe desconfia que tem algo errado comigo, mas é só isso.

- Não é um assunto fácil de ser abordado.

- Definitivamente não. – ela suspirou olhando para o chão e então voltou a me encarar – E o que você sugere então?

- Eu falei a seu respeito com os meus pais ontem à noite, mas editei bastante a parte da praia. Contei apenas que tinha te encontrado por lá quando desci do ônibus e que tinha descoberto que você é irmã de Brad e Jake.

- Irmã adotiva. – ela corrigiu – Seus pais conhecem eles?

- Não pessoalmente. Sabem apenas que eu costumava surfar com eles na época do colégio.

- Ah.

- E sobre a parte de "dormir", eu disse que tinha dormido no sofá do seu quarto.

- O que não deixa de ser verdade.

- De qualquer forma, eles não gostaram muito. Eu não duvido que eles pensem que aconteceu alguma coisa entre nós, mas como eu não contei nada sobre isso, eles não vão comentar com você.

- Hum... Tudo bem.

- Ah, mais uma coisa. Meu primo sabe sobre nós. – ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e não falou nada – Tudo. – completei. – Desde a parte dos fantasmas, até... Bem, _tudo_. Mas sem detalhes.

- Ele é confiável?

- Totalmente. – respondi sem titubear.

- Tudo bem, então. Se você confia nele, eu confio também.

Foi impossível não sorrir diante das palavras dela. Mesmo me conhecendo tão pouco, Suzannah tinha acabado de demonstrar confiança em mim por confiar no meu julgamento quanto ao meu primo. E ter essa constatação me deixou muito feliz.

- Pronta para enfrentar as feras? – perguntei, segurando sua mão com firmeza.

- Feras? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Eu te contei que tenho cinco irmãs? – perguntei num tom de falsa inocência.

- A-acho que você esqueceu essa parte.

- Ah, e aquela ali no topo da escada é a minha mãe. – falei, apontando para cima com o rosto.

Minha mãe estava parada em frente a casa lançando olhares alternados entre às nossas mãos unidas e a moto de Suzannah estacionada ao lado do carro do meu pai. Sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Minha mãe odiava motos e o perigo que elas representavam. Só esperava, sinceramente, que ela não julgasse a garota ao meu lado apenas por causa desse detalhe.

Senti Suzannah ficar estranhamente rígida enquanto subíamos as escadas e apertei levemente sua mão tentando acalmá-la.

Parei em frente à minha mãe e beijei sua testa antes de apresentá-la a Suzannah, e fiquei feliz por ver minha mãe sorrindo antes de estender a mão para cumprimentá-la.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. De Silva.

- Pode me chamar de Elisa, Suzannah. Sem formalidades, por favor.

- Certo. – ela murmurou em resposta, ainda séria.

- Vamos entrar. Estão todos no pátio nos esperando.

- Meus tios chegaram? – perguntei seguindo minha mãe para dentro de casa, ainda segurando a mão de Suzannah.

- Sim. Uns cinco minutos antes de você.

Passamos pela sala em silêncio e chegamos ao pátio da piscina onde todos nos aguardavam.

Assim que nos viram, todos ficaram em silêncio e parados, com exceção de Cris que agora caminhava na nossa direção, atravessando o pátio.

- Ai meu Deus. – Suzannah sussurrou ao meu lado, sua voz baixa demais para que alguém, a não ser eu, pudesse ouvir, graças à música alta que tocava. – Que homem é esse?!

Algo no seu tom dizia que ela não estava falando de mim. Encarei-a sem acreditar que ela poderia estar falando aquilo estando ao meu lado, e me deparei com ela encarando Cris de boca aberta.

- Se você quiser, eu me afasto para que você possa ter uma conversa em particular com o meu primo. – murmurei secamente, soltando sua mão, sentindo uma súbita raiva e inexplicável vontade de bater em alguém.

De preferência na pessoa a quem Suzannah estava direcionando tanta atenção.

- Não, não. Pode ficar. – ela se apressou a falar olhando por apenas uma fração de segundos para mim e voltou a _secar_ o meu primo.

E a minha raiva só aumentou.

- Oi, Suzannah. – Cris a cumprimentou, parando à nossa frente e estendendo a mão para aperta a dela. – Sou Cristóbal, primo de Jesse. Mas pode me chamar de Cris.

- E você pode me chamar de Suze. – ela respondeu, apertando sua mão com entusiasmo demais.

Bianca e Mila vieram até nós, acompanhadas de Micaela, ansiosas por conhecer Suzannah, e eu as apresentei sem muito entusiasmo.

Eu sei que Cris não tinha nada a ver com isso – ao menos não conscientemente –, mas eu juro que se não fosse meus pais e meus tios ali, eu teria o empurrando naquela piscina.

Ao invés disso, eu apenas pedi licença – tentando não rosnar – e fui até os pais dele cumprimentá-los.

Eu sabia que Cris tinha percebido que havia algo de errado, porque o tempo todo em que ele ficou conversando com Suzannah e as meninas, e eu com os pais dele, nossos olhares se encontravam e eu via seu cenho franzido, confuso com a minha atitude, e sabia que ele percebia meu olhar irritado e meu maxilar travado.

Eu mal ouvia o que meus tios falavam, respondendo apenas com respostas vagas sobre meus últimos dois anos.

- Quem é aquela moça tão bonita, Jesse? – minha tia perguntou, percebendo a direção do meu olhar voltado para o outro grupo.

- É a _amiga_ dele. – minha mãe respondeu por mim, ressaltando a palavra "amiga" com sarcasmo.

Ela sabia que tinha algo mais entre nós.

- E você não vai apresentar essa sua _amiga_ para nós? – minha tinha perguntou com o mesmo tom sarcástico que a minha mãe.

Ótimo. Agora a minha tia sabia também.

Resmunguei um "claro" e os levei até onde ela estava conversando animadamente com Cris, que ficou calado assim que me viu chegando. Quando minha mãe começou a conduzir as apresentações com meus tios e meu pai, Cris me puxou apressado para um canto, me encarando com a mesma expressão confusa de antes.

- Fala.

- Que é? – perguntei de forma rude e seu franzir de cenho só aumentou.

- Que bicho te mordeu, cara? Vocês dois brigaram, por acaso? – ele perguntou apontando para Suzannah discretamente.

- Minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta, Cristóbal.

- Certo. Então o problema é comigo. O que foi que eu fiz?

- Quem disse que o problema era com você?

- Você está dizendo. Sua expressão de quem quer me matar está dizendo isso com todas as letras. E eu espero mesmo que eu tenha feito alguma coisa. Porque se você estiver rosnando comigo por nada, eu juro que te bato.

- Ei, Cris. – Suzannah chegou de repente por trás dele, pegando no seu braço de forma íntima. Ou talvez eu estivesse começando a imaginar coisas. – Sua mãe me disse que você é instrutor de montaria. – ela comentou com um sorriso enorme. – Que legal. Eu sempre quis aprender a montar.

- Ah, é verdade sim. – eu respondi por ele, e me surpreendi com a ironia tão impregnada na minha voz. – Cristóbal é um excelente cavaleiro. E tenho certeza que ele vai adorar te ensinar. – olhei de um para o outro com o sorriso mais falso do mundo e no segundo seguinte tinha ficado sério de novo – Com licença. Vou pegar algo para beber.

- Eu tenho certeza... – Cristóbal começou segurando meu braço com força, me impedindo de andar e me lançando um olhar irritado antes de se voltar para Suzannah, ainda sem me soltar. – Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar mais de aprender a montar com Jesse. Afinal, nós sempre corremos juntos e eu raramente ganho dele.

- Sério? – Suzannah perguntou, olhando apenas para mim, com um sorriso radiante no rosto. – Você me ensina, Jesse?

Agora ela lembra que eu estou aqui, não é?

- Pode ser. – dei de ombros e puxei meu braço com força das mãos do meu primo. – Com licença.

Marchei em disparada para dentro da casa e me refugiei na cozinha, pegando uma latinha de refrigerante na geladeira.

- Hector De Silva com ciúmes. Quem diria.

Me voltei rapidamente e me deparei com Cristóbal me encarando com zombaria no olhar.

Resolvi ignorar seu comentário ridículo e me apoiei na bancada da cozinha, bebendo o refrigerante sem pressa.

- O que eu posso fazer se eu sou gostoso, primo? As mulheres não resistem.

- Você deve estar tentando fazer graça, mas só está me deixando mais irritado.

- Foi mal. – ele murmurou e então foi até a geladeira, tirando uma latinha de lá e veio para o meu lado, se apoiando na bancada assim como eu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que eu resolvi quebrar o gelo.

- Primeiro Jeanne e agora Suzannah. – comentei olhando para o nada – Acho que vou pensar duas vezes antes de te deixar chegar perto de alguma namorada minha.

- Opa, espera um instante. Você e Suze estão namorando?

- Não. Mas estamos juntos. Ou eu acho que estamos.

- Mas é diferente, Jesse. Jeanne é uma vadia. Ela ter dado em cima de mim na sua festa de dezoito anos prova bem a personalidade dela. Mas Suze é diferente.

- Mesmo? – perguntei com ironia. – Você por acaso não viu a forma como ela estava te encarando? Nem lembrava que eu estava do lado dela.

- O problema, Hector, é que você estava tão concentrado no seu ciúme me fuzilando com o olhar, que nem reparou na quantidade de vezes que a garota olhou na sua direção.

- Ela... ficou?

- É, Jesse. Ela ficou.

- Hum...

Eu agora não sabia o que falar. Eu estava imaginando coisas então? Mas eu tinha ouvido bem quando ela ficara impressionada com Cris. "_Que homem é esse?_" Que ódio!

- Você tá apaixonado, cara? – Cris perguntou de repente, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Quê? De onde você tirou isso?

- Não sei. – ele respondeu dando de ombros – Talvez porque você estava namorando Jeanne quando ela deu em cima de mim e não ficou tão chateado quanto ficou agora. E olha que você só conhece Suze há dois dias.

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? – perguntei embora entendesse bem a lógica dele.

- Me diga você.

- Eu gosto dela. – admiti por fim – Não sei o quanto, mas eu gosto. Ou talvez seja apenas por ter encontrado alguém igual a mim. Não sei.

- E você quer namorar com ela?

- Por que você está me fazendo essas perguntas, Cris?

- Só tentando entender por que meu primo ficou com tanta raiva por causa de uma garota que nem é sua namorada.

- Não é porque _ela_ não quer.

- Então você já pediu?

- Pedi o quê?

- Para ela ser sua namorada.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Cristóbal! – exclamei sem conseguir deixa de rir – Estamos no século XXI. Não se pede mais ninguém em namoro. E além do mais, ela disse que não queria ser apresentada como minha namorada.

- Talvez ela tenha falado isso para se poupar de chegar aqui e você a apresentar com "amiga apenas".

- Isso é ridic... Você acha?

Cris começou a rir da minha cara confusa e eu acabei rindo junto.

Será que se eu pedisse Suzannah em namoro, ela aceitaria? Só tinha um jeito de saber isso, certo?

Deixei Cris ali no meio da cozinha ainda rindo e rumei para o pátio da casa, onde encontrei Suzannah conversando animadamente com Bia e fui até elas sem me preocupar em interromper a conversa.

- Suzannah, posso falar com você um instante? – perguntei já segurando seu braço, querendo puxá-la dali.

Suzannah olhou para onde minha mão a segurava e me encarou como se não tivesse gostado muito do gesto, mas me acompanhou ainda assim.

- Fala.

- Você disse que queria que eu te apresentasse à minha família como minha amiga, certo?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Como? – ela perguntou com surpresa no olhar.

- Você disse isso por que você se considera apenas minha amiga ou por que não quer ser minha namorada?

- Você queria me apresentar como sua namorada? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Nós estamos namorando?

- Definitivamente não! – ela respondeu com bastante ênfase em meio a um sorriso nervoso.

Foi a minha vez de ficar surpreso.

- Quê?

- Eu não namoro, Jesse. Prezo demais a minha liberdade para me amarrar com alguém.

Acho que de tudo que eu poderia estar imaginando que ela iria falar, aquilo certamente não estava incluso. Passava _bem_ longe.

- Mas nós podemos ficar juntos. – ela continuou não parecendo perceber a confusão que eu sabia estar estampada no meu rosto. – Se você quiser, é claro.

- Você não namora?

- Não.

- E já namorou antes?

- Não e nem pretendo. Vejo bem como minhas amigas se tornam cachorrinhos dos namorados e não quero isso para mim.

Eu pretendia dizer que eu jamais tentaria mandar nela ou tirar sua liberdade, mas será que ela se convenceria apenas com a minha palavra? E será que eu queria insistir mesmo? Nunca fui do tipo de implorar e jamais faria isso numa situação como essa.

- E como você faz, então? Só... fica?

- Basicamente.

- E você quer... ficar comigo? – meu Deus! Isso é ridículo.

- Você quer?

- Caso você não tenha reparado, Suzannah, eu estava te pedindo em namoro agora a pouco. Então sim... Eu quero ficar com você.

- Então tá.

- _Tá_? Só isso?

- E o que mais você quer?

- Não sei. Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Ou eu namoro ou não namoro.

- Ah.

- Como é então?

- Como é o quê?

- O fato de não estarmos namorando significa que você pode ficar com mais alguém?

- Se você quiser, pode ser uma relação aberta. Sem grilos.

Ai. Meu. Deus. Eu não estava ouvindo isso. Das duas uma: ou eu sou muito antiquado, ou Suzannah é muito... "moderninha".

- Relação aberta eu não aceito. – respondi de pronto – Se você quiser ficar comigo, será só comigo.

- Eu já disse que não quero homem me prendendo. – ela falou ficando séria de repente.

- E eu não pretendo te prender. Só não quero que você saia com outros homens. – falei, ficando sério também – Da mesma forma que eu não vou sair com outras mulheres.

- Mas não é um namoro.

- Não. Não é. – embora chegasse bem perto.

Talvez Suzannah apenas tivesse medo da palavra "namoro", mas ela nem percebia que era quase isso que nós estávamos combinando. Com a única diferença de que eu não a apresentaria a ninguém como minha namorada, tampouco ela o faria. Seríamos apenas... "ficantes".

- Então tá. Pode ser.

- Você poderia ser menos vaga, Suzannah? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Certo, Jesse. Eu aceito. – ela respondeu com a voz impaciente, mas um sorriso começava a aparecer no seu rosto – Eu vou ficar com você e só com você. Satisfeito?

- Não imagina o quanto. – respondi sorrindo também e a puxei para mim, beijando-a em seguida.

E nem me importava de estar fazendo isso na frente de todos da minha família. Suzannah era minha ficante agora. E embora algo no meu íntimo me dissesse que eu ainda teria raiva dessa expressão, no momento eu só queria aproveitar o fim dessa confusão. Sendo minha namorada ou não, Suzannah estava comigo agora. E isso por enquanto bastava.


	9. Capítulo 9

**N/A: Olá. Desculpem pela demora na atualização dessa fanfic. Aconteceram algumas coisas por aqui não deu para upar.**

**Um aviso: a partir desse capítulo, eu não serei mais a autora de Batalhas da Perdição. Passei ela para uma amiga continuar escrevendo e ela assumiu a fic da metade desse capítulo em diante. Mas eu ficarei responsável pela atualização aqui no FF. Agora as postagem não demorarão tanto. Estou apenas organizando o arquivo e logo colocarei novos capítulos aqui.**

**A nova autora se chama Bianca e é uma grande amiga que escreve super bem. Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar do que ela já escreveu.**

**Bjsssss...**

**E boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Apesar de não estar acostumado com aquela situação, eu estava me dando extremamente bem com Suzannah. Depois daquele domingo decisivo, nós nos falávamos todos os dias, mais de uma vez ao dia, e nos encontramos no meio da semana, quando eu fui comprar meu carro e pedi que ela fosse comigo.

Não que ela tivesse me ajudado na escolha, já que tinha resolvido babar por uma Ferrari que havia ali, mas eu gostei da sua companhia.

Dentre tantos carros que me agradaram, acabei optando por um Ford F-150 vermelho cabine dupla com caçamba aberta. O carro, além de lindo, ainda era perfeito para a vida na fazenda. Espaçoso, prático, resistente e confortável. Muito melhor que a lata velha que meu pai chamava de carro.

Cris tinha me levado até a concessionária, mas tinha seguido para outro lugar, algo relacionado à compra de um certo presente, então eu saí de lá dirigindo.

Suzannah deixou a moto no estacionamento do Shopping, e eu resolvi levá-la para conhecer a cidade. Apesar de ela morar tão perto, ela não conhecia nada dali além do shopping.

- O que posso fazer se sou extremamente consumista? – ela comentou com um sorriso.

Resolvi levá-la primeiro para a Doca dos Pescadores, apenas para irritá-la – sabia que ela odiaria o cheiro de peixe –, mas depois a levei para a enseada. Apesar de ser um local extremamente movimentado por turistas e moradores, era também muito agradável. Estando debaixo de uma árvore, nós podíamos observar todos os movimentos das lanchas e pequenos iates que não paravam de entrar e sair da marina.

Almoçamos num dos meus restaurantes preferidos que era, na verdade, uma mistura de vários tipos de comida. Era o único restaurante da cidade onde poderíamos encontrar de fast-food a frutos do mar, passando por culinária italiana e japonesa.

Saindo de lá, nós passamos em frente a escola onde eu tinha estudado, que não era nem de longe tão antiga ou imponente quanto a Missão, mas tinha sua graça.

Nosso último destino do dia era a trilha do litoral, um parque com árvores de todos os tipos que produzissem alguma sombra e que ficavam às margens da marina e das praias de Monterey. A melhor parte do local era o por do sol. E foi com Suzannah que eu sentei em um banquinho de cimento à beira da trilha, com a vista livre para o mar, e o sol que deixava toda a paisagem como se estivesse em chamas.

Mas apesar daquele dia ter sido perfeito, eu sabia que a calmaria chegaria ao fim quando eu fosse para casa. Hoje seria o dia que eu finalmente iria ter uma conversa com meu pai. Minha tia iria levar minhas irmãs para uma festa no hotel, e eu ficaria sozinho com ele e minha mãe para, enfim, falar da sua doença.

Me despedi de Suzannah no estacionamento do Del Monte Center e segui para minha casa, pronto para confrontar o velho se ele tentasse, mais uma vez, me ignorar como tinha feito durante toda a semana.

E dessa vez não foi nem um pouco diferente.

Assim que cheguei em casa, meu pai veio até a entrada e ficou analisando todos os detalhes do meu carro novo, desviando do assunto toda vez que eu pedia para que ele entrasse para podermos conversar.

Já era noite quando finalmente consegui entrar na sala com ele, mas só depois que minha mãe ameaçou de nos deixar sem jantar caso não "parássemos de encerar o carro com a nossa baba".

E mais uma vez, apenas graças à minha mãe, eu consegui convencer meu pai a sentar comigo na sala para conversar depois do jantar.

- Então, filho, quero que me conte com todos os detalhes sobre esses seus últimos dois anos.

- Muito esperto, Sr. De Silva. – ironizei ao sentar no sofá ao lado da minha mãe. Meu pai tinha optado por sentar na sua poltrona de couro marrom – Mas agora nós vamos falar sobre o senhor.

- Ora, não tem o que falar, meu filho. Estou velho. É só.

- Pai, o senhor está doente e...

- Todo mundo morre um dia, Jesse. – ele comentou num tom natural, olhando para a noite através da janela às minhas costas.

- Eu não agüento mais ouvir isso. – minha mãe murmurou de cabeça baixa e olhar triste, então levantou e saiu da sala.

- Mulher dramática. – meu pai comentou com ironia.

- Não, pai. Ela é sua esposa e se preocupa. Acha que ela gosta de te ver falando desse jeito da sua doença?

- Ah, Jesse, pelo amor de De...

- E o senhor acha que eu gosto de ver que está fazendo tão pouco caso para o fato de que vai morrer em alguns meses?

- Pois é, Jesse. É um fato que morrerei dentro de alguns meses. E daí?

- Pai...

- Não vou ficar lamuriando pelos cantos até chegar minha hora, filho. Você sabe que não sou assim.

- Mas, pai, me ouça. E as meninas? Já pensou nas suas cinco filhas?

- Claro que pensei, Jesse. Como você acha que estou convivendo com o fato de não vê-las crescer? De deixar cinco mulheres, sem contar sua mãe, sob sua responsabilidade?

- Mas a mim não parece que você esteja pensando nelas. – Eu tentava a todo custo manter minha voz calma. Não precisava passar o pouco tempo que tinha com meu pai brigando.

- Ah é? E por que não parece?

- Pai, como você acha que minhas irmãs reagirão ao saber que sabíamos o tempo todo que você ia morrer? E que você tentava sempre fingir que tudo estava bem?

- Elas ficarão revoltadas por terem sido deixadas de fora de tudo – ele respondeu tristemente, passando a mão no rosto denotando cansaço.

- Exatamente. Dê a elas a chance de aproveitarem enquanto você está aqui – a súplica estava evidente em minha voz.

- O quê?! Você quer que eu conte a elas e as veja sofrendo pelos cantos por que ficarão órfãs? Não, essa não é uma opção.

- Mas, pai...

- Jesse, será que podemos ter essa conversa outro dia? Estou um pouco cansado e gostaria de ir deitar.

Pelo tom de sua voz, eu percebi que naquele dia não conseguiria mais nada dele.

- Tudo bem, pai. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, filho.

Esperei que ele saísse da sala e fiquei mais alguns minutos sentado, pensando. Eu conhecia bem minhas irmãs, talvez até mais do que meu pai. Depois que o luto passasse, elas se revoltariam contra mim e minha mãe por termos deixado que meu pai escondesse tudo delas. Mais do que isso: elas se revoltariam por não terem aproveitado ao máximo o tempo que tinham com ele.

Ouvi um barulho de algo se partindo na cozinha e corri até lá, encontrando minha mãe reunindo os cacos do que fora um dia uma tigela de vidro. Ao chegar perto dela, percebi que suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto estava lavado por lágrimas.

- Mãe? Mãe, venha até aqui.

Peguei-a pelos ombros e sentei-a em uma cadeira. Servi-lhe um copo d'água e sentei de frente para ela, a mesa nos separando. Um silêncio incômodo pairava no ar e eu não sabia como quebrá-lo. O que se diz para uma mulher que sabe que vai ficar viúva em poucos meses quando essa mulher é sua mãe?

- Mãe, eu...

- Não precisa, filho. Eu sei.

- Eu tentei, mas ele parece irredutível.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer – ela chorava copiosamente. – Eu tento ser forte perto do seu pai, dar força a ele, mas não suporto mais vê-lo fazer pouco caso com a doença.

Estava tão preocupado com meu pai e minhas irmãs, que não prestei atenção em minha mãe. Ela era a maior vítima ali, pois havia agüentado ser a única a saber da doença até que eu chegasse aqui. Ela havia sido forte o suficiente para esconder isso de minhas irmãs e do mundo.

Levantei e fui sentar ao seu lado, passando a mão por seus ombros e puxando-a para um abraço.

- Eu cuidarei de vocês, mãe. Eu prometo.

- Obrigada, filho. Mas você não precisa fingir ser tão forte. Eu sei que você também deve estar mal com isso.

Claro que eu estava mal. Mas não ia transparecer isso para ela.

- Está tudo bem, mãe. Mesmo.

Ajudei-a a terminar de lavar e guardar a louça do jantar enquanto conversávamos bobagens. Não sei como nem por que, mas de repente a conversa chegou em Suzannah.

- Você gosta dela, Jesse?

- Gosto – respondi evasivamente.

- Quanto você gosta dela? – quantos aninhos minha mãe tinha?

- O suficiente, mãe – _mais do que deveria, na verdade _completei mentalmente.

- Vocês estão namorando firme já?

E agora? Como eu ia explicar para minha mãe que eu e Suzannah estávamos "ficando permanentemente", se é que era isso mesmo?

- É... Complicado, mãe.

- Como assim?

Neste exato instante, ouvimos o barulho do carro de minha tia chegando. Precisava agradecer a ela depois por ter me livrado da saia justa.

Apressei-me em ir até a sala receber minhas irmãs antes que minha mãe recomeçasse as perguntas.

- Jesse? Pode vir até aqui? Gabriela e Cecília estão dormindo! – minha tia gritou de perto do carro.

Bianca e Lice já estavam entrando em casa, tagarelando como sempre, e Catarina vinha logo atrás. Fui até o carro e peguei primeiramente a menor, Gabriela, levando-a até seu quarto e colocando-a na cama. Voltei ao carro e peguei Cecília no colo, também colocando-a em sua cama.

Quando voltei para a sala, minha tia já havia ido embora e minha mãe olhava pela janela o carro se distanciando.

- Mãe?

Ela deu um pulo de alguns centímetros e se voltou para mim, a mão no coração.

- Quer me matar, garoto!

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-la. Por que não vai dormir? Está tarde já.

- É, estou indo. Boa noite, filho – ela disse, já indo para seu quarto.

- Boa noite, mãe. – respondi, indo para meu quarto também.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Nos dias seguintes, não consegui mais tocar no assunto com meu pai. Sempre que eu chegava em um ambiente ele não demorava muito a sair e nunca ficava sozinho comigo.

Minha mãe, pelo contrário, sempre procurava oportunidades de conversar comigo sobre Suzannah. E a cada dia ela ficava mais questionadora, fazendo perguntas que eu nem sempre gostaria de responder.

- Vocês já transaram? – ela me perguntou certo dia enquanto víamos televisão na sala.

- O quê?! – dei um pulo de susto no sofá com a pergunta inusitada.

- É, Jesse, transaram ou não?

- Mãe, isso é pergunta que se faça?

- Claro que é, eu sou sua mãe!

- Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de fazer esse tipo de pergunta!

- Você vai me responder ou eu...

Antes que ela tivesse oportunidade de completar a pergunta, meu celular tocou com a música que eu havia designado para Suzannah. Corri até o quarto agradecendo aos céus por aquilo.

- Alô?

- _Por que você demorou?_ – já está assim?

- Estava na sala e o celular aqui no quarto.

- _Hum... Tá. Escuta, sábado é aniversário do meu irmão mais velho. Vai ter uma festa a noite aqui e minha mãe me deixou convidar alguns amigos, então eu... – _ela parou no meio da frase, parecendo insegura.

- Vai me apresentar à sua família, Suzannah?

- _Não! Quer dizer, sim! Ou melhor, mais ou menos. _– ela parecia extremamente confusa com a pergunta e eu ri silenciosamente desse embaraço. – _Só pensei que talvez você quisesse vir, afinal, você já até conhece o Jake._

- Ok, não precisa se explicar. Eu vou sim.

- _Ah, se quiser pode trazer uma de suas irmãs também_.

- Obrigado... – já até sabia quem levaria. Bianca não perdia uma festa.

Ficamos conversando ainda por alguns minutos, até que ouvi a voz da mãe dela do outro lado da linha chamando-a para o jantar. Eu sabia como o jantar era sagrado na casa dos Ackerman, então me despedi rapidamente dela.

-Ah, Suzannah?

- _Hum?_

- Estou com saudades...

- _Hum... er... Boa noite, Jesse._

É ainda havia isso. Suzannah, apesar de nos falarmos com muita freqüência e sairmos às vezes nos finais de semana, ainda não admitia que gostava de mim ou que sentia minha falta.

Deixei o celular sobre a escrivaninha e fui até o quarto de Bianca avisá-la da festa.

Ao chegar perto da porta, ouvi um barulho estranho lá dentro. Seria possível que aquilo fosse música? Bati três vezes e não obtive resposta. Chamei o nome dela e mais uma vez sem resposta.

Gritei ainda mais forte, batendo, ou melhor, quase derrubando a porta em seguida. A música parou e alguns segundos depois Bianca escancarou a porta.

- Por que você quer derrubar minha porta?!

- Eu bati várias vezes! Precisa mesmo ouvir isso tão alto?

- Claro! Qual é a graça de ouvir baixinho?

- Afinal, o que é isso? Música?

- Hahahá, muito engraçado.

- Se continuar respondendo torto, vai perder a festa... – eu sabia que isso ia desarmá-la de qualquer resposta afiada.

- Opa! Desculpa, maninho – ela apressou-se a responder em uma voz melosa. – Sim, isso é música e o nome da banda é Nickelback.

- Nossa... Preciso te ensinar a ter gosto musical...

- Você é que precisa aprender. – Apenas olhei-a e ela logo entendeu. – Quer dizer... Sim, maninho, eu quero muito aprender a ter gosto musical.

- Hum... Agora sim.

- Então, quando é a festa?

- Sábado... Aniversário do irmão mais velho de Suzannah.

- Irmão é? – ela parecia interessada demais pro meu gosto. – E que horas é a tal festa?

- À noite... Vai querer ir? – por que será que eu já sabia a resposta?

- Claro! Obrigada, mano! Às vezes você sabe ser legal! – ela se pendurou no meu pescoço e me deu um beijo no rosto. Puxa-saco.

Eu havia combinado com Suzannah que ela me encontraria um pouco antes de chegar à casa dos Ackerman, em um posto de gasolina. Apesar de já conhecer os outros irmãos, eu não me sentia muito a vontade em chegar sozinho com Bianca, mesmo sabendo que os outros não sabiam de nada do que havia acontecido entre mim e Suzannah.

- Já está pronta, Bianca? – gritei da sala. O sábado enfim chegara e eu já estava pronto, só esperando por ela.

- Espera só mais um pouquinho! – ela gritou de volta do quarto.

- Vamos nos atrasar!

Mesmo morando com seis mulheres, eu acho que nunca seria capaz de entender por que elas levam tanto tempo para ficarem prontas. Eu apenas havia escolhido uma camisa vermelha e uma calça jeans preta, em menos de uma hora fiquei pronto.

Enquanto Bianca havia tirado metade das roupas do guarda-roupa e levou quase uma hora apenas para decidir o que usar. E depois mais uma hora para terminar toda a produção.

- Bianca, não é uma festa de gala! É só uma festinha de aniversário, vamos!

Ouvi passos apressados no corredor e logo em seguida ela apareceu na sala.

- Pronto! Já podemos ir!

Ela usava um vestido azul, solto, com mangas curtas e um pequeno decote. O problema é que ele mal cobria até a metade de suas coxas. Ela estava brincando se achava que eu a deixaria sair daquele jeito.

- Cadê o resto da sua roupa?

- Que resto? Não tem resto!

- Assim você não vai!

- Qual o problema com a minha roupa?

- Todos!

- Jesse – minha mãe chamou -, não há nada de errado com a roupa dela. Deixa de ser ciumento e vai logo.

- É, Jesse, vamos, não quero me atrasar! – Bianca falou e saiu andando em direção ao meu carro.

Mesmo contrariado, entrei no carro e segui para o posto de gasolina para encontrar Suzannah. Pode até parecer besteira para elas, mas eu sempre tive muito ciúme das minhas irmãs, afinal, eu sei melhor do que elas o que se passa na cabeça de um homem.

- Não acredito que você levou uma eternidade para escolher esse pedacinho de pano – comentei com Bianca, já dentro do carro.

- Desencana, Jesse... Se preocupe com a sua namorada, de mim cuido eu.

- Ela não é minha namorada.

- Ah não? É o que então? – por que as pessoas sempre me fazem essa pergunta difícil?

- Estamos apenas ficando.

- Só se vocês mudaram o conceito de ficar! Que eu saiba, quando a gente fica com alguém, não fica o tempo todo falando da pessoa, ligando para ela ou apresentando a família.

Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas quem poderia enfiar isso na cabeça de Suzannah?

- É complicado, Bia... Suzannah é uma pessoa um tanto difícil.

- Bem, quem sabe eu possa ajudar?

- Como assim?

- Não quero que você sofra, Jesse. Eu sei que você gosta dela. Quem sabe eu converso com a Suze e ela muda de idéia?

- Acho difícil... Mas faça como quiser.

Chegamos ao posto de gasolina onde Suzannah esperava encostada em sua moto. Pela cara que ela fazia, já deveria estar esperando há um bom tempo.

- Olá, Suze! – Bia a cumprimentou alegremente.

- Oi, Bia! – Suzannah sorriu um pouco para ela, se voltando para mim depois. – Por que vocês demoraram tanto? Já estava criando raízes aqui!

- Oi, _hermosa_ – Peguei-a pela cintura e beijei sua boca com delicadeza, apenas para aproveitar aquele gosto.

Soltei-a e ela cambaleou um pouco, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Olá, Jesse – ela respondeu, piscando muitas vezes e corando.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada.

Ela usava uma calça jeans preta colada ao corpo e uma blusa verde que combinava com seus olhos. Ficamos um tempo nos encarando, como eu sentia falta daquela mulher, daquele corpo...

- Er... Não quero atrapalhar o casal, mas acho que já está na hora de irmos, né? – Bianca disse.

- Está sim – Suzannah foi quem respondeu, pois eu me limitei a olhar feio para Bianca por ter interrompido o momento. Ela não disse que queria ajudar?

- Uau... Essa moto é sua? – Bianca babava na moto de Suzannah.

- É sim...

- Que linda! Sou apaixonada por motos...

- Sabe pilotar?

- Ainda não...

- Te ensino qualquer dia desses.

- Sério?! Valeu, Suze! – Bia dava pulos de alegria, fazendo Suzannah rir.

Minha mãe com certeza não ia gostar nada dessa história de Bianca pilotar uma moto, mas eu não quis estragar a felicidade da minha irmã.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Enfim fomos para a festa, Suzannah em sua moto e eu e Bianca em meu carro seguindo-a. Ao parar em frente a casa, instantaneamente olhei para a janela do quarto de Suzannah. Parecia até ter passado muito tempo desde aquela noite e eu poderia até achar que tudo foi um sonho, dadas as circunstâncias irreais como tudo aconteceu, não fosse o fato de eu sentir uma certa... "pressão" lá embaixo sempre que lembrava daquilo.

- Vamos entrar? – Suzannah disse, interrompendo meus devaneios.

De repente, senti um certo frio na barriga. Eu não havia combinado nada com Suzannah. Como ela ia me apresentar? Amigo? "Ficante"? Namorado? Esse certamente não...

- Suzannah? – chamei-a um pouco antes de entrarmos.

- Sim?

- O que a sua família sabe sobre mim?

- Nada. Quer dizer, nada demais. Contei apenas que éramos amigos.

- Isso quer dizer que vamos ficar fingindo sermos só amigos durante a festa toda?

- É...

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, tamanha era a frustração que me dominava. Ter que ver Suzannah ali, bem perto de mim, vestida daquele jeito tão provocante... Ok, talvez não fosse provocante, mas eu estava com tanta saudade dela que não sabia se poderia suportar aquela tortura.

Chegamos à porta da casa e foi possível ouvir a música que saia lá de dentro. Pelo menos eles pareciam ter um gosto musical melhor do que o de minha irmã. Suzannah entrou e fez sinal para que a seguíssemos.

A festa acontecia dentro da própria casa dos Ackerman. Havia apenas alguns amigos de Jake e Brad e o resto da família de Suzannah.

Apesar de achar tudo comum para uma festa de aniversário, não pude deixar de notar uma coisa que destoava totalmente da cena. Brad estava conversando com alguns de seus amigos a um canto, mas havia uma mulher parada ao seu lado e ele estava com a mão em sua cintura. Ela parecia muito à vontade no local e dava a impressão de já conhecer todos ali. Tinha algo muito errado, pois o Brad que eu conhecia nunca levava mulher nenhuma para apresentar à família.

- Suzannah? – sussurrei ao ouvido dela.

- Sim? – ela se virou para me olhar.

- Quem é aquela com Brad?

- Ah... – ela sorriu um pouco. – É a namorada dele, Thais.

- Namorada? – eu estava de queixo caído. – Como isso aconteceu?

- É uma longa história, depois eu explico.

Jake vinha se aproximando para cumprimentar-nos.

- Parabéns, Jake – disse assim que ele se aproximou. Nesse instante lembrei de uma coisa que havia esquecido totalmente quando Suzannah me falou em aniversário. – Não tive tempo de comprar seu presente – desculpei-me rapidamente. Mentira pura.

- Tranqüilo, cara – ele sorriu para mim e desviou o olhar para o lado. No mesmo instante sua expressão mudou e ele se aproximou mais. – Quem é você? – ele perguntou à minha irmã.

- Ah, desculpa, deixa eu apresentar – Suzannah se colocou entre Bia e Jake. – Jake, esta é Bianca, irmã do Jesse e Bia, este é Jake, meu meio-irmão mais velho.

- Nossa... Você é aquela menina baixinha, que usava aparelho, tinha um monte de espinhas e um cabelo horrível? – Jake estava de olhos arregalados apontando um dedo para minha irmã. Eu até abri a boca para defendê-la, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- E você é aquele garoto magricela e sem graça, que vivia com cara de sono e desarrumado, parecendo que havia acabado de acordar, de quem todas as meninas tinham até nojo?

Jake abriu a boca para responder, mas não parecia encontrar a língua. Suzannah desatou a rir descontroladamente e o clima ficou um pouco estranho ali entre nós quatro.

A mãe de Suzannah de repente vinha se aproximando de nosso grupo e eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Ela me olhava como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia. Mas como ela poderia saber de alguma coisa? Suzannah mesma me disse que ninguém ali sabia de nada do que aconteceu entre nós dois.

- Oi – a mãe de Suzannah cumprimentou-nos, quebrando o silêncio estranho.

Senti Suzannah retesar-se um pouco ao meu lado, mas ela logo se recuperou.

- Mãe, este é Jesse, meu... amigo. – Foi impressão minha ou ela deu uma ênfase especial na palavra amigo?

- Olá, Jesse, muito prazer – ela estendeu a mão e eu a apertei suavemente.

- E esta é Bianca, a irmã dele.

Ela acenou brevemente para minha irmã, que respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. Pelo visto Bianca levara a sério demais o que Jake falara.

- Então, vamos cantar os parabéns? – o Sr. Ackerman gritou no meio da sala.

- Ah, pai, fala sério, quantos anos você acha que eu estou fazendo? – Jake reclamou.

Todos riram, enquanto o Sr. Ackerman pedia silêncio novamente.

- Tudo bem, então. Me deixem apenas dizer algumas palavras e vamos jantar, ok?

- Vê se não demora , então, porque eu estou desesperado de fome! – Brad gritou do canto oposto da sala, fazendo todos rirem.

- Ok, ok... Vou ser breve – O Sr. Ackerman começou. – Só gostaria de agradecer a todos os presentes – ele fez um gesto abarcando todos os convidados. – É muito importante para mim ver o meu filho mais velho se tornando um homem. Jake sempre foi um bom filho, foi o que menos me deu trabalho. Na verdade, ele era tão quieto que você poderia pensar que estava morto – todos riram, Bianca principalmente. – Mas enfim... Eu amo você, filhão, e desejo tudo de melhor que um pai poderia desejar para o filho.

Jake parecia um tanto sem graça, mas abraçou o pai muito emocionado. A mãe de Suzannah e a namorada de Brad estavam chorando.

- Nossa, pai, eu quase chorei aqui – Brad comentou, rindo. – Ok, vamos comer agora!

- O jantar está servido – A Sra. Ackerman falou, apesar de todos já estarem se dirigindo para a mesa na cozinha.

Toquei o braço de Suzannah e encostei por trás dela, friccionando minha perna na sua.

- Pode vir aqui comigo, Suzannah? – sussurrei com a voz rouca no seu ouvido.

Ela corou um pouco, mas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

Toquei na base de sua costa, conduzindo-a até a porta da frente sem que ninguém visse. Abri a porta e fiz com que ela saísse, fechando a porta em seguida.

- O que você quer, Jesse? – Suzannah virou-se para mim com os braços cruzados sob os seios, me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu quero você, Suzannah – falei apressadamente, colocando uma mão em sua nuca e com a outra envolvendo sua cintura, puxando-a para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Apesar de ter sido pega completamente de surpresa, Suzannah correspondeu rapidamente. Suas mãos infiltraram-se pela minha blusa, percorrendo avidamente meu peito, enquanto as minhas percorriam todas as partes alcançáveis do seu corpo.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, _hermosa_... – consegui sussurrar em uma voz rouca.

- Eu também sinto sua falta, Jesse... – Suzannah murmurou entre beijos.

Não sei se era pela saudade que sentíamos um do outro ou se aqui estava valendo aquela de "proibido é mais gostoso", mas não estávamos nem um pouco preocupados em sermos pegos ali. Ou talvez fosse o fato de todos estarem preocupados demais com o bufê que estava sendo servido.

O amasso foi ficando cada vez menos intensos, até que se tornaram apenas carícias leves, onde aproveitávamos apenas a presença um do outro.

Não havia palavras para aquele momento. Havia tanto que eu gostaria de dizer à Suzannah, mas o momento estava tão perfeito que eu tinha até medo de estragar com qualquer coisa que dissesse.

Encostei-me na parte de trás do meu carro, de costas para a casa, puxando Suzannah para que ficasse entre minhas pernas, de frente para mim.

- Por que você faz isso? – Suzannah perguntou enquanto eu tirava uma mecha do seu cabelo que havia caído sobre o olho.

- Faço o que?

- Me deixa assim tão... Sem defesas.

- Sem defesas? – foi a minha vez de erguer uma sobrancelha para ela.

- É, Jesse... Perto de você eu quase esqueço de tudo aquilo que eu defendo.

- Não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar.

- Estou querendo dizer que quando nos falamos pelo telefone é muito fácil dizer que eu não sinto sua falta ou não estou com saudades. Mas quando eu estou perto de você... Fica tão difícil manter isso. – Ela baixou os olhos, parecendo muito desconcertada.

- E você acha que isso é ruim? – perguntei colocando a mão em seu queixo e levantando sua cabeça para que ela me olhasse em nos olhos.

- Acho... Eu já te disse, Jesse, não quero me envolver. Eu prezo muito a minha liberdade.

- Caso você não tenha percebido, Suzannah, você já está envolvida.

- Não, eu não estou.

- Ah é? Então por que você não me parou? Por que veio até aqui quando eu pedi?

- Er... – ela abria e fechava a boca, parecendo um peixinho.

- Hein?

- Porque eu quis, Jesse. – ela respondeu em uma voz tão fraca que eu tinha quase certeza que nem ela mesma acreditava no que dizia.

Droga. Eu ia me esforçar para não estragar aquele momento, mas Suzannah estava conseguindo estragar tudo. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

De repente, como uma resposta aos meus pensamentos, uma música começou a tocar lá dentro da casa.

**N/A: Música – Te Amo de Rihanna**

- Aff... Meus irmãos insistem em ouvir essas porcarias – Suzannah comentou casualmente.

Por que, meu Deus, eu tinha que me apaixonar por uma mulher tão difícil?

- Não é porcaria...

- É sim!

- Vou te fazer mudar de idéia.

Envolvi sua cintura com minhas mãos e encaixei nossos corpos de forma que sua perna esquerda ficou entre as minhas duas e a minha perna esquerda ficou no centro de seu corpo. Colei nossos quadris e a olhei intensamente nos olhos, começando a mover bem devagar no ritmo da música.

O movimento que estávamos fazendo era perfeitamente normal nesse tipo de música. E seria apenas uma dança normal, se nós fossemos um casal tradicional. Se.

Mas o movimento da perna de Suzannah no meio de minhas pernas estava provocando outros tipos de sensações, ainda mais porque sua perna roçava em meu sexo, e eu tinha certeza que o mesmo acontecia com ela, pois eu havia feito de propósito.

- Jes... se... – ela murmurou incoerentemente.

_Então ela diz "te amo", em seguida, ela coloca a mão dela de volta em minha cintura, eu disse que não... Ela chora... Te amo... Eu disse a ela que não vou fugir"_

- Não fuja de mim, Suzannah... – murmurei em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha em seguida.

- Jesse, eu...

_Me manterei sob a luz porque eu compreendo que todos precisam de amor... e eu não estou com medo de sentir o amor_.

- Se renda, Suzannah... – sussurrei fracamente em seu ouvido, enquanto passava a mão por trás de sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo sôfrego, apaixonado.

_Alguém me diga o que ela disse... Acho que significa que eu te amo... Não significa eu te amo? Acho que significa que eu te amo... Acho que significa que eu te amo..."_

Mesmo depois que a música terminou, continuamos encaixados na mesma posição nos beijando e movendo os quadris. Eu fazia questão de roçar o meu sexo em Suzannah e fazê-la perceber o quanto ela me deixava louco, o poder que ela já possuía sobre mim.

- Jesse... – ela conseguiu dizer em meios aos beijos. – Eu preciso... de você. Agora.

E eu seria mesmo louco de não dar o que ela queria?

Levei-a até o lado do motorista do carro, abrindo a porta e fazendo com que ela entrasse ali.

- Você não vem? – ela perguntou com cara de decepção.

- Não, Suzannah, vou deixar que você faça tudo sozinha.

Não pude deixar de rir da expressão de desespero e decepção que inundou seu rosto.

- Claro que sim, sua boba, deixa eu arrumar isso aqui. – desloquei o banco um pouco para trás, de forma que eu pudesse entrar e me ajoelhar de frente para Suzannah.

Por o carro ser alto, alguém que olhasse de fora veria apenas Suzannah sentada.

Ela ainda me olhava sem entender aonde eu queria chegar. Bobinha. Comecei a desabotoar sua calça, sem desgrudar os olhos dos seus, de forma que pude ver a compreensão perpassar seu rosto quando ela viu o que eu fazia.

Consegui descer o zíper expondo sua calcinha de renda preta, me deixando ainda mais... duro.

- Será que pode me ajudar, _hermosa_? O espaço é pouco aqui... – pedi em uma voz suplicante.

Suzannah ergueu os quadris e começou a me ajudar a tirar a sua calça, baixando-a até a altura dos joelhos.

Apertei um botão que ficava ao lado do banco fazendo o encosto descer e Suzannah ficar deitada, me dando livre acesso ao seu sexo.

Comecei a acariciá-la por cima da própria renda da calcinha, movendo os dedos em círculos, apenas massageando a região.

- Oh... Jesse...

Ouvi-la sussurrar meu nome assim, com tanta urgência, quase me deixou louco. Não pude mais conter a necessidade que eu tinha de Suzannah, então arranquei de uma vez sua calcinha, deixando seu sexo molhado exposto para mim.

- Perfeita...

Continuei a acariciá-la, desse vez começando a introduzir um dedo e fazendo movimentos em círculos dentro dela.

- Gosta disso, Suzannah?

Ela apenas emitiu um rugido gutural, suas mãos agarrando o encosto do banco e seus se fechando.

- Vou tomar isso como um sim.

Tirei o dedo que havia introduzido e quando ela abriu os olhos para protestar, pôde me ver caindo de boca naquele néctar dos deuses que havia sido feito inteiramente para mim.

Suzannah jogou a cabeça para trás e apenas ficou aproveitando a sensação de minha língua percorrendo seu sexo quente, chupando e lambendo, querendo sugar o máximo que pudesse daquela mulher para mim.

Coloquei a língua em sua entrada e comecei a fazer movimentos em círculos.

- Jesse... E...u.... Oh, por favor....

Eu sabia o que ela queria. E eu não poderia deixar de dar a ela.

Lentamente, levantei um pouco meu corpo, apenas o suficiente para desabotoar a minha própria calça. Porque eu havia parado, Suzannah abriu os olhos e ao ver o que eu tentava fazer, me ajudou para que fosse mais rápido.

Rapidamente ela baixou minha calça e a cueca juntas, expondo minha ereção latejante por ela.

Deitei meu corpo lentamente sobre Suzannah, não querendo correr o risco de esmagá-la sob meu peso. Encostei meu sexo em sua entrada, fazendo com que ela abrisse ainda mais para me receber.

Não suportando mais esperar e ignorando qualquer delicadeza ou romantismo que pudesse haver em mim, penetrei-a com força, enterrando tudo de uma vez.

- Oh, Jesse... Mais, mais rápido.

Ela pediu, ok? Comecei a estocar cada vez mais rápida e profundamente, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem e um barulho oco e molhado ecoar pelo carro.

Senti os primeiros espasmos percorrendo meu corpo, mas me controlei um pouco pois senti que Suzannah também estava perto. Alguns segundos depois, a mulher por quem eu estava apaixonado gozava em meus braços, me levando com ela logo em seguida.

Saí de dentro dela ainda ofegante, indo para o banco do passageiro e vestindo a pouca roupa que eu havia despido.

Suzannah conseguiu aos poucos recuperar-se, vestindo a calcinha e a calça e sentando de lado para me olhar.

- Só sei de uma coisa... – ela começou, ainda ofegante.

- O quê?

- A partir de hoje, eu nunca mais vou ouvir as músicas da Rihanna do mesmo jeito.

Rimos juntos enquanto esperávamos nossas respirações voltarem ao normal.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

- Acho que já podemos voltar para dentro – Suzannah disse, subitamente interrompendo o silêncio.

- Sim... Devem estar sentindo nossa falta.

Abri a porta e saí, esperando que ela saísse e trancando o carro.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo, hein? – ouvi uma voz masculina vinda da entrada da casa.

- Não é da sua conta, Brad – Suzannah respondeu rápido demais.

- E aí, Jesse! – ele me cumprimentou acenando sorridente, voltando-se para Suzannah em seguida.

- Você não me engana, maninha. Nem você, Jesse.

Sobrou para mim.

- Não é nada do que essa sua mente suja está pensando, Brad. Eu e Suzannah somos apenas amigos.

- É, e eu sou o mais santo da família. Papai Noel veio me visitar no natal, sabia? – ele disse ironicamente.

- Dá um tempo, Brad – Suzannah disse, passando por ele e entrando na casa.

Tentei segui-la, mas quando tentei passar por Brad ele colocou a mão em meu peito, fazendo com que eu parasse.

- Olha, Jesse, eu não tenho nada a ver com o que você e Suzannah andam fazendo... Só quero te dizer que ela agora é da família e eu espero sinceramente que nada de ruim aconteça a ela.

O que fizeram com o Brad que eu conhecia?

- Você foi abduzido, Brad?

Ele começou a gargalhar.

- Não, cara... As pessoas mudam né?

Neste momento percebi que a mulher que Suzannah tinha me dito ser namorada dele se aproximava de nós dois. Ela abraçou Brad por trás, envolvendo os braços em seu pescoço.

- Deixa eu te apresentar alguém... – Brad falou olhando para mim. – Este é Jesse, amigo da família. Jesse, esta é minha namorada, Thais.

- Olá, Jesse – a loira me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Olá, Thais.

Eu queria muito fazer a pergunta crucial, mas não queria ser indelicado perguntando na frente dela, então achei melhor começar por outra parte.

- Você não é daqui, né? – perguntei à Thais.

- Não, me mudei há cerca de um ano.

- Veio de onde?

- Da Itália.

- Legal...

- É, veio direto para os meus braços... – Brad comentou, olhando de canto de olho para ela.

- Direto foi, Brad?

- Er... Não. – ele parecia meio envergonhado. Eu não via a hora de perguntar essa história a Suzannah.

E por falar nela, Suzannah agora se aproximava de nós três com as mãos na cintura e uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou olhando para Brad.

- Só estava tendo uma conversa aqui com meu cunhado – Brad respondeu olhando para ela e piscando.

- Você se faz de burro ou você é mesmo, Brad? Qual a parte do "vou trazer um amigo aqui" você não entendeu? Eu e Jesse não temos nada. Mas não que isso seja da sua conta.

- Então, gostaram da comida? – Andy apareceu de repente perguntando, interrompendo a resposta afiada que Brad estava prestes a dar a Suzannah.

- Gostamos sim, Sr. Ackerman – Thais respondeu.

- Ah, por favor, Thais, já pedi para me chamar de Andy.

- E eu já pedi para me chamarem de Thata.

Os dois sorriram um pouco.

- Ah, olá, Jesse! – Andy me cumprimentou. – Como está?

- Bem, Andy, obrigada.

- Seus pais, todo mundo bem?

- Sim – menti, como vinha fazendo ultimamente.

Subitamente lembrei de uma coisa, algo que não poderia ter esquecido.

- Cadê a Bia? – perguntei a Suzannah.

- Hum...

- Suzannah?

- A última vez que eu vi, ela tava... conversando... com Jake.

Não gostei do jeito como Suzannah disse "conversando".

- Se eu fosse você, iria atrás dela... Meu irmão não é lá muito confiável – Brad comentou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Bradley! – Andy o repreendeu.

- Calma, pai... Tô falando a verdade, não precisa me chamar assim.

Deixei os dois discutindo e fui atrás de minha irmã. Eu não poderia admitir na frente de Andy, mas Brad tinha razão. Jake poderia até não ser como ele, mas também não era nenhum santo.

Enfim encontrei os dois sentados à mesa da cozinha, conversando em voz baixa. Bianca, como sempre, ria de alguma coisa que Jake estava falando.

- Bianca, nós já vamos embora – falei na voz mais grossa que consegui fazer.

- Ah não, Jesse... Hoje é sábado, você não tem nada para fazer amanhã.

- É, Jesse, deixa ela ficar – Jake interveio.

- Ah, vocês são amiguinhos agora, é? – perguntei sarcasticamente.

- Jesse, vai procurar a Suze e vê se me erra, tá? – minha irmã falou olhando para Jake e me ignorando.

Eu estava prestes a lhe dar uma resposta mais mal criada ainda, quando ouvi passos apressados descerem a escada. Quando finalmente chegou ao andar em que estávamos, o filho mais novo de Andy, David, segurava uma toalha branca encharcada de sangue na cabeça.

- Me ajudem, estou morrendo, me ajudem! – ele gritava a esmo pela sala, fazendo os amigos de Jake rirem.

- O que aconteceu, Dave? – Jake perguntou indo até ele e tirando a toalha de suas mãos. – Meu Deus, pirralho, como você abriu esse buraco na cabeça?

- Eu não sei... Estava no meu quarto lendo quando um vaso me atingiu... Não sei como ele foi parar lá, era um vaso lá do quarto da mamãe e do papai – David choramingou.

A essa altura, toda a família já estava reunida em torno do pequeno. Quando ele terminou de contar a história, procurei o olhar de Suzannah e fiz sinal para que ela me seguisse até a cozinha.

- Muita estranha essa história, não? – comentei com ela.

- É sim... Eu não acredito que eles vão querer jogar sujo desse jeito – ela respondeu, falando mais consigo mesma do que comigo.

- Eles quem, Suzannah?

- Aqueles fantasmas da praia. Acho que eles resolveram atacar novamente.

Fiquei estático, apenas encarando os olhos muito verdes de Suzannah, que agora estavam tomados pelo medo.

- Você precisa me contar essa história direito, _hermosa._ – falei, acariciando seu rosto.

- Agora não... Vamos primeiro ver se eles ainda estão por aqui. Outro dia te conto com mais calma – ela respondeu nervosa. – Vou lá em cima procurar por eles. Procure nos cômodos aqui de baixo.

- Não vou te deixar ir sozinha atrás deles, Suzannah!

- Claro que vai.

- Não mesmo.

- Deixa de besteira, Jesse, eu fiz isso sozinha a minha toda.

Mal abri a boca para retrucar e Suzannah já havia saído correndo até o andar de cima, não me dando chance de sequer segui-la. Tendo que me conformar, fui procura pela parte de baixo da casa qualquer vestígio de presença espectral.

Fui até um banheiro que ficava perto da escada, olhando todos os cantos da casa no caminho. Fui até a lavanderia, uma pequena porta na cozinha, e não achei nada, nenhuma pista.

Voltei para a sala e encontrei apenas Brad, a namorada, minha irmã e Suzannah que havia voltado.

- Cadê o resto? – perguntei aos outros, sentando ao lado de Bianca no sofá.

- Os convidados foram embora, ficaram assustados com essa história de vasos ambulantes – Brad explicou. – Mamãe, papai e Jake foram levar Dave ao hospital.

- Acho que está na nossa hora também... – disse, olhando para Bianca, que dessa vez não fez nenhum protesto.

- Até mais, Brad, Thais! – disse levantando e indo em direção a porta, juntamente com Bianca e Suzannah logo atrás.

- Tchau, Jesse! – os dois responderam juntos.

- Tchau, pessoal – minha irmã falou, abrindo a porta indo para o carro sem me esperar.

- Não encontrou nada lá em cima? – perguntei a Suzannah assim que ela fechou a porta e nós ficamos a sós na frente da casa.

- Não... Nenhum vestígio – ela respondeu tristemente.

- Não fique triste, _hermosa_, vou ajudar você a resolver isso.

- Obrigada, Jesse – ela disse olhando em meus olhos.

Dei um beijo em sua testa, caso Brad estivesse espiando por alguma brecha – não duvidava nada que ele fosse capaz disso – e fui até o carro, onde Bianca esperava encostada à porta do passageiro.

- Ah, Jesse! – Suzannah chamou, correndo rapidamente ao meu encontro.

- Sim?

- Adorei a dança... – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, apertando ligeiramente a minha nádega esquerda, sem que Bianca visse.

Abri a boca para responder, mas ela já estava correndo de volta para a casa.

Destranquei o carro e entrei sorrindo, Bianca entrando em seguida no lugar do passageiro.

- Oh meu Deus... Não acredito que isso aqui é o que eu to pensando que é, Jesse! – minha irmã gritou de repente enquanto eu colocava o carro em movimento.

- O quê?

Ela apontava para uma mancha líquida no banco. Opa.

- Jesse, isso é... Você entrou nesse carro com a Suze hoje?

- Entrei – respondi vagamente.

- Ai não... Não acredito que vocês transaram aqui dentro! Ecaaaaa! – ela gritou ainda mais.

- Você só fala isso porque ainda não experimentou...

- Ew, Jesse, não, não é por isso... E você só fala isso porque não foi você que encontrou gozo do próprio irmão dentro do carro... Argh.

Eu estava gargalhando, enquanto Bianca cruzou os braços e foi emburrada a viagem toda, evitando tocar mais do que o necessário em qualquer parte do carro.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

No dia seguinte, liguei para Suzannah por volta de onze horas da manhã. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ouvir sua voz mal-humorada.

- _O que é?_ – ela disse ao atender o celular.

- Suzannah? O que houve?

- _Ah, Jesse, é você._ – ela respondeu, abrandando a voz. – _Desculpe, estou um pouco ocupada. Você se importa de ligar em meia hora?_

- Tudo bem. Até mais.

Mal terminei a ligação e o celular tocou novamente em minha mão. Olhei o visor: Cris.

- E aí?

- _Você não vai acreditar, cara!_ – ele gritava ao telefone.

- Se você diz que não... então pra que me ligou?

- _Ela vai ficar, ela vai ficar!_

Apesar de não poder vê-lo, eu poderia jurar que ele estava pulando.

- Ela quem? O que aconteceu, do que você está falando?

- _Cara, eu sou muito sortudo! Nem acredito, ela vai ficar!_

- Cris, quer fazer o favor de se acalmar e me contar o que está acontecendo? Ela quem?

- _A Laura! Ela não vai mais embora, vai ficar por aqui!_

Ah. Entendi o motivo do surto.

- Que bom para você.

- _Bom? É ótimo, cara! Agora ela vai ser minha ou não me chamo Cristóbal!_

E desligou. Assim, sem dizer "tchau" nem nada. Achei melhor esperar ele se acalmar e ligar só mais tarde.

Exatamente meia hora depois, liguei novamente para Suzannah. O celular tocou várias vezes e eu já estava quase desistindo quando ela atendeu esbaforida.

- _Oi, Jesse._

- Olá... O que houve?

- _Minha mãe está me dando nos nervos... Desculpa ter sido grossa com você agora há pouco._

- Não foi nada... Escuta, precisamos conversar.

- _É, eu sei... Podemos nos ver hoje?_

- Claro... Nos encontramos onde?

- _Me encontre na praia, às 17h._

- Ok, estarei lá.

Assim que terminei a ligação, fui dar uma volta pela fazenda.

Passei pelos estábulos, aproveitando para dar uma olhada em Willy.

- E aí, garotão? Não, não vamos sair hoje. – falei, acariciando sua cabeça.

Continuei caminhando em direção aos fundos da propriedade. Às vezes eu me distraía tanto que acabava esquecendo momentaneamente a desgraça que estava prestes a se abater sobre minha família. Tudo bem, talvez eu quisesse mesmo evitar pensar nisso. Mas adiar o pensamento não iria mudar o fato.

Eu conseguia vislumbrar dificuldades demais no que estava por vir. Em primeiro lugar, eu teria que ser o homem da família. Não poderia me deixar abater pelo que estava por vir, por mais que me doesse muito pensar em perder meu pai. Eu teria que ser forte por minha mãe e minhas irmãs.

Em segundo, eu teria que cuidar das finanças da família, o que também não seria fácil, pois eu não tinha experiência alguma com isso.

E para completar, ainda havia o fato de eu não saber como Suzannah lidaria com isso. Será que ela ficaria do meu lado na hora em que eu mais precisaria de apoio? Infelizmente, isso era algo que eu não poderia prever.

Cheguei à uma área particularmente deserta da fazenda, onde as árvores adensavam e quase não era possível alguém de fora me ver ali. Procurei uma árvore que estava deitada e que eu usava como banco sempre que precisava pensar em paz e com calma, sempre que precisava ficar sozinho.

Mas eu não consegui a paz que desejava, pois logo que sentei percebi que havia sido seguido.

- E aí, cara? Tá me seguindo é? – perguntei a Cris assim que ele chegou perto o suficiente para me ouvir com clareza.

- Vim falar com você, mas me disseram que você havia acabado de sair para andar pela propriedade. Só havia um lugar onde você poderia estar, então corri até aqui.

- Hum...

- Qual é, Jesse? O que houve? – Cris perguntou após algum tempo de silêncio.

Eu nunca gostei de me fazer de vítima. E logo que descobri sobre a doença de meu pai, prometi que não sentiria pena de mim mesmo.

- Nada não, cara. Morar com muitas mulheres as vezes me deixa louco, precisava sair de casa, só isso.

Claro que eu sabia que Cris não cairia nessa conversa. Ele me conhecia bem demais. Mas eu esperava que ele não insistisse.

- Certo... – ele fingiu que acreditava.

- Me conta você o que houve... Precisava desligar na minha cara?

Ele caiu na gargalhada.

- Foi mal, Jesse. Mas eu estava feliz demais para perder tempo com explicações.

- Então será que agora pode me explicar direito o que aconteceu?

- A Laura resolveu ficar. Ela tem uma irmã morando aqui na cidade, a Carol. A irmã convidou ela para morar aqui e ela aceitou.

- Ela vai morar com a irmã?

- Isso.

- Então significa que ela vai deixar de ser hóspede?

- Nossa, Jesse, às vezes sua inteligência me impressiona. Por que você acha que eu fiquei tão feliz?

- Como eu poderia saber a história se você não me contasse? Desculpa se eu não leio mentes.

- Tá. O que importa é que agora talvez as coisas se acertem. Ela não é mais hóspede, então o caminho está livre.

- Já falou com ela?

- Aí é que mora o problema... Ainda não.

- E por que não?

- Ah, Jesse... Você sabe o quanto eu tenho dificuldade com essas coisas.

E pior é que eu sabia mesmo. Cris nunca foi do tipo pegador. Pelo contrário: sempre tirei sarro com a cara dele por ele ser tão tímido. Na maioria das vezes eram as meninas que chegavam nele.

- Você tem que engolir essa vergonha, Cris... Vai ficar esperando as coisas acontecerem?

- Eu sei, cara, mas não dá... Isso é da minha natureza, não sei se consigo ser tão atirado.

- Mas não precisa ser atirado... Na certa ela já deve ter percebido algum olhar seu, não é verdade?

- Não sei... Acho que sim.

- Então... Tenta puxar assunto, conversa com ela. Se você não tentar, nunca vai saber o que pode acontecer.

- É, talvez você tenha razão. Então, me conta da Suze. Cadê ela?

- Vamos nos encontrar hoje a tarde, na praia.

- Hum... Vocês já estão namorando? – Pensei que pelo menos meu melhor amigo ia me poupar dessa pergunta.

- Acho que não.

- Depois eu que sou mole.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é por falta de vontade da minha parte.

- Suze é muito cabeça dura mesmo.

- Eu que o diga...

Conversamos ainda mais algum tempo sobre bobagens, até que às 16h eu voltei para casa a fim de me arrumar para encontrar Suzannah.

- Você não come mais, Jesse? – minha mãe perguntou assim que percebeu que eu iria sair.

Opa, acho que esqueci de almoçar.

- Como alguma coisa na rua, mãe.

- Vai encontrar Suzannah? – ela encostou na porta do quarto, com os braços cruzados e me olhando com um olhar inquisidor.

- Vou - respondi simplesmente enquanto me despia.

- Tenha cuidado, Jesse. Não quero que você se machuque.

- Nem eu quero isso, mãe – respondi distraidamente enquanto vestia a calça e procurava uma camisa.

- Jesse, me olhe – estranhei o tom de sua voz e voltei-me rapidamente para ela. – Você não merece sofrer.

- Pode deixar, mãe – falei enquanto vestia a camisa. – Eu sei me cuidar. – Coloquei o relógio. – Merda, estou atrasado!

Coloquei perfume rapidamente, peguei o celular, as chaves e a carteira, dei um beijo em minha mãe e saí correndo para o carro.

Dirigi mais rápido do que normalmente faria, rezando para que Suzannah também se atrasasse.

Mas eu não tive tanta sorte assim, e quando cheguei – dez minutos atrasado – ela estava no estacionamento da praia, encostada em sua moto, com a cara totalmente amarrada. Linda.

Estacionei ao seu lado e desci rapidamente, já pedindo desculpas antecipadas.

- Por favor, me perdoe, mas é que minha mãe me prendeu em casa e...

- Tudo bem, Jesse. Não estou pedindo explicações, você não me deve nada.

Como assim? Suzannah sempre conseguia me surpreender.

- Por que essa cara tão amarrada então? – perguntei levantando seu queixo com um dedo.

- Quem dera que você fosse o maior dos meus problemas, Jesse... – ela respondeu, virando as costas para mim e indo em direção à praia.

- Eu não sabia que era um problema... Mas, Suzannah, será que você poderia me contar o que está acontecendo realmente?

- Ok, é para isso que estamos aqui afinal – ela respondeu, ainda de costas. – Vamos andar um pouco. – Ela caminhou até a beirada da praia e eu fui em seu encalço.

- Suzannah, qual a sua relação com aqueles fantasmas? – perguntei sem rodeios.

- Eu estava tentando mediá-los... Eu os encontrei no colégio, como já lhe disse. Eles eram três, inicialmente e eu...

- E o que aconteceu com o outro? – interrompi.

- Não me interrompa, por favor. – Agora nós caminhávamos lado a lado, as ondas batiam em nossos pés e retornavam ao mar. – Eu iria mediá-los. Mas eles foram mais fortes e acabou saindo tudo errado. Consegui mediar apenas um deles.

- Como isso aconteceu, Suzannah?

- Eu preparei todo o ritual. Você deve saber como é o ritual para mediar um fantasma, correto? – afirmei com a cabeça. – Mas na hora dois deles conseguiram fugir e apenas um foi mediado. Agora esses dois estão atrás de mim para vingar o outro e a si próprios. Dificilmente conseguirei mediá-los novamente.

- E aquele dia na praia? No dia em que salvei você?

- Aquele foi o dia do ritual. Logo que perceberam que eu não havia conseguido mediá-los, eles me arrastaram até a praia. Eu posso ser forte, mas dois contra um é pura covardia. Então, foi aí que você me salvou. – Ela me encarou com seus olhos muito verdes.

- Você poderia ter morrido, _hermosa_.

- É, mas eu não morri. Graças a você.

Nesse ponto, já havíamos nos afastado completamente das outras pessoas da praia, que agora estavam a, no mínimo, 200 metros. Estávamos indo em direção ao final da praia, onde havia algumas pedras. O sol já começava a se por e tingia toda a cena de tons dourados e avermelhados.

Suzannah dirigiu-se para uma pedra particularmente alta, com um formato relativamente confortável e sentou-se abraçando os joelhos. Ela mantinha os olhos cravados no mar e o vento batia em seus cabelos.

- O que a incomoda tanto, Suzannah? – perguntei, sentando ao seu lado e fixando os olhos no mar.

- Eu sei que pode parecer estranho o que eu vou dizer, mas eu me importo muito com minha família. Eu não faço o tipo egoísta. Esses fantasmas descobriram meu ponto fraco, Jesse. Eles agora estão atacando minha família porque sabem que eu faria qualquer coisa por eles.

- Realmente, é estranho ouvir você falando assim dos Ackerman. – Ela sorriu um pouco, mas isso pareceu custar-lhe muito. – Mas eu entendo você. Completamente. Eu também faria qualquer coisa pela minha família.

- Jesse, tem uma coisa me intrigando muito.

- Se eu puder ajudar.

- Bem... Como foi que você virou mediador? Porque, que eu saiba, a pessoa ganha esse "dom" – ela fez as aspas no ar – depois que nasce.

- Pois é... Na verdade, foi bem simples. Certa vez, eu e Cris estávamos cavalgando pela fazenda, apostando quem chegaria primeiro a um determinado local. O cavalo em que eu estava avistou uma cobra e freou bruscamente, lançando-me para a frente. Bati a cabeça com muita força e fiquei em coma por duas semanas. Acordei, obviamente, no hospital, o pior lugar para alguém que vê fantasmas. Você pode imaginar o meu choque.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- 10.

- É, deve ter sido bem ruim... Agora imagine minha situação. Quem acreditaria em uma criança de 5 anos dizendo que vê fantasmas?

- Pensando bem, talvez não tenha sido tão ruim para mim.

Rimos um pouco, deixando o silêncio tomar conta em seguida. O sol agora recolhia-se, lançando os últimos raios antes da chegada da noite. Eu e Suzannah estávamos absortos, recolhidos em nossos próprios pensamentos.

- Eu estou com medo, Jesse. – Assustei-me com a brusca quebra do silêncio. – Não sei se consigo proteger todos que amo.

- Não tenha medo, _mi hermosa_. – Abracei-a de lado, fazendo sua cabeça pousar em meu ombro. – Eu ajudarei você.

- Não sei se tem alguém ou algo que possa me ajudar, Jesse.

- Eu posso e vou. Mas por enquanto me prometa que você não vai procurar aqueles fantasmas sozinha.

- Sim, senhor – ela respondeu e, apesar de não poder ver seu rosto, pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. – Obrigada, Jesse. Mesmo.

- Não me agradeça. Não fiz nada ainda.

- É tão estranho conversar sobre isso com alguém. Acho que me acostumei a guardar segredo sobre essa coisa de "deslocadora".

- Já que hoje é dia de matarmos as curiosidades... Me diga: como funciona essa coisa de deslocadora?

- Ah, tem apenas algumas diferenças para os mediadores comuns. A principal delas é que podemos tocar em fantasmas, como você já sabe. Para nós eles são sólidos como qualquer outro ser humano.

- Apenas isso?

- Bem, há algumas lendas... Dizem que podemos ir "para o outro lado", para seja lá onde mandamos os seres mediados. Daí o nome "deslocador". Mas a lenda também diz que apenas alguns podem fazer isso, apenas os que possuírem "poder" suficiente.

- E que poder é esse?

- Não sei ao certo... Mas dizem que a cada fantasma que um deslocador manda para o outro lado, mais poderoso esse deslocador se torna. Não me pergunte como tenho que usar esse poder para ir para o outro lado – ela disse antes que eu fizesse a pergunta – porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia, muito menos tenho interesse em fazer isso.

- Você nunca procurou saber mais sobre isso?

- Sim, claro que sim. Mas existem poucos registros e é meio difícil de achar outros como eu. São muito raros.

A lua minguante já estava alta no céu.

- Sua mãe sabe que você está comigo, Suzannah?

- Não. Eu disse que iria visitar uma amiga.

- E ela caiu nessa conversa?

- Há algum tempo minha mãe parou de se importar muito com essas minhas saídas repentinas, Jesse. Ela sabe que não adianta proibir.

- Mesmo assim... Você está com frio. – comentei quando percebi que ela tremia ao vento.

- Por que você não me aquece? Você é o homem mais quente que eu conheço, Jesse.

Ok, essa era a última resposta que eu esperava agora.

- Suzannah... Não me tente a fazer nada aqui...

- E por que não? Até parece que você te medo de perigo... – Enquanto falava isso, ela se virava de frente para mim, envolvendo os braços em torno do meu pescoço e as pernas em minha cintura.

- Aqui não, por favor – disse, tirando seus braços do meu pescoço.

- Aonde então? No carro, de novo?

- Não... Por que não vamos para minha casa?

- Não mesmo! O que sua mãe pensaria de mim?

- Se você não é minha namorada, por que se importa tanto com o que minha mãe pensa?

Dessa vez ela ficou sem resposta, apenas me encarando, piscando repetidas vezes.

- Ok, então nem eu nem você. – Ela disse saindo de cima de mim. – Vou para casa.

Ela desceu agilmente da pedra em que estávamos sentados, voltando a passos apressados para o lugar onde havia deixado a moto.

- Espere, Suzannah! – puxei-a pelo braço, fazendo seu corpo virar de frente para mim e se chocar ao meu. – Não me entenda mal, por favor. Não quero forçar você a nada.

- Não se preocupe com isso – ela respondeu, seu hálito quente e convidativo me atingindo em cheio –, não sou do tipo que se pode forçar a algo.

Soltei lentamente seu braço ao perceber que fazia força demais. No exato momento em que parei de tocá-la, Suzannah correu de volta para sua moto, em uma atitude clara de quem não queria mais conversa.

Não tentei segui-la novamente, então apenas observei-a deixar a praia ao longe. Eu daria o espaço que ela precisava. Principalmente porque agora sabia que por trás daquela garota durona havia uma menina doce que se preocupava com a família. Mais do que isso: havia alguém que era capaz de amar no sentido mais amplo da palavra.

Esperei alguns minutos, dando tempo o suficiente para Suzannah ir embora, e fui para meu carro.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Dirigi absorto, relembrando toda a conversa que havia tido com ela na praia. Eu tinha em mente o que precisava fazer para ajudá-la, só não sabia exatamente como faria.

Parei em um _drive-thru_ no caminho, apenas para que minha mãe não reclamasse demais, comprando um _Double Cheese_ gigante, um copo de Coca-Cola maior ainda e uma porção grande de batatas fritas.

Liguei o rádio e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ouvir uma daquelas músicas que Bianca adora. Já ia trocar de estação, mas comecei a prestar atenção à letra da música.

**N/A: ****Música: If Today Was Your Last Day – Nickelback**

_Não deixe pedra sem virar, deixa seus medos para trás e não leve a vida apenas como uma mera passagem... O primeiro passo que você dá é o salto mais longo."_

Talvez o destino apenas estivesse de brincadeira comigo, mas essa música me fez começar a refletir sobre muitas coisas.

"_Você sabe que nunca é tarde demais para pedir as estrelas, esquecendo quem você é. Então faça o que for preciso porque você não pode rebobinar um momento da vida. Não deixe nada atrapalhar o seu caminho, pois as mãos do tempo nunca estão ao seu lado._

Comecei a perceber que tudo em minha vida estava se resumindo a esperar. Esperar meu pai morrer, esperar Suzannah se decidir. Esperar. Mas eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer.

A frase "se hoje fosse seu último dia" provocou uma série de pensamentos. E me fez tomar uma decisão que poderia mudar o rumo da minha vida: eu não iria esperar Suzannah crescer e decidir namorar comigo. Eu ia fazê-la querer isso, ia fazê-la me amar do mesmo jeito que eu tinha certeza já amá-la.

Terminei o lanche um pouco antes de chegar em casa, parando em um posto de gasolina para jogar as embalagens na lixeira. Não queria que minha mãe soubesse o que eu havia comido, ela era preocupada excessivamente com minha alimentação e eu não a queria surtando a essa hora da noite.

Mas percebi que a preocupação havia sido desnecessária, pois quando cheguei em casa as luzes estavam todas apagadas, sinalizando que todos já estavam dormindo.

Estacionei o carro silenciosamente e entrei em casa nas pontas dos pés para que ninguém acordasse.

Tomei um banho rápido e relaxado, vesti apenas uma cueca boxer e fui dormir, sentindo-me repentinamente cansado. Caí no sono instantaneamente, mergulhando em sonhos borrados e confusos com Suzannah.

Acordei no meio da madrugada com um barulho estranho. Parecia que havia alguém batendo na porta de vidro do meu quarto.

Levantei para ver de onde vinha o barulho, mas hesitei. E se fosse algum ladrão?

Ora, Jesse. Você foi para a guerra lutar contra homens muito mais experientes e armados. Você vê fantasmas. Vai ter medo de ladrão agora?

Acendi a luz e fui rapidamente abrir a cortina que cobria a porta de vidro. Quase caí sentado quando vi de quem se tratava.

Suzannah estava parada de frente para mim, com roupas completamente escuras e um sorriso magnífico no rosto. Ela segurava o capacete em um dos braços e apoiava a outra mão na cintura.

- Resolvi aceitar o seu convite. – pude ver as palavras sendo formadas em seus lábios.

Apressei-me a abrir a porta e puxá-la para dentro do quarto.

- O que faz aqui à uma hora dessas? – perguntei-lhe sussurrando.

- Ué, você me convidou para vir até sua casa... Eu aceitei – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Você é louca, Suzannah – afirmei rispidamente.

- Mas se eu soubesse que seria tão mal recebida não teria vindo... – ela falou, virando de costas para mim.

- Ok, me desculpe – apressei-me a falar. – Você me pegou desprevenido.

- Não tem problema, eu tomo anticoncepcional...

- Não é a isto que estou me referindo! – corrigi rapidamente, me controlando para não cair na gargalhada. – Quis dizer que não esperava uma visita sua no meio da noite.

- Ah... Eu quis fazer uma surpresa. Gostou?

- Adorei... Agora...– sussurrei, pegando o capacete de suas mãos e colocando sobre a cômoda – Por que não fica a vontade?

- Jesse, eu posso interpretar essa pergunta de dez formas diferentes.

- De qual forma você gostaria de interpretar?

Como se respondesse à minha pergunta, ela começou lentamente a tirar a jaqueta e as botas. Tirou a blusa e parou me encarando.

- Desta forma está bom para você?

Cheguei mais perto dela, colando seu corpo ao meu e beijando-a devagar. Espalmei minhas mãos em suas costas, acariciando sem pressa, subindo perigosamente até o fecho do sutiã.

- Opa – ela me afastou. – Ainda não.

Olhei-a com uma sobrancelha erguida interrogativamente.

- Bem... Eu gostei dessa piscina.

- E?

- Queria tanto saber como seria tomar um banho à luz do luar...

- Suzannah, eu não sei se... – ela estava fazendo bico. – Tudo bem, vamos logo.

Por que eu não resistia à essa mulher?

Suzannah terminou de despir-se, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Ela foi na frente, parando à beira da piscina e virando-se para me procurar. Eu havia ficado parado contemplando a perfeição que era seu corpo de costas.

- Você não vem mesmo? – ela perguntou.

- Claro...

- Ah, se quiser pode tirar um pouco a roupa também.

Só lembrando que eu estava apenas de cueca.

- Hum... Espertinha. Não, agora não. Primeiro vamos realizar seu desejo de tomar um banho ao luar.

- É, mas você não sabe a segunda parte do desejo...

- E você não gostaria de me contar?

- Claro... Não tem graça tomar banho ao luar sem fazer coisinhas...

- Fazer coisinhas?

- É, Jesse... Sem transar, entende?

- Desde quando transar virou "fazer coisinhas"?

- Posso saber por que nós estamos tendo essa conversa agora enquanto há coisas melhores para se fazer?

Ela estava com a razão e eu me calei. Cheguei um pouco mais perto dela, envolvendo sua cintura em meus braços e começando a beijá-la com voracidade. Guiei nossos corpos até a escada da piscina, soltando-a apenas para entrarmos na água.

- A água está gostosa... – ela disse baixinho enquanto voltava à superfície após um mergulho rápido.

- Com você aqui dentro da piscina só de calcinha e sutiã, gostosa não é exatamente o adjetivo que eu usaria para descrever a água...

- Bobo.

- Você pode ver isso, _hermosa_? – mostrei-lhe a cueca boxer azul clara que havia ficado transparente em contato com a água. Ela afirmou com a cabeça, corando um pouco. – Tudo isso é seu... O que está esperando para tomar posse do que é seu?

Não precisei falar mais nada, tampouco repetir a pergunta.

Ela avançou em mim como uma leoa, envolvendo as pernas em minha cintura e devorando minha boca com gosto. Suas mãos cravaram-se em meu cabelo e as minhas começaram uma dança frenética ao longo de seu corpo.

Perdi completamente a noção de tempo e espaço, mas nunca esquecendo que não podia fazer barulho, a fim de não acordar ninguém.

Abri o fecho do sutiã de Suzannah, tirando-o e jogando em algum lugar sem olhar. Tomei seus seios em minhas mãos, acariciando-os sem muita delicadeza e intensificando ainda mais os beijos, arrancando um gemido desesperado do fundo da garganta dela.

- Oh, Deus...

- Não... Pode me chamar de Jesse.

Não lhe dei tempo de responder, tomando o seio esquerdo em minha boca, fazendo-a agarrar meus cabelos com força e intensificar o aperto em volta de meus quadris.

Deveria estar fazendo uns 17 graus aquela noite. Mas nós não estávamos sentindo isso. Era como se para nós dois as leis do universo não valessem da mesma forma. Estávamos em nosso mundo particular, onde tudo acontecia conforme o nosso tempo, da forma como queríamos, na temperatura em que quiséssemos.

- Jesse... Você ainda está vestido...

- Estamos em pé de igualdade: estou usando apenas uma peça e você também.

- Então pode tirar a minha, eu não me importo, desde que você tire a sua também.

Obedeci prontamente, arrancando sua calcinha sem nenhum pudor. Tive alguma dificuldade em tirar a cueca, pois Suzannah apertava as pernas fortemente em volta de mim. Mas logo que ela percebeu que estava dificultando as coisas, desceu de meu colo e mergulhou para que ela mesma tirasse a única peça que me cobria.

- Assim está bem melhor... – ela sussurrou com a voz carregada de malícia, voltando a colar o corpo em mim, enlaçando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Voltei a beijar sua boca, dessa vez sem pressa alguma, carregando-a para a borda da piscina e imprensando seu corpo na parede. Ao sentir as lajotas geladas tocando a pele nua de suas costas, Suzannah gemeu e arqueou o tórax contra meu peito, roçando seus mamilos em minha pele exposta. Aquilo acabou com qualquer controle que por ventura ainda me restasse.

Minha ereção já estava posicionada em sua entrada e Suzannah gemia palavras incompreensíveis, ansiosa pelo que estava por vir.

Comecei a penetrá-la lentamente, mas Suzannah apertava meus ombros com tanto vigor, que não pude resistir e acabei enterrando tudo com força, fazendo nossos corpos se chocarem.

Mantive o ritmo a estocadas curtas, inicialmente, intensificando cada vez mais. Colei minha boca ao pescoço de Suzannah, mordendo com força, fazendo-a enterrar as unhas em minhas costas.

Aumentei o ritmo das estocadas, enterrando tudo com cada vez mais força, fazendo o corpo de Suzannah chocar-se contra a parede e o barulho da água ecoar pela noite.

- Jesse... Estou... – ela tentava me dizer algo, mas não precisaria, eu sabia o que ela tinha a me dizer.

- Shh.... – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela estava quase chegando ao ápice do prazer quando dei minha cartada final: mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha sensualmente ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seu mamilo direito entre o polegar e o indicador.

- Goza para mim, _hermosa_ – murmurei

Mal terminei de pronunciar estas palavras e senti seu corpo estremecer em minhas mãos. Continuei a dar estocadas curtas, chegando ao orgasmo logo em seguida. Eu ainda movia os quadris, querendo prolongar ao máximo aquela sensação para mim e para ela.

- Jesse... – ela olhava em meus olhos e eu podia ver o brilho do prazer refletido ali. – Eu quero ser sua. Somente sua.

Ela não poderia ter dito nada melhor. Todo esse tempo eu imaginei como seria ouvir isso... mas não foi nada comparado ao que eu sentia agora.

Saí lentamente de dentro dela, sem perder o contato visual,e beijei-a carinhosamente.

- Você não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso... – disse-lhe sorrindo. – Então, desejo realizado?

- Sim... Mas ainda tem a terceira parte.

- Hum... Posso saber qual é?

- Quero apenas fazer uso do que é meu... – ela lançou um olhar para o meu sexo ainda não saciado completamente. – E retribuir todo o prazer que você me deu aquele dia no carro.

Senti meu membro latejar ante a perspectiva do que Suzannah estava prestes a fazer.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**:: POV da Suze ::**

Eu gostava de Jesse. Por mais que ele fosse um cara maravilhoso, aquele tipo de genro que toda mãe pede a Deus e o tipo de marido que toda menina sonha em ter, eu gostava mais ainda da minha liberdade.

Fala sério, eu tenho 17 anos, isso não é idade para ficar amarrada.

É, mas eu só não sabia que seria muito difícil manter esse pensamento uma vez que eu começasse a ficar com Jesse.

Ele me surpreendia em cada palavra, em cada gesto. Eu esperava que ele fosse daquele jeito certinho, ainda mais por ser soldado, e que aquele dia no meu quarto havia sido somente um impulso. Que belo engano.

Eu não esperava que aquela dança ao som de Rihanna fosse terminar do jeito que terminou. Mas eu já havia percebido que dali para frente, Jesse sempre me surpreenderia.

E agora estávamos ali na piscina da casa dele. Eu já estava totalmente rendida. Tentei controlar as palavras, mas elas saíram antes que eu pudesse contê-las. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu já era dele. E não era de hoje.

Jesse me deu o prazer que nenhum homem havia dado ainda. Não que eu já houvesse tido muitos homens, não me entendam mal. Na verdade, só foram dois: o que tirou minha virgindade e outro que conheci depois. E nenhum dos dois foi bom o suficiente para me fazer sentir o que eu sentia com Jesse.

Eu precisava arranjar um jeito de retribuir isso, mas não sabia como, afinal, minha experiência com esse tipo de coisa era extremamente pequena. Mas eu sabia como fazer e se eu tivesse segurança o suficiente, talvez Jesse sem percebesse. Só não sabia se seria tão boa quanto ele.

- Será que você pode facilitar para mim, Jesse? Não consigo respirar sob a água – sussurrei para ele.

- Claro, _hermosa_, o que você quer que eu faça?

- Sente ali na escada da piscina, por favor – pedi com a voz calma.

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida por um instante e em seguida pareceu entender aonde eu queria chegar.

Obedientemente, ele virou-se de costas e foi até a escada, sentando no primeiro degrau de frente para mim, de forma que suas costas apoiaram-se na borda da piscina e seu membro absurdamente grande e grosso ficou exposto fora d'água. Comecei a salivar e tive que me controlar para não ir com muita sede ao pote e acabar fazendo besteira.

Me aproximei lentamente dele e comecei a acariciar suas coxas lentamente em movimentos de vai-e-vem, segurando seu olhar e não deixando que ele se desviasse nem um pouco dos meus olhos.

Comecei a subir as mãos em direção à sua intimidade e quando ele começou a desviar o olhar para ver onde eu estava chegando, dei um tapa em sua perna, sobressaltando-o.

- Olhe para mim, por favor – pedi com a voz terna.

Ele obedeceu prontamente, me lançando um meio sorriso e voltando a encarar fixamente meus olhos.

Me concentrei em acariciar seu membro, que já estava ereto, mantendo os movimentos de vai-e-vem. Jesse não conseguia mais manter os olhos abertos, tal era o seu estado de êxtase, jogando a cabeça para trás e se entregando totalmente em minhas mãos. Bobinho, ainda nem comecei.

- Suzannah... – ele sussurrou em uma voz rouca.

- Diga, querido.

- Por favor, não vou agüentar muito mais...

Ele nem precisava ter dito isso. Eu poderia ter pouca experiência, mas era visível que ele estava a meio segundo de gozar, sem eu ao menos ter começado a fazer o que pretendia.

Mas eu não queria perder a oportunidade. E não era minha intenção fazê-lo chegar ao ápice sem nem ao menos ter provado seu gosto.

Ainda tentando manter o contato visual – por mais que ele insistisse em fechar os olhos – fui abaixando a cabeça lentamente em direção a seu sexo. Quando minha boca já estava roçando ali, foi a minha vez de fechar os olhos e me entregar à sensação que era ter Jesse totalmente entregue.

Quando envolvi a boca em seu membro, Jesse soltou um palavrão altíssimo, e por um instante eu tive medo de ele ter acordado alguém na casa. Mas logo que comecei a sentir seu gosto misturado à água da piscina e a me concentrar no trabalho que fazia, esqueci qualquer outro problema que pudesse haver no mundo.

Ali só existíamos Jesse, que estava com uma mão quase arrancando a borda da piscina e a outra agarrando meus cabelos, e eu, que tentava lhe proporcionar o máximo de prazer que eu pudesse. Céus, como eu adorava esse homem.

Comecei a subir e descer a boca por toda a extensão de seu membro, movida por ele, que estocava dentro da minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava meus cabelos em um ímpeto frenético de me fazer ir mais rápido. Acelerei meus movimentos o quanto pude, tentando saciar a luxúria incontrolável daquele homem perfeito.

Precisei apenas de segundos para levá-lo ao ápice do prazer, não deixando que nada escorresse para a piscina, lambendo todo e qualquer líquido que pudesse sair dali, diminuindo a intensidade de meus movimentos e me concentrando apenas em dar beijinhos de leve enquanto os espasmos cessavam e Jesse se jogava de costas na borda da piscina, totalmente exausto.

Me afastei para admirar seu estado e não pude deixar de rir. Ele estava deitado, de braços abertos, os olhos fechados e as pernas frouxamente estendidas na piscina.

Mergulhei e fiquei dando voltas sob a piscina enquanto ele recuperava um pouco da sanidade.

Quando emergi novamente, Jesse já estava de pé dentro da água, me olhando sério. Ui. O que eu fiz?

- Muito bonito, mocinha – ele falou em uma voz surpreendentemente grossa.

- Obrigada, eu sei que sou bonita. Mas você deveria ter usado o feminino, né? "Muito bonita"?

- Engraçadinha. Não é a isso que me refiro.

- Então o quê? Você não gostou? – comecei a sentir um pânico crescendo em mim.

- Claro que sim. Você foi perfeita, Suzannah – ele chegou perto de mim, envolvendo minha cintura e depositando um selinho terno em meus lábios. – Também não é a isto que me refiro.

Apenas ergui uma sobrancelha e ele entendeu que eu queria uma resposta.

- Estava querendo dizer que foi muita maldade sua me deixar daquele jeito... Totalmente imprestável.

- Tudo bem, nunca mais eu faço então – respondi tristemente.

- Sua boba – ele me colou em seu corpo, dando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. – Não estou reclamando. Só acho que foi meio perigoso me deixar insano daquele jeito enquanto não podíamos fazer barulho.

- É, talvez você tenha razão – falei com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito -, mas o que é a vida sem algum perigo, hein? E eu pensei que você gostasse de perigo, soldado.

- Acho que já lhe dei provas suficientes de que gosto de perigo...

- Então não tem do reclamar.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, minha cabeça ainda apoiada em seu peito, ele acariciando minhas costas nuas sem pressa. Uma rajada de vento soprou e eu estremeci, colando ainda mais meu corpo ao dele.

- Acho melhor entrarmos, não quero que você fique doente por minha causa – ele falou e me descolou gentilmente de seu corpo, tomando minha mão e nos levando em direção às escadas da piscina.

Catamos as roupas que estavam espalhadas na água pelo caminho e eu saí correndo para dentro do quarto dele, pingando água para todos os lados. Eu estava tremendo de frio.

- Vou ter que acordar bem cedo amanhã para enxugar tudo isso antes que alguém veja – ele comentou enquanto fechava a porta de vidro do quarto.

- Você se importa de me arranjar uma toalha? Estou congelando!

- Ah sim, desculpe.

Ele correu para o armário, tirando uma toalha branca e fofa e me entregando. Me apressei em envolvê-la no meu corpo, sentando-me na cama e tentando me aquecer um pouco.

Jesse também havia pegado uma toalha, mas ao contrário de mim ele nem parecia estar sentindo frio, pois enrolou-a nos quadris, pegando outra para enxugar os cabelos.

- Você não está com frio?

- Não.

- Será que agora você pode me aquecer?

- Venha até aqui.

Ele sentou-se na ponta oposta da cama, apoiando as costas na cabeceira e abrindo as pernas para que eu me aconchegasse no meio delas.

Fiz o que ele pedia e aconcheguei em seus braços, sentindo o calor que emanava de seu corpo começar a me esquentar um pouco, mas ainda assim continuei tremendo. O quarto estava na penumbra, apenas a luz fraca da lua iluminava levemente a cena. Fechei os olhos e estava quase adormecendo quando ele interrompeu o silêncio.

- _Hermosa_, vou pegar uma roupa para você, você nunca vai se aquecer com essa toalha molhada no corpo.

- Não, fica aqui, está tão bom – puxei ele de volta para a cama.

- Não seja teimosa. É só um segundo – ele respondeu e eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

Continuei de olhos fechados, enquanto ele levantou-se e eu ouvi o som do armário abrindo. Contei 10 segundos e Jesse já estava de volta, me entregando o que eu tive quase certeza ser uma camisa.

- Vista, é uma blusa minha.

Sentei na cama, desenrolando a toalha molhada de meu corpo e vestindo a blusa que ele me entregou, enquanto ele deitava de lado e apoiava a cabeça no braço esquerdo, de frente para mim. Percebi que ele também havia trocado a toalha molhada e vestia apenas uma cueca.

- O que foi? – perguntei a ele, que me encarava.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Na piscina você disse uma coisa que me deixou feliz, mas um tanto intrigado.

Eu sabia que ele não iria deixar passar isso. Droga.

- E o que foi? – eu sabia muito bem o que era.

- Você disse que queria ser minha. Somente minha. Será que eu posso interpretar isso do jeito certo, Suzannah?

- E qual seria o jeito certo?

- Você sabe muito bem o que significa você pertencer a mim.

- Eu não sei, Jesse... Tudo ainda está muito confuso.

Eu já tinha uma resposta formulada. Apenas não queria dar o braço a torcer agora. Eu estava com muito sono para conseguir pensar com clareza.

- E do que você precisa para desfazer essa confusão?

- De uma boa noite de sono... E mais algum tempo para pensar. Que tal? – sugeri, chegando mais perto dele novamente.

- É, acho que uma boa noite de sono não faria mal a ninguém. Mas quanto ao tempo eu nã...

- Sshh... Será que podemos discutir isso mais tarde? – disse, já fechando os olhos e ficando sonolenta.

Percebi que ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder, mas eu estava cansada demais agora para discutir agora.

- Claro que sim, querida. Durma com os anjos.

Ele me aconchegou direito em seus braços, dando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. Deixei a sonolência me envolver por completo e mergulhei no mundo dos sonhos.

Mas pareciam ter passado apenas 30 segundos quando fui acordada novamente por Jesse.

- Suzannah?

- O que foi, por que você nunca me deixa dormir?

- Quero ter certeza de que você vai mesmo dormir aqui.

Pensei durante dois segundos.

- Vou. Algum problema?

- Nenhum, boa noite – mesmo no total escuro que estava agora, pude perceber que ele estava sorrindo.

Jesse me apertou ainda mais em seus braços e eu aproveitei aquele calor humano, me agarrando com força a ele. Eu não queria admitir nem para mim mesma, mas acho que eu estava gostando demais de Jesse. Demais.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**:: POV da Suze :: **

Acordei com a claridade batendo em meu rosto. Procurei meu despertador na penteadeira, mas não consegui sequer encontrar a penteadeira. Focalizei o quarto estranho e tentei lembrar da noite passada. Uma a uma as recordações foram voltando e um sorriso enorme se formou em meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que um bolo de pânico se formava em meu estômago.

Jesse entrou no quarto pela porta de vidro, vestindo apenas um short e segurando um pano de chão nas mãos.

- Bom dia, _hermosa_. Dormiu bem?

- Dormi. Mas não acordei tão bem assim... – fiz um bico.

- E por que não? – a expressão dele era divertida.

- Por que você não está aqui comigo?

- Desculpe, mas alguém tinha que limpar a bagunça. Minha mãe não se importa que você durma aqui, mas não acho que ela gostaria de saber que tomamos banho de piscina de madrugada.

- Hum... Quer ajuda aí?

- Não, obrigado, já terminei. – Ele levou o pano de chão até o banheiro e voltou de lá com um sorriso no rosto.

- Qual o motivo do sorriso?

- Nada. Vamos tomar café da manhã?

- Você quer que eu vá assim? – apontei para a blusa exageradamente larga que eu vestia, ainda por cima do lado avesso.

- Hum... Acho que suas roupas ainda não secaram – ele levou uma mão até os cabelos e deixou por lá mesmo. Gostoso. – Você se importa de pegar uma roupa da Bia?

- Não... Mas e ela, não se importa?

- Claro que não. Espere um instante.

Ele saiu do quarto e voltou cinco minutos depois, com aquele mesmo sorriso. Bianca veio logo atrás dele, carregando algumas roupas.

- Oie, Suze – ela me abraçou e deixou as roupas ao meu lado na cama. – Nossa, o que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

- Dormi com ele molhado. Deve estar um bagaço, né?

- Só um pouquinho... – ela respondeu rindo. – Como foi que você molhou sua roupa? Vocês entraram de roupa e tudo na piscina?

Não acredito que Jesse contou para ela. Eu mato esse homem.

- Na verdade, não. Foi só a lingerie que molhou, mas é que eu vim para cá toda vestida de ninja, não acho que a sua mãe vai gostar de me ver assim.

- Não mesmo. Tá aqui – ela me indicou a roupa que havia separado -, essa lingerie está nova, ainda não usei. E aqui está uma roupa básica, só para mamãe não ficar muito chocada.

- Obrigada, Bia. Depois compro outra lingerie para você.

- Que isso, Suze, não precisa. Só em ver esse sorrisão aí no rosto do meu irmão, já vale qualquer coisa.

Olhamos para Jesse, que havia virado de costas para que não víssemos o tal sorriso.

Bia disse um até logo e saiu para nos dar privacidade.

- Posso usar o banheiro? – pedi a Jesse.

- Claro.

Troquei de roupa e tentei dar um jeito no cabelo, sem sucesso. Bela impressão minha sogra teria de mim ao acordar. A roupa de Bianca serviu perfeitamente, inclusive a lingerie preta.

Voltei para o quarto, onde Jesse me esperava com a porta aberta.

- Vamos enfrentar as feras?

Gelei ao lembrar que ainda tinham mais quatro irmãs e a mãe dele. Mesmo Jesse dizendo que elas não se importavam, eu não sabia qual seria a reação verdadeira delas.

Jesse reparou que eu estava hesitante em sair do quarto e veio até mim, envolvendo minha cintura com as mãos e olhando em meus olhos.

- Não tenha medo, _hermosa_, elas não mordem.

- Não é isso, Jesse. Não quero que elas tenham a impressão errada de mim.

- E elas não terão – ele disse depositando um beijo na ponta de meu nariz. – Eu não deixarei.

Poderia haver um homem mais fofo? Balancei a cabeça em afirmativa e entrelacei minhas mãos nas suas. Pelo visto ele não esperava pelo gesto, pois ficou algum tempo olhando para nossas mãos juntas.

- Algo errado, soldado?

- Não, nada. – E ele sorria novamente.

Saímos do quarto, ele me guiando até a mesa do café da manhã e o pavor consumindo a boca do meu estômago vazio. Mesmo não tendo comido nada desde o almoço de ontem, eu poderia jurar que vomitaria assim que encarasse a mãe de Jesse.

Fiz uma prece silenciosa para todos os deuses que pudesse haver, pedindo para que corresse tudo bem e eu não pagasse nenhum mico.

Chegamos à mesa e todos já estavam sentados, apenas esperando por nós. Para minha surpresa, todos já pareciam saber da minha presença ali, de modo que ninguém ficou surpreso em me ver. Lembrei que Bianca já sabia e que Jesse havia demorado um pouco mais do que o tempo necessário para pegar uma roupa para mim no quarto dela; fiquei grata por eles terem preparado o resto da família antes.

- Bom dia, Suzannah – D. Elisa me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- B-b-bom... – Pigarreei. – Bom dia, D. Elisa.

- Pode ficar a vontade, querida – disse o pai de Jesse.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? – outra irmã de Jesse, acho que era Lice, perguntou. Era só o que me faltava.

- É que... eu... – será que eu poderia dizer que tomei banho na piscina de madrugada? Acho que não, né?

- Deixa de ser mal educada, Lice! – Bianca interveio. – Isso não é coisa que se fale para a visita.

- Ainda nem sentamos e vocês já começaram o interrogatório? – Jesse disse... Preciso dizer que ele estava sorrindo?

Ele puxou uma cadeira e indicou para que eu sentasse, sentando ao meu lado.

Estávamos dispostos na mesa de forma que eu estava entre Jesse e Bianca, Lice e as duas outras irmãs dele estavam de frente para nós e D. Elisa e o pai de Jesse ocupavam cada uma das cabeceiras da mesa quadrada.

- Desculpe elas, Suzannah, não estão acostumadas com as namoradas de Jesse. Ele nunca trouxe ninguém para dormir aqui. – D. Elisa falou. Opa, essa informação muito me interessava.

- Bom saber - murmurei para mim mesma ao mesmo tempo em que Jesse gritava "Mãe!" e as outras irmãs desatavam a rir do desespero dele.

- Que horas vocês chegaram ontem? – o pai de Jesse perguntou, fazendo o silêncio cair sobre a mesa.

- Não sei ao certo, pai. Não muito tarde – Jesse respondeu.

- Algum de vocês gritou de madrugada? Juro que ouvi um grito... – ele falou desconfiado. Opa.

- Não, pai. Você deveria estar sonhando – Jesse respondeu e de repente estava muito concentrado em comer uma panqueca.

Comecei a comer uma panqueca também, distraída, absorta em pensamentos enquanto todos também comiam em silêncio. Pelo menos até agora tudo estava indo bem, não queria estragar isso.

- E então, vocês já estão namorando? – D. Elisa perguntou e foi quando o pior aconteceu.

A pergunta foi tão inesperada que a panqueca desceu pelo buraco errado. Me engasguei de tal forma que tossia descontroladamente, Jesse dando pequenas batidinhas nas minhas costas enquanto lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

No desespero, consegui visualizar os rostos dos outros e percebi que Bianca e Lice também choravam... de rir.

D. Elisa veio correndo da cozinha – nem havia visto ela sair - com um copo d'água, me entregando com um olhar preocupado.

Bebi a água e aos poucos a tosse foi passando e eu consegui respirar novamente.

- Tudo bem, amor? – desde quando Jesse me chama de amor?

- Acho que... – tossi. – Sim.

- Acho melhor deixarmos a conversa para depois do café, Elisa – o pai de Jesse interveio, graças a Deus.

- É, eu também acho – Jesse concordou.

Percebi que Bianca e Lice ainda estavam rindo. Tive vontade matar as duas e esquartejar, mas acho que não seria muito bem aceita na família depois disso, né? Melhor ignorar.

- Querem parar de rir vocês duas? – a mãe de Jesse repreendeu-as, para minha satisfação.

- Desculpa, Suze – Lice disse enxugando os olhos. – Mas não deu para segurar.

- Tudo bem.

Terminamos de comer em silêncio, apesar de ocasionalmente Bianca e Lice ainda soltarem gargalhadas, para meu azar.

- Suze, você não tem aula hoje? – Bianca perguntou quando sentamos na sala para conversar após o café.

- Tinha, mas... – preciso dizer que esqueci completamente desse detalhe? – Hoje era prova de recuperação e como eu não fiquei não era obrigada a ir. – inventei essa desculpa deslavada.

- Hum, tá...

- E você, não vai para a aula?

- Não, hoje é prova de recuperação também – não entendi porque ela estava se apropriando da minha desculpa, mas concordei mesmo assim.

Jesse e eu ficamos algum tempo conversando na sala e depois eu decidi que era hora de ir para casa. Já havia pagado mico demais por um dia.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar mais? – Jesse perguntou quando eu comuniquei minha decisão.

- Já tive a minha cota de vergonha por um dia, obrigada.

- A culpa não foi sua – de repente ele estava com raiva. – Minha mãe não consegue controlar a língua, já disse que odeio esse tipo de pergunta.

- Não fique chateado com ela, Jesse. Ela está curiosa, é normal.

- Espero um dia poder responder a pergunta dela com segurança.

Fingi que não ouvi a provocação e levantei para me despedir do resto dos familiares.

Fui até a cozinha onde Lice ajudava a mãe a lavar a louça do café da manhã.

- Mãe, Suzannah já está indo embora – Jesse avisou.

D. Elisa largou os pratos e veio me abraçar. Por um momento fiquei imóvel, pois não esperava essa reação dela, mas depois consegui reagir, abraçando-a de volta.

- Obrigada pela visita, querida. Você é sempre bem-vinda aqui.

- Eu é que agradeço.

Me despedi rapidamente de Lice e depois fui até o quarto de Bianca, que ouvia música alta e levou mais de dez minutos para perceber que havia alguém batendo na porta.

- Desculpa – ela disse quando finalmente abriu a porta.

Jesse deu um pigarro ao ver o short branco curto que ela vestia com uma blusa vermelha.

- O que é, Jesse?

- Posso saber aonde a senhorita vai?

- Pode. Suze, me dá uma carona até sua casa?

- Dou sim – respondi e subitamente entendi porque ela havia usado a minha desculpa também.

- O que você vai fazer na casa de Suzannah? – Jesse perguntou engrossando a voz.

Eu achei que a resposta era meio óbvia, já que Bia e Jake andavam se falando pelo telefone desde sábado direto, mas achei melhor não falar nada.

- Não importa. Vamos, Suze?

- Claro.

Fui andando em direção à sala, me despedindo do pai de Jesse e das outras irmãs no caminho, e andei para minha moto. Jesse veio logo atrás de mim.

- Fique de olho na minha irmã, ok? Por favor.

- Relaxa, Jesse. Ela sabe se cuidar.

- Viu como a minha família é legal? – ele falou sorrindo e me abraçando pela cintura.

- É sim...

Ficamos algum tempo trocando carícias, mas nada muito ousado, pois não queríamos ser pegos no flagra.

- Até logo, querida. E saiba que você sempre será bem-vinda na minha cama... e na piscina também.

- E você sabe que tem um sofá bem macio no meu quarto, não é? – provoquei, descendo as mãos por suas costas.

- Ah... Isso é um convite, Suzannah?

- Entenda como quiser...

Beijei longamente sua boca, não pretendendo estender para mais do que isso, mas não havia nada pela metade entre eu e Jesse. Logo suas mãos começaram a percorrer minhas costas e a infiltrar na minha roupa, fazendo meu corpo inteiro arrepiar.

- Pára, Jesse... Alguém pode chegar.

- Ok – ele se afastou de mim ofegando e tentando manter o controle. – Desculpe.

Subi na moto e coloquei o capacete antes que acabássemos recomeçando tudo. Bia veio correndo de dentro da casa e pegou o capacete reserva, subindo atrás de mim na moto.

- Até logo, Jesse.

- Até mais, _hermosa_. Ligo para você. – Ele virou-se para falar com Bianca. – Tenha cuidado, ok? Não quero ter que matar nenhum parente de Suzannah...

- Dá um tempo, Jesse – Bia respondeu revirando os olhos.

Não pude deixar de rir dos dois.

- Segure-se, Bia.

Ela segurou a parte de trás da moto e eu acelerei em direção à minha casa.


	17. Capítulo 17

Eu estava tentando evitar pensar no que diria à minha mãe quando chegasse em casa, mas isso foi inevitável quando Bianca perguntou.

- Suze, sua mão não se importa que você durma lá em casa?

- Na verdade, ela nem sabia que eu estava lá.

- E o que você vai dizer à ela quando chegar em casa?

- Essa realmente é uma boa pergunta. Alguma sugestão?

- Você não tem nenhuma amiga? Poderia dizer que dormiu na casa dela.

- Tecnicamente, não, não tenho nenhuma amiga. Sempre me dei melhor com os meninos. Mas eu invento uma.

- Queria que a minha mãe fosse tão fácil assim.

Paramos de conversar, pois o vento estava muito forte e quase não ouvíamos mais uma o que a outra dizia.

Alguns minutos depois, estacionei na frente de casa. Bianca desceu, tirando o capacete e arrumando o cabelo. Tive um pouco de pena dela.

- Bia, toma cuidado com o Jake. Ele não é muito de se envolver...

- Acho melhor que ele tome cuidado comigo. Ninguém me faz de trouxa, Suze, pode deixar.

Então tá, né? Sorri para ela e fomos em direção à entrada da casa. Abri a porta e não entendi nada da cena estranha que se passava ali.

Minha mãe estava abraçando Brad, que estava abraçando Thais. Minha mãe e Thais choravam, enquanto Brad dava gargalhadas.

- É só por algum tempo, mãe – ele tentava dizer, mas minha mãe não parava de chorar.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – interrompi o momento emotivo.

Ninguém respondia, então perguntei a David, que assistia a tudo muito sério, parecendo um adulto.

- A banda de Brad e Thata arranjou um produtor. O cara gostou deles e arranjou uma turnê pelos Estados Unidos. Eles vão abrir os shows do Muse.

- Uau. Parabéns, Brad e Thais – gritei, mesmo sabendo que eles não poderiam ouvir com todo o escândalo que minha mãe fazia.

- Suze, será que você pode controlar sua mãe? – Andy pediu.

Fui até onde minha mãe chorava, tirando-a cuidadosamente de cima de Brad e sentando-a no sofá. Pedi a Andy que pegasse um copo d'água para ela, enquanto eu tentava acalmá-la.

- Posso saber por que todo esse escândalo?

- N-n-não é n-n-nad-d-a – minha mãe gaguejou. – S-s-só vou sent-t-t-ir saud-d-d-ade...

Revirei os olhos, abraçando-a e pegando em seguida a água que Andy trazia e dando para ela beber. Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando e todos pudemos conversar racionalmente.

- Quando vocês vão? – perguntei a Brad.

- Amanhã mesmo. Temos que chegar lá antes do pessoal do Muse – ele respondeu e a satisfação não conseguia ser escondida em sua voz. - Cara, nem acredito. É a minha banda preferida.

- A minha também – Thais completou.

Minha mãe agora estava calada demais e isso não era bom.

- Mãe, qual é seu problema afinal? – disse sem conseguir me conter.

- Nada... Só tenho medo que algo aconteça a eles.

- Não vai acontecer nada, mãe. Deixe de ser boba, Brad está muito feliz.

Ela pareceu contentar-se com a felicidade dele e conseguiu finalmente pôr um sorriso no rosto. Não pude deixar de agradecer aos céus por isso, pois ela nem parecia lembrar que eu havia passado a noite fora de casa.

Como sempre, Andy resolver fazer um almoço caprichado para comemorar. E na confusão que se passava, esqueci totalmente de Bianca, que havia ficado parada na porta assistindo tudo, parecendo querer achar um buraco para se enterrar.

Quando lembrei que ela estava ali, corri até o andar de cima e bati na porta do quarto de Jake, que desceu correndo sem camisa. Bianca quase teve um AVC quando viu aquilo, apesar de eu não achar nada demais. Eles se cumprimentaram com beijos no rosto e ele convidou-a para dar um passeio na praia.

- Não demorem, Jake, hoje temos uma comemoração! – Andy avisou, piscando para ele.

Fui para meu quarto tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes que alguém percebesse que as roupas que eu usava não eram minhas.

Quando comecei a me despir, lembrei que havia deixado minhas roupas "de ninja" na casa de Jesse. Havia esquecido completamente delas quando saí de lá e ele parece não ter feito questão nenhuma de me lembrar.

Depois de passar xampu duas vezes e colocar alguns cremes de hidratação que eu guardava para essas emergências, terminei de tomar banho, vestindo um dos meus shorts brancos com uma regata lilás.

Enrolei uma toalha no cabelo para que secasse mais rápido e peguei o celular, a fim de ligar para Jesse. Ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

- _Já está com saudades?_

- Claro que não, boboca. Só quero saber das minhas roupas.

- _Ah, sim. Você esqueceu elas aqui._

- Brilhante descoberta. E você não fez questão de me lembrar de trazê-las, não é?

- _Ah, eu também esqueci._ – Mentira deslavada, estava na cara. – _Mas se você quiser vir pegar..._

Finalmente entendi onde ele queria chegar.

- Não agora, Jesse. Tão cedo não volto na sua casa.

- _E por que?_

- Acho melhor resolvermos nossa situação primeiro... Por enquanto não quero responder certos tipos de perguntas.

Ele ficou calado por tanto tempo que eu pensei que tinha desligado.

- Jesse?

- _Oi._

- Falei alguma coisa errada?

- _Não. Eu é que estou errado. Sempre eu._

Eu já estava ficando cansada de aturar as indiretas de Jesse. Dessa vez não consegui engolir e acabei explodindo.

- Jesse, não posso fazer nada se você não está satisfeito. Já te disse que não vou fazer nada sob pressão.

- _Não estou te pressionando. Só acho que você deveria pensar menos em si e mais em mim. Ou você acha que eu não tenho que aturar esse tipo de pergunta também?_

Talvez ele estivesse certo, mas eu é que não ia dar o braço a torcer.

- Chega, Jesse. Não quero ter um "DR" pelo telefone.

- _Nem pelo telefone nem nunca né, Suzannah? Quando você vai crescer, hein?_

Ok, agora ele passou dos limites.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Jesse? Se você me acha tão criança para você, não deveria esperar nada de mim. Só queria que você tivesse lembrado que a criança aqui foi quem fez você gritar de prazer naquela piscina. Mas agora é tarde demais.

- _Espera, Suzannah, não foi isso que eu quis dizer..._

- Claro que não. Tchau, Jesse. Nos falamos outro dia.

Desliguei o celular antes que ele pudesse protestar. Me arrependi no instante seguinte, mas não ia ligar de volta. Ele estava merecendo uma lição.

Nunca, nunca admiti nenhum tipo de cobrança de homem nenhum. E Jesse estava passando dos limites. Tudo bem que eu nunca havia sentido por ninguém o que eu sentia por ele, mas isso não o dava o direito de me cobrar nenhuma decisão. Eu ia respeitar o meu tempo.

Tirei a toalha do cabelo e comecei a pentear, tentando por tudo não lembrar da noite que eu havia passado com Jesse. Mas era difícil. Tudo havia sido muito intenso. Muito verdadeiro.

Eu não queria ter brigado com ele. Comecei a me sentir triste e arrependida. Quase me entreguei, mas percebi que estava sendo uma idiota. Eu não ia chorar. Não sou de ficar chorando, não ia começar agora.

Terminei de pentear meu cabelo e desci para procurar algo para distrair os pensamentos. Mas minha intenção foi anulada pela música que Brad havia colocado.

**N/A:**Russian Roulette - Rihanna

Não tinha como ouvir Rihanna e não lembrar de Jesse.

- Que merda, Brad, pensei que você gostasse de Muse!

- E eu gosto. Mas eu vou passar um bom tempo ouvindo Muse ao vivo, então melhor ouvir outras coisas por enquanto.

Fiz a minha melhor cara de tédio para ele e fui para a cozinha, a ver se conseguia ajuda em alguma coisa.

Me arrependi instantaneamente, pois minha mãe e Andy estavam... "Dançando" juntos. Dei meia volta, rezando para eles não terem notado minha presença ali.

Voltei para a sala e... Mas que raio de música que não acabava nunca! É a merda da Lei de Murphy** funcionando comigo, como sempre.

"_E você pode ver meu coração batendo... Você pode ver através do meu peito. Eu estou apavorada, mas não vou embora. Sei que preciso passar nesse teste."_

Eu precisava sair dali antes que acabasse caindo no choro na frente de todo mundo. Abri a porta da sala e saí correndo para a praia, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Que droga, por que Jesse tem que ser tão idiota?

Quando cheguei à praia, procurei o lugar afastado em que havíamos ficado aquele dia e sentei sobre as pedras. Ao sentir aquele vento batendo em meu rosto, o calor do sol tocando meu corpo, consegui me acalmar um pouco mais e não chorar. Uma tristeza invadia meu corpo como nunca, mas não havia lágrimas. Era só aquela tristeza, aquele incômodo.

Fiquei ali não sei por quanto tempo, perdida em pensamentos, tentando entender o que acontecia em minha vida. Me dei conta de que estava ali há horas apenas quando meu estômago começou a roncar e minha pele começou a arder por conta da exposição ao sol.

Desci das pedras, me amaldiçoando por ter ficado tanto tempo sentada na mesma posição, pois agora minha coluna reclamava horrores.

Voltei para casa andando devagar, querendo adiar ao máximo a hora que eu teria que contar para minha mãe e Andy por que faltei o bendito almoço comemorativo de Brad. Sim, porque eu tinha certeza que já passara da hora do almoço há muito, pois o sol já estava começando a enfraquecer e logo ia se pôr.

Estava andando distraída quando senti uma presença nada humana. Merda, isso lá era hora desses energúmenos encherem minha paciência?

Virei o corpo para trás e me deparei com ninguém menos do que meu pai. Ou melhor, o fantasma dele.

- Olá, Suzinha.

- Pai!

Eu queria, por tudo nesse mundo, dar um abraço bem apertado no meu pai. Eu sentia muita, muita falta dele, pois não havia tido nenhum amigo tão bom desde que ele morreu. Tudo bem que eu conversava com minha mãe, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo e ele me indicou um galpão abandonado que havia ali perto e fez sinal para que o seguisse. Entramos no lugar, que parecia abandonado há muitos anos, e eu finalmente pude abraçá-lo.

- Por que você demorou tanto para aparecer? – perguntei.

- Achei que você e sua mãe talvez não precisassem mais de mim, vocês pareciam felizes aqui. Mas vejo que me enganei. – Sua expressão era toda preocupação. – O que houve, filha?

- Ah, pai, tantas coisas...

Comecei a detalhar para ele tudo que havia acontecido desde o dia em que encontrei Jesse. Claro que eu não contei até onde havíamos chegado em termos de intimidade, mas isso nem era tão importante para entender a história, né? Ele apenas assentia calado, parecendo que não estava ouvindo nenhuma novidade.

Quando cheguei à parte da... briga, acho que posso chamar assim, respirei fundo algumas vezes, tencionando não chorar na frente de meu pai.

Terminei de contar a história e ele continuou calado, me examinando como se pudesse ler minha alma.

- Você gosta dele. – Não era uma pergunta.

- Acho que sim.

- Filha... Como seu pai, eu deveria dizer para você se afastar desse cara e de qualquer outro e entrar num convento. – Não pude deixar de rir. – Mas eu sei que você gosta desse rapaz. Tudo que você me contou até aqui envolveu ele. E se você ainda não entendeu o que está acontecendo, eu já entendi...

- Então, papaizinho querido – foi a vez dele de rir -, que tal me explicar?

- Você é muito nova, Suzannah... Não gosto de dar palpites, mas acho que você está apaixonada. E sabe por que você está tão arrasada? Porque não quer admitir. Você já sabe o que está acontecendo.

- Ok... Digamos que você esteja certo... Mas isso é só uma hipótese, tá?

- Aham... – ele sorria. – Teimosa.

- Você não acha que eu sou muito nova para ficar amarrada? Só tenho 17 anos, pai...

- Filha, filha... Por que essa preocupação em "ficar amarrada"? Vocês não vão casar! Pelo menos eu acho...

- Não mesmo!

- Então, por que você não dá uma chance ao relacionamento de vocês? Se você não se sentir bem, pode terminar tudo e voltar a ter sua tão amada liberdade.

Fiquei calada, refletindo sobre o que ele havia falado. Olhando por esse lado... Talvez até desse certo. Por que eu não pensei desse jeito antes? Repentinamente lembrei da briga.

- Mas agora é meio tarde, não? Desliguei o telefone na cara dele...

- Se ele gostar de você vai te perdoar. Mas eu sugiro que você dê a ele algum tempo para pensar. Agora ele deve estar realmente muito chateado. Espere ele esfriar a cabeça.

Ficamos algumas horas conversando bobagens. Ou melhor, eu falava e ele apenas escutava, pois não tinha muita coisa para dizer. O mais interessante foi saber que eu nunca estive só, pois ele ficou o tempo todo vigiando a mim e minha mãe de longe.

Quando a noite finalmente caiu, eu tive que voltar para casa e ele me acompanhou pelo caminho.

Nos despedimos na frente da casa com um abraço longo e demorado e eu o fiz prometer que sempre apareceria para conversar comigo.

Quando ele desapareceu novamente, tive vontade de pular a janela do quarto e fingir que estive ali o tempo todo, mas eu sabia que minha mãe era muito esperta para cair nisso.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e entrei em casa, me deparando com minha mãe e Andy sentados no sofá, parecendo nada felizes. Eu estava ferrada. Muito ferrada.

**Lei de Murphy: Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará. E mais, dará errado da pior maneira, no pior momento e de modo que cause o maior dano possível.


	18. Capítulo 18

**POV do Jesse**

Havia se passado quase uma semana desde que eu falara com Suzannah pela última vez. Não que não houvesse vontade de ligar da minha parte. Mas foi ela quem desligou o telefone na minha cara, então teria que ser ela a me procurar se ainda quisesse falar comigo.

Não que eu estivesse com raiva ou rancor dela, não me entendam mal. Eu reconhecia que eu havia errado em praticamente chamá-la de criança. Mas isso também não era motivo para que ela interrompesse a ligação daquele jeito. E eu era orgulhoso demais para correr atrás dessa vez.

Era sábado à noite e Cris estava na minha casa tentando me convencer a ir a uma boate.

- Vamos lá, Jesse. Você não pode ficar para sempre aqui trancado.

- Me deixa, Cris. Vai convidar a Laura.

- Não desvie o assunto de você. Vamos – ele levantou do sofá e me deu um puxão que me pôs de pé e quase fez cair de cara no chão – vá se arrumar, nós vamos sair.

Eu sabia o quanto Cris era insistente quando queria alguma coisa. Ele era bem capaz de passar a noite toda ali enchendo o saco. Então, por livre e espontânea pressão, acabei cedendo e fui para meu quarto trocar de roupa.

Após escolher a primeira roupa que vi pela frente, apareci na sala com a pior cara do mundo dizendo que estava pronto.

- Acho melhor você arrumar essa cara, Jesse. Qual é, não é nenhum sacrifício sair para ver mulheres bonitas e tomar umas cervejas.

Olhei para ele como quem diz "Até parece que eu vou tomar todas".

- Tudo bem, tomar cervejas até que não, mas e quanto a ver mulheres bonitas, hein?

- Cala a boca, Cris. Vamos logo antes que eu desista.

Peguei a chave do carro e ele me deteve.

- Hoje nós vamos no meu carro.

- Não mesmo. Vai que você encontra alguém por lá. Como eu vou voltar para casa?

- Só existe uma pessoa que eu gostaria de encontrar por lá, Jesse. E ela com certeza não estará.

- Nunca se sabe... Bem, se você quiser que eu vá, vai ter que me deixar ir no meu carro. Senão, nada feito. – Me senti com 10 anos falando isso.

- Tudo bem – ele revirou os olhos. – Então vá me seguindo.

Saímos cada um em nossos respectivos carros, eu o seguindo, conforme ele havia pedido.

Liguei o rádio e me arrependi instantaneamente, pois estava tocando uma música da Rihanna. Não tinha como ouvir Rihanna e não lembrar a noite em que eu prensei Suzannah entre minhas pernas e dançamos ao som de "Te Amo".

Achei melhor desligar o rádio para não correr o risco de trazer à tona mais lembranças de Suzannah.

Quase meia hora depois, vi Cris aproximar-se de uma das boates mais movimentadas da cidade, conhecida por abrigar muitos turistas.

Encostei o carro ao lado do dele, que havia parado em frente ao local.

- Tem certeza que quer ficar aqui, Cris? – gritei, baixando o vidro.

- Tenho! Vamos procurar vaga.

O local estava tão lotado que levamos quase uma hora inteira para achar vagas para os dois carros.

- Se tivéssemos vindo só em um carro, já estávamos lá dentro. – Cris reclamou quando fomos comprar os ingressos.

- Uma hora a mais ou a menos lá dentro... Por mim, tanto faz.

- Não vou nem responder.

- Já respondeu.

Ele amarrou a cara para mim e eu comecei a rir. Estávamos parecendo mais um casal de namorados do que dois amigos. Deus me livre.

Depois de mais uma hora em pé na fila da bilheteria, compramos os ingressos e finalmente entramos no lugar abarrotado de pessoas de todas as partes do mundo.

Procuramos uma mesa, mas não havia nenhuma disponível. Fomos direto para o bar, Cris praticamente me arrastando, e sentamos nos bancos que ficavam ao redor do balcão. A vista dali dava diretamente para a pista de dança, onde várias pessoas se batiam mexendo o corpo.

- Por que você me trouxe para este lugar tão lotado? – Perguntei, mas parei quando ouvi que Cris pedia duas cervejas. – Eu não vou beber, Cris. Alguém tem que ficar sóbrio para dirigir na volta.

Ele acabou pedindo dois coquetéis sem álcool, pois disse que não queria correr o risco de ficar bêbado. Quando eu perguntei o porquê, ele disse que ainda tinha lembranças muito vívidas do último porre.

A música tocava, as pessoas dançavam, mulheres passavam ao meu redor literalmente se esfregando em mim, mas meus pensamentos não estavam naquele lugar. Eles estavam, como sempre nos últimos dias, se perguntando o que Suzannah estaria fazendo.

Fui interrompido dos meus devaneios quando Cris me deu um soco no estômago, momentaneamente me deixando sem ar.

- Mas que mer...?

- Olha ali. – Ele apontava de boca aberta e olhos arregalados para a pista de dança. Quando olhei na direção que ele indicava, entendi porque.

**N/A: **Sexy Chick – Akon feat. David Guetta

Havia uma mulher branca, de cabelos castanhos e lisos, usando um vestido vermelho um pouco curto e sandálias prateadas altas, dançando sensualmente e olhando para Cris. Ela era linda.

A princípio, achei que fosse uma qualquer, tentando chamar a atenção. Mas a julgar pelo jeito como Cris olhava para ela, entendi de quem se tratava.

- É a Laura, não?

- S-s-sim. – ele balbuciou.

- Cris, ela está praticamente dançando para você. Vai logo lá, cara.

- Eu não sei se...

- Mas que merda, Cris! Seja homem! Ela está dando o maior mole para você, vai deixar escapar essa oportunidade?

Ele ficou em silêncio contemplando os movimentos de Laura, que parecia estar se divertindo muito em quase fazê-lo babar.

"_Ela não é como uma garota que você já viu antes. [...] Estou tentando achar as palavras para descrever essa garota sem ser desrespeitoso... O jeito que aquele corpo mexe, eu não agüento mais. Tenho que parar o que estou fazendo, então eu posso puxá-la para mais perto"_

- Ok, eu vou falar com ela.

Ele terminou de tomar o coquetel e levantou decidido, andando para perto dela. Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais os movimentos dela ficavam lentos e o sorriso aumentava em seu rosto.

Ele parou em frente a ela, que agora praticamente não dançava, e a envolveu pela cintura, parecendo estar morrendo de medo de fazer a coisa errada. Mas era muito mole mesmo.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo olhando nos olhos um do outro e mexendo o corpo sensualmente.

Cris, vagarosamente, colocou a outra mão no pescoço de Laura, puxando-a para mais perto até quase encostar os lábios nos dela.

Eu estava prestes a ir lá e dar um tapa na cabeça dele, mas ela tomou a iniciativa e finalmente o beijou.

Quase soltei fogos, pois sabia o quanto isso significava para ele. Sempre que conversávamos, de cada dez palavras dele, oito eram sobre ela.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando os dois "dançarem" e depois decidi ir embora. Fui até eles.

- Cris, estou indo embora.

Ele não ouviu. Eu odeio fazer isso.

Cutuquei seu ombro e ele me olhou com vontade de me dar um tiro.

- Já estou indo, ok? Tchau.

Dei as costas para os dois, mas fui puxado de volta.

- Negativo. Pode ficar aqui.

- E segurar vela? Muito obrigado, Cris, valeu a intenção de me animar, mas eu prefiro voltar para casa.

- Por que você não senta ali na mesa com a minha irmã? Ela está sozinha lá. – Laura sugeriu.

Olhei na direção que ela apontava e vi uma garota sozinha e emburrada. Eu sabia que se fosse embora Cris iria ficar bastante chateado. O que não se faz por um amigo, hein?

- Tudo bem, eu fico. Mas é melhor você ir até lá me apresentar a ela, se eu chegar lá assim é bem capaz de ela me dar um soco. Pela cara que está fazendo...

- Não – Laura riu -, ela é um doce, você vai ver.

Ela saiu puxando Cris pela mão e nos levou até a mesa.

- Carol, esse aqui é...

- Já disse para me chamar de Suri.

Estava começando a ficar com medo dela.

- Tudo bem... Suri, esses aqui é o Cris e esse é o... – Percebi que não havíamos nos apresentado.

- Jesse – me adiantei estendendo a mão.

A garota me olhava como um cego que visse a luz pela primeira vez. Ela apertou minha mão e parecia não querer largar mais. Já vi que teria problemas por ali.

- Muito prazer! – ela disse.

- Você se incomoda de fazer companhia para ele, Suri? – Laura perguntou.

- Claro que não! Pode sentar... – A garota parecia animada demais para o meu gosto.

Sentei ao lado dela, enquanto Laura e Cris voltaram para a pista de dança.

- Bebe alguma coisa? – Suri perguntou gritando.

- Nada alcoólico.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu vou dirigir na volta.

- Hum tá... Você é solteiro? – Mais direta impossível.

- Tecnicamente sim.

- Como assim "tecnicamente"?

Eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. Mas talvez falar até me ajudasse a melhorar o humor.

- É que... Eu estou apaixonado por uma garota, mas ela não parece sentir o mesmo. Ou pelo menos não quer demonstrar.

Me arrependi no instante em que disse as palavras e tive vontade de engoli-las. Desde quando eu saía falando da minha vida para pessoas que havia acabado de conhecer?

Suri pareceu um pouco decepcionada, mas logo recompôs a expressão.

- E o que ela fez? Você não parece estar muito bem.

- Nós... brigamos e ela desligou o telefone na minha cara.

- Ah... Entendo. E ela não te procurou de novo?

- Não.

- Você gosta dela? Digo, ela vale a pena?

Era uma coisa que eu realmente não havia parado para pensar. Será que Suzannah valia mesmo a pena tudo isso? Mas que pergunta idiota! Claro que eu nunca parei para pensar nisso: ela valia a pena cada segundo, não precisava pensar!

- Vale sim, Suri. Vale muito a pena.

- É... Você gosta mesmo dela! Então por que ainda está sofrendo? Vai atrás dela!

- Não... Não quero que ela se acostume desse jeito: ela faz besteira e eu conserto.

- Olhando por esse lado... Bem, não quero te aborrecer com isso.

- Obrigado... Ei, tem uma coisa me intrigando.

- O que?

- Seu nome... É Carol ou Suri?

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Bem, na verdade, é Carol. Mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Suri.

- Ainda não consigo encontrar sentido no apelido.

Ela riu um pouco mais.

- Eu tenho um suricato chamado Timão. Sou tão apaixonada por ele! Então, como Carol é um nome extremamente comum, prefiro que chamem de Suri. Mais original, sabe?

- Sim, entendo. – Agora era eu quem estava rindo.

E assim foi pelo resto da noite: Suri ficou me falando da vida dela e da irmã, o tempo todo falando coisas engraçadas. Ela não perdia nenhuma piada.

Depois que eu lhe contei minha história com Suzannah, ela pareceu entender que não conseguiria nada comigo e parou de me dar mole. O que foi ótimo, pois nos divertimos muito rindo do quanto Cris era tímido e Laura atirada, e imaginando o que teria acontecido se os dois não tivessem se encontrado aqui hoje.

- Com certeza ela ia acabar falando com ele. Ela já havia percebido que ele estava a fim, só estava esperando ele chegar nela. Todo dia ela reclamava do quanto ele era mole! – Suri dizia.

- O Cris é mole mesmo... Mas não entendam ele mal, ele apenas tem receio demais que as coisas dêem errado.

- Mas no que depender de mim, não darão. Se ele for bom para a Laura, ela será boa para ele. Eu vou fazer de tudo para que dê certo.

- Pode contar comigo. Cris precisava mesmo desencalhar. – "Para largar do meu pé", completei em pensamento.

Laura e Cris voltaram para a mesa, suados e com as roupas amassadas.

- Nossa, pensei que tinham esquecido da gente. – Suri protestou cinicamente.

- Claro que não, amora. – Laura abraçou a irmã por trás. – Estávamos apenas dançando...

- É, e eu vou receber uma visita do Coelhinho da Páscoa.

Eu e Cris começamos a rir, enquanto ele e Laura sentavam à mesa comigo e Suri.

- Então, já se conheceram bem? – Laura perguntou para a irmã e eu consegui ouvir, apesar de todo o barulho que fazia ali.

- Já sim, até ficamos amigos. – Ela frisou bem a palavra, pois Laura parecia estar querendo outra coisa.

Passamos o resto da noite sentados à mesa conversando bobagens, Suri sempre fazendo todos rirem. Tanto ela quanto Laura eram muito divertidas e a companhia das duas era muito agradável. Por um momento, consegui esquecer os problemas que assolavam minha vida.

Mas, como tudo que é bom, a noite acabou rapidamente e estávamos os quatro em um impasse.

- Eu levo você, já disse. – Cris tentava convencer Laura.

- E eu? Ninguém se importa comigo. – Suri protestou.

Percebi onde Cris estava querendo chegar levando Laura em seu carro. Realmente, Suri estava atrapalhando. Já disse "o que não se faz por um amigo" hoje?

- Eu levo você, Suri. Deixe os pombinhos a sós. – Pisquei para ela sorrindo. Suri ficou alguns segundos me olhando parecendo hipnotizada, mas logo voltou ao normal e me seguiu até meu carro.

Fomos o tempo todo conversando. Era muito fácil conversar com ela. Se Suzannah não existisse, seria muito fácil me apaixonar por Suri. Se Suzannah não existisse, pois agora só havia espaço para ela em meus pensamentos. E provavelmente no meu coração.

Deixei Suri em casa – nem um pouco surpreso porque Laura e Cris ainda não haviam chegado – e voltei para a minha, morrendo de vontade de dormir e sonhar com Suzannah, que era como eu vinha fazendo todos esses dias. Era uma forma de vê-la e matar a saudade, mesmo que por alguns minutos.


	19. Capítulo 19

**OBS.:**** Este capítulo é spin-off da fic. Como ia ficar sem graça eu escrever sobre mim mesma, a Letícia foi quem escreveu esse capítulo. Mas apenas esse, os outros continuarão sendo escritos por mim. By: Bia.**

**Spin-Off - Batalhas da Perdição**

**:: POV de Bianca De Silva ::**

Jesse era mesmo um chato. Tinha nada que ficar implicando comigo só porque eu estava indo para a casa da Suze. Eu já era bem grandinha para ter alguém no meu pé perguntando com quem eu ia sair. Mas pensando bem, era até compreensível essa atitude dele. Quando Jesse partiu para a guerra, eu tinha acabado de completar quinze anos, então era normal ele ainda me ver como aquela garotinha de aparelho que fazia tudo que o irmão mais velho queria. Mas eu não era mais assim. Podia muito bem me encontrar com quem quisesse sem ter que ouvir sermões dele. E era exatamente o que estava indo fazer agora.

Mas assim que cheguei à casa de Suze, eu desejei não ter ido. A cena que se passava ali dentro me fez querer abrir um buraco no chão com as minhas próprias unhas recém pintadas e me enterrar de vergonha. Mas foi só a Suze ir chamar Jake no andar de cima e ele descer as escadas instantes depois _sem camisa_, para eu esquecer completamente aquilo.

- Quer ficar aqui ou ir para a praia? – ele perguntou assim que parou à minha frente.

Dei uma rápida olhada novamente para aquela cena constrangedora e familiar e rapidamente me decidi.

- Praia.

Ele anunciou a todos que estávamos saindo e eu até pensei em pedir a Suze para não contar isso para Jesse, mas acabei deixando para lá. Ela estava ocupada demais ali dentro.

- Então... Estava com saudades? – ele perguntou quando já estávamos do lado de fora e começamos a andar em direção à praia.

- Rá! Até parece. Foi você quem pediu para eu vir quando desse.

- Isso foi ontem. E você já veio.

- Eu só aproveitei a carona da Suze. Se estiver achando ruim, eu vou embora agora mesmo. – retruquei dando meia volta, mas ele me segurou pelo pulso e me fez voltar a andar ao lado dele.

- Pode ficar. Até que a sua companhia não é tão insuportável assim.

- Você poderia ser menos idiota?

- Ora! Você era uma pirralha chatinha quando era mais nova. Fiquei surpreso por você ter mudado tanto.

- E você era um pivete mal educado que só pensava em carros.

- Eu ainda penso em carros. Mas penso em outras coisas também.

- Tipo o quê?

- Mulheres, é claro.

- Claro. – murmurei, cruzando os braços quando ele fez menção de pegar na minha mão.

- Sabia que você ficou bem gostosinha?

- Isso era para ser um elogio?

- Claro! – ele exclamou e me parou de forma que eu ficasse de frente para ele. – Olha só essas curvas. – Jake continuou, seu olhar percorrendo meu corpo por inteiro e me deixando um tanto sem graça – Tá com corpo de mulherão.

- Tanto faz. – murmurei lhe dando as costas e voltando a andar. Mas a verdade era que eu tinha adorado o que ele tinha falado. Tinha ficado com vergonha, é claro, mas quem em sã consciência não gostaria de ouvir que estava com corpo de mulherão?

- E a bunda então...

- Certo, Jake. Eu já entendi. – interrompi, controlando o impulso de cobrir a minha bunda com as mãos para ele parar de olhar. – Você também não está de se jogar fora. – falei quando ele me alcançou, andando ao meu lado novamente.

- Eu estou muito melhor que isso, Bia.

- Pode até ser. Mas eu não vou falar para você não ficar se achando.

- Admita que eu estou gostoso.

- Convencido, isso sim.

- As mulheres da minha vida me deixaram assim.

- Insuportável.

Ele riu não sei de quê e nós continuamos o resto do caminho em silêncio. Quando chegamos à praia, ele foi até uma lanchonete, comprou duas latinhas de refrigerante e nós continuamos andando pela areia até chegar em um ponto mais afastado perto de umas pedras escuras. No caminho ele ficara falando sobre a praia e mostrando os melhores lugares para surfar, e cumprimentou tanta gente que eu acabei perdendo a conta.

Sentamos na areia à sombra de uma das pedras e continuamos conversando sobre bobagens.

- Como assim seu ator preferido é Johnny Depp? O cara só faz papéis idiotas.

- Nada de idiotas. São personagens complexos e excêntricos. Exigem muita capacidade intelectual.

- Não mesmo!

- Queria ver se o seu querido Harrison Ford seria capaz de interpretar o Capitão Jack Sparrow, ou o barbeiro de Sweeney Todd, ou até mesmo Willy Wonka com tanto louvor.

- Imagina Johnny Depp interpretando Indiana Jones?

- Fácil, fácil.

- Não mesmo. Iria rir do começo ao fim.

- Mas Indiana Jones é para rir.

- Não é, não. Indiana Jones é um filme de ação e suspense. É um filme tenso.

- Não sei como um cara que usa chicote e chapéu de vaqueiro pode ser considerado tenso.

- Não é chapéu de vaqueiro. Ele é arqueólogo.

- Jake, eu moro numa fazenda. Sei bem reconhecer um chapéu de vaqueiro.

- Tanto faz, Bianca. – ele resmungou desviando a atenção e ficou contemplando o mar.

- É. Tanto faz. – repeti seu gesto e fiquei observando as ondas quebrarem na praia.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes e eu comecei a cantarolar "Never Again" e Jake virou na minha direção, me encarando novamente.

- Nickelback?

- Que é?

- Sério?!

- O que tem?

- Credo, Bia. Você não tem gosto. Tem agonia.

- Ah, me erra, Jake.

- Não. É sério, Bia. Você precisa aprender a gostar do que presta realmente.

- E o que é que presta? Aquela sua porcaria do Slip Knot? – retruquei lembrando da camisa que ele usava no dia do aniversário dele.

- Ei, não chame minha banda de porcaria!

- Mas é porcaria. É só grito.

- Se você fala isso é porque só deve ter ouvido duas músicas.

- E preciso ouvir mais que isso?

- Cada um tem seu gosto.

- E o seu é meio esquisito.

- Você não me conhece para ficar falando assim. – ele resmungou, voltando a olhar para o mar.

- Acho que conheço o bastante para saber que tipo de cara você é.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou com ironia, me encarando de soslaio.

- Sim. Vendo por essas suas preferências, tenho certeza que consigo adivinhar as outras.

- Tente. – ele desafiou, ficando de frente para mim de novo.

- Hum... – pensei um pouco e só então falei. – Se seu ator preferido é Harrison Ford, então você deve adorar Mel Gibson e Bruce Willis. Seu tipo preferido de filme é aquele com muito sangue, pancadaria e nenhum enredo, e de preferência, que tenha uma mulher gostosa como mocinha indefesa. – pela forma como ele estava me encarando, meio sem reação, eu sabia que estava acertando tudo. – Sua atriz preferida é Pamela Anderson ou Angelina Jolie. Se você estiver mais antenado, também deve venerar Megan Fox. E suas bandas preferidas, a julgar pela única que eu sei que você gosta, deve envolver algo com muito grito, muita guitarra e pouca letra. Algo como Metallica e System of a Down.

- Alguém já te disse que você fala demais? – ele resmungou parecendo bastante irritado.

- Vai me dizer que eu errei alguma coisa? – perguntei sorrindo, sabendo que tinha acertado tudo.

- Ah, cala a boca!

- Vem calar! – desafiei, mas então fui surpreendida quando ele me puxou com força pela nuca e cobriu meus lábios com os seus, me calando de vez.

Foi um beijo rápido, apenas um selinho um tanto intenso, e Jake logo se afastou, mas continuou me segurando pela nuca. Ele tinha o cenho franzido e a expressão confusa e eu tinha certeza que a minha expressão estava idêntica.

Claro que eu já estava esperando que rolasse alguma coisa. Eu não tinha concordado em sair com ele apenas para ficar conversando ou discutindo bobagens. Mas a forma como o beijo tinha acontecido, tão de surpresa, me deixou um pouco desnorteada. Eu imaginava que o beijo seria uma coisa calma, com ele se aproximando lentamente, olhos presos no meu, ou algo do tipo, e não um gesto com o único propósito de me calar.

Quando Jake se aproximou novamente para retomar o beijo, eu instintivamente recuei. Não que eu não quisesse beijá-lo novamente. Só que... Por que foi mesmo que eu recuei? Ah, sei lá. Foi só instinto mesmo.

Mas eu tratei de corrigir isso quando vi que ele já ia se afastando novamente, provavelmente por causa da minha "recusa", e me aproximei até que meus lábios estivessem sobre os dele.

Jake logo estava retribuindo ao beijo com um pouco de empolgação demais, mas no instante em que a língua dele entrou na minha boca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, eu já não sabia mais quem estava mais empolgado ali.

Uma explosão de calor dominou meu corpo e por muito pouco eu não o agarrei ali mesmo. Jake beijava bem._ Muito bem_. A forma como ele me segurava pela nuca, seu polegar acariciando a parte sensível atrás da minha orelha, tornava tudo ainda melhor, se é que isso era possível. Sua língua dançava dentro da minha boca, explorando cada pedaço como se tentasse sentir meu gosto e memorizá-lo.

E eu não perdia tempo em tocá-lo também, acariciando seu pescoço musculoso e descendo um pouco pelos seus ombros nus.

Jake sem camisa estava pedindo, ou melhor, _implorando_ para ter seu peito e abdômen tocados. E eu que não sou besta nem nada, não me fiz de rogada e logo minhas mãos estavam descendo um pouco mais, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem sob o meu toque. Jake, que também não era bobo nem nada, também aproveitou para me tocar um pouco mais, me puxando pela cintura até colar meus seios ao seu peito, e sua mão se infiltrou pela minha blusa, tocando minhas costas e eu não consegui conter um tremor que me dominou.

Eu agora estava sentada de lado, assim como Jake, deixando nossos corpos de frente um para o outro, nossas pernas meio entrelaçadas, roçando uma na outra, enquanto tentávamos encontrar alguma posição em que nossos corpos ficassem mais unidos.

No meio desses movimentos, enquanto eu tentava encontrar uma posição melhor, minha perna que estava entre as de Jake roçou acidentalmente – juro que foi sem querer – no sexo dele. Jake interrompeu o beijo e me encarou com os olhos castanhos escuros brilhando de desejo, e segurou minha perna no lugar, enquanto inclinava o rosto na direção do meu novamente para mordiscar meu lábio inferior.

- Faz de novo. – ele pediu num murmúrio que eu quase não ouvi por conta do barulho das ondas e dos pássaros, mas senti bem quando ele mesmo moveu a minha perna sobre o seu membro e gemeu contra a minha boca. – Faz.

E eu fiz.

Agora sozinha, eu continuei friccionando minha coxa e Jake voltou a me beijar ainda mais sofregamente. Eu conseguia sentir seu membro crescendo cada vez mais e se isso já não fosse o bastante para me deixar excitada, Jake ergueu um pouco a sua perna que estava entre as minhas e começou a fazer o mesmo movimento que eu, roçando sua coxa na minha intimidade.

Sua mão entrou ainda mais na minha blusa, tocando a lateral do meu corpo até quase chegar aos meus seios.

- Por que você não está de biquíni, hein? – ele perguntou, passando agora a beijar meu pescoço, me arrepiando ainda mais. – Poderíamos entrar no mar. Nos divertir um pouco mais.

Abri um pouco os olhos, sem parar de tocar e arranhar de leve o seu peito, abdômen e costas, e olhei ao redor para a praia deserta. Não que aquela praia não tivesse ninguém. Apenas estávamos num ponto bastante privilegiado onde havia muitas pedras e as pessoas preferiam os locais mais abertos.

- Estamos isolados o suficiente aqui. – retruquei no mesmo tom que ele, e minha voz quase falhou quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Jake se afastou para me encarar com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso foi surgindo gradativamente. Então sua mão que antes estava dentro da minha blusa saiu e cobriu uma das minhas que estava sobre o seu peito, e a guiou para baixo, descendo cada vez mais, mas lentamente, sem desviar os olhos do meu, como se ele esperasse que eu fosse recuar ou agir de alguma forma negativa diante do seu gesto.

Mas é claro que eu não fiz nada. Apenas deixei que ele levasse minha mão direita até o seu membro sobre a bermuda de surfista e ele gemeu baixinho quando eu apertei meus dedos em volta dele. Repeti o movimento e ele tirou a mão de cima da minha, deixando que eu conduzisse tudo ali.

Mas eu estava tão concentrada no beijo urgente de Jake e em manter minha mão se movendo sobre o seu sexo, que quase pulei de susto quando a sua mão foi em direção ao meu short e, tão rápido que eu quase não percebi, ele abriu o botão e o velcro, sua mão logo se infiltrando para a minha intimidade sobre a calcinha que estava bastante úmida.

Foi a minha vez de gemer e eu acabei ondulando meu corpo por inteiro, estremecendo ainda mais quando ele passou a mover o dedo no ponto certo, me deixando louca de desejo. Mais do que eu já estava.

O beijo estava tão intenso que não sabia como nenhum dos lábios estava sangrando. Jake gemia na minha boca e eu fazia o mesmo, sem parar de tocá-lo.

Eu queria transar com Jake. Ali mesmo naquela praia, eu queria fazer isso. Se ele já estava me proporcionando tanto prazer só com alguns toques, não conseguia nem imaginar como seria quando ele estivesse dentro de mim.

Mas eu não podia fazer isso. Por mais que eu conhecesse Jake há anos, nós nunca fomos próximos. Em todo esse tempo havíamos trocado, no máximo, vinte palavras. E isso só mudou depois do aniversário dele. Mas hoje era o nosso primeiro encontro. Como é que eu tinha deixado o nosso primeiro beijo se transformar na nossa quase primeira vez? E ainda mais num lugar tão público. Tudo bem que a praia estava vazia, mas nada impedia alguém de chegar a qualquer instante.

E além do mais, eu não era nenhuma devassa que saía por aí transando com qualquer um. Só tinha ido para a cama uma única vez, quando perdi a minha virgindade, e tinha sido com alguém de grande confiança. Cris não era um qualquer. Nós estávamos um pouco alterados pelo álcool, mas nós dois sabíamos perfeitamente bem o que estávamos fazendo e ninguém se arrependeu depois.

Mas algo me dizia que eu poderia me arrepender de me entregar tão rapidamente para Jake.

Assim, reunindo toda força de vontade que eu consegui, tirei a mão do seu membro e fiz o mesmo com a dele, tirando-a de dentro do meu short. Então me afastei um pouco e respirei fundo antes de falar.

- É melhor pararmos por aqui.

Jake me encarou como se não acreditasse no que eu estava falando e eu tive que me controlar para não beijá-lo novamente. Seus lábios estavam tão vermelhos e inchados pelo beijo trocado e seus olhos refletiam tanto desejo que eu realmente não sei como consegui me conter.

- Acho que fomos um pouco longe demais. – falei depois de respirar fundo mais uma vez. – E já está tarde. Preciso voltar para casa.

Foi a vez de Jake respirar fundo e ele se inclinou na minha direção mais uma vez, depositando um pequeno beijo nos meus lábios e depois um na minha testa antes de se afastar.

- Eu te levo.

Ok. Confesso que fiquei surpresa com essa reação dele. Pensei que Jake fosse insistir e tentar adiar um pouco mais o final do amasso, mas ele simplesmente levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a fazer o mesmo.

Mas assim que eu fiquei de pé, ele me beijou novamente, colando nossos corpos, me deixando sentir toda a sua excitação. Seu corpo grande me prensou contra a pedra e sua mão puxou uma das minhas pernas para cima, seu corpo se encaixando ao meu, e ele ondulou seu quadril de forma a roçar seu sexo no meu. Por muito pouco, mas por muito pouco mesmo, eu não me rendi de vez e deixei ele me possuir ali em pé contra aquela pedra dura. Mas novamente o bom senso falou mais alto e eu o empurrei de leve pelo peito, afastando-o de mim.

- Jake, para. – pedi quando ele continuou beijando meu pescoço – Jake, é sério. Preciso ir.

O problema era que meu corpo correspondendo ao dele estava dizendo outra coisa.

- Ok. – ele murmurou se afastando finalmente, respirando fundo várias vezes.

Fechei o velcro e o botão do meu short curto que já deixava a minha calcinha branca aparecer quase completamente e esperei enquanto Jake "se acalmava". Então ele me deu mais um beijo leve e pegou na minha mão, me levando de volta para a parte movimentada da praia.

Saímos da praia e fomos almoçar numa lanchonete ali perto, comendo e discutindo bem menos, e eu nem reclamei quando ele colocou Slip Knot para tocar no som do carro durante todo o caminho até a minha casa. Aliás, até a entrada da fazenda. De jeito nenhum eu iria deixar ele me levar até a casa. Se Jesse estivesse por ali, teria que passar o resto da semana ouvindo merda.

Nos despedimos com um beijo bem demorado e um pouco de mão boba porque ninguém é de ferro, e combinamos de nos falar para marcar alguma coisa.

Nos falamos rapidamente naquela noite, mas os dois tinham aula durante a semana, então achamos melhor nos encontrarmos apenas no final de semana para não acabarmos de castigo por cabular aula.

Na terça feira, conversamos apenas um pouco porque Gabriela teve um pesadelo quando estava começando a dormir e foi para o meu quarto assustada e pediu para dormir comigo. Não dava para ficar conversando com Jake com a minha irmã de sete anos dormindo ao meu lado.

A quarta feira foi igual. Não teve Gabriela com pesadelos, mas os dois estavam com sono e fomos dormir cedo. Mas no meio da madrugada meu celular tocou e eu quase não atendi, mesmo vendo o nome de Jake no visor. Ele tinha atrapalhado o melhor do meu precioso sono e eu só atendi porque fiquei curiosa para saber o motivo dele estar me ligando àquela hora.

- Que é? – perguntei mal humorada com a voz de sono quase incompreensível.

- _Oi para você também._ – ele respondeu com a voz completamente alerta.

- Vai falar logo o que é? Eu estava dormindo, Jake. – resmunguei.

- _Eu sei. Eu também. E foi por isso que te liguei._– ele falou com a voz ainda mais alerta que antes.

Me perguntava como alguém conseguia ficar tão desperto a essa hora.

- Desembucha.

- _Sonhei contigo._

Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio absorvendo aquela informação que não significava nada e significava muito ao mesmo tempo. Tudo bem que era ótimo saber que eu estava presente na vida dele até mesmo nos sonhos, mas ele precisava mesmo ter me acordado?

- E não dava para esperar o dia amanhecer para me contar isso, Jake?

- _Claro que não. Eu estou alerta demais._

- Você tem noção do quanto isso soa piegas, não é? Você ter que ligar para mim às três da manhã só porque sonhou comigo é ridículo.

- _Você não diria isso se soubesse que o meu sonho envolvia você rebolando nua em cima de mim, enquanto gemia meu nome._

É óbvio que eu congelei, né? Primeiro porque tinha acabado de acordar e o meu raciocínio estava lento, quase parando. E segundo... Bem, quem conseguia reagir diante de uma bomba dessas?

- _O gato comeu a sua língua?_ – ele perguntou depois de um tempo quando eu permaneci em silêncio.

- N-não.

- _Não gostou de ouvir isso?_

Se eu gostei? Bem, meu ego estava inflado e um calor súbito percorreu meu corpo. Acho que agora eu estava bem desperta também.

- É... estranho. – respondi com honestidade.

- _O que é estranho?_

- Sei lá. – a verdade era que eu estava com vergonha. Tudo bem que era bem excitante ouvir aquelas coisas, mas Jake era um tanto quanto direto demais. E ele parecia saber exatamente o que eu pensava a respeito.

- _Não gosta de ouvir sacanagem?_

- É meio... vulgar.

- _Eu acho sexy. Adoro ouvir uma mulher falando coisas sujas e selvagens na hora do sexo._

Fiquei muda de novo, sentindo meu rosto esquentar de vergonha. Eu realmente não estava acostumada a isso. Tinha visto um filme uma vez onde a mulher falava tanta coisa que eu fiquei horrorizada e desliguei. Achava feio.

- _Bia, fala alguma coisa._

- Falar o quê?

- _Te deixei sem graça?_

- Sim.

- _Isso é porque você não tem o hábito de ouvir ou falar assim. Mas se quiser, eu posso te ensinar._

- Não, muito obrigada.

- _Você não é virgem, é?_

- Não.

- _Então não precisa mais ficar com essas frescuras, Bia. Você precisa se soltar._

- Não, muito obrigada, Jake. – repeti, ainda mais sem graça que antes.

- _Ah, qual é!_– ele exclamou do outro lado da linha, embora não muito alto. Podia perceber pelo tom da sua voz que ele estava rindo. O desgraçado ainda estava se divertindo às minhas custas. –_ Vai me dizer que você não se excitou quando eu falei que tinha tido um sonho erótico contigo?_

- Nem um pouco.

- _Mentirosa!_

É. Era mentira, sim. Mas quem disse que ele precisava saber isso?

- Não fiquei, Jake.

- _Sei._ – e pelo visto ele não acreditava em mim. – _E se eu te disser que continuo duro desde a hora que acordei?_

- Jake, para com isso. – reclamei, roçando as coxas uma na outra de forma totalmente involuntária.

- _Isso também não te excita, não é?_– ele perguntou com desdém.

Minha voz estava arfante e eu tinha certeza que ele percebia isso. Ouvi sua risada baixa do outro lado da linha quando eu soltei o ar pesadamente antes de responder.

- Talvez.

- _Hum... Essa é quase a resposta que eu quero. Se eu disser que estou colocando a mão dentro da calça do pijama e começando a me tocar? Isso é o bastante para te fazer admitir que está excitada?_

Se eu estava excitada? Não! Que é isso! Eu não estava nem um pouco excitada. E a minha calcinha também não estava úmida.

- Que saco, Jake. Para.

- _Não paro enquanto você não se render._

- Ok, eu me rendo. Satisfeito?

- _Ainda não. Fala uma coisa bem suja para mim, vai._ – ele pediu com a voz baixa e rouca.

- Não mesmo.

- _Ah, Bia. Não seja má. Eu estou aqui sozinho no meu quarto, minhas bolas começando a ficar roxas e você nem para dizer uma sacanagem de nada? Você é tão má._

- Eu não vou ficar falando bobagens há essa hora. De que adianta, afinal de contas? Estamos longe mesmo. Vamos ficar só na vontade.

- _Bia?_ – Jake chamou com a voz baixa e rouca.

- Que é? – perguntei mal humorada, mas baixei o tom de voz.

- _Coloca o dedo dentro da calcinha e diz se ela está molhadinha, vai._

Abri a boca para gritar com ele, mas não saiu nada. A resposta ficou engasgada e eu acabei me entalando com ar, começando a tossir feito uma idiota.

- _Não morre, por favor._ – ele pediu com a voz divertida. – _Escuta isso, Bia._ – ele pediu e eu fiquei em silêncio para ouvir seja lá o que fosse.

De início eu não ouvi nada, mas então meus ouvidos começaram a captar um som estranho. Parecia o barulho de algo roçando, como se fosse pele contra pele, que aumentava de intensidade aos poucos. Prendi a respiração e quase me engasguei de novo quando percebi que Jake estava se masturbando e colocando o telefone perto para que eu ouvisse.

Mas o pior é que aquilo me deixou tão excitada que eu quase levei a minha mão à minha intimidade como Jake havia pedido.

- _Sabe o que é isso, não é?_– ele perguntou voltando a falar no telefone com a voz ainda mais rouca e arfante.

- Jake...

Ok! Que merda de voz foi essa? Foi um gemido? Porque soou bem parecido.

- _Hum... Viu só como a distância não é nada quando se é criativo?_– merda, merda, merda! – _Vai, Bia. Se satisfaça também_.

- Não. – murmurei birrenta, embora quisesse demais fazer aquilo.

- _Você se contenta em só me ouvir... hummm... sentindo prazer?_– ele perguntou com a voz totalmente entrecortada pela falta de ar. E aquele gemidinho no meio da frase me fez bater a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. De propósito. – _Vai, Bia. Fala alguma coisa bem sexy para mim._

- Eu... não sei. – admiti enfim, me jogando na cama e fiquei contemplando o teto.

- _Eu te ensino, linda._– ele falou com a voz suave. – _Você está gostando disso?_

- Aham. – respondi, sentindo meu rosto ficar ainda mais quente.

-_ Por quê?_

- Sei lá.

- _Responde, Bia. Eu sei que você sabe._

Respirei fundo tentando não gaguejar e tentei responder.

- Eu... Isso me... excita. – despejei, sentindo um calor ainda mais forte no rosto e levei minha mão que começava a suar até a testa para me certificar de que não estava pegando fogo.

- _O que te excita, minha linda?_– ele perguntou, me incentivando a falar mais.

Ok. Eu já tinha começado, né? Então agora ia até o fim. Ou ao menos tentaria.

- Eu... gosto de ouvir você se... se... – mas a palavra não saiu.

- _Você gosta de ouvir eu me masturbando, Bia?_

- É.

- _Fala._

- Eu gosto de... de ouvir você se masturbando. Ainda mais sabendo que isso é por minha causa. – soltei de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem.

E depois levei a mão à boca quando uma nova crise de tosse ameaçou romper quando eu quase me engasguei de vergonha.

- _Hum... É por você sim, delícia. Queria ter você aqui em cima de mim rebolando como no sonho._

Ai minha santinha das pervas retraídas. Dai-me força para sobreviver a essa ligação.

-_ Você me queria aí, Bia?_– ele perguntou com a voz voltando a ficar arfante.

- Aham.

- _Onde?_

- Aqui no meu quarto.

-_ Seja mais específica._ – ele pediu com a voz divertida, embora rouca.

- Na minha cama.

-_ E?_

- Em cima de mim. – respondi rápido de novo, antes que perdesse a coragem. – Entre as minhas pernas.

Ouvi um gemido alto e quase gemi junto. Na verdade, eu gemi. Ele só não ouviu porque a minha mão estava cobrindo a minha boca de novo.

- _Hummmm... Isso, Bia. Fala mais._– ele pediu com a voz rouca e baixa, e eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava falando por entre os dentes. – _Fala, vai. Eu estou quase lá._

A voz dele, misturada com os gemidos que ele deixava escapar e o som da fricção feita pela mão ao redor do membro dele, me deu a coragem que eu precisava para falar exatamente o que eu queria.

- Eu quero você aqui em cima de mim, Jake. Quero você dentro de mim, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido.

- _Ah, merda! _– Jake resmungou e então começou a resfolegar, e com um último e longo gemido, eu soube que ele tinha gozado.

Eu não culpava Jake por ter ficado com sono logo depois disso. Tampouco o culpava por ele ter ficado satisfeito com o final da ligação e eu não. Ele tinha sugerido que eu entrasse na onda, mas a babaca aqui não quis. Mas de qualquer jeito, eu nem saberia como agir. Tudo bem que eu tinha conseguido falar aquelas coisas, mas duvidava muito que conseguisse repetir.

Depois de um tempo, nós encerramos a ligação e fomos dormir. Bem, _Jake_ foi dormir, feliz e satisfeito, enquanto eu fiquei rolando na cama, sentindo uma quentura incômoda entre as pernas, até que eu não agüentei mais e fui tomar um banho frio.

Na quinta e na sexta, Jake tentou repetir a ligação da quarta feira, mas eu o cortei dizendo que a minha irmã estava dormindo no meu quarto e eu não poderia demorar. Era mentira, é claro. Mas eu simplesmente não queria ficar na mesma situação daquela noite, querendo sem poder ter.

Nós combinamos de nos encontrar no sábado, mas minha mãe acabou me arrastando para fazer compras de supermercado com ela e eu tive que ligar para desmarcar. Jake não ficou muito feliz, mas se contentou em me encontrar no dia seguinte para irmos à praia.

À noite, eu já estava me arrumando para ir dormir quando ouvi o carro do Jesse saindo e olhei pela janela para vê-lo seguindo o carro de Cris para fora da fazenda. De início fiquei meio frustrada por vê-lo saindo e não me convidar, mas depois acabei tendo uma idéia muito melhor.

Corri para a minha cama onde estava o meu celular e liguei para Jake.

- Que barulho é esse? – perguntei quando ele atendeu e eu quase não consegui ouvir a sua voz. Não era possível que ele tivesse saído também, era?

- _Ah, eu estou... Espera um instante. _– esperei impaciente enquanto ele fazia seja lá o que fosse e então o barulho parou –_ Ah, oi. Desculpa. Estava jogando videogame._

- Ah, tá.

- _Não vai me dizer que você está ligando para desmarcar o encontro de amanhã?_

- Não. Quer dizer... talvez.

- _Ah, não, Bia._ – ele resmungou parecendo realmente chateado. – _Já tinha planejado uma coisa tão bacana_.

- Eu só estava pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos antecipar o encontro.

- _Mais cedo que onze da manhã? Quer que eu madrugue?_]

Homem é uma racinha preguiçosa, não é?

- O que acha de nos encontrarmos agora?

- _Hein?_

E são lentos de raciocínio também.

- Meu irmão acabou de sair e todo mundo na casa está dormindo. Estava pensando em dar uma volta. O que acha?

- _Opa. Já gostei. Chego aí dentro de uma hora._

Desliguei o telefone sorrindo satisfeita ao mesmo tempo em que rezava para nada dar errado. Se a minha mãe resolvesse acordar no meio da noite e visse que eu não estava em casa, eu poderia me considerar uma filha morta. Ainda assim, troquei o pijama por um vestido roxo tomara que caia que batia um pouco acima do joelho e calcei sandálias rasteiras. Sabia que não iríamos para nenhum lugar chique, então resolvi me vestir de forma prática e confortável. Apliquei uma maquiagem leve e básica e peguei as chaves de casa, meu celular, documentos, algum dinheiro para o caso de uma eventualidade e camisinhas – porque era sempre bom estar prevenida – e coloquei tudo numa bolsinha pequena.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e fui até a garagem de onde peguei a minha bicicleta. Havia combinado com Jake para que ele me pegasse na entrada da fazenda para que ninguém visse as luzes do farol do carro e pedalei até lá sem muita pressa.

Estava escondendo a bicicleta atrás de uma moita quando vi o carro de Jake se aproximando e esperei ele fazer o retorno para entrar no carro.

Antes de colocar o cinto, me inclinei para beijar o rosto de Jake, mas ele virou na minha direção nessa hora e buscou pela minha boca, me segurando pela nuca como tinha feito na praia.

Correspondi ao beijo, dando passagem para a sua língua, puxando-o também pela nuca e, de repente, as lembranças daquele amasso na praia e da ligação pervertida voltaram à minha mente e eu acabei intensificando o beijo, ficando totalmente excitada de uma hora para outra.

E Jake, que não era bobo nem nada, aproveitou a minha empolgação e entrou na onda, me puxando pela cintura para mais perto, até que a parte superior dos nossos corpo estivessem coladas.

- Não que eu não tenha adorado o beijo de boa noite – ele sussurrou contra o meu pescoço, beijando a pele sensível que logo estava toda arrepiada –, mas eu estava planejando te levar ao cinema. Se continuarmos aqui, vamos perder a última sessão.

- Ah, ok. – murmurei, me afastando um tanto sem graça por ter praticamente atacado Jake e voltei a sentar corretamente no banco do passageiro.

**(N/A: ****System Of A Down – Chop Suey)**

Dessa vez estava tocando System of a Down e eu sorri ao perceber que eu tinha, sim, acertado tudo sobre os gostos de Jake. E acabei descobrindo que havia uma música naquele CD que eu gostava, mas não sabia quem cantava. E quando eu comecei a acompanhar a letra, foi a vez de Jake rir de mim.

Não sei se foi minha culpa por ter demorado beijando Jake, mas quando chegamos ao cinema de Carmel, a sessão já havia começado há quinze minutos e não nos deixaram entrar.

- Se tivéssemos ido ao cinema de Monterey, teríamos chegado a tempo. – reclamei enquanto voltávamos para o carro estacionado no meio fio ao lado da pracinha – Não sei por que você escolheu o cinema mais longe.

- Eu não sei que filme está passando no cinema de lá. – ele respondeu também chateado, dando a volta no carro enquanto eu entrava pela porta do passageiro.

- Então vamos fazer o quê agora? – perguntei quando ele já estava sentado ao volante.

- Não sei. Não tenho nada em mente. Quer ir comer alguma coisa?

- Estou sem fome.

- Hum... – ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo enquanto ligava o carro e fazia o retorno para pegar a avenida principal novamente. – Você já foi ao Ponto de Observação de Carmel?

- Não. Mas já ouvi falar.

- Então vamos dar uma passada lá.

Seguimos pela avenida e passamos em frente a uma boate onde havia uma fila imensa de pessoas esperando para entrar. Um pouco mais a frente, eu vi o carro do Jesse e de Cris estacionados. Olha só onde os dois estavam. Dançando e se divertindo. Mal sabiam eles que eu também me divertiria muito essa noite.

Passamos por um posto de gasolina e Jake entrou, estacionando em frente a loja de conveniência.

- Vou comprar alguma coisa para beber. – ele anunciou enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança. – Quer cerveja ou vodka?

- Jake, eu tenho dezessete anos. – expliquei calmamente tentando não rir – Não posso consumir nada alcoólico.

- Ah, claro! E você quer que eu acredite que você nunca bebeu, não é?

- Talvez. – respondi, sem conseguir segurar mais o riso e ele saiu do carro rindo também.

- Gracinha. – ele ironizou e se inclinou para dentro do carro pela janela do lado do motorista. – Cerveja ou vodka?

- O mesmo que você.

- É pra já.

**(N/A: ****Strawberry Swing – Coldplay)**

Enquanto Jake estava lá dentro, eu tirei o CD que estava tocando e sintonizei numa rádio que eu gostava e pulei de alegria ao ouvir "Strawberry Swing" de Coldplay. Comecei a acompanhar a letra e fiquei tão distraída que levei um baita susto quando Jake voltou trazendo um pack de Heineken long neck.

- Coldplay não, Bianca. – ele reclamou enquanto entrava no carro e foi logo mudando de estação.

- Deixe aí. Já ouvi muito das suas músicas. Agora é a minha vez.

Coloquei na rádio de novo e quando Jake fez menção de mudar mais uma vez a estação, eu bati na sua mão e o olhei feio. Ele ergueu as mãos em rendição e me entregou uma das garrafas, tirando outra para si e colocou as restantes no banco de trás.

Voltamos para a estrada, Jake fingindo estar emburrado depois de descobrir que estava passando um especial de Coldplay na rádio, e eu continuei acompanhando as músicas, empolgada como nunca por estar ali. Além de estar fora de casa num horário que não era permitido para mim – o que tornava a coisa ainda mais excitante por ser proibida –, também estava acompanhada por um homem muito sexy, bebendo cerveja e ouvindo uma das minhas músicas preferidas, de uma das minhas bandas favoritas.

**(N/A: ****The Hardest Part – Coldplay)**

Continuei cantando "The Hardest Part" a plenos pulmões até que chegamos ao Ponto de Observação e Jake estacionou ali, desligou o motor e eu baixei o volume do rádio, deixando apenas um som suave, e passei a contemplar a noite, que estava com lua cheia e tantas estrelas que jamais seria capaz de contar.

Jake tirou seu cinto e fez o mesmo com o meu, passando uma mão pelos meus ombros e me puxou para perto dele até que as laterais dos nossos corpos estavam coladas.

- Que tal mudar de estação agora? – ele perguntou depois de dar um gole da cerveja.

- Não.

- Ah, qual é, Bia. Coldplay é morgado demais. Tenho certeza de que conseguiremos entrar num consenso quanto a música a ser ouvida.

- Por exemplo?

- Você gosta de System of a Down. – ele falou com um sorriso – Por que não ouvimos isso?

- Correção, mocinho: eu gosto de _uma_ música deles.

- Argh! – ele bufou irritado e bebeu um pouco mais da cerveja, sorvendo longos goles. – Pega meu porta-CDs aí no cofre do carro e escolhe alguma coisa.

- Tem algo que preste? – perguntei, já me inclinando para abrir o cofre.

- Nem começa.

Fiquei bebendo da minha cerveja enquanto procurava alguma coisa boa entre os CDs dele, mas só havia bandas de Rock pesado. E eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvir aquelas música num local tranqüilo como aquele. Já estava quase desistindo de procurar quando vi o CD de Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

- Esse aqui. – falei tirando o CD e colocando no som.

- Nossa! Fazia tempo que não ouvia isso.

**(N/A: ****By The Way – Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

A música encheu o carro e eu voltei a observar o céu e a lua refletida no mar, voltando a me recostar no ombro de Jake quando ele me puxou para perto dele de novo. Quando dei por mim, a minha cerveja tinha acabado, assim como a de Jake e ele pegou duas garrafas cheias no banco de trás de me entregou uma depois de tirar a tampa com facilidade.

- Está querendo me deixar bêbada? – perguntei de brincadeira, bebendo um longo gole da cerveja.

- Você fica bêbada com duas cervejas?

- Bêbada, eu não sei, mas alegre... com certeza!

- Fraca.

- Sou mesmo.

Mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio e eu continuei contemplando a vista à nossa frente.

- Sabe do que eu estava lembrando? – Jake perguntou em dado momento, num tom baixo.

- O quê?

- Que eu ainda preciso te ensinar a falar sacanagem.

Sorte dele que eu não estava com cerveja na boca naquele momento, ou certamente teria levado um banho.

Meu coração acelerou imediatamente, mas eu me obriguei a permanecer relaxada ao lado dele. Sabia que não poderia confiar na minha voz para falar alguma coisa, então preferi ficar calada.

- Você até que se saiu bem na sua primeira aula. – ele continuou, colocando a sua segunda garrafa vazia no banco de trás e usou a mão livre para remover meu cabelo do ombro, e aproximou sua boca do meu ouvido para sussurrar – Mas eu sei que você pode fazer melhor.

- É? – perguntei num fio de voz, estremecendo quando ele mordeu a ponta do lóbulo.

- Aham. Vou te ensinar a falar tudo que está sentindo. – ele sussurrou novamente, voltando a morder a ponta do lóbulo e passou a lamber e beijar meu pescoço, me deixando sem ar. – E a falar o que quer que eu faça com você.

- Hum... – se Jake achava que eu seria capaz de falar alguma coisa com ele me lambendo daquele jeito, então ele colocava muita fé em mim. Coitado.

- Você gosta quando eu te beijo aqui, Bia?

- Go-gosto. – gaguejei ao sentir seus dentes roçando na pele sensível do meu pescoço.

- Onde mais você gosta de ser beijada? – ele perguntou, afastando mais os meus cabelos e a minha garrafa quase caiu da minha mão quando ele deu uma leve puxada, fazendo minha cabeça ir para trás e mordeu meu maxilar de leve.

- Me dá isso aqui. – ele pediu, pegando a cerveja da minha mão e colocou o gargalo na minha boca.

Me obriguei a beber o longo gole que ele derramou na minha boca e quase me engasguei com a quantidade do líquido. Jake também bebeu, e colocou a garrafa quase vazia em cima do painel do carro, voltando a atenção para mim.

- Você ainda não me respondeu.

- Q-Quê?

- Onde você gosta de ser beijada? – ele perguntou novamente, continuando a beijar o meu pescoço.

- Eu... Eu...

Aham. Isso era tudo que eu conseguiria falar naquele momento. Uma coisa era falar por telefone, outra bem diferente era conseguir me controlar e pensar em algo coerente com ele me beijando daquele jeito.

- Vamos, Bia. Você consegue. – ele sussurrou e desceu a boca para o meu ombro, mordendo de leve, indo então para o meu colo, lambendo e beijando o local, até chegar no começo do vestido tomara que caia, perto dos meus seios.

Arfei quando sua mão começou a brincar com o elástico que mantinha o vestido preso ao meu corpo e a minha mão involuntariamente cobriu a sua com a intenção de fazê-lo parar, mas o meu movimento "preciso" fez com que a mão dele se espalmasse sobre um seio.

É claro que Jake interpretou aquilo da forma errada, ou talvez da forma certa, e ergueu o rosto do meu colo, cobrindo os meus lábios com os seus num beijo urgente e sedento.

Esqueci completamente da minha vergonha e retribuí o beijo com a mesma intensidade, gemendo na sua boca quando ele começou a acariciar meu seio por cima do vestido.

Meu corpo estremeceu quando ele voltou a brincar com o elástico, mas dessa vez Jake não perdeu tempo e desceu o vestido num único movimento, expondo meus seios, e eu pensei que teria uma síncope quando ele começou a massagear meu seio direito, fazendo pressão no mamilo com o indicador e o polegar.

- Você quer que eu te beije aqui? – ele perguntou, interrompendo o beijo para voltar a dar atenção ao meu pescoço.

- Jake...

- Fala, Bia. – ele exigiu num tom rouco e baixo, interrompendo todas as carícias. – Fala o que você quer.

- Eu quero... Eu quero que você pare de me torturar. – falei completamente sem fôlego. – Você sabe o que eu quero.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas eu quero que você fale em voz alta.

- Jake, eu não consigo, ok? Não é o meu jeito.

- É o jeito de todo mundo, minha linda. – ele sussurrou, dando um pequeno beijo nos meus lábios. – Você só precisa se soltar.

- Eu não sei como.

- Eu te ensino, delícia. – ele sussurrou mordendo e lambendo meu ouvido. Estremeci novamente e gemi baixinho quando ele voltou a acariciar meus seios. – Fecha os olhos. – ele pediu. – Vai, fecha os olhos e relaxa.

Fechar os olhos eu até conseguiria fazer, mas relaxar seria impossível.

Agora de olhos fechados, as carícias das mãos de Jake nos meus seios pareceram ficara mais intensas, como se eu estivesse sentindo bem mais o que ele estava fazendo. Sentia seus dedos acariciando meus seios, seus lábios lambendo e chupando meu pescoço. Meu corpo não parava de estremecer e quando suas mãos foram substituídas pelos seus lábios, cobrindo meus seios com lambidas e pequenos chupões, eu gemi alto e segurei seus cabelos, mantendo seu rosto ali.

Jake mantinha uma mão ao redor da minha cintura, me deixando de frente para ele, nossos corpos quase colados, e me puxou um pouco para cima, facilitando o acesso da sua boca aos meus seios.

A sua mão livre deslizou pelo meu quadril, puxando um pouco mais meu corpo para perto dele, apertando uma nádega de leve e continuou descendo, deslizando para a minha coxa, e voltou a subir, dessa vez por dentro do vestido.

Quando sua mão voltou a tocar minha nádega, ele a apertou novamente e eu ondulei meu corpo contra o dele, adorando sentir seu toque firme. Mas confesso que fiquei um pouco alarmada quando ele chegou na borda da minha calcinha de renda preta e começou a puxá-la para baixo.

- Ergue um pouco o quadril. – ele pediu num tom muito rouco e arfante, interrompendo um pouco os beijos nos meus seios.

Ouvir sua voz assim tão alterada de desejo, mesmo sem eu ter tocado-o nenhuma vez, me deixou ainda mais quente e eu acabei fazendo o que ele pediu, erguendo o quadril para permitir que ele terminasse de remover a peça miúda.

Ele logo voltou a dar atenção aos meus seios, e eu voltei a me perder nas sensações gostosas de ter sua boca me chupando com tanta maestria. Mas eu queria mais. Eu queria Jake e para isso ele teria que se livrar daquele monte de roupas.

Mas quando eu abri os olhos e fiz menção de começar a remover a sua blusa, ele segurou as minhas mãos, me impedindo de continuar o movimento.

- Ainda não.

- Não dá para fazer isso se um dos dois estiver totalmente vestido, Jake. – resmunguei usando todo fôlego que me restava.

- Nós não vamos transar enquanto você não usar palavras para me dizer o que está sentindo e o que quer que eu faça.

Encarei Jake sem acreditar no que ele tinha falado, mas fui desviada de qualquer protesto quando sua mão que estava dentro no meu vestido deslizou direto para a minha intimidade, me fazendo ofegar e gemer de surpresa e desejo. Meu corpo logo voltava a se contorcer em suas mãos, seus lábios voltando a sugar meus seios.

Fiquei tão mole com os seus toques que comecei a deslizar pelo banco, ficando com o quadril quase na ponta, facilitando ainda mais para Jake, que deslizou dois dedos para dentro de mim, me deixando ainda mais arfante.

- Jake... – gemi, tentando trazer seu rosto para cima, puxando-o pelos cabelos, e quando seus olhos estavam na altura do meu eu sabia que ele tinha visto tanto desejo ali que seus lábios imediatamente cobriram os meus num beijo tão urgente que era quase violento.

Seus dedos intensificaram os movimentos dentro de mim, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido, e eu já sentia os tremores começarem a percorrer meu corpo, me levando a um nível nunca antes sentido. Sim, eu tinha tido um orgasmo com Cris, mas não tinha chegado nem perto do que eu sentia agora com os dedos mágicos de Jake.

Quando estava quase gozando, Jake, por algum motivo que eu não conseguia compreender, tirou os dedos de mim, mas quando eu já estava começando a interromper o beijo para perguntar por que raios ele tinha feito aquilo, eu senti uma coisa dura e gelada na minha intimidade e pulei assustada.

- Fica quietinha. – ele pediu naquele mesmo tom rouco e totalmente sexy, voltando a beijar meu pescoço.

- Jake, o que é...? – perguntei na tentativa de ver o que era aquilo que ele estava colocando entre as minhas pernas, mas seu rosto estava no caminho e eu não consegui ver. Mas reparei na ausência da garrafa de cerveja no painel do carro e pulei mais uma vez – Jake, isso é a garrafa?

- É, sim. Abre mais as pernas, vai.

Hein? Ele achava mesmo que eu ia abrir as minhas pernas para uma garrafa de cerveja gelada? Não mesmo! Mas quando senti o vidro frio tocando o ponto mais sensível da minha intimidade, eu não consegui conter um gemido que escapou e acabei abrindo as pernas involuntariamente, louca para sentir mais.

- Aaahhh... Jake!

- Isso é bom, não é? – ele perguntou de um jeito safado, lambendo meu pescoço e subiu um pouco mais para mordiscar a ponta do meu lóbulo.

- É... é sim...

- Você quer mais? – ele perguntou, posicionando a garrafa na minha entrada, mas me segurou pela cintura quando eu tentei deslizar para baixo para fazer ela entrar de uma vez.

- Q-quero!

- E o que você quer?

- Ah, merda, Jake! – praticamente gritei, necessitando de alívio urgente e ele estava me privando disso – Eu quero mais!

- Mais de quê?

- Porcaria! Eu quero você, ok?! – resmunguei, voltando a segurá-lo pelos cabelos. – Eu quero você dentro de mim.

- Hum... isso, delícia. Está quase lá. – ele sussurrou num gemido, mordiscando meu lábio inferior de leve e deixou a garrafa entrar um pouco, me fazendo estremecer por inteira com o contato do vidro gelado – E o que eu devo fazer quando estiver dentro de você?

- Ah, vai se fuder, Jake! Você sabe o que eu quero!

- Não, minha linda. Eu não vou me fuder. – ele murmurou calmo enquanto eu estava quase enlouquecendo, e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. – Eu vou foder _você_.

- Filho da mãe!

- Sou sim. Mas minha mãe está morta e ela não vem ao caso. O que importa agora é o que eu quero que você fale para mim.

- Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero, Jake. – gemi ainda mais agoniada. – E eu sei que você quer também.

Tirei uma das mãos dos seus cabelos e deslizei pelo seu peito ainda coberto pela camisa e cheguei até o cós da calça, descendo um pouco mais até chegar ao volume apertado dentro do jeans e apertei seu membro por cima do tecido grosso, fazendo-o arquear o quadril e gemer baixinho.

- Quero sim... – ele gemeu de novo, fechando os olhos quando eu continuei acariciando-o – Mas eu quero... eu quero que você... fale...

- Quer que eu fale que quero você dentro de mim? Que quero tudo isso entrando em mim e me fazendo gritar de prazer? – perguntei num sussurro, buscando coragem não sei de onde, roçando os dentes no seu pescoço musculoso, fazendo-o gemer de novo. – Quer que eu diga que quero que você me... foda?

- Ah, merda! – ele rugiu e dessa vez não era eu a descontrolada – Isso, Bia... Vem cá!

Num único movimento Jake me puxou para cima dele, me fazendo sentar no seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril, de frente para ele e, para a minha surpresa, levou a garrafa à boca e bebeu o resto da cerveja que estava dentro dela, passando a língua no gargalo, lambendo meu líquido que estava ali.

- Hum... Delícia!

- Eca.

- "Eca" por quê? – ele perguntou depois de jogar a garrafa vazia de qualquer jeito no banco de trás e me encarou com o cenho franzido. – Era você ali. E te digo logo que você é deliciosa.

Eu não ia ficar discutindo com ele agora, ainda mais quando Jake voltou a me tocar intimamente e me puxou para um novo beijo com gosto de cerveja e... meu.

Mais uma vez tentei tirar a sua camisa e dessa vez ele não me impediu, terminando de tirar a peça sozinho quando eu voltei a atenção para o botão da sua calça. Ele precisou me ajudar ali também, erguendo o quadril, e quando já estava livre de toda sua roupa, Jake tirou o meu vestido que estava amontoado na minha cintura, me deixando agora tão nua quanto ele.

- C-camisinha. – balbuciei quando senti seu membro roçando no meu sexo, Jake já voltando a atacar meus seios com chupões mais fortes.

- Tá no... no bolso da minha calça. – ele murmurou parecendo chateado com isso e tentou se inclinar para pegar a calça que estava caída no chão do carro e com isso minhas costas acabou tocando a buzina, assustando nós dois.

Por azar, naquele momento estava passando um carro na pista atrás de nós e o carro buzinou em resposta. Não sei se alguém dentro do carro que passou conseguiu ver algo, mas eu não consegui evitar ficar roxa de vergonha, mas acabei entrando na onda de Jake e ri com ele.

- Será que eles viram alguma coisa? – perguntei olhando desconfiada para o carro que já ia longe.

- Acho que não. – ele sussurrou, também olhando para a estrada por sobre o ombro – Prefere parar? – ele perguntou voltando a me encarar, e seu olhar dizia claramente que ele temia que a minha resposta fosse um "sim".

- Se você se atrever a parar agora, eu continuo sozinha.

- Sozinha não tem tanta graça. – ele sussurrou com um sorriso safado nos lábios, beijando meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que tocava no meu sexo molhado de desejo. – Tenho certeza que você vai querer alguma coisa entrando aqui.

- Hum... Posso usar a garrafa de cerveja.

- Mesmo? – ele perguntou rindo ainda mais e segurou meu quadril, posicionando seu membro na minha entrada. – E você não prefere isso aqui não?

- Uhum... Muito melhor. – gemi baixinho quando ele tocou meu clítoris com o dedo, seu membro ainda brincando no meu sexo, mas sem entrar. – A c-camisinha. – lembrei novamente.

- Merda! – Jake se inclinou de novo tentando pegar a calça e eu quase toquei com as costas na buzina mais uma vez, mas segurei Jake pelos ombros e o fiz voltar a se encostar no banco.

- A minha está mais fácil. – sussurrei, me inclinando para o lado, pegando a minha bolsinha que estava jogada no banco do passageiro e tirei uma camisinha de dentro.

- Garota prevenida.

- Sempre!

- Bom saber.

Deixei que Jake tirasse a camisinha da minha mão e fiquei beijando seu pescoço e dando pequenas mordidas, puxando seu cabelo macio e agora já bastante assanhado, enquanto ele abria a embalagem e colocava a camisinha no seu membro duro, voltando logo a me ajustar em cima dele, pronto para me penetrar.

- Repete aquilo que você disse, vai, gostosa. – ele pediu num gemido, olhando nos meus olhos enquanto as suas duas mãos brincavam com os meus seios.

Na posição em que estava, eu poderia muito bem descer só um pouquinho e ele estaria dentro de mim e aquela palhaçada acabaria de uma vez. Mas eu não iria fazer isso porque a "gostosa" aqui estava adorando aquela _palhaçada_.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim, Jake. – murmurei arranhando seus ombros e peito de leve, fazendo-o gemer em deleite. Respirei fundo para engolir a vergonha e disparei num tom que tentei deixar sensual. – Eu quero que você me _fo-da_!

Não precisei falar mais nada. No mesmo instante Jake me segurou forte pelo quadril e me fez descer de uma vez, ao mesmo tempo em que ele arqueava o quadril, entrando rápido e bem fundo, fazendo os dois gemerem juntos.

Procurei a boca dele, necessitando sentir mais do seu gosto, estar mais em contato com o seu corpo e Jake parecia estar sentindo o mesmo porque me puxou contra ele, colando meus seios ao seu peito, mantendo uma das mãos na minha nuca para aprofundar o beijo, enquanto a outra permaneceu no meu quadril me guiando em movimentos circulares ao mesmo tempo em que ele fazia o movimento de entrar e sair de dentro de mim, indo cada vez mais rápido.

- Rebola pra mim. – ele pediu contra a minha boca, mordendo meu lábio e desceu para o meu pescoço, começando a dar chupões bem fortes, do tipo que certamente me deixaria cheia de marcas, mas que me excitou tanto que eu logo estava rebolando em cima dele.

A combinação dos movimentos dele com os meus estava tão perfeita que eu já voltava a sentir os espasmos me dominando, e dessa vez eu sabia que ele não pararia até que estivéssemos satisfeitos. E sua mão acariciando meus seios, revezando entre um e outro enquanto sua boca continuava violentando meu pescoço, às vezes substituindo suas mãos e fazendo o mesmo com meus seios, estava me deixando tão louca de desejo que não sabia como ainda não tinha começado a gritar.

- Jake... Jake! – eu gemia seu nome sem parar, às vezes misturando com palavras que nem eu compreendia.

Mas independente das palavras serem compreendidas ou não, Jake se empolgava sempre que eu gemia seu nome e intensificava ainda mais as estocadas, me fazendo quicar em cima dele e eu coloquei as mãos no teto do carro para evitar que a minha cabeça batesse ali.

Eu sentia o carro balançar acompanhando nossos movimentos e tinha certeza que se alguém passasse na estrada atrás de nós, saberia exatamente o que estava acontecendo dentro daquele carro, mesmo sem conseguir ver nada por conta dos vidros que estavam embaçados.

O suor escorria pelo meu corpo, deixando meus cabelos molhados, e Jake não estava nem um pouco atrás. Meu corpo deslizava facilmente contra o dele e eu já estava me sentindo sufocada com o calor que fazia dentro do carro, mas a falta de ar só contribuiu para deixar meu corpo ainda mais sensível aos toques dele.

- Bia... – Jake chamou num gemido, puxando meu rosto para ficar na altura do seu e me encarou com os olhos quase fechados de prazer. – Eu vou... gozar!

- Segura só... mais um po-pouco. – pedi quase sem ar, apoiando minhas mãos no encosto do banco ao lado dos seus ombros, para conseguir me mover melhor e mais rápido. Eu também sentia que estava quase lá, mas queria experimentar o famoso orgasmo mútuo que tanto já tinha ouvido falar.

Jake se dedicou a me ajudar a chegar lá mais rápido, levando uma das mãos até a minha intimidade e o mínimo contato dos seus dedos no meu clítoris fez meu corpo todo tremer e o calor se espalhou por inteiro me deixando em chamas quando o orgasmo começou a me atingir.

Senti cada músculo do meu corpo enrijecendo e o mesmo acontecia com Jake embaixo de mim, suas duas mãos agora me segurando com uma força quase dolorosa pelo quadril, me impedindo de executar qualquer movimento quando ele estocou pela última vez e ficou rígido, seus olhos fechados e sua boca meio aberta deixando escapar os gemidos arfantes.

Os tremores continuaram a percorrer meu corpo como descargas elétricas e parecia que não ia parar nunca até que, depois de não sei quantos segundos ou talvez minutos, tudo acabou e eu desabei em cima de Jake. Morta. Completamente morta, incrivelmente satisfeita, totalmente sem ar, extremamente sem forças, inacreditavelmente querendo mais.

Acho que acabei adormecendo ali mesmo em cima de Jake porque quando dei por mim ele estava abrindo a janela para deixar o ar entrar. E foi isso que me acordou. O vento frio em contato com a minha pele quente e suada me fez estremecer e eu me afastei do peito de Jake ainda meio desnorteada. Não pelo sono, mas ainda não estava recuperada do sexo incrível.

- Fraca. – ele sussurrou com um sorriso lindo e preguiçoso nos lábios e ergueu uma mão para remover uma mecha de cabelo que estava grudada no meu rosto – É impressão minha ou você desmaiou?

- Acho que sim. – respondi, me surpreendendo pela minha voz estar tão fraca. – Demorei pra acordar? – perguntei olhando ao redor.

- Não. – ele respondeu rindo ainda mais e voltou a me puxar para o peito dele – Uns trinta segundos depois da hora que eu acordei.

- Você desmaiou também? – perguntei espantada, voltando a me afastar para encará-lo.

- Acho que sim. – ele respondeu meio sem graça, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados de suor. – Foi bom, não foi?

Se foi bom? Não. Que é isso. Imagina! Não foi bom não.

- Aham. – foi só o que eu respondi, voltando a repousar a cabeça no seu ombro direito e ficamos assim por longos minutos, Jake acariciando meu cabelo que deveria estar um assombro e eu passando as pontas dos dedos pelo seu ombro esquerdo, às vezes descendo um pouco para o seu peito, e ria sempre que ele se arrepiava com o meu toque e estremecia embaixo de mim.

De repente uma buzina soou alta, nos fazendo pular assustados, seguida de vozes masculinas ao longe.

_- Uhuuu! Manda ver!_

_- Sexo selvagem! É isso aí, cara!_

_- Faz de quatro!_

_- Que de quatro, Mané! É bom ela por cima!_

Os gritos foram se distanciando à medida que o carro se afastava, mas eu continuei rígida e encolhida, tentando me esconder nos braços de Jake.

- Está tudo bem. Eles já foram. – Jake murmurou relaxando um pouco e voltou a acariciar meus cabelos e minhas costas nuas. – Mas é melhor sairmos daqui antes que acabe passando um carro da patrulha.

- Tem razão.

Com muita dificuldade e ainda tremendo horrores – não de frio ou de medo, mas meu corpo continuava muito fraco – eu consegui sair de cima de Jake que já tinha tirado a camisinha, não me pergunte quando, e comecei a reunir as minhas roupas espalhadas pelo carro.

**(N/A: ****Universally Speaking – Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

Foi mais fácil para mim do que para Jake. Eu só tive que vestir a calcinha e o vestido super amarrotado e já estava pronta. Enquanto ele lutava para vestir a calça jeans e terminava de vestir a blusa, eu liguei o som novamente, voltando a tocar Red Hot Chilli Peppers, mas passei a primeira música, que tinha sido a única que eu tinha ouvido realmente. Nem tinha me dado conta de que o CD já tinha acabado.

- Aceita outra? – Jake perguntou, estendo uma garrafa de cerveja para mim.

- Aceito. – esperei ele tirar a tampa e peguei a garrafa olhando-a meio desconfiada – Acho que nunca mais vou ver uma garrafa de cerveja do mesmo jeito.

Jake já estava bebendo a sua cerveja e acabou se engasgando, cuspindo um pouco da bebida no volante.

- Bom saber que te deixei com algo para lembrar dessa noite. – ele falou depois de se recuperar e limpar a direção de qualquer jeito.

- Duvido muito que vou esquecer disso um dia.

Ficamos bebendo por mais um tempo até que eu vi no relógio do som que já passava das três e meia da manhã. Jesse provavelmente já estava em casa e eu teria que tomar muito cuidado para ele não me ouvir chegando.

Nós fomos o caminho todo até a minha casa com o braço de Jake ao redor dos meus ombros e a minha cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Sua mão ficava fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos e no meu braço, e eu quase adormeci de novo. Só me obriguei a ficar mais alerta quando ele entrou na estrada de terra que levava até a fazenda porque teria que pedalar até em casa.

Quando Jake parou no portão principal, eu já estava pegando a minha bolsa para me despedir rapidamente dele, com pressa de chegar logo em casa, mas ele me segurou pela cintura, me aproximando mais dele e segurou meu rosto para que eu o encarasse.

- Por que a pressa? – ele perguntou num sussurro com o rosto muito perto.

- Eu... Está tarde. – respondi meio aérea, encarando sua boca tentadora.

- Olha pra mim. – ele pediu no mesmo tom e eu fiz o que ele pedia. – Você gostou da noite?

- Está brincando? – exclamei baixinho, quase rindo. – Foi perfeita.

- Vamos repetir?

- Eu... Eu não sei.

Na verdade, eu sabia. Eu queria encontrar com ele de novo muitas outras vezes, mas não queria que ele pensasse que eu era do tipo grudenta que quer o cara só pra si.

- Você quer repetir? – ele perguntou num tom baixo, mas firme.

- Quero. – respondi no mesmo tom que ele.

- Então nós vamos repetir.

- Ok.

- Quando?

- Tanto faz.

- Você é sempre assim? – ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Assim como?

- Indecisa... Insegura... Não sei.

- Acho que sim. – respondi rindo e ri ainda mais quando percebi o quanto a minha resposta confirmava o meu jeito.

- Devo tomar as decisões por você então? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, rindo também.

- Pode ser.

- Credo! Você também fica indecisa assim quando tem que ir ao banheiro?

- Chato! – exclamei rindo ainda mais e bati de leve no seu ombro. – Eu quero sair com você, ok? Mas o dia você escolhe.

- Certo. Podemos nos ver amanhã de novo? Mantendo em pé o encontro que já estava marcado.

- Amanhã? – perguntei meio surpresa por ele querer me encontrar de novo tão rápido. – Tá. Pode ser.

- Mas é melhor na parte da tarde. Acho que vou dormir um pouco mais hoje.

- Com certeza eu não vou acordar antes das onze.

- Nem eu. – ele riu e inclinou o rosto, depositando um beijo suave no meu pescoço. – Te pego às duas da tarde então, ok?

- Ok.

Nos despedimos com um beijo longo, _bem_ longo, reavivando as sensações daquela noite, mas sabíamos que não poderíamos continuar nada naquele momento e eu me forcei a me afastar e saí do carro depois de mais um beijo suave.

- Durma bem, minha linda. – ele falou num sussurro um pouco mais alto, enquanto eu tirava a minha bicicleta da moita e limpava a sujeira do assento.

- Ah, eu vou dormir. Com certeza. – respondi no mesmo tom, montando na bicicleta e coloquei a bolsinha na cestinha – Boa noite, Jake.

- Boa noite, Bia.

Comecei a pedalar para dentro da fazenda e Jake permaneceu lá com os faróis do carro iluminando meu caminho até que eu fiz uma curva e a escuridão imperou ao meu redor.

Já estava chegando em casa quando o som de um motor começou a se aproximar e por um momento de loucura eu cheguei a pensar que Jake tinha entrado na fazenda. Mas uma rápida olhada para a garagem da casa me fez vez que o carro de Jesse não estava ali. Ele não estava em casa e eu conhecia bem o barulho do motor do carro novo dele.

Merda. Merda. Merda!

Pedalei o mais rápido que consegui, mas duvidava muito que seria capaz chegar até a garagem, guardar a bicicleta no lugar certo e entrar na casa sem Jesse me ver.

Eu estava ferrada. Muito, muito ferrada!

**::FIM DO SPIN-OFF::**


	20. Capítulo 20

Eu tinha a intenção de entrar em casa e ir direto para a cama. Mas quando o carro iluminou a varanda, presenciei algo fora do comum.

Bianca estava toda vestida, parecendo ofegante, tentando guardar sua bicicleta. Por que ela estaria fazendo isso uma hora dessas? Era algo que eu pretendia descobrir agora mesmo.

Estacionei o carro e fui até o lugar onde ela estava parada feito uma estátua, me olhando pálida.

- Posso saber o que a moça faz aqui a uma hora dessas? – perguntei a ela, cruzando os braços e olhando-a com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Foi como se eu realmente estivesse falando com uma estátua, pois Bianca nem esboçava qualquer reação. Estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Bia?

- E-e-e-eu... – ela gaguejou. - Ah, não é da sua conta, Jesse! – ela disse atropelando as palavras.

- Claro que é, Bianca. Acho melhor me dizer onde estava, senão...

- Senão o quê? Vai contar para a mamãe? Ai, que medo! – Ela estava tentando passar uma imagem de despreocupação, mas falhava miseravelmente.

- Vou sim.

Ela ficou me olhando em pânico, prendendo a respiração e roendo uma das unhas da mão direita.

Então fez algo que eu não esperava: começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Posso saber qual é a graça?

- Você tentando me chantagear! – E ela ria mais ainda.

- Ainda não entendi a piada. – Realmente, não tinha entendido onde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

- Jesse, Jesse... Querido irmãozinho... Esqueceu que eu sei muito mais coisas sobre você e Suze do que você sequer sonha saber sobre mim?

Fiquei apenas encarando-a, deliberando sobre suas últimas palavras. Como eu havia sido burro em acreditar que minha irmã era uma menina inocente.

- Tudo bem, você venceu. Não vou contar a ninguém. – Ela dava pulinhos e batia palmas. Louca. – Mesmo assim eu gostaria de saber.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Curioso. Eu estava com Jake.

É claro que eu deveria saber que ela estava com ele. Sempre ele. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ela falou no nome dele essa semana.

- E o que você fazia com Jake uma hora dessas? – Não tinha certeza se eu realmente queria ouvir a resposta.

- Hum... Receio que isso não seja da sua conta.

Minha língua estava coçando para fazer uma pergunta, mas meu cérebro parecia duvidar se soltava ou não as palavras.

- Se não se importa, vou dormir. Estou cansada. – Bianca interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Espere, quero perguntar uma coisa. – Decidi. – Bia, você é... hum... você sabe.

- Sou o quê, Jesse? Não sei do que você está falando.

- Você é virgem? – soltei de uma vez.

- E, mais uma vez, isso não é da sua conta – ela disse, olhando para o céu. Mesmo a varanda estando um pouco escura, pude ver que ela corava. E essa era a resposta que eu precisava.

- Ah, meu Deus, Bianca... Não acredito que você se entregou a Jake!

- Jesse! – Agora ela estava deliberadamente vermelha. – Não é nada disso! Não que isso interesse a você, mas Jake não tirou minha virgindade. – Sua voz estava estrangulada e ela falava olhando para um ponto atrás de mim.

- Então quem foi?

- Você está indo longe demais...

- Quem foi?

- Não quero falar sobre isso com você, Jesse. Deixe de ser inconveniente e vá dormir. Boa noite.

E ela saiu correndo. Eu até pensei em gritar chamando-a de volta, mas acabaria acordando alguém e pondo-a em situação difícil.

Fui para meu quarto pensando no que ela havia dito. Tudo bem que eu já sabia que ela não era mis criança. Mas daí a não ser mais virgem! E enquanto pensava nisso, fui atingido pela hipocrisia desse pensamento. Afinal de contas, Suzannah tinha a mesma idade de Bia e eu nunca reclamei do fato de ela não ser mais virgem quando a conheci.

Mas Bia era minha irmã. Não tinha como não ficar com raiva do desgraçado que havia tirado a inocência dela. E eu iria descobrir quem era.

Acordei na manhã seguinte suado e ofegante. Eu havia sonhado com Suzannah e não foi nada inocente.

Ela estava de pé em minha cama, vestindo apenas uma calcinha vermelha, sem sutiã. Uma música tocava e ela remexia os quadris, de olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás, se masturbando com uma das mãos.

Eu estava prestes a atacá-la quando acordei, extremamente excitado e querendo morrer porque aquilo não era realidade.

Levantei mal-humorado e fui direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho frio e tentar acalmar meu corpo que parecia ainda estar no sonho.

Mas nem isso eu podia fazer em paz: meu celular tocou e eu saí do banheiro correndo, usando uma toalha minúscula enrolada na parte de baixo do corpo, pois não havia tido tempo de procurar minha própria toalha.

- Alô! – atendi ofegante.

- _Fala, cara. Atrapalho alguma coisa?_ – Era Paul. Droga, esqueci que ele chegara ontem de madrugada na cidade.

- Nao, não. Fez boa viagem?

- _Fiz sim, obrigado. Então, podemos almoçar hoje? Tenho que lhe apresentar alguém._

- Claro. Você está hospedado onde?

- _Estou em Carmel, no Hotel La Playa._

- Me encontre no Natrielli. Fica a dois quarteirões daí.

- _Tudo bem, estaremos lá. Até mais_.

- Até.

Eu havia conhecido Paul na guerra. Ele era um dos soldados que combatia ao meu lado e nos conhecemos de uma forma bem... interessante: ele me viu conversando com o fantasma de um soldado amigo que acabara de morrer.

Quando percebi que ele estava ouvindo a conversa, tentei disfarçar, mas logo ele se revelou e me contou que também podia ver fantasmas. Não só isso: assim como Suzannah, Paul era um deslocador.

Logo nos tornamos amigos e ele me ajudou a ficar livre de alguns fantasmas que insistiam em me procurar pelo campo de batalha. Ele tinha muita experiência nesse assunto, por isso eu decidi chamá-lo para ajudar Suzannah com os fantasmas que a estavam tirando a paz.

Depois que finalmente consegui terminar meu banho, fui tomar café da manhã. Quando cheguei à mesa, encontrei apenas meu pai sentado lendo o jornal.

- Bom dia, pai. Onde está todo mundo?

- Já levantaram, filho. Você foi o último. Posso saber que horas chegou ontem?

- Não sei... Era um pouco tarde.

- Hum... Trouxe alguém? Ouvi um barulho de conversa.

Não era possível. Desde quando meu pai ouve tão bem assim? Resolvi, como da última vez, fingir que ele estava sonhando.

- Não, pai, vim sozinho.

Um silêncio constrangedor imperou entre nós dois. Há tempos eu e meu pai não sentávamos à mesma mesa, pois ele sempre me evitava. Agora que ele estava ali, eu não ia correr o risco de estragar a situação tocando "naquele" assunto. Faltavam apenas algumas semanas, eu tinha que aproveitar ao máximo o tempo. Resolvi iniciar uma conversa casual.

- Pai, on...

- Mierda! Não começa! – ele explodiu e já estava quase levantando quando eu o detive.

- Calma... Só quero saber onde está Bianca.

- Hum... – ele me olhou de soslaio, voltando a ler o jornal. – Ninguém conseguiu acordá-la. Até Mila já acordou e Bia continua na cama.

Sei. A noite deve ter sido boa.

- Vamos ver se ela não vai acordar...

Terminei rápido meu café, não queria comer muito por estar perto do almoço, e fui até o quarto de Bianca.

Bati na porta como uma pessoa educada, mas já sabendo que não haveria retorno Bati apenas mais uma vez antes de abrir e entrar, encontrando-a jogada na cama em sono profundo. Hesitei um pouco se deveria mesmo fazer aquilo. Mas depois lembrei o motivo de ela estar tão exausta e pus meu plano em prática.

Fui até o banheiro, pegando uma toalha e colocando-a sob a torneira, deixando lá até que ficasse encharcada. Em seguida, fui até meu quarto pegar um dos meus perfumes fortes que eu sabia que Bianca odiava por ser alérgica a eles. Cada vez que sentia o cheiro ela espirrava várias vezes seguidas.

Voltei para o quarto dela, deixando a toalha no banheiro. Abri o vidro do perfume, encostando levemente perto do seu nariz. Quando sentiu o cheiro, Bia coçou o nariz, espirrou apenas duas vezes e voltou a dormir. Jake era melhor do que eu pensava para um moleque, a menina estava acabada.

Fui para o 'plano B': voltei ao banheiro, pegando a toalha com cuidado para não deixar rastros pela casa e levando-a até o quarto de Bianca. Parei de pé ao lado da cama, sentindo pena da minha irmã. Mas a pena durou apenas dois segundos, pois logo eu segurei a toalha a uma altura considerável do seu corpo e torci, derramando toda a água gelada sobre ela, que acordou feito uma barata tonta.

- Não fiz nada, mãe! Eu juro! – ela gritou, ficando de pé sobre a cama enquanto eu ria alto.

- Isso é consciência pesada, Bia?

Ela me olhou com uma fúria demoníaca, me fazendo rir ainda mais.

Enquanto eu estava de olhos fechados rindo, senti um impacto forte em minha cabeça, o que descobri ser um travesseiro jogado por Bianca.

- Rará! Pode rir agora! – ela gritava, ainda em pé sobre a cama.

Revirei os olhos e continuei a rir, virando as costas e saindo se seu quarto.

- Você me paga, Jesse!

É tão bom ser irmão mais velho!

Voltei para meu quarto a fim de me arrumar para encontrar Paul, mas havia uma mensagem de texto de Cris no meu celular.

"_Precisamos conversar. Cara, você não vai acreditar em tudo que aconteceu ontem!_"

Eu ficava admirado como às vezes Cris era tão adolescente.

"_Me ligue mais tarde, vou sair agora_"

E em como às vezes ele conseguia me tornar um também.

Era cerca de uma hora da tarde quando eu cheguei ao Natrielli. Logo que passei pela entrada, avistei Paul em uma mesa afastada, perto de uma parede ampla de vidro que dava vista para a rua. Mas ele não estava só.

Havia uma mulher branca, de cabelos escuros, sentada de frente para ele. Ela era bonita. Os dois conversavam tão absortos, íntimos, que eu fiquei indeciso se deveria mesmo interromper. Mas enquanto estava nessa indecisão, ele me viu parado olhando para a mesa e fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse.

- Fala, cara, quanto tempo! - Paul disse quando eu me aproximei, levantando para apertar minha mão.

- Como você está, Paul?

- Estou ótimo! – Ele olhou de mim para a mulher. – Quero que conheça Letícia, minha namorada. Este é Jesse.

Ela levantou sorrindo levemente para mim e trocamos um breve aperto de mãos. Eu não tinha certeza se ela sabia o que Paul era realmente e o que ele podia fazer, mas ela me parecia bem segura de si. Mais do que isso: parecia que havia um hierarquia naquela relação, onde ela estava acima de tudo.

Sentamos todos à mesa, chamando o garçom e fazendo rapidamente nosso pedido.

- Então, Jesse. Vai me dizer por que eu estou aqui realmente?

Eu não sabia se podia confiar na garota. E também não podia evidenciar isso a Paul. Mas o meu silêncio e os olhares de relance que eu lancei a ela fizeram Paul entender o que eu estava pensando.

- Ah, sim. Pode confiar nela, Jesse. Ela sabe de tudo e vai nos ajudar.

Me senti mais relaxado diante dessa informação e repassei a Paul todas as informações que Suzannah havia me dado sobre os fantasmas e até o que ela tentara fazer com eles e não dera certo.

Paul ouvia com atenção, concordando ou discordando conforme eu lhe contava as ações de Suzannah. Letícia, pelo contrário, olhava absorta para a rua pela parede de vidro, e eu duvidava muito que ela estivesse prestando atenção em um grama do que eu havia dito.

- Sei mais ou menos com o que estamos lidando. Não vai ser tão difícil, mas vamos precisar usar a inteligência. – Paul comentou enquanto comíamos após eu ter terminado a história.

- Então você acha que pode ajudar?

- Claro. Preciso conhecer Suzannah, há alguns detalhes a serem acertados.

- Você sabe qual foi o método que ela usou para mediá-los? – Letícia perguntou, admirando-me. Eu poderia jurar que ela não havia sequer ouvido isso.

- Não faço idéia. Não entendo dessas coisas, essa é a verdade – confessei, por fim. – E quanto a vocês conhecerem Suzannah... Há um pequeno problema.

Os dois me olharam com interrogações na testa.

- Nós não estamos nos falando. Vocês terão que procurá-la sozinhos.

Paul revirou os olhos e Letícia torceu a boca com desdém.

- Isso é balela.

Após o almoço, dei a eles o número de Suzannah, explicando que horas eles poderiam ligar e o que deveriam dizer a ela. Só por precaução, passei também o endereço dela, caso ela resolvesse não atendê-los por telefone.

Dei algumas dicas de pontos turísticos em Carmel e também em Monterey a eles, convidando-os a ir até a fazenda quando tivessem algum tempo de sobra.

Ficou acertado que Paul ligaria quando conseguisse falar com ela e me manteria informado sobre todos os passos dele. Em um certo instante que Letícia não estava por perto, ele baixou o tom de voz para falar comigo.

- Precisamos conversar, sinto que há mais envolvimento entre você e essa menina do que você está me contando – ele sussurrou.

- Acho que você também me deve algumas explicações, não é mesmo? – relanceei um olhar à Letícia.

- Certo. Conversaremos outra hora. – ele confessou com um meio sorriso.

Voltei para casa no meio da tarde, encontrando Cris sentado na sala à minha espera.

- Por onde andava o senhor Hector de Silva?

- Eu lhe devo satisfações agora? Que eu saiba, quem andou aprontando foi você.

Cris abriu um sorriso que eu podia jurar que lhe dividiria o rosto em duas partes.

Fomos para a parte de fora da casa, onde ele me contou o que fez na noite que passou com Laura. Claro que ele não contou todos os detalhes, principalmente porque eu implorei que ele me poupasse dessas informações.

Mas a felicidade era nítida em seu rosto e eu ficava feliz por ele. Porém, era impossível não pensar em Suzannah e no que ela estaria fazendo, ou pior, com quem. Eu sentia mais falta dela do que jamais poderia imaginar que sentiria. Mais do que eu admitia.

- Jesse? Hector? Alô? Está me ouvindo?

Cris estalava os dedos na frente de meus olhos.

- Desculpa, Cris. Estava com o pensamento longe.

- É, eu sei bem onde ele estava. Então, quando você vai atrás dela?

- Não vou.

- Deixa de ser cabeça dura, Hector, você...

- Não estou aberto à opiniões, Cristóbal. Pelo menos por enquanto, não vou procurar Suzannah e pronto.

O tom de minha voz foi tão firme que ele não ousou rebater. Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio olhando para a televisão desligada, até que ele voltou a falar de Laura e o clima estranho se dissipou.

A semana havia se passado sem que eu tivesse mais notícias de Paul. Por vezes eu ligava para ele, mas ou o celular se encontrava desligado, ou ele não atendia. Resolvi esperar que ele me ligasse, afinal, ele estava me fazendo um favor e o combinado era ele me procurar.

Mas na noite de sexta-feira eu tive notícias de Paul. E não foi por intermédio dele.

Eu estava do lado de fora do meu quarto, deitado no chão e olhando para o céu estrelado, quando meu celular tocou dentro do quarto. Cogitei não atender, pois a preguiça era maior do que a curiosidade de saber de quem era a ligação. Mas toda a cogitação foi embora quando eu reconheci o toque: era a música que eu havia designado para quando Suzannah ligasse.


	21. Capítulo 21

**POV da Suze**

Jesse conseguia me tirar do sério. Fato!

Eu já estava decidida a procurá-lo antes mesmo que Paul aparecesse oferecendo ajuda. Mas porque Jesse tem que ser tão malditamente perfeito e se preocupar comigo mesmo quando eu fui uma ogra com ele?

Fiquei muito surpresa quando meu celular tocou em um certo "Paul" se apresentou como amigo de Jesse. Ele disse que os dois haviam conversado e que já sabia de tudo e como poderia me ajudar. Mas antes precisava de algumas informações, por isso queria marcar um encontro. Eu sugeri que almoçássemos juntos, mas ele disse que queria ir à praia e que eu o encontrasse lá. Concordei, pedindo algumas características para que pudesse identificá-lo mais facilmente.

Nos encontramos na tarde de quinta-feira na praia de Carmel. E, mesmo que ele não houvesse me dado nenhuma característica sua, eu teria olhado aquele homem. Era impossível não notá-lo. Acho que era uma característica comum a todos os amigos de Jesse ser gostoso.

- Você é Suzannah? – ele sorria para mim.

- Hum... Er.. Suze. Sou sim. Você deve ser Paul. – estendi uma mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- É bom conhecê-la. – Ele ainda sorria, enquanto eu o olhava boquiaberta.

- Quero que conheça Letícia. – Ah... Tinha mais alguém ali, é? Eu nem havia percebido. – Letícia, essa é Suzannah. Suze, esta é Letícia, minha namorada.

A mulher me olhava de cima para baixo com uma expressão constante de desdém, enquanto me cumprimentava com um breve aceno de cabeça. A princípio não entendi o motivo de tanta aversão, mas depois absorvi o que Paul havia dito. "Namorada".

Claro, um homem gostoso desses não poderia estar solteiro.

- Então, Suze, toma alguma coisa com a gente?

- Eu aceito um suco.

Fomos até o bar mais próximo, onde sentamos e conversamos durante a tarde toda sobre os fantasmas. De início, eu fiquei receosa que a mulher não fosse confiável, mas Paul me tranqüilizou dizendo que ela estava ali para ajudar. Ele queria saber como eu havia tentado mediar os fantasmas, quais os poderes que eles poderiam ter, e tudo mais.

Enquanto ele me fazia as perguntas, a mulher apenas olhava para a praia, parecendo não ouvir sequer uma vírgula do que eu falava. Estava começando a me estressar com ela.

- Quando você quer começar a mediá-los? – ela perguntou subitamente quando eu fiz uma pausa.

- O mais rápido possível – respondi, sem conseguir conter um arrepio causado pelo medo da situação.

- Bem, acho que já está um pouco tarde para começarmos a planejar agora – Paul falou, olhando para a praia deserta. Já havia escurecido e a lua estava alta no céu. – Podemos nos encontrar no final de semana para planejar tudo isso. O que você acha?

- Ótima idéia – Letícia respondeu por mim. Decididamente, o problema dela era o ciúme, pois ela de pronto colocou-se de pé, pegando Paul pela mão.

- Nos vemos amanhã? – perguntei a eles.

- Não, amanhã nós temos um passeio - Paul respondeu. – Pode ser sábado?

- Sábado está ótimo.

Nos despedimos brevemente, tomando direções diferentes.

Minha cabeça estava com um milhão de indecisões. E todas elas sobre Jesse.

Eu não sabia se deveria ligar para ele e agradecer. Ou se deveria esperar que ele ligasse explicando porque fizera aquilo. Ou ainda se deveria esperar mais algum tempo e procurá-lo. Ou ainda se deveria fingir que nada acontecera. Mas quanto à última opção, eu não tinha muita certeza se daria certo, pois estava convicta que Paul informaria a Jesse tudo que fizéssemos.

Passei o resto da noite pensando em todas as minhas opções e acordei no dia seguinte sem nenhuma decisão tomada e sem saber o que fazer. Mas foi Bia quem me deu a resposta, a tarde, quando foi ver Jake.

- Oi, Suze! Quanto tempo. – Ela me cumprimentou com um abraço.

- Como você está?

- Estou ótima, e você?

- Indo...

Ela me olhou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Podemos falar a sós um pouco? – ela pediu, baixando o tom de voz.

- Claro. Vamos até meu quarto.

Subimos as escadas rapidamente, entrando no meu quarto e trancando a porta.

- Suze, é sobre o Jesse.

- Imaginei...

- Então... Vocês são dois idiotas, sinceramente.

- Obrigada pelo elogio. Mas exatamente por que você está me dizendo isso agora?

- Porque Jesse está tão mal quanto você, Suze. Vocês ficam um para cada lado, se lamentando, sofrendo. Argh. Deixem de ser idiotas.

Fiquei olhando-a com os braços cruzados, tentando entender o que ela dizia. Cansei da posição e acabei de jogando de costas na cama, puxando o travesseiro para cobrir meu rosto.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça, Bia? – falei com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

Senti o colchão afundar enquanto ela também se jogava ao meu lado.

- Ligue para ele. Jesse é orgulhoso demais, Suze. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas provavelmente tão cedo ele não procura você.

Passei alguns minutos deliberando embaixo do travesseiro.

- Bia?

- Eu?

- Você acha que ele gosta de mim? Digo... De verdade?

Ela puxou o travesseiro do meu rosto e bateu com ele na minha cabeça.

- Você ainda duvida? Deixa de ser boba, Suze. Liga para ele.

- De verdade?

- Se você perguntar mais uma vez, vou pegar uma coisa que faça mais estrago do que um travesseiro.

Comecei a rir imaginando a cena. Seria hilário Bia tentando me bater.

- Tudo bem. Vou ligar hoje a noite.

- Faça isso. Eu agradeço muito. Jesse fica mais chato quando está sem ninguém.

- Como assim?

- Ele fica azedo, pegando no meu pé. Mais ciumento do que de costume.

Houve uma batida breve na porta.

- Bia, você está aí? – Era Jake.

Bia levantou correndo e abriu a porta.

- Nada do que ela falou é verdade, eu juro! – Jake falou apressadamente assim que viu Bianca.

Consciência pesada é uma desgraça. Revirei os olhos e coloquei o travesseiro de volta no rosto enquanto os dois saiam do quarto.

Eu sei que Bia tinha razão. Jesse não ligaria mesmo. Mas eu já sabia o que fazer: ligaria para ele hoje a noite e pediria desculpas. Mesmo isso contrariando tudo que eu sempre acreditei: nunca correr atrás de homem nenhum.

Jesse, porém, era diferente. Eu realmente gostava dele. E acho que estava bem na hora de admitir isso.


	22. Capítulo 22

**POV do Jesse**

O celular continuava tocando em minha mão, enquanto eu tentava acalmar o coração e não parecer tão ansioso. Já começava a sentir um suor frio brotando na testa, quando apertei a tecla verde e atendi a ligação.

- Alô? – droga, porque minha voz tinha que falhar na última letrinha?

- Jesse?

Deus, como eu sentia falta dessa voz.

- Suzannah? – Ok, patético, mas eu parecia não encontrar nada decente para dizer.

- Oi.

- Oi.

E então ficamos em silêncio, um ouvindo a respiração do outro. Segundos se passaram, talvez até minutos, antes que eu quebrasse o silêncio.

- Você está bem, _herm..._ – Merda. – Suzannah?

- E-estou, Jesse, e você?

- Também.

E mais alguns segundos de silêncio, salvo que agora eu não tinha nada a dizer. Mas foi Suzannah quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Jesse, eu estou ligando para... – ela parecia ter muita dificuldade em dizer o que realmente queria. – Bem... – mais uma luta com as palavras. – Será que você pode me encontrar hoje? Preciso conversar com você cara a cara – ela despejou em um só jato.

Fiquei algum tempo tentando absorver a informação. Suzannah me convidando para sair? Isso quer dizer que a briga havia terminado, certo? Sim? Ok, melhor responder antes que ela desista.

- Tudo bem. Nos encontramos onde?

- _Na praia. Naquela pedra de sempre._

- Ok. Estarei lá o mais rápido possível.

- _Se apresse, Jesse. Vou sair escondida._

- Posso saber por quê?

- _Conversamos por lá. Até mais._

- Até.

Deixei o celular sobre a cômoda enquanto pegava uma blusa azul escura e vestia a primeira calça jeans preta que achei. Pensei em pegar um casaco para o caso de Suzannah sentir frio, mas depois achei que seria preocupação exagerada e que talvez ela lembrasse de levar um.

Coloquei meu melhor perfume, dei uma olhada no espelho – coisa que eu raras vezes fazia – e saí sem avisar ninguém. Certamente minha mãe surtaria se eu dissesse que ia encontrar Suzannah.

Dirigi o mais rápido que pude, resistindo ao impulso de testar a potência máxima do motor do meu carro. Ao mesmo tempo em que não via a hora de encontrar Suzannah, não sabia muito bem o que esperar dessa conversa. E a ansiedade só me fazia querer dirigir cada vez mais rápido.

Finalmente, cheguei à praia. Estacionei o carro sem avistar a moto de Suzannah. Alguma coisa embrulhou meu estômago. Ela não seria capaz de me dar um "bolo", seria? Mesmo assombrado por este pensamento, fui até o local marcado para o encontro, o suor frio brotando novamente em minha testa.

Minhas preocupações mostraram-se desnecessárias quando eu a avistei andando em direção ao local onde eu a esperava de pé sobre a areia, com as costas apoiadas nas pedras. Pelo visto, meu coração não estava preparado para reencontrá-la. Se eu achava que estava sentindo saudades enquanto estava longe, não era nada se comparado à dor quase física que eu sentia agora.

Minha memória, tampouco meus sonhos, fazia justiça à Suzannah. Ela era ainda mais bonita do que eu sequer lembrava. Perfeita. Perfeita para mim.

- Olá – ela saudou tímida, cruzando os braços atrás do corpo, com os olhos baixos.

Empertiguei um pouco o corpo com sua aproximação, desencostando da pedra e diminuindo um pouco mais a distância entre nós.

- Oi. Você está bem? – Eu só sabia perguntar isso?

- Sim.

- Posso saber por que saiu escondida de casa?

- Er... Eu... Faltei um almoço de família e fiquei de castigo.

- E por que você faltou o "Almoço Sagrado dos Ackerman"?

Ela finalmente levantou o rosto e seus olhos muito verdes estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca.

- Porque eu sou uma idiota, Jesse. Me desculpe, por favor.

Não entendi a resposta. Por que ela estava me pedindo desculpas por ter faltado o almoço?

- Suzannah, eu...

- Por favor, ouça o que eu tenho a dizer. – Calei e deixei que ela continuasse. – Eu quero pedir desculpas por ter sido tão grossa com você, Jesse. Mas não só por isso. Eu não fui justa fazendo você esperar por uma decisão que eu sequer sabia se tomaria. Quer dizer... Eu já sabia o que queria. Sabia o que acabaria acontecendo. Só me faltava coragem para admitir.

- Não entendo aonde você quer chegar – falei, aproveitando a pausa que ela fez.

- Tudo bem, talvez eu não esteja sendo clara – ela andou em direção à beira da praia e sentou na areia, abraçando as pernas. Acompanhei seus movimentos e sentei ao seu lado. – O problema é que... Eu... Eu não... - E novamente ela lutava para dizer algo.

- Suzannah, não precisa ficar nervosa. Está tudo bem, ok? Somos só nós dois.

Ela olhou em meus olhos, respirando fundo e voltando o olhar em direção ao mar.

- Tudo bem. O problema é que eu achava que namorar você ou assumir qualquer tipo de compromisso tiraria minha tão amada liberdade. Eu estava errada. – E eu estava achando perfeito o jeito como ela usava os verbos no passado. – Depois de conversar com meu pai e com... bem, com mais outra pessoa, eu percebi que não poderia perder você, Jesse. Percebi que não suportaria viver sem você. Que seria como essa últimas semanas: um vazio.

Eu mal sabia o que responder. Era tão surreal ouvir isso de Suzannah, que eu não ousava interromper, temendo que fosse um sonho em que eu acordasse na melhor parte.

- E como se já não bastasse isso, você ainda manda Paul atrás de mim. Não precisava ser tão perfeito comigo, Jesse. Eu fui uma ogra com você.

Eu ri da expressão que ela usou.

- Realmente, você foi meio ogra. Mas eu havia prometido que ajudaria, e eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas.

- Mas eu não merecia.

- _Hermosa_, pare de culpar a si mesma por tudo, ok? A culpa também foi minha. Eu não tinha o direito de cobrar nada de você. Você estava certa em quase todas as suas palavras e eu não precisava brigar com você para fazê-la entender o que eu estava sentindo. Então, eu também devo pedir desculpas, afinal, essa situação também é culpa minha.

- Talvez... Mas eu deveria ter pensado em você também, como você mesmo disse.

- Chega de desculpas, Suzannah. Preciso fazer uma pergunta.

- Pode fazer. Mas antes que você faça... Eu tenho uma. – Ela olhou em meus olhos e eu me surpreendi ao ver uma expressão quase divertida em seu rosto. – O quanto você sentiu minha falta?

- Mais do que você pode imaginar, _hermosa_ – admiti. – Mais do que eu imaginei que pudesse sentir. Eu sonhava com você todas as noites... Era uma forma de matar a saudade.

Suzannah enrubesceu com minhas palavras. Aproveitei que ela estava calada e peguei suas mãos nas minhas, ainda olhando em seus olhos.

- Agora posso fazer minha pergunta?

- C-claro.

- Você está pronta agora, _hermosa_? Pronta para ser minha?

Um sorriso enorme brotou em seus lábios.

- Sim, Jesse. Eu quero ser sua. Sua _de verdade_.

Não pude conter o impulso que me levou a colar nossos corpos de lado na areia, em uma posição um tanto estranha, e cobrir seus lábios com os meus, em um beijo repleto de saudade e desejo, ao mesmo tempo voraz e carinhoso.

Eu não pretendia prolongar aquilo, afinal, a posição era ruim e o tempo não estava a nosso favor, mas foi Suzannah quem me fez desistir totalmente desse intento quando começou a deslizar suas mãos pelo meu tórax, subindo minha blusa e tocando a pele exposta.

Não consegui resistir à tentação de percorrer seu corpo com minhas mãos; a saudade era demais para que eu conseguisse suportar aquilo.

Minhas mãos deslizavam por suas costas, tocando sua pele sob a blusa e fazendo-a sentir calafrios.

Deitei seu corpo na areia, ficando por cima dela e desgrudando nossos lábios.

- Você tem certeza?

- Nunca estive tão certa de alguma coisa em minha vida, Jesse.

Abri um sorriso maior do que eu julgava ser capaz, cobrindo seu rosto inteiro de beijos, enquanto Suzannah dava gargalhadas.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou feliz, _hermosa_.

- E você não tem idéia do quanto eu estava com saudades de você.

- Do que exatamente você estava com saudades em mim? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha e esfregando levemente nossos corpos.

- De tudo em você, Jesse. – Ela percorria minhas costas com as pontas dos dedos. – Seu corpo... Seu cheiro... Sua voz... Você me chamando de "_hermosa_"...

- Eu prometo que você não sentirá minha falta assim novamente. Prometo estar ao seu lado enquanto você permitir que eu esteja. Prometo estar por perto enquanto você me quiser aqui – sussurrei, olhando em seus olhos.

Me surpreendi ao ver que eles haviam ficado marejados.

- Falei algo errado? – perguntei temeroso.

- Claro que não, seu bobo. É só que... Você é tão bom para mim, Jesse. Não sei se mereço isso.

Depositei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

- Não pensei assim, _hermosa_. É claro que você merece. E eu não sou tão perfeito assim! Pare de pensar o melhor de mim... Você é quem é perfeita... Perfeita para mim, feita para mim... É claro que você me merece: eu fui feito para ser seu.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pela lateral de seu rosto.

- Não chore, meu amor. Não quero fazê-la chorar.

- São lágrimas de felicidade... Você consegue fazer isso comigo.

- Isso o quê?

- Me amolecer... Eu não costumo chorar fácil assim, sou bem durona. – Eu tive que rir do biquinho lindo que ela estava fazendo.

- Se são lágrimas e felicidade, eu deixo... E se prepare, porque a partir de agora pretendo fazer você a mulher mais feliz de Carmel... Ou melhor da Califórnia inteira... Melhor ainda: desse mundo todo!

- Bobo! – ela estava rindo mais do que nunca essa noite. Mas sua expressão ficou repentinamente séria. – Jesse, eu...

- Você? – ela não podia estar prestes a dizer o que eu achava que estava, podia?

- Eu... acho que...

- Espere um pouco, Suzannah. Antes que você diga qualquer coisa.

Levantei, puxando-a junto comigo e colocando nossos corpos de pé. Fiquei de frente para ela, envolvendo seu corpo em meus braços e colocando a boca na altura da sua orelha.

- Vamos fazer isso direito – sussurrei, fazendo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo pela proximidade de minha boca em sua orelha. – Suzannah Simon, eu amo você. Amo mais do que eu achava que conseguiria amar outra pessoa.

Agora ela estava deliberadamente chorando, pois eu tinha certeza que havia sentindo-a soluçar.

- Eu também amo você... É tão estranho dizer isso... Eu sempre achei que só iria falar isso a alguém depois do casamento. Mas eu te amo, Jesse. Ah, eu amo sim!

E ela me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo, fazendo com que não houvesse mais distância alguma entre nós agora.

E mais uma vez eu tinha a sensação de estar sonhando. Quantas vezes eu imaginei a voz dela me dizendo isso? Quantas vezes eu sonhei com isso? Mas não era nada, _nada_ se comparado ao que eu sentia agora: como se toda a felicidade do mundo estivesse concentrada ali, em nós dois.

Ficamos abraçados por não sei quanto tempo ali, com os corpos colados, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro, prolongando aquele momento, aquela felicidade perfeita.

- Jesse, eu... tenho que ir embora. Se minha mãe aparece no meu quarto e não me encontra lá...

- Tudo bem. A partir de agora nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para ficarmos juntos.

- Opa, espera um pouco aí, mocinho. Eu ainda tenho que ir à escola, esqueceu?

Esqueci.

- Não, claro que não. Só estou dizendo que agora não vamos mais nos separar.

- E nem brigar por besteira?

- Não. – Dei um sorriso enquanto tentava tirar a areia de seus cabelos emaranhados. – Pronta para ir embora?

- Na verdade, não. Mas também não estou pronta para mais um mês de castigo, então melhor eu ir.

- Você ficou um mês de castigo só por ter faltado ao almoço?

- Bem... Foi um pouquinho mais do que isso...

Fiquei calado esperando ela continuar.

- Foi no dia que nós brigamos. Eu fui para a praia, pois Brad havia colocado uma música que me trazia algumas lembranças... Só que eu acabei perdendo a hora e voltei para casa muito depois do almoço. E minha mãe ficou mais irada porque eu saí sem avisar ninguém e não dei notícias até a hora da volta. E ela ainda lembrou que eu havia passado uma noite fora de casa, para o meu azar.

- Ah sim... Agora entendo. Me desculpe por isso.

- Relaxa... Sem desculpas, lembra?

- Ok. Sem desculpas. Vamos?

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto pegava minha mão e íamos para o estacionamento.

- Bia falou alguma coisa sobre Brad ter viajado – comentei enquanto caminhávamos.

- É... Ele saiu em turnê com a Thata. De vez em quando eles mandam uma carta ou coisa assim.

- E sua mãe, como ficou com isso? Bia me contou que ela estava desesperada.

- Agora ela já está bem. Mas nos primeiros dias foi difícil.

- Ei, me conte o que Paul e você andaram fazendo. Ele sumiu, não nos falamos mais.

- Bem, não fizemos nada, por enquanto. Nos encontramos ontem a tarde e apenas conversamos sobre os fantasmas, sem combinar nada. Vamos nos encontrar amanhã novamente para decidir o que vamos fazer.

- Você encontrou ele sozinha? Digo, Letícia não estava junto?

- Ah sim... Letícia. Estava, claro que estava.

Não entendi o toque de desgosto na voz dela, mas deixei passar essa.

- Er... Será que você poderia me levar em casa? – Suzannah perguntou sem jeito.

- Por quê? Cadê sua moto?

- Minha mãe confiscou as chaves – ela respondeu sem me olhar.

- Você veio andando a noite, sozinha, até aqui?

- Vim... Qual o problema?

- Deveria ter me dito, eu teria ido buscar você.

- Claro que não, você ia acordar a casa toda! Eu tive que sair totalmente escondida, pulando a janela e tudo.

Eu juro que meus pensamentos eram os mais inocentes o possível naquele instante. Mas, quando Suzannah disse "pular a janela", uma lâmpada acendeu em meu pensamento.

- Suzannah?

- Oi?

- Hum... Eu não quero que a noite acabe... E você?

- Claro que não, Jesse... Por quê?

- Bem... Será que aquele sofá no seu quarto ainda está disponível?


	23. Capítulo 23

**POV da Suze**

Sorri maliciosamente quando Jesse fez aquela pergunta. O sofá... Eu tinha que agradecer muito a Andy por um dia ter colocado aquele sofá no meu quarto, ele facilitou muito a minha vida.

- Sempre estará disponível para você, Jesse. Mas... por que você faz tanta questão de dormir no sofá? Tem uma cama enorme no meu quarto.

- Porque você é uma moça decente, não devo dormir na sua cama, o que seus pais iriam pensar de mim? – eu tive que rir da cara de inocência que ele fazia.

- Bem... Minha mãe não precisa saber e meu pai, provavelmente, já sabe.

Jesse tinha uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

- Como assim seu pai já sabe? – ele perguntou, sem esconder o pânico na voz.

- Relaxa, Jesse. Meu pai é meu melhor amigo. Aliás, se não fosse por ele, eu não teria procurado você hoje.

Finalmente chegamos ao estacionamento e paramos ao lado do carro, tentando tirar toda areia que havia grudado em nossos corpos. Incrível como esse homem tinha o poder de deixar meu cabelo um bagaço; os coitados dos meus fios estavam impregnados de areia.

- Suzannah, vamos ficar a noite toda tentando tirar essa areia aqui. Vamos, amanhã eu limpo o carro.

Desisti de tentar alguma coisa com meu cabelo, decidindo tomar um banho ao chegar em casa para tirar toda aquela areia. Jesse havia desistido de se limpar, mas em compensação, para o meu azar, estava tirando a camisa e os sapatos, expondo aquele peitoral perfeito e a borda da cueca boxer. Ai, Senhor, dá-me sanidade.

Entrei no carro e permaneci imóvel olhando para frente enquanto Jesse dirigia, tentando ao máximo me desviar daquela tentação. Não queria causar nenhum acidente, então achei melhor agarrar o banco com força, a fim de manter minhas mãos longe dele.

O carro desviou para o posto de gasolina que ficava perto da minha casa e eu tive que olhar para Jesse e perguntar o que ele estava fazendo.

- Você não quer que seus pais acordem e vejam meu carro estacionado na entrada, quer?

Como eu não havia pensado nisso?

O posto estava deserto. Olhando melhor, tudo estava deserto.

- Que horas são, Jesse? Não tem ninguém na rua...

- É, uma hora da manhã não costuma ter ninguém na rua.

Era incrível como meu tempo passava rápido ao lado de Jesse. E como eu nem me dava conta disso.

Ele pegou minha mão e fomos andando para minha casa, conversando besteiras, um querendo saber o que o outro havia feito durante o tempo em que ficamos separados.

- Ah, então você fez uma nova amiga, hein? Sei... – eu juro que estava tentando esconder o ciúme, mas não consegui quando ele me falou da noite na boate com Cris.

- Sim. O nome dela é Karol, mas ela gosta de ser chamada de Suri.

Não entendi o motivo do apelido, tampouco me interessava.

- Ela é bonita?

- Suzannah... Por favor, não vamos começar. Você sabe que só tenho olhos para você.

- Isso soou muito piegas. Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

Olhei para ele a tempo de vê-lo revirar os olhos para o céu.

- Sim, ela é muito bonita.

Eu queria muito evitar, mas não deu pra segurar o bico que se formou em minha boca. Apertei ainda mais a mão dele e permaneci calada o resto do caminho.

Aquela era uma noite particularmente fria em Carmel. Jesse estava sem camisa e eu, toda vestida, estava congelando, arrepiada até o último fio de cabelo. Como ele conseguia ser tão quente, meu Deus?

- Vamos apressar o passo, _hermosa_, você está congelando.

Ele jogou a blusa que segurava na outra mão em meus ombros e eu me senti muito grata por ficar um pouco protegida do vento cortante.

Caminhamos a passos apressados mais alguns minutos, em silêncio. Ainda não havia esquecido a tal da Karol.

Só falei quando chegamos na entrada da minha casa.

- Bem, nós vamos pular a janela, óbvio. Eu vou na frente.

Falei e virei de costas para Jesse, me preparando para subir. Já estava erguendo os braços para pegar impulso na árvore, quando dois braços fortes me detiveram pela cintura.

- Nada disso, mocinha. – Jesse colou minhas costas em seu corpo, me fazendo sentir cada pedacinho musculoso daquela tentação. – Eu dou as ordens por aqui hoje. Eu vou na frente e puxo você de lá.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas o som ficou preso em minha garganta quando Jesse mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha, provocando inúmeros arrepios pelo contraste de sua boca quente com meu corpo gelado do frio.

- Sem protestos, Suzannah.

- Mas, Jesse, eu...

E uma de suas mãos subiu até meus seios por dentro da blusa, que eu usava sem sutiã, enquanto a outra continuava me colando fortemente a seu corpo, me fazendo novamente perder o fio do protesto.

- Você queria dizer alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou enquanto brincava com um mamilo na ponta dos dedos.

Soltei um som que era para ser uma negativa - ficou muito mais parecido com um gemido – e Jesse entendeu minha rendição. Como eu sentia falta dele... Chegava a doer.

Ele me soltou e foi na frente, com um sorriso vitorioso brincando nos lábios. Jesse subiu com agilidade a árvore, estendendo uma mão para me puxar, que eu recusei e subi sozinha.

Jesse sorriu ainda mais e pulou para a janela aberta, desaparecendo dentro do quarto. Pulei em seguida, caindo um pouco desajeitada dentro do cômodo escuro. Levantei-me com calma, fechando a janela com cuidado.

- Posso acender as luzes? – Jesse perguntou, já perto do interruptor.

- Por favor – respondi, indo para o banheiro. – Vou tomar um banho rápido para tirar essa areia.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não, obrigada, ainda sei tomar banho sozinha – respondi friamente, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta, mas sem trancar.

Então, enquanto eu ficava em casa, de castigo, o bonitão ia para a farra com o amigo ficar azarando as garotas? E ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que sentiu minha falta!

Bem que eu queria demorar bastante no banho, só para fazê-lo esperar mais, mas eu não podia correr o risco de acordar ninguém em casa, então me limitei a apenas tirar toda a areia – o que já me deu um senhor trabalho – e saí do chuveiro enrolada em uma toalha.

Abri a porta do banheiro e encontrei o quarto escuro, Jesse deitado no sofá, ainda sem camisa, parecendo mais um modelo de calças jeans, dormindo profundamente. Como assim, ele tinha vindo até aqui só para dormir mesmo? Não era possível!

Eu queria gritar com ele, fazer um escândalo. Como ele ousava me fazer de boba desse jeito?

- Seu idiota. Muitos gostariam de estar no seu lugar e você dorme. Não sei por que eu gosto tanto de você – murmurei, mesmo sabendo que ele não ouviria.

Contive minha irritação, prometendo a mim mesma que eu teria a minha revanche.

Caminhei até o guarda-roupa, pendurando a toalha em um cabide e ficando de costas para Jesse, tentando escolher o que vestir. Me chutei mentalmente por estar pensando nisso, afinal, Jesse viera aqui só para dormir, por que eu me preocuparia com minha roupa.

Estava com as mãos apoiadas nas portas do guarda-roupa, procurando uma camisola, quando senti um braço forte envolvendo minha cintura. Um grito brotou espontaneamente em minha garganta, mas este foi contido com uma mão em minha boca.

Estava pronta para espernear, pensando ser um dos meus amigos queridos fantasmas, quando Jesse sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Você achou mesmo que eu conseguiria dormir tendo você tão perto de mim assim? – ele pegou uma gota d'água que escorria do meu cabelo até o vale entre meus seios. – Molhadinha... – ele encostou o nariz em meu pescoço, provocando um arrepio e fazendo meus seios ficarem túrgidos. – Cheirosa...

Tão rápido que eu quase não acompanhei seus movimentos, Jesse fechou uma das portas do guarda-roupa, imprensando meu corpo nu nela e devorando minha boca com violência, fazendo meu corpo inteiro esquentar sob seus toques.

Não perdi tempo em deixar minhas mãos vagarem pelo que tanto desejavam, tocando o corpo quente de Jesse, cheio de areia.

Comecei a tentar tirar sua calça, mas estávamos tão colados que era quase impossível remover aquela peça dele.

- Será que você pode me ajudar aqui? – conseguir sussurrar entre beijos.

Jesse tirou minhas mãos com violência do cós de sua calça, fazendo ele mesmo o serviço.

Eu estava pronta para remover a última peça que me separava de minha perdição, quando o telefone tocou no andar de baixo. Merda. Quem liga para a casa dos outros a uma hora dessas?

Fiz sinal para Jesse ficar bem calado, enquanto vestia a primeira roupa que encontrava pela frente. Eu esperava que Andy ou minha mãe descessem para atender, pois, para todos os efeitos, eu estava dormindo e o telefone jamais me acordaria.

Encostei a cabeça na porta, esperando ouvir algum barulho de passos no andar de baixo.

Ouvi uma voz grossa atender o telefone. Andy. A conversa, porém, estava baixa, não conseguia entender o que ele dizia. Mas qualquer pessoa ouviria quando ele começou a gritar.

- _CADEIA?! COMO ASSIM?!_

Seja lá quem fosse, estava muito encrencado, pois Andy havia desligado o telefone e tentava acordar a casa toda aos berros.

Corri pelo quarto, jogando a toalha molhada dentro do banheiro e empurrando Jesse com força para dentro do armário.

- Fique quieto! – sibilei para ele, batendo a porta do guarda-roupa e me jogando na cama.

Puxei as cobertas até a cabeça, para que, caso alguém entrasse, não visse meu cabelo molhado e tratei de fingir que dormia profundamente.

Alguns minutos depois, a gritaria havia terminado e passos apressados ecoavam no corredor. Eu estava curiosíssima para saber o que acontecia, mas não levantava da cama nem por decreto.

De repente, passos aproximavam-se do meu quarto. A porta abriu silenciosamente e minha mãe colocou a cabeça para dentro, acendendo a luz.

- Suzinha?

Fingi acordar lentamente.

- Oi, mãe. O que está acontecendo? Quem morreu?

- Ninguém. Ainda. Jake está na delegacia. Eu e Andy vamos lá tentar tirá-lo.

Jesse deveria estar adorando ouvir que seu "cunhadinho" estava preso.

- Eu também vou! – a voz de David ecoou no corredor.

- Não, você fica! Já disse que delegacia não é lugar de criança – minha mãe contrapôs.

- Mãe, não posso perder esse momento – levantei a cabeça e olhei para a porta, vendo David com uma câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço. – Preciso registrar isso para o meu estudo de por que os homens regridem mentalmente quando chegam à determinada idade.

Mesmo fingindo que acabara de acordar, não pude deixar de cair na gargalhada com David. O pirralho era engraçado de tão inteligente. Por isso era o meu preferido da família: nem parecia ter sido criado com Brad e Jake.

- Tudo bem, não vamos discutir agora. – Minha mãe se rendeu, contendo o sorriso. – Suze, você fica?

- Sim. Podem ir, não se preocupem comigo – e demorem bastante, completei só para mim.

- Não sei que horas voltaremos, provavelmente vai demorar lá. – Ótimo. Eu havia tido uma idéia perfeita. – Seu cabelo está molhado, filha?

Merda.

- É... Eu tomei banho antes de dormir, a noite estava quente.

Mentira deslavada, mas eu esperava que minha mãe deixasse passar essa.

- Ah sim... Bem, até logo então.

- Até. Mandem meus cumprimentos a Jake por seja lá qual foi a idiotice dessa vez.

Os dois fecharam a porta do quarto, desligando e luz, e logo a casa ficava vazia, exceto por eu e minha visita no guarda-roupa.

- Jesse? – chamei baixinho, indo abrir a porta do armário.

- Eu bati a cabeça com muita força quando você me jogou de qualquer jeito no armário ou eu ouvi sua mãe falando que o cara que está saindo com a minha irmã está preso?

- É, você ouviu certo. Não me pergunte o porquê.

- Nós estamos mesmo sozinhos aqui? – ele perguntou, levantando do guarda-roupa e aproximando-se lentamente de mim.

- Sim. – murmurei para ele.

Ele fez menção de envolver seus braços em mim, mas eu o detive. Jesse me olhou frustrado e eu me apressei em explicar.

- Quero que você vá tomar um banho rápido e tire essa areia do corpo. Enquanto isso, vou preparar umas coisas aqui...

Ele me olhou, ainda sem entender, mas ainda assim fez o que pedi.

Assim que Jesse entrou no banheiro, comecei a organizar o plano em minha mente e a colocá-lo em prática.

Por pura coincidência, a camisola que eu havia pegado na pressa era justamente a que eu procurava: uma preta, totalmente transparente, que deixava minhas coxas à mostra. Só lembrando que eu estava totalmente nua por baixo dela.

Eu havia comprado essa camisola há muito tempo, logo que eu e Jesse começamos a sair, mas nunca havia tido oportunidade de usá-la.

Peguei o CD com a música que estava em minha cabeça desde que Jesse eu fizemos as pazes na praia há algumas horas e coloquei no meu pequeno som que ficava na cômoda.

Abri um pouco as janelas para deixar uma parte da luz da lua entrar e acendi apenas um abajur, deixando uma leve penumbra no quarto. Perfeito.

Sentei no sofá e fiquei esperando Jesse sair do banheiro.

Eu estava um pouco nervosa. O que eu estava prestes a fazer era um pouco ousado, eu jamais havia feito algo parecido antes.

Mas Jesse merecia que eu ultrapassasse os meus limites. Eu nem saberia dizer o que eu _não_ faria por ele.

Finalmente, Jesse terminou o banho e meu coração começou a pulsar mais rápido, ansioso pelos próximos minutos.

Assim que ouvi o "clique" da maçaneta do banheiro abrindo, fui até o som e soltei a música.

**(N/A: ****Wait Your Turn – Rihanna)**

Jesse me olhava sem entender nada. Bobinho.

Peguei-o pelas duas mãos, conduzindo-o atordoado até a cama, fazendo com que ele sentasse na borda.

- Apenas olhe – sussurrei, piscando para ele.

Fiquei na sua frente, de costas para a janela, de forma que toda a luz do quarto atingia meu corpo, do jeito que eu queria.

Comecei a rebolar vagarosa e timidamente, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da música.

Jesse, finalmente, havia entendido onde eu queria chegar com aquilo, e um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios.

Já que eu havia começado, agora teria que fazer direito. Afinal, éramos eu e Jesse. Não havia porque me envergonhar ou temer. Ele me amava. Ia me querer de qualquer jeito.

Soltei ainda mais os quadris, rebolando com gosto, acompanhando a batida da música e a letra.

- "_A espera acabou, a espera acabou."_

A vergonha já estava toda indo embora e eu estava quase me divertindo com a situação. Principalmente porque Jesse era um ótimo espectador: seus olhos não saiam dos meus quadris, e, quando o faziam, iam direto para meus seios.

Podia não parecer, mas o jeito como ele me olhava, como se fosse me atacar a qualquer instante, estava me deixando excitada demais.

Não podendo conter o calor que emanava de meu corpo, levei minhas mãos ao centro da minha intimidade, começando a me toca sem pudor.

Aquilo parecia ter sido o gesto de misericórdia para Jesse, que fez o mesmo, começando a se tocar na minha frente. Mesmo estando um pouco distante dele, o quarto mal iluminado, eu podia ver o quanto ele estava apreciando aquilo, através da cueca boxer.

Coloquei dois dedos dentro de mim, fazendo movimentos ao som da música, deixando a sensação me levar, fechando os olhos e apenas sentindo.

Aquilo não estava nos meus planos, definitivamente.

Um gemido brotou da garganta de Jesse, fazendo-me abrir os olhos e encontrar os seus tomados pelo desejo.

Ele levantou da cama, ainda se masturbando devagar, e se aproximou um pouco de mim.

Ficamos em pé, nos encarando, ele procurando o prazer sozinho de um lado e eu do outro.

- Suzannah... – ele gemeu meu nome.

- Hmmm...

- Não quer terminar isso para mim?

Apenas ergui uma sobrancelha, sorrindo levemente. Eu estava totalmente inchada, prestes a chegar lá. Se Jesse me tocasse agora, o orgasmo não demoraria a vir.

Em mais um dos seus gestos extremamente rápidos, Jesse me tomou pela cintura, imprensando meu corpo com violência na parede.

Suas mãos ágeis entrelaçaram minhas pernas em seus quadris, deixando minha intimidade totalmente vulnerável. Ele percorria meu corpo com habilidade, me tocando em pontos nunca antes explorados.

Meu corpo estava em chamas, clamando por ele. Eu estava entrando em desespero, queria ele dentro de mim agora!

- Jesse... Eu não vou agüentar...

Ele removeu o resto da cueca que ainda estava presa em seu corpo, me penetrando em um só impulso, fazendo meu grito alto ecoar pela casa.

Suas mãos molestavam minhas nádegas e meus seios, enquanto sua boca devorava a minha.

As estocadas eram cada vez mais fundas, fazendo meu corpo subir e descer, em um ritmo frenético. A cada quicada, minhas costas eram esfoladas na parede, provocando dor. E aquilo só aumentava cada vez mais o meu tesão.

Sua boca agora estava em meu pescoço, chupando, lambendo, mordendo, me fazendo perder a noção de qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele prazer, aquele momento. Me agarrei a Jesse com força, cravando minhas unhas em suas costas. Para minha surpresa, aquilo fez com que ele aumentasse ainda mais o ritmo, algo que eu nem sonhava que fosse possível, chupando meu pescoço a ponto de causar dor.

Em uma última estocada, longa e profunda, Jesse chegou ao orgasmo com mais um daqueles gritos, me deixando ainda mais insana. Arranhei suas costas com força, não podendo mais conter a loucura que me dominava, e cheguei ao melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

Jesse diminuiu um pouco o ritmo, pegando minhas mãos e colando-as na parede sobre minha cabeça.

- _Hermosa_... Eu amo você...

- Eu... – minha garganta estava seca. – Também amo você... – murmurei em um fôlego só.

A sensação que me dominava era indescritível... Eu não saberia dizer quem estava mais insano, se eu ou Jesse.

Ele murmurava coisas incompreensíveis para si mesmo, ainda rebolando dentro de mim, já excitado como antes. E eu não demorei a entrar no ritmo novamente.

A posição era extremamente desconfortável, minhas costas doíam e meu braço estava começando a ficar dormente pela forma como Jesse o segurava. Eu não me importava com aquilo.

Como se sentisse o que eu estava pensando, Jesse saiu de dentro de mim e me carregou colada a ele, deitando nossos corpos com cuidado na cama.

Ele cobriu minha boca com a sua, tomando meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, apaixonado, sem pressa. Suas mãos, agora carinhosas, percorriam as laterais do meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus apenas para se dedicarem a outras partes do meu corpo. Sua língua dançava com habilidade pelas partes sensíveis da minha pele. Meu pescoço, minha orelha, meus seios... Nenhuma parte deixou de receber atenção.

- Jesse?

- Hm? – ele respondeu, enquanto sugava meu seio esquerdo.

Reuni todo o meu pinguinho de sanidade restante e tentei me concentrar na minha fala.

- Quem estava dando as ordens hoje? – perguntei com inocência.

Ele parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso perverso.

- Você sabe que sou todo seu, Suzannah.

Aquelas palavras ecoavam em minha mente, enquanto Jesse deitava na cama ao meu lado, me puxando para cima dele.

- Pode ficar a vontade agora. – Ele falou, apertando uma de minhas nádegas.

O que era mesmo que eu ia fazer, hein?

Ah sim. Dar as ordens. Certo.

Posicionei minhas pernas nas laterais de seu corpo e comecei a fazer o mesmo que ele: beijar cada pedaço de seu corpo suado, sentindo em minha língua o gosto daquela pele perfeita, daquele homem gostoso. E meu. Jesse era só meu.

Desci por seu abdômen, depositando beijos molhados em cada curvinha de seu tórax, indo em direção ao seu membro totalmente excitado e ereto.

Jesse havia levantado a cabeça, apoiado nos cotovelos, tentando ver o que eu ia fazer.

Fiquei encarando sua excitação, um sorriso brotando em meus lábios.

- Você me quer aqui, Jesse? – falei, envolvendo seu membro em minhas mãos.

- Oh... Quero... sim...

- Então feche os olhos – ordenei.

Ele fez o que eu mandava, deitando na cama e fechando os olhos para o teto.

Comecei a acariciá-lo devagar, com cuidado, fazendo seu corpo inteiro se contorcer na cama.

- Me diga o que você quer, Jesse. – Mal ele sabia que o modo que usaria suas palavras poderia mudar totalmente minha ação.

- Quero você... em mim... por favor...

- Com todo o prazer.

Movi-me lentamente em cima de seu corpo, posicionando minha entrada em seu membro duro e sentando de uma vez só, fazendo-o arquear as costas, abrindo os olhos e encontrando os meus tomados pelo desejo.

Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito e comecei a rebolar em cima dele, arrepios percorrendo meu corpo de cima a baixo, aquela sensação maravilhosa novamente começando a me dominar.

Novamente Jesse estava prestes a gozar na minha frente.

- Me espere... – sussurrei em um último fôlego.

Ele agarrou a lateral dos meus quadris, ajudando-me a manter um ritmo nos movimentos, segurando minha carne com força, a ponto de deixar sem tato o ponto que ele tocava.

Chegamos, finalmente, juntos ao orgasmo, eu ainda rebolando, prolongando os espasmos surreais que me dominavam, querendo que aquele momento durasse o maior tempo possível.

Jesse soltou meus quadris, fechando os olhos, suado, ofegante, exausto.

Eu não conseguia sequer me mover de cima dele. Continuei com as mãos apoiadas em seu tórax, a cabeça jogada para a frente, esperando conseguir reunir algum fôlego para me mover dali.

Quando minha respiração finalmente regularizou, sai de cima de Jesse, deitando ao seu lado e me aninhando em seus braços. Ele me abraçou, puxando-me para mais perto dele.

- Uau, Suzannah. Acho que ainda não conhecia esse lado.

- Olha só quem está falando, né? Quem diria que o senhor era masoquista.

- Isso é apenas uma conseqüência. Uma hora você ia descobrir.

Eu estava olhando minhas unhas, assim, como quem não quer nada, sabe? Só que o que eu vi ali me fez soltar uma gargalhada alta.

- O que foi? – Jesse perguntou, sem entender nada.

- Olha isso. – levantei para acender todas as luzes, voltando para a cama e me sentando ao lado de Jesse. – Minhas unhas.

Mostrei a ele, que a principio não entendeu porque teria interesse em minhas unhas, mas ainda assim olhou. Eu não sabia dizer se ele estava envergonhado ou achando aquilo engraçado.

O espaço sob minhas unhas estava preenchido por pele. Pedaços da pele de Jesse.

- Suzannah... – ele agora começava a rir. – Onde tem um espelho?

- Ali. – apontei a cômoda.

El levantou-se e foi até o espelho, virando as costas para olhar o estrago. As marcas das minhas unhas estavam perfeitamente cravadas ali, o sangue escorrendo um pouco ao longo de seu corpo.

- _Hermosa_... Eu não conhecia esse seu lado selvagem.

Caímos juntos na gargalhada, enquanto ele voltava para deitar ao meu lado. Eu me sentia exausta e sonolenta, mas não queria perder nenhum minuto da presença dele ali.

Deitei em seu peito, sentindo seus braços me envolverem em um abraço carinhoso e sua respiração lenta e ritmada contra meu cabelo.

- Suzannah?

- Hum? – respondi, voltando lá do meu subconsciente.

- Sua mãe já sabe sobre nós, não?

Abri os olhos, ficando alerta de repente.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu não sou tão bobo assim, Suzannah. Eu percebi o modo como você me apresentou à sua mãe quando nos conhecemos, os olhares que ela me lançou. E você acha mesmo que eu acreditava que sua mãe caía em todas as histórias que você contava a ela quando estava comigo?

Fiquei olhando para ele, estupefata. Eu jamais imaginaria que Jesse havia percebido isso. Porque sim, minha mãe sabia sobre ele. Não tudo, mas algumas coisas eu contei a ela. Como na noite em que dormi na casa dele, por exemplo. Eu não consegui inventar nenhuma história a tempo, então acabei contando a verdade. O que me rendeu mais algumas semanas de castigo.

Dei um suspiro derrotado e comecei a tentar me explicar.

- Eu tive mesmo que dizer a ela. Sabe, minha mãe é a única pessoa que eu tenho. Não gosto de mentir o tempo todo. Claro que às vezes é necessário, mas eu evito quando posso.

Ele ficou calado, fazendo com que eu ficasse com medo de sua reação por eu ter omitido isso.

- Eu entendo isso – ele falou de repente, me sobressaltando. – Você está certa.

- Não está chateado?

- Não. – E ele depositou um beijo terno no topo de minha cabeça.

Ficamos em silêncio, o torpor do sono novamente me dominando. Suas mãos acariciavam meu braço, faziam cafuné. Estava tão aconchegante, que por fim eu me rendi e acabei caindo no sono.


	24. Capítulo 24

Era uma manhã de um dia qualquer na semana. O sol ainda não nascera completamente e o frio da madrugada ainda podia ser sentido. Eu não entendia porque, mas estava prostrada no meio da rua, de pé, esperando alguém que eu não conseguia lembrar quem era.

Mas consegui sentir sua presença antes mesmo que o visse.

— Está pronta para ir, Suzannah? – a voz espectral murmurou atrás de mim.

— Não vou a lugar algum.

— Ah... Você vai sim.

E ele me atacou por trás, passando um dos braços em volta do meu pescoço, dificultando a passagem do ar.

— E deixe aquele seu namoradinho fora disso. Ou ele vai sofrer as conseqüências – o fantasma murmurou em meu ouvido.

— Não! – consegui gritar e dois braços fortes me envolviam. Mas não eram os mesmos braços.

— Suzannah? Calma. Foi só um pesadelo, amor.

Eu estava sentada ao lado de Jesse, que permanecia deitado, com os braços em volta do meu corpo.

— Eu... eu... – não conseguia falar. O sonho fora muito real. Olhei para Jesse, que levantou assim que encontrou meus olhos.

— Não chore, querida. Foi apenas um sonho ruim, acabou. – Ele me envolveu em um abraço, aconchegando-me em seu peito.

Eu não havia percebido que estava chorando, até ele falar. Tentei ficar calma, respirando fundo algumas vezes até as lágrimas cessarem. Me afastei de seu abraço apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Aqueles fantasmas, Jesse. Era um deles e... me atacou.... Disse para você ficar fora disso ou... – E as lágrimas voltaram.

— Shh...

Jesse me abraçou novamente, passando a mão em meus cabelos, e fazendo "shh" até que eu me acalmasse.

Consegui parar de chorar quando olhei pela janela entreaberta e vi que o sol estava nascendo. As nuvens da Califórnia estavam tingidas em tons de rosa e dourado, o espetáculo magnífico da chegada do sol.

— Nossa... O sol já está nascendo... Minha mãe já voltou? – perguntei a Jesse, limpando as lágrimas em um lençol e firmando a voz.

— Não. Pelo menos eu não ouvi nenhum barulho.

Fiquei admirando a beleza à minha frente. Não a do céu, eu digo. Mas a desse homem que nem parecia ter acabado de acordar. Então eu lembrei que na noite passada havia dormido com o cabelo molhado, e que agora acordara chorando. Como eu podia acordar ao lado de um homem lindo desses parecendo uma bruxa?

Peguei o lençol e me escondi totalmente embaixo.

— Posso saber o que é isso? – Jesse perguntou com a voz divertida.

— Acabei de acordar, chorando ainda por cima. Estou uma bruxa, você não deveria me ver assim. Fecha os olhos que eu vou sair daqui correndo para o banheiro.

— Você sabe que não há a menor...

— Jesse... - falei e ele já sabia que havia perdido.

Coloquei apenas a cabeça para fora do lençol e encontrei-o de olhos fechados para o teto. Levantei vagarosamente da cama, puxando o lençol comigo, enrolando-o no meu corpo.

Fui o mais rápido que pude para o banheiro, entrando e deixando a porta apenas encostada. Seria bom saber se a família decidisse voltar para casa.

Decidi tomar um banho devagar, afinal, eu precisava tirar qualquer vestígio de Jesse de mim. Por mais que minha mãe soubesse sobre ele, ela jamais admitiria que ele dormisse aqui em casa, ainda por cima no meu quarto.

Espumei meus cabelos com cuidado, ensaboando meu corpo sem pressa e deixando a água quente escorrer por meu corpo. Algumas partes dele se encontravam doloridas, principalmente as costas, pelas "aventuras" da noite passada.

Enquanto eu estava de olhos fechados, deixando a água do chuveiro escorrer toda a espuma que eu havia feito, ouvi um barulho de porta abrindo. Coloquei a cabeça para fora do chuveiro e quase desci pelo ralo de susto quando Jesse, totalmente nu, entrou no banho comigo.

— Achei que ia precisar de um banho também, depois da noite passada – ele falou, sinicamente. – O que minha mãe iria pensar se eu aparecesse em casa cheirando a... – ele me colou a seu corpo, abrindo as pernas para me encaixar entre elas – sexo?

Limitei-me a sorrir, tomando seus lábios nos meus e chupando sua língua com força. Tudo bem. Eu sei. Eu havia acabado de acordar e não escovara os dentes. Mas, afinal, quem ia pensar nisso quando se tinha Jesse nu embaixo de um chuveiro falando de sexo?

Logo seu membro começou a dar sinal de vida, e eu, óbvio, também comecei a ficar excitada. Jesse encostou meu corpo na parede, mas eu não pude conter o gemido que brotou da minha garganta. De dor.

— Jesse...

Ele parou de me beijar, pois eu o estava empurrando pelo peito.

— Fiz algo errado?

— Não – dei um sorriso fraco e um selinho demorado em seus lábios. — É que... Não estou acostumada com sexo selvagem todas as noites, sabe? Meu corpo está reclamando.

Jesse deu uma gargalhada. Mas oi? Eu digo que meu corpo está doendo e ele ri?

— Posso saber qual a graça? – perguntei séria.

— Desculpa, Suzannah. Mas ninguém se acostuma com sexo selvagem todas as noites, querida.

— Talvez não... Mas nós não somos o casal mais normal, não é?

— Posso saber o que a senhorita está querendo dizer com isso? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

— Entenda como quiser.

E eu virei de costas, a fim de continuar meu banho normalmente. Mas é claro que Jesse não iria deixar isso acontecer.

— Posso pelo menos terminar esse banho para você?

Alguém tem coragem de dizer não a Jesse? Eu não.

— Com todo o prazer.

Virei de frente para ele, erguendo um pouco os braços e esperando ele começar seu trabalho.

Jesse encostou nossos corpos um pouco, apenas o suficiente para roçar sua ereção em meu ventre, descendo as mãos por minhas costas, até chegar ao final da coluna.

Sua boca encostou em meu pescoço – onde, eu tinha visto ao entrar no banheiro, estavam as marcas da noite passada – apenas para depositar beijos sobre a água que estava ali, sugando um pouco, não com força, mas com carinho, e assoprando, fazendo um arrepio forte percorrer meu corpo inteiro.

Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos encontraram minhas nádegas e ele começou a fazer massagem ali... Por vezes apenas acariciando, me deixando excitada, outras vezes pegando com força, fazendo-me gemer de prazer e agarrar seus ombros com força.

Seus dedos habilidosos agora percorriam minhas costas, tocando em pontos estratégicos, massageando cada um dos pequenos ossinhos da minha coluna vertebral, de uma forma que me deixava relaxada e ajuda a dissipar um pouco a dor que eu sentia na coluna.

Jesse, gentilmente, virou-me de costas para ele, colocando meu cabelo para o lado do pescoço, de forma que minhas costas ficassem inteiramente expostas à ele, que massageou-as com carinho, não de uma forma a me excitar, mas porque eu estivesse sentindo dor.

Suas mãos desceram ao longo da coluna, não demorando muito nas nádegas, e indo direto pra minhas pernas. Abaixado, ele pegou-as, uma por uma, e fez movimentos circulares com os dedos, relaxando os músculos vagarosamente.

Jesse levantou-se, virando meu corpo de frente para ele e tomando meus lábios em um beijo calmo, com amor, onde procurávamos, sem urgência, apenas sentir o gosto um do outro, misturado à água quente que caia do chuveiro.

Virei-me para desligar o chuveiro e encerrar o banho, mas Jesse me deteve.

— Quem disse que já terminamos?

Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele, levantando as mãos em um gesto de rendição e esperando que ele continuasse seu trabalho.

Jesse tocava meus ombros de frente, relaxando-os, descendo as mãos ao longo de meus braços, até a ponta de meus dedos.

Dedicou um tempo à minha barriga, interrompendo a massagem com beijos delicados ao longo dela, dando pequenos chupões que traziam pontadas na minha intimidade como conseqüência, e eu já começava a fica excitada novamente, mesmo que sua intenção, aparentemente, não fosse essa.

Mais uma vez, eu estava enganada com relação a Jesse.

Levantei a cabeça e deixei a água quente escorrer por meu rosto e corpo, aproveitando a sensação de seus toques misturados à água. Mas as mãos de Jesse, subitamente, deixaram de me tocar e eu imaginei que o banho havia acabado.

Abri os olhos, para protestar, a tempo de ver Jesse colocar a língua em minha intimidade, lambendo timidamente, mas o suficiente para me descontrolar totalmente, de forma que eu fui obrigada a apoiar os braços nas paredes laterais para tentar manter as pernas firmes.

Ao ver minha reação, Jesse sorriu, e se empenhou ainda mais no que fazia, introduzindo aquela língua mágica em mim, fazendo movimentos em círculos com ela. Em um ímpeto de prazer, levei minhas mãos aos seios, começando a tocá-los sem pudor, tentando obter prazer o mais rápido possível, antes que minhas pernas sucumbissem ali.

Jesse retirou a língua, mas apenas para substituí-la por seus dedos, que ele movia de forma magnífica dentro de mim. Minhas pernas amoleceram, e eu teria caído com o orgasmo potente que me atingiu, se Jesse não tivesse levantado a tempo de segurar meu corpo com um dos braços.

— Pronto, agora você está de banho tomado – ele falou sinicamente, dando um beijo em minha testa e firmando meu corpo de pé no chão.

Perfeito. Homem perfeito.

— Tem outra toalha aqui no armário – falei, saindo do banho e me enrolando em uma toalha. – Não demore, o pessoal deve estar chegando.

Deixei que ele terminasse seu banho em paz, indo para meu quarto e escolhendo uma roupa fresca. Eu iria com Jesse até o posto de gasolina e depois encontraria Paul para acertarmos os detalhes da mediação. Eu, porém, duvidava muito que Jesse me deixasse encontrar Paul sozinha. Se eu bem conhecia esse lado protetor dele, Jesse ia querer ir para ficar a par de tudo.

Ele terminou o banho ao mesmo tempo em que eu ouvi Andy abrir a porta resmungando sobre "ter que passar a noite em uma delegacia defendendo um babaca que não sabe o que faz". Corri até o banheiro, sussurrando um "fique aí e não faça barulho" para Jesse e jogando suas roupas de qualquer jeito lá dentro.

Dei uma arrumada rápida no quarto, tentando não fazer barulho e não parecer muito suspeita. Quando eu coloquei a última coisa no lugar, minha mãe bateu na porta.

— Suzinha? Está acordada, filha?

— Estou, mãe, pode entrar. – Tentei regularizar a respiração para ela não perceber o quanto eu havia corrido ali dentro para arrumar tudo.

— Nossa, já tomou até banho? Por que tão cedo hoje? – ela admirou-se, parando à entrada do quarto.

— Queria aproveitar melhor meu sábado. Vou encontrar um amigo daqui a pouco. Isso é, se você me liberar um pouquinho do castigo...

— Hum... Jesse?

Tive uma idéia repentina.

— É. Vocês se importam se eu tomar o café da manhã com ele hoje? Acho que Andy não vai cozinhar agora, ele parece bem chateado.

— Não mesmo. Pode ir. Depois de hoje, Jake provavelmente vai ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida.

Eu sabia que poderia estar colocando Bia em maus lençóis com Jesse, mas a pergunta saiu de minha boca antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em contê-la.

— O que ele fez para ser preso àquela hora da madrugada? – perguntei à minha mãe.

— Rum. Você não acreditaria se eu contasse.

— Claro que sim. Conheço Jake melhor do que vocês dois, estejam certos. - Jake era um anjo encarnado perto de Andy e minha mãe.

— Ele foi preso por atentado ao pudor.

Ouvimos um barulho de algo caindo dentro do banheiro. Merda, Jesse queria morrer mesmo.

— O que foi isso? – minha mãe perguntou alarmada. Jesse é muito idiota.

— Devo ter deixado algo mal equilibrado lá no banheiro. Como assim atentado ao pudor, mãe?

— Ele bebeu demais com os amigos e ficou mostrando... bem, ele abaixou as calças e ficou mostrando traseiro para os carros que passavam na rodovia. Passou uma viatura policial e ele não se vestiu rápido o suficiente para se safar dessa.

Ao final da história, eu estava gargalhando alto, o que foi oportuno, pois Jesse havia derrubado mais alguma coisa dentro do banheiro, mas o som foi abafado pelo meu riso.

— Idiota. – Eu não conseguia controlar as risadas. É, Jake agora estava muito ferrado.

E a julgar pela reação de Jesse dentro do banheiro, Bia também. Opa.

— Bem, vamos dormir um pouco agora, filha. Não demore, o castigo ainda não acabou completamente.

— Pode deixar. Bom descanso.

Assim que ela saiu do quarto, fui até o banheiro e encontrei Jesse totalmente vestido, com os braços cruzados, encostado em uma das paredes. Gostoso.

— Preso por atentado ao pudor? Com quem minha irmã pensa que está se metendo?

Decididamente, não fora uma boa idéia deixar Jesse saber disso. Bia provavelmente ainda nem sabia de nada, e nem ia saber se não fosse a lesa aqui. Eu tinha que consertar isso, devia a Bia por me aconselhar com relação a Jesse.

— Jesse, Bia provavelmente ainda não sabe de nada disso. E não precisa saber.

— Claro que precisa, Suzannah! – Ele me olhava desesperado. – Minha irmã precisa saber das coisas que o cara que ela anda está fazendo! Preso!

— Será que você pode ficar calmo? – Ele suspirou e sentou sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário, me encarando com o rosto apoiado nas mãos. – Quero que você me diga uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Você nunca bebeu muito e fez uma besteira?

Jesse me fitou por alguns segundos, estreitando os olhos e piscando algumas vezes.

— É claro que já. Mas nunca fui preso, muito menos por atentado ao pudor.

— Você sabe que a bebida pode nos levar a fazer coisas que não faríamos se estivéssemos sóbrios, Jesse. Jake não sairia abaixando as calças por aí sem ter algum álcool correndo no sangue.

— Isso não é justificativa nenhuma para o que ele fez. Ele não sabe se controlar?!

— Shh! Pare de gritar, vai acordar todo mundo!

Cheguei perto dele, abrindo seus braços e sentando em seu colo, passando os meus em volta de seu pescoço.

— Bia não tem nada a ver com a idiotice do Jake, Jesse. Não culpe a ela por isso. Ela já tem idade o suficiente para escolher quem quiser. Se você achar que ela deve saber disso, ótimo, conte a ela. Mas depois não fique decepcionado se, mesmo assim, ela insistir em ficar com ele.

Terminei meu discurso de defesa com um beijo na bochecha dele, que estava pensativo. Jesse seria um bom pai. A julgar pelo jeito como ele tratava as irmãs, sempre querendo protegê-las, às vezes até demais, e até mesmo pelo jeito como ele tratava a mim, ele seria muito cuidadoso com seus filhos. Mas por que diabos eu estava pensando nisso?

— Você me convenceu – ele falou, tirando-me de meus devaneios infantis. – Vou contar a ela e deixar que decida.

— É o melhor que você tem a fazer. Agora, vamos tomar café? Estou com fome, preciso recarregar minha energias, sabe como é – fiz uma cara de profundo pesar para ele, que riu e me deu um selinho rápido.

— Certo. Vamos tomar café onde? Em minha casa?

— Pode ser. Mas eu havia pensado em tomarmos com Paul, já que eu vou ter que encontrá-lo hoje.

— Tenho uma idéia então. Nós vamos até minha casa, eu troco de roupa e ligo para Paul para combinarmos tudo. O que você acha?

— Perfeito. Quero estar perto quando você der a noticia à Bia.

Jesse revirou os olhos e eu sorri, levantando de seu colo e saindo do banheiro. Mas não sem antes ser detida por seu aperto em meu pulso.

— Obrigado pela noite, _hermosa_. Você foi perfeita, como sempre. – E ele me deu um beijo carinhoso e demorado.

Trocamos algumas carícias rápidas ali dentro, mas logo eu as interrompi.

Fiquei olhando enquanto Jesse descia pela janela, vigiando caso algum fofoqueiro aparecesse para me delatar, mas não havia sinal de movimento na rua.

Nos encontramos no posto de gasolina onde ele havia deixado o carro. Achei melhor sair depois dele para o caso de algum conhecido aparecer não nos ver juntos nas áreas próximas à minha casa.

Fomos a maior parte da viagem calados, eu contemplando a paisagem da manhã límpida da Califórnia, ele se concentrando em dirigir.

Na verdade, eu estava pensando em meu pai. Eu não o via desde o dia em que conversamos sobre Jesse. Sentia falta dele, gostaria que aparecesse com maior freqüência.

E nos fantasmas da praia. Onde eles estariam? Não tinham tentado mais nada contra ninguém. Teriam me esquecido? E eu me achei ridícula por pensar nisso.

— Suzannah? – Jesse chamou em uma voz distante.

— Oi?

Percebi que o carro havia parado e estávamos estacionados na garagem da fazenda de Jesse.

— Posso saber no que tanto você pensava? – Jesse perguntou, acariciando meus cabelos.

— Várias coisas... Nada importante. Podemos ir? Estou com tanta fome.

Ele ainda ficou por alguns segundos me fitando e depois deu um sorriso gentil.

— Tenha paciência com minha mãe, por favor. Ela vai surtar um pouco, mas depois passa.

— Não tenho mais medo. Agora já está tudo certo... Não tenho o que temer aqui, não é mesmo? – Foi a minha vez de sorrir para ele.

Jesse desceu do carro e eu o segui. Ele parou antes de subir as escadas que davam acesso à entrada de sua casa, pegando minha mão esquerda e entrelaçando nossas mãos.

Entramos e não havia ninguém na sala, tampouco havia sinal de movimento em algum lugar da casa.

— Jesse, devem estar todos dormindo – cochichei para ele.

— Minha mãe com certeza está acordada.

Ele me puxou direto para a cozinha, onde sua mãe encontrava-se parada junto ao fogão, terminando de fazer panquecas.

— Bom dia, mãe.

Ela se assustou e eu dei um tapa no braço de Jesse, que estava rindo. Se a mãe dele tivesse um troço ali, eu queria ver ele rir.

— Posso saber onde você estava? Não dorme em casa, não liga para dizer onde está, nem avisou que ia sair! Eu fiquei tão preocupada! - Agora era ela quem dava tapas nos braços de Jesse, que continuava rindo. Perdi alguma piada? Porque ele não parava de rir.

— Calma, mãe – ele falou, abraçando-a. – Eu estou bem, não aconteceu nada, ok? Eu estava com Suzannah.

Ela me olhou, parecendo repentinamente lembrar que eu estava ali.

— Me desculpe por isso, Suze – ela parecia realmente envergonhada. – Mas Jesse às vezes me dá nos nervos.

— Não se desculpe, eu entendo perfeitamente isso. – Sorrimos uma para a outra e o sorriso de Jesse se apagou.

— Eu não sabia que causava tanto incômodo assim. Se quiserem, eu me retiro agora mesmo e vocês podem falar mal de mim à vontade – ele reclamou.

— Não seja bobo, Jesse. Vocês já tomaram café da manhã? - D. Elisa perguntou.

— Não. Mas não se preocupe, vamos comer na rua. Temos que encontrar um amigo daqui a pouco e... – Jesse tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido.

— Negativo, mocinho. Não vou deixar o senhor passar a noite toda na rua e ainda tomar café da manhã na rua. Podem sentar aí que eu vou preparar a mesa para vocês. – Ela falou tão imponente, que eu até tive medo.

Tomamos o café juntos, eu, Jesse e a mãe dele. Ela não me encheu de perguntas, como imaginávamos que faria, pelo contrário, parecia fazer de tudo para eu me sentir à vontade. Eu ficava muito grata por isso, pois agora pretendia passar muito tempo presente na vida de Jesse.

E Jesse, não sei se por sorte ou azar, acabou não encontrando Bia em casa. Ela havia saído cedo aquele dia, dizendo à mãe que precisava comprar uma coisa muito importante, mas sem dizer o que era.

Saímos por volta das 10h30min para encontrar Paul. E Letícia, óbvio. Eles nos encontrariam na piscina do hotel onde estavam hospedados.

Chegamos ao local e não demoramos em localizá-los. Merda. Qual o problema de Paul com as camisas? Se eu fosse Letícia, não deixava ele sair daquele jeito o tempo todo.

E, por falar nela, a dita cuja estava toda empacotada, em pleno sol de Carmel, embaixo de uma barraca, com a maior cara de "eu não deveria estar aqui", olhando para o nada, como sempre. Eu não conseguia entender como ela e Paul davam tão certo, sendo tão opostos. E não me venha com esse papo de "os opostos se atraem".

— Olá, Jesse, é bom revê-lo. – Paul e Jesse trocaram um aperto de mãos breve. – E Suze, prazer em revê-la também.

Trocamos um aperto de mãos e dois beijinhos no rosto.

Letícia, para minha completa surpresa, levantou-se e veio falar conosco. Ela apertou a mão de Jesse e deu dois beijinhos em meu rosto, assim como Paul. Ok, talvez ela não fosse tão antipática assim.

— Qual é o milagre de os dois aparecerem juntos? Fizeram as pazes? – Paul perguntou, indicando cadeiras para sentarmos à mesa na borda da piscina.

— Pois é – Jesse respondeu sem jeito.

— Então, Paul – eu queria acabar logo com aquilo. – O que vamos fazer?

Sua expressão ficou séria e de repente todos nós estávamos atentos demais à conversa. Até mesmo Letícia. Ela e Paul explicaram-nos tudo sobre o plano que haviam bolado. Eu sabia mais do Jesse sobre aquilo, mas não sabia quase nada se comparado a Paul e Letícia.

— ... e vamos agir hoje a noite – Paul completou quando terminou de explicar tudo.

Meu coração deu um sobressalto.

— Hoje? – Ok, acho que eu não estava preparada psicologicamente para isso.

— Você não falou que queria resolver isso o mais rápido possível? – Paul perguntou receoso. – Mas, se quiser, podemos adiar para...

— Não, não – apressei-me a corrigi-lo. – Pode ser hoje sim. Eu apenas fui pega de surpresa.

Jesse pegou minha mão direita e apertou entre as suas. E de repente eu me senti mais segura.

Acabamos ficando para almoçar com Paul e Letícia. Os dois se recusaram a nos deixar ir embora. Que dizer, Paul se recusou, pois Letícia parecia indiferente a ficarmos ou não.

Conversamos sobre diversas coisas, chegando até o modo como Jesse e eu nos conhecemos. Paul achou aquilo extraordinário, e começou a contar como ele conhecera Letícia.

— Bem... Ela me tirou de uma grande confusão. Letícia é... como eu poderia dizer...

— Uma caçadora – ela mesma respondeu, parecendo entediada.

Jesse e eu nos entreolhamos. Pelo menos eu não era a única que estava boiando ali, fiquei feliz em constatar. Paul percebeu nossa confusão e apressou-se em explicar.

— Letícia, assim como Jesse, é uma mediadora. Só que ela trabalha com isso.

Eu ainda não estava entendendo. Trabalhar com isso? Fiquei calada e esperei ele prosseguir.

— Ela caça os fantasmas onde quer que eles estejam assombrando. Mesmo que as pessoas nem saibam que há fantasmas em suas casas, Letícia percebe as evidências e corre atrás deles para mediá-los.

Agora começava a fazer um pouco de sentido. Mas ainda havia uma coisa que me intrigava.

— E o que ela ganha com isso? – perguntei, sem conseguir reprimir a curiosidade.

— Qual a parte do "eu trabalho com isso" você não entendeu? – Letícia perguntou a mim. – Eu ganho para isso. Não faço nada de graça, as pessoas me pagam. Mesmo que elas não saibam que são os fantasmas as causas para os seus problemas, eu digo que posso resolver e resolvo. Aí elas me pagam por isso.

Eu nunca tinha visto Letícia falar tanto. Mas pelo menos agora as coisas faziam algum sentido para mim. E, naquele instante, eu tive uma súbita admiração por ela. Sim, pois a maioria das pessoas – eu, por exemplo - via esse "dom" como maldição. Mas ela não: Letícia aprendeu a usá-lo a seu favor.

— E foi assim que nos conhecemos – Paul completou com um sorriso. – Eu estava com problemas relativamente sérios com fantasmas agourentos. Não sabia mais o que fazer, eles estavam prestes a me matar. Mas Letícia apareceu e tudo ficou bem. – E ele deu um beijo nela, que retribuiu com tanto ardor, que Jesse e eu nos sentimos desconfortáveis.

— Caham. – Jesse limpou a garganta para lembrar de nossa presença ali.

Paul se desvencilhou dela, olhando sem graça para nós. Jesse estava sorrindo, e eu não pude deixar de acompanhá-lo. Letícia, ao contrário de Paul, parecia nem se importar de estarmos olhando, e pareceu ofendida quando Jesse os interrompeu.

Por volta das 15h, voltamos para minha casa. Jesse estava insistindo que eu deveria apresentá-lo à minha família como meu namorado, apesar de eu achar aquilo muito ridículo.

— Jesse, todo mundo já conhece você lá em casa. Não tem a menor necessidade disso.

— Não me conhecem como seu namorado.

— Ah, claro, porque de ontem à noite para hoje você virou uma pessoa irreconhecível. Fala sério, isso é totalmente ridículo e desnecessário.

A discussão perdurou desse jeito por todo caminho até minha casa.

— Você é muito mandona, Suzannah.

— E você é muito antiquado, Jesse.

Ele estacionou o carro na entrada da casa e eu fiquei imóvel, com os braços cruzados, bufando de raiva.

— Por favor, sejamos flexíveis – Jesse falou. – Por que você não quer que eu entre aí como seu namorado?

— A questão não é essa. É que, do jeito como você fala, parece que eu tenho que ter permissão de alguém para sermos namorados.

— Tudo bem – ele revirou os olhos -, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só quero que das próximas vezes que formos sair, seus pais saibam com quem você está.

— Andy não é meu pai.

— Que seja. Será que você pode fazer isso por mim? – ele acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão.

Ai meu Deus. Não dava para mandar um homem que não conseguisse me convencer tão fácil?

— Tudo bem – suspirei. – Vamos logo acabar com isso.


	25. Capítulo 25

Não lhe dei tempo de responder, saindo do carro e batendo a porta com uma força desnecessária. Entrei em casa, deixando a porta aberta para ele passar, e senti o cheiro da comida de Andy, mas não havia ninguém à vista.

— Estou em casa – anunciei.

David desceu as escadas.

— Oi, Suze – ele cumprimentou rápido. – E... Jesse?

— Oi, David – Jesse disse a ele.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Dave perguntou a mim.

— Er... – ok, eu estava gaguejando para David. – Ele... é... Hum. Meu...

— Namorado. – Jesse completou.

Dave colocou a mão no queixo, olhando para Jesse com olhos miúdos.

— Fale – ele soltou de repente.

— O que? – Jesse respondeu rápido.

— O que você quer _de verdade_ com a Suze?

— Dave! – eu não conseguia acreditar que ele estava mesmo perguntando aquilo.

— Algum dos seus irmãos tem quer ser o responsável, Suze – ele falava, aparentando ter 20 anos a mais. – Brad não está aqui, e mesmo que estivesse não ia adiantar muita coisa, e Jake... Bom, depois de ontem, acho que não preciso falar mais nada.

Eu o olhava estupefata. Não sabia se ria ou se sentia raiva dele.

Jesse estava gargalhando às minhas costas. Dave, porém, parecia não achar graça nenhuma.

— Então, Jesse. Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta – Dave o olhava com os braços cruzados.

Jesse parou de rir por um momento e respondeu a Dave.

— David, eu só quero o melhor para sua irmã. Pode confiar em mim, ok? Eu não sou babaca como Jake – de repente sua voz ficou amarga. – Vou cuidar bem dela, pode deixar.

David ainda o olhava desconfiado, mas eu resolvi acabar logo com aquela palhaçada antes que ele perguntasse demais.

— Onde estão Andy e minha mãe? – falei, puxando Jesse pela mão e indo para a cozinha.

— Estou aqui. – Andy respondeu. – Ah, oi, Jesse. – Andy estendeu uma mão, e Jesse retribuiu o aperto.

— Onde está minha mãe? – perguntei a Andy, que havia voltado para perto do fogão.

— Não sei se já acordou.

— Me espere aqui – disse a Jesse e me virei em direção ao quarto de minha mãe. Mas lembrei de algo e me voltei em direção a David. – Nada de gracinhas, pirralho.

David revirou os olhos para mim, sentando no sofá da sala e deixando Jesse aos risos na cozinha com Andy.

Fui até o quarto e encontrei minha mãe já toda vestida, penteando os cabelos na frente do espelho.

— Oi, Suzinha – ela me olhou através do espelho. – Como foi com Jesse?

Não esperava que ela perguntasse tão cedo, então fui pega desprevenida e acabei não sabendo o que dizer. Baixei os olhos para meus pés e ela percebeu, é claro.

— Suze? O que aconteceu?

Suspirei.

— Estamos namorando.

A reação dela foi tudo, menos o que eu esperava.

Eu sabia que minha mãe gostava de Jesse. No começo, ela dizia que ele era mais velho e muito mais experiente, que eu deveria tomar cuidado. Mas, ao saber do cuidado com que ele tratava as irmãs – pois Bia, sempre que tinha oportunidade, reclamava dele -, ela acabou amolecendo um pouco e até aceitando que ficássemos juntos.

Eu já havia fincado o pé e dito que não iria namorar com ele. Ela aceitou minha decisão, mas não perdia a oportunidade de jogar uma indireta sempre que podia. Minha mãe era mais preocupada que eu um dia não encontrasse alguém do que eu mesma.

— Suze, até que enfim, minha filha! Isso é maravilhoso! – Ela correu pelo quarto, vindo me abraçar com força.

— Mãe... Eu ainda preciso dos meus pulmões – consegui falar com o fôlego que me restava.

— Ah, Suze, você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz! – Ela me soltou e eu fiquei muito surpresa ao ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Mãe, você não precisa chorar.

— Bem, me desculpe – ela enxugou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, me olhando com um sorriso dessa vez. – Eu fiquei tão preocupada que você fosse infeliz em Carmel, meu amor.

— Sim, mas eu não estou infeliz. – Eu não queria começar aquele papo sentimental agora. Ainda mais por que Jesse estava sozinho com David. – Jesse está aí, ele veio falar com vocês. – Não pude deixar de revirar os olhos ao pronunciar essas palavras.

— Então vamos!

Minha mãe enxugou mais algumas lágrimas, me deu mais um abraço de tirar o ar, e saiu do quarto me puxando pela mão.

Chegamos na sala e Jesse não estava ali. Fomos até a cozinha e encontramos ele sentado à mesa, enquanto Andy terminava de fazer o almoço. Os dois conversavam sobre alguma coisa que eu não pude descobrir o que era, pois pararam de falar assim que eu e minha mãe pisamos na cozinha.

— Olá, Jesse – minha mãe falou e foi cumprimentá-lo. Jesse levantou-se e, pegando a mão dela, depositou um beijo. Ok, até para mim isso pareceu um pouco exagerado. Mas ela riu, então acho que ninguém percebeu o excesso de bajulação.

— Vocês já almoçaram? – Andy perguntou.

— Já – Jesse e eu respondemos juntos.

— Então, Jesse... A que devo a honra da visita? – Andy perguntou a ele.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava, Jesse não parecia nem nervoso. Ele até sorriu e eu subitamente entendi o que ele conversava com Andy antes de eu e minha mãe chegarmos.

— Ok, parou a brincadeira – interrompi antes que Jesse falasse. – Acho isso extremamente desnecessário e não vamos agir como crianças, tudo bem? Minha mãe já sabe de tudo e Andy, pelo visto também já. – Olhei para Jesse e ele tinha um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios, com a expressão de uma criança travessa que é pega no flagra.

— Tudo bem – Andy retrucou. – Jesse e eu conversamos mesmo. Ok, eu deixo.

— Deixa o quê?

— Eu deixo vocês namorarem.

Caí em uma gargalhada descontrolada. Todos estavam me olhando de olhos arregalados, mas eu não conseguia parar. As lágrimas escorriam e minha barriga doía, mas eu não conseguia parar de rir.

— Posso saber onde está a graça? – Andy perguntou, quando a gargalhada já estava cessando.

— Não estou pedindo permissão, Andy. – De repente aquilo me pareceu muita afronta. Apressei-me a explicar. – Não me entenda mal, mas bem... Se vocês dissessem que não, acha mesmo que eu terminaria o namoro?

Andy e minha mãe se entreolharam.

— Não – eles responderam juntos e começaram a rir.

— Tudo bem, eu não vejo problema – Andy continuou. – Conheço Jesse há algum tempo e sei que ele tem um pouco mais de juízo que muita gente por aí.

— Traduzindo: ele tem mais juízo que os seus filhos – soltei.

— Ei, me tirem dessa, eu sou o mais responsável dessa família – David apareceu de repente protestando, fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada.

Não ficamos muito tempo ali na cozinha e logo eu chamei Jesse para a parte de fora da casa, a fim de conversamos sobre a nossa noite.

— Falei com Andy e ele falou que não há problema em você sair comigo hoje – Jesse comentou enquanto apenas andávamos sem direção, nos afastando da casa.

— Mesmo que houvesse. Jesse, você sabe que não é mesmo necessário que você vá.

— Claro que é. Escuta, Suzannah, não vamos entrar no mérito da questão agora. Isso não está mais em discussão, eu vou e pronto.

Comecei a rir. Desde quando Jesse era mandão desse jeito?

— Do que você está rindo?

— Sabia que você não leva o menor jeito para ser mandão, Jesse?

Ele também riu.

— Claro que sim. Quem deu as ordens ontem a noite?

— Rá. Quem _terminou_ dando as ordens ontem a noite? – retruquei com um sorriso de lado.

— Ok, você venceu. Não tem como ser mandão com você. Você supera qualquer um em nível de autoridade.

Ri de novo. Percebi que havia muito tempo que eu não sorria com tanta freqüência. E eu sabia o que motivava isso. Ou melhor, _quem_ motivava isso. E não era apenas uma pessoa.

— _Hermosa_, você sabe que pode conversar sobre o que quiser comigo.

— Está tão visível assim? – perguntei, fechando o rosto.

— Bem... Para alguém que realmente te conheça, está.

Paramos sob uma árvore e Jesse se encostou ali, me puxando para seus braços e me envolvendo pela cintura.

— É meu pai... Queria que ele estivesse aqui. Acho que ele poderia me ajudar hoje a noite – falei, minha voz saindo abafada, em virtude de meu rosto estar escondido no peito de Jesse.

— Você não confia em Paul?

— Claro que confio. Só que meu pai _é_ um fantasma. Ele saberia muito mais o que me dizer.

Jesse acariciava a extensão de meus cabelos e eu inconscientemente fechei os olhos.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Suzannah. Eu prometo que nada vai acontecer a você.

— Não prometa nada que não dependa de você, Jesse.

Nossos corpos foram sacudidos por sua risada baixa.

— Tudo bem, vou reformular minha frase: _no que depender de mim_, tudo dará certo hoje.

Sorri com suas palavras, mas não consegui ser reconfortada.

— Exatamente isso: quase nada depende de você. Eu que vou mediá-los, basicamente.

— Paul disse que ele e Letícia podem fazer isso e...

— Jesse – interrompi-o –, é uma questão de honra para mim. Esses fantasmas, além de tirarem meu sossego, mexeram com alguém da minha família. E eu não queria que você fosse, por que seria mais alguém a correr riscos e eu não...

— Shh... – Jesse me apertou mais em seus braços ao ver que a tagarelice estava se transformando em desespero. – vai ficar tudo bem.

Ficamos algum tempo abraçados naquela posição, até sentirmos que a luz do sol começava a ficar mais fraca e Jesse dizer que precisava ir embora.

Havíamos marcado com Paul e Letícia na praia, o lugar mais deserto e com menos risco de alguém acabar machucado, às 22h. Jesse ia passar para me pegar e iríamos para lá.

Nos despedimos em frente à minha casa e eu entrei, a fim de me preparar para finalmente chutar esses fantasmas da minha vida.

**POV do Jesse**

Fui para casa dirigindo absorto, pensando em Suzannah.

Era extremamente inoportuno que fossemos mediar esses fantasmas logo hoje, que eu havia acabado de voltar com Suzannah. Não que eu achasse que havia muitos riscos de acontecer alguma coisa, Paul era extremamente profissional, Letícia mais ainda.

Mas aquilo estava incomodando Suzannah, e eu não tirava sua razão de ficar preocupada. Apesar de poucos, ainda havia alguns riscos.

Cheguei em casa e nem fiquei surpreso em ver o carro de Cris ali. Acho que ele passava mais tempo na minha casa do que na sua própria.

Estava quase passando pela porta, quando ouvi minhas irmãs me chamando atrás da casa. As cinco, gritando juntas. Boa coisa não poderia ser.

Andei até lá receoso, mas o que vi ali quase me fez cair de bunda no chão.

Era um cachorrinho branco com algumas pintas pretas pelo corpo. Ele pulava em volta delas, as cinco correndo com ele, rindo feito loucas. Minhas mãe, meu pai e Cris só observavam a cena de fora, também rindo.

— Jesse! – Bianca gritou, se desvencilhando das minhas irmãs e trazendo o cachorro no colo até mim. – Ele é seu. Comprei para você. É o Thunder II.

Peguei o cachorrinho no colo e ele me olhava como se pudesse entender o que acontecia.

— Obrigado, Bia. É mesmo magnífico. – Dei um beijo em sua cabeça, largando o agitado "Thunder II" no chão para ele voltar a correr em volta delas.

Bia sabia o quanto eu gostava de cachorros o quanto o nome escolhido significava para mim. Eu não sabia que raça era aquela, quanto dinheiro ela havia gastado, tampouco me importava; só vê-los todos ali, felizes, rindo, já valia qualquer coisa.

— Posso saber o que tanto te preocupa, Hector? – Cris perguntou, vindo ficar ao meu lado e falando baixo.

— Nada demais. – Ele me olhou não acreditando no que eu dizia. Resolvi mudar de assunto. – E você, por que está aqui?

— Agora eu preciso de um motivo para vir visitá-lo? – Ele se fazia de ofendido.

— Não, claro que não.

Fomos nos afastando do resto das pessoas, procurando a árvore caída que havíamos sentado em outra ocasião, achando-a e nos sentando lado a lado, fora da visão dos outros.

— Diga, Hector, qual o problema? Soube que você e Suzannah reataram. E foi para valer dessa vez, hein? – ele disse, me dando um soco de lado no braço.

— É... – falei com um pequeno sorriso. – Parece que aquela cabeça dura está amolecendo.

— Então, qual o problema agora?

Eu não queria falar sobre aquilo com Cris. Não que eu achasse que ele não ia entender minhas preocupações. Mas era exatamente porque eu não queria preocupar mais uma pessoa com aquilo.

Decidi falar sobre outra coisa que também estava me incomodando.

— É a Bia. O cara, que ela está saindo, o tal de Jake, filho do Andy, foi preso na noite passada.

— Por que?

— Atentado ao pudor. – Cris arregalou os olhos para mim. – O cara bebeu demais e abaixou as calças para todo mundo ver.

— Idiota. Bia já sabe disso?

— Não. Eu estava na casa de Suzannah quando aconteceu. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de conversar com Bianca.

— Jesse, pega leve com ela. A Bia não tem culpa.

— Parece que hoje é o Dia Internacional de Defesa à Bianca. Suzannah também defendeu ela.

— Por que ela não é culpada. O idiota é o Jake, não ela.

— O que mais me preocupa é que ela não é mais... bem, você sabe. Eu só queria descobrir quem foi o canalha que fez isso com a minha irmã.

Eu não me sentia a vontade falando da minha própria vida sexual, que dirá da vida da minha irmã. Até porque eu sabia que, se Bia soubesse que eu estava falando disso com Cris, ela provavelmente teria um surto de vergonha.

Porém, o que mais me surpreendeu, foi a reação de Cris ao ouvir isso. Ele não pareceu indignado, tampouco surpreso. Pelo contrário: parecia até já saber disso.

— O que houve, Cristóbal?

— Nada – ele respondeu, rápido demais.

Fiquei encarando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, esperando ele me dizer. Cris não era muito bom em esconder as coisas de mim.

— Você sabe quem é. E vai me contar. Fala, Cris, me diz quem é o canalha que eu quero arrancar os olhos dele!

A essa altura eu havia ficado de pé, enquanto ele permanecia sentado.

— Não é bem assim, Jesse. Bia já é bem grandinha e sabe o que faz.

— Mas e se esse cara é um canalha que a forçou a se entregar?

— Você sabe muito bem que ninguém força a Bia a nada. Ela estava muito consciente do que estava fazendo.

Cris balançava a perna freneticamente, um gesto que ele só fazia quando estava realmente muito nervoso. Mas eu não conseguia entender o motivo daquele nervosismo. Aliás, eu tinha um palpite, mas me recusava a acreditar que ele fosse capaz.

— Como você sabe quem foi? Ela te contou isso? – franzi o cenho para ele.

Cris cruzou as mãos no colo e começou a falar olhando para o chão.

— Foi no aniversário de 17 anos dela. Bia bebeu um pouco, todo mundo bebeu um pouco além da conta naquele dia. – Percebi que ele estava suando. – Bia foi para o quarto descansar os pés e eu fui levar alguma coisa para ela comer. Sabe... Para o álcool sair mais rápido. Então acabamos nos beijan...

Mas ele nunca terminaria aquela frase, pois no segundo seguinte meu punho direito fechado acertava seu maxilar com toda a força que eu consegui reunir.

**(N/A: Oláa, gente.**

**Só tenho que avisar algo que vocês já devem ter percebido: a fic já está indo para a reta final!**

**Tem só mais alguns capítulos e... fim. :/**

**Essa semana, vou att com mais freqüência aqui. E comentem, oxi, reviews são bons as vezes. :D**

**Beijos, Bia.)**


	26. Capítulo 26

Cris estava sentado no sofá enquanto minha mãe colocava uma bolsa de gelo no local em que eu havia acertado.

Eu ficara muito insatisfeito de ele ter desmaiado com apenas um soco. Queria que ele tivesse revidado, assim me daria mais um motivo para enchê-lo de socos. Fraco.

O resto da família, é claro, nem desconfiava do motivo de eu ter dado aquele soco em Cris. Só quem sabia a verdade era Bianca, que desconfiou do motivo no instante em que eu a chamei para uma conversa particular, pedindo para confirmar a história, o que ela fez temerosa.

Eu não queria acreditar que a culpa era da minha irmã. Era muito mais fácil jogar a culpa em Cris. Mas eu sabia que ela não era nada inocente nisso tudo. E era isso que me deixava mais furioso.

Eu estava nos estábulos, procurando um lugar para ficar sozinho e esfriar a cabeça, evitando ficar no mesmo ambiente que Cristóbal.

Foi quando senti uma presença nada agradável atrás de mim.

Virei o corpo lentamente e deparei com um fantasma que eu nunca vira na vida. E ele não aparentava nenhuma hostilidade.

Aparentava ter uma certa idade, mas não era velho. E tinha alguma coisa de familiar ali... Mas eu não conseguia entender o quê.

— O que você quer? – perguntei sem rodeios.

— Falar com você, apenas.

— Bem, estou aqui, pode começar.

— Só quero dizer que vou estar aqui quando precisarem. Jamais abandonarei minha filha. Ainda não cumpri minha missão aqui. Ela é minha missão.

Mas oi? De quem ele estava falando? Filha? Que filha? Eu nunca vi aquele cara na minha vida, como poderia saber quem era a filha dele?

E eu quase ouvi o barulho da ficha caindo quando entendi o que ele estava dizendo.

— Você é o pai de Suzannah, não é?

— Pensei que estivesse óbvio. - Ele me olhava com um sorriso de escárnio.

— Não, na verdade, não estava. Mas bem, entendi agora. Você sabe que ela sente muito a sua falta, não é? Deveria aparecer com mais freqüência.

— Eu sempre estou perto dela. – Ele falava olhando para os próprios pés. – Mas ela não me vê.

— E você acha justo vê-la sempre, quando ela nem sabe que você está lá?

Eu sabia que agora havia pegado em seu ponto fraco, pois ele não respondeu e continuou fitando os próprios pés.

— Desculpa, eu não queria ofendê-lo – falei, tentando consertar o mal-estar que o havia causado.

— Tudo bem, você está certo. Eu só não apareço porque... bem, porque eu não quero que ela sofra mais ainda com a minha presença.

Eu não entendia onde ele queria chegar, então não falei nada e deixei que ele continuasse.

— Eu estou morto, Jesse – ele prosseguiu. – Ninguém quer a companhia de um morto, eu não sirvo para nada.

Eu estava tentando escolher as palavras com cuidado. Apesar de ele parecer um cara bem legal, nunca é bom irritar os fantasmas.

— Não é bem assim. Suzannah não quer que você sirva para alguma coisa – tentei explicar, embora isso não fosse muito bem a verdade. – Ela apenas quer encontrá-lo quando precisar de você, quando sentir sua falta.

— Mas ela pode fazer isso e faz.

— Como assim? – franzi o cenho para ele.

— Uma das coisas que ela não sabe sobre toda essa coisa de ser Deslocadora. Quando ela pensa em um fantasma e deseja que ele esteja lá, ele vai. É como se ela me chamasse, entende? Posso ouvir sua voz.

Eu nem sabia o que responder. Apenas fiquei olhando-o, embasbacado.

— Por isso, todas as vezes em que ela desejou que eu aparecesse, eu estava lá: ela me chamava.

Será que Paul sabia disso? Porque se ele sabia, já deveria ter contado há muito tempo.

Então lembrei de uma parte muito importante da conversa que eu e Suzannah tivemos com Paul pela manhã.

Ela havia perguntado a ele como faríamos para atrair os fantasmas para a praia a fim de mediá-los, já que não sabíamos onde encontrá-los nem nada disso. Ao que Paul respondeu simplesmente "deixem comigo". E não explicou mais nada.

Agora eu conseguia entender como ele levaria os fantasmas para lá.

Virei-me para perguntar mais disso ao pai de Suzannah, mas ele não estava mais lá. Sumiu sem que eu nem percebesse e sem falar mais nada.

Voltei para dentro de casa assim que tive certeza que Cris não estava mais lá, indo direto para meu quarto antes que alguém viesse me fazer mais perguntas sobre aquele merecido soco que eu dei no meu melhor amigo.

Peguei o celular e disquei o número de Suzannah. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

— _Jesse?_

— Oi, _Hermosa_. Está ocupada?

— _Na verdade, não. Algum problema?_

— Não, só queria saber se posso encontrá-la um pouco antes do horário que havíamos combinado. Há algo que eu gostaria que você soubesse.

— _Claro que sim. Você passa aqui que horas?_

— Às oito.

— _Tudo bem. Até mais_.

— Até.

Por volta das 20h, estacionei o carro na frente da casa de Suzannah e ela já estava lá na frente me esperando, toda vestida de preto.

— Vamos a algum enterro? – perguntei assim que ela sentou no banco do carona e depositou um selinho rápido em meus lábios.

— Gracinha. Essa é minha roupa de mediação. Sabe como é, não posso ficar usando roupas normais em minha vida anormal.

Eu ri desse comentário e liguei o carro, indo para a praia.

— Então, o que você queria me contar? – Suzannah perguntou.

Estávamos sentados nas mesmas pedras que havíamos ficado nas outras vezes. A noite estava um pouco fria, mas era suportável. Paul e Letícia ainda levariam algum tempo para chegar.

— Seu pai veio falar comigo hoje.

Apesar de nós dois estarmos com os rosto virados para o mar calmo da noite, vi pelo canto do olho Suzannah virar o corpo completamente para mim.

Olhei e vi que ela estava boquiaberta, de olhos arregalados.

— O que... como assim... o que ele... disse? – ela gaguejou.

Eu não sabia por onde começar. Tudo que ele falara era importante, mas eu não sabia até que ponto era viável contar toda a verdade. Decidi começar a contar na ordem em que ele me disse.

— Bem... ele falou várias coisas. Primeiro disse que nunca te abandonou. Que sempre estará aqui quando você precisar.

Para meu desespero, os olhos de Suzannah se encheram de lágrimas. Não que eu não houvesse pensado que isso ia acontecer, mas mesmo assim não estava preparado.

Abracei seu corpo de lado de encontro ao meu e continuei falando.

— Ele falou que não vai embora. Que você é a missão dele aqui e que ele não vai te abandonar.

Esperei pela sua reação, mas Suzannah continuava imóvel em meus braços. Algumas lágrimas escorriam silenciosas por seu rosto, mas ela estava controlada.

— Bem, daí ele falou uma coisa muito muito estranha.

— O quê?

— Eu acho que era disso que Paul estava falando quando disse que daria um jeito de trazer os fantasmas até a praia.

— Do quê, Jesse?

Ela afastou o corpo do meu apenas para me encarar.

— Seu pai disse que sempre que um Deslocador pensa em um determinado fantasma, este aparece para ele. É como se, por exemplo, quando você pensa muito no seu pai e deseja que ele esteja ali, ele aparece.

— Como assim "aparece"?

— Ele ouve você o chamar. Se você pensar nele agora e desejar que esteja aqui, ele aparecerá.

Suzannah me encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida, os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas.

— Assim que Paul vai chamar os fantasmas, não é? – ela perguntou.

— Provavelmente, sim – respondi.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou a se encostar de lado em meu corpo, aconchegando-se sob meu braço.

— Isso é muito interessante. Só queria que ele tivesse me dito antes. Já teria chamado esses fantasmas há muito tempo e dado um chute na bunda de cada um.

— Não acho que isso resolveria seu problema com eles. Vai ver foi por isso que Paul não contou. Você não pode simplesmente chamar aqueles fantasmas malucos e achar que eles vão ficar parados enquanto você tenta exorcizá-los.

Depois disso, ela ficou calada por tanto tempo que eu achei que havia dormido.

— Suzannah?

— Hum?

— Você dormiu?

— Não. Apenas estava pensando.

— Não nos fantasmas, eu espero.

— Eu não estava chamando-os, se é isso que você quer saber.

— Então?

— Bem... Eu sempre tive meu "dom" como maldição, sabe? Mas pensando bem... talvez não seja tão ruim assim ser uma Deslocadora.

Acho que hoje eu estava com algumas dificuldades de compreender os "Simon". Não era a primeira vez no dia que eu não entendia o que um deles falava.

— Como assim?

— Você não vê, Jesse? Se eu não fosse uma Deslocadora, não poderia conversar com meu pai nunca mais desde que ele morreu. Mesmo que ele apareça pouco, pelo menos eu ainda o tenho. E... – Sua voz foi ficando bem baixa. - Se eu não fosse uma Deslocadora, nunca teria conhecido você.

Apertei ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu, beijando seus cabelos com carinho.

— Você tem razão. Mas talvez nós tivéssemos nos conhecido sim. Eu conhecia os Ackerman, então há uma boa probabilidade de que eu cruzaria com você em algum momento.

— Será que você se interessaria por mim, Jesse?

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? – afastei seu corpo do meu para voltar a olhar em seus olhos.

— Digo... Você se interessaria pela "irmã" – ela fez as aspas no ar - mais nova de Brad e Jake?

Não pude evitar revirar os olhos, puxando-a pela nuca apenas para deixar seus lábios há dois centímetros dos meus.

— Nem em mil anos eu deixaria de me interessar por você, em qualquer circunstância, Suzannah. – Seus olhos estavam fechados e os meus fixos em seus lábios vermelhos. – Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que você foi feita para mim? Só minha.

Beijei-a com calma, abrindo caminho com a língua para explorar cada ponto da sua boca, sentindo seu gosto quente em contato com o meu.

Suzannah interrompeu o beijo e me encarou.

— Não sei bem se isso é verdade... – ela falou pensativa.

— Como?

— Bem... Bia me disse que você não ia correr atrás de mim. Se eu não fosse até você, você não viria me procurar.

— Bianca não sabe de nada, Suzannah. Eu ia procurá-la sim – puxei seu rosto novamente para perto do meu. – Estava apenas lhe dando uma chance de aprender com seus erros... Você era a minha _batalha_ particular.

Beijei-a com paixão, sentindo sua mão invadir minha blusa. Desacelerei o beijo e sorri em sua boca.

— Será que você pode se controlar um pouco? Estamos em local público! – reclamei com um sorriso torto e recebi um dar de ombros como resposta.

— Não me importo. – E Suzannah continuou tocando minha pele sob a blusa, mesmo que eu tentasse impedi-la, ela parecia sedenta.

Ouvimos um assobio alto e interrompemos todos os nossos movimentos para olhar a origem.

Paul e Letícia haviam chegado e nos esperavam um pouco longe dali. Suzannah fez sinal para os dois se aproximarem.

— Desculpa atrapalhar o casal – Paul falou sorrindo.

Vi Suzannah corar e eu mesmo fiquei um pouco sem jeito. Letícia foi quem interrompeu o constrangimento, cutucando Paul com o cotovelo.

— Então, já podemos começar? – ela falou tentando parecer animada, mas sem obter muito sucesso.

Senti Suzannah estremecer e apertei sua mão.

— Vamos logo acabar com isso – ela falou sussurrando.

Paul, que carregava uma sacola, depositou-a na areia e começou a tirar coisas estranhas lá de dentro.

Primeiro ele retirou um saco contendo um liquido escuro. A princípio, não consegui identificar, mas depois lembrei de ele ter falado que usaríamos um método de exorcismo brasileiro, e que para isso precisaríamos de sangue de galinha. Meu estômago embrulhou quando reconheci aquilo.

Depois, Paul tirou vários objetos da sacola: um pincel, várias velas e caixas de fósforo. Realmente, Paul não brincava em serviço.

— Paul? – Suzannah perguntou incerta. – É... Como vamos acender velas na praia?

Letícia, que estava de pé ao lado dela, revirou os olhos e explicou.

— Não estou sentindo muito vento. Você está? – A pergunta era retórica. – E, além do mais, essas velas são daquelas que não apagam por qualquer coisa. Deixa com a gente, sabemos o que estamos fazendo.

Ela deu uma piscadela tranqüilizante para mim e Suzannah.

Então, Paul, ainda em silêncio, começou a preparar tudo.

Ele foi até as pedras onde eu e Suzannah havíamos ficado antes e escolheu a parte mais baixa e plana delas. Ali, ele colocou as velas, ainda apagadas, formando um círculo relativamente grande.

Depois, ele pegou o saco com o sangue de galinha e abriu, mergulhando nele o pincel e desenhando formas estranhas nas pedras. Eu não conseguia entender nenhum daqueles símbolos.

O cheiro do sangue era forte e enjoativo até mesmo para mim, que passei anos na guerra. Suzannah estremeceu ao meu lado, levando a mão involuntariamente ao estômago. Passei um braço em volta de seus ombros, tentando confortá-la, mesmo que eu não me sentisse nem um pouco à vontade.

Paul terminou de desenhar seja lá o que fosse que estava fazendo e olhou para nós.

— Vocês estão prontos?

Suzannah olhou para mim e eu apertei seus ombros de leve. Ela deu um passo a frente para ficar mais perto do circulo de velas.

— Estou pronta – ela disse a Paul.

Ele então começou a acender todas as velas, uma por uma, com calma. Suzannah estava de costas para mim, mas eu conseguia ver seus punhos cerrados colados ao lado do corpo.

— Letícia? – Paul chamou assim que todas as velas estavam acesas.

Letícia se aproximou do círculo e ficou ao lado dele, ambos do lado de fora da roda e de frente para nós.

Ele então fechou os olhos e ficou muito quieto, como se estivesse apenas meditando. Mas todos sabiam que ele estava na verdade chamando os fantasmas, e eu senti meu corpo ficar imóvel pela expectativa.

Paul abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que dois fantasmas se materializavam, um de cada lado de Suzannah. Os dois pegaram cada um em um dos braços dela, fazendo com que eu, inconscientemente, me aproximasse para defendê-la. Mas é claro que eu não poderia fazê-lo, uma vez que não poderia tocar neles.

— Me soltem! – Suzannah debatia os braços, mas o aperto deles era firme em volta dela.

— Por que nos chamaram aqui? Acham mesmo que vamos entrar nesse circulo por livre e espontânea vontade? – o fantasma do lado esquerdo disse.

— É claro que eu não achei isso. – Paul sorria. Ao contrário de mim e Suzannah, ele e Letícia pareciam muito tranqüilos, como se fizessem aquilo sempre.

Bem, na verdade, eles faziam aquilo sempre.

Antes que eu pudesse ter muita noção do que estava acontecendo, Paul, que estava do outro lado do circulo, correu para perto de Suzannah. Mas é óbvio que os fantasmas não ficaram esperando.

Cada um correu para um lado, deixando Suzannah quase caindo pela brutalidade com que os dois a largaram repentinamente. Corri para ajudá-la a firmar o corpo, segurando-a pela cintura, me apressando a olhar em volta à procura de Paul.

Achei-o um pouco distante dali, tentando lutar com os dois fantasmas, mas sem obter muito sucesso. Bom, falar assim na verdade é uma gentileza: Paul estava pegando uma surra feia.

Eu me encontrava em plena agonia, pois sabia que a única pessoa ali que poderia ajudá-lo era Suzannah. E foi exatamente o que ela fez: saiu correndo para perto dele, acertando um soco na costela do fantasma que estava dando uma chave de braço em Paul, fazendo o fantasma cair na areia se contorcendo.

Paul olhou para ela rapidamente e continuou a lutar com o outro fantasma, enquanto Suzannah dava inúmeros chutes no que estava caído na areia.

— Jesse! – Letícia gritou atrás de mim.

Olhei para ela desesperado, a tempo de pegar uma corda que ela jogou pelo ar.

— Dê a Suzannah e diga para amarrar ele! – Letícia gritou, fazendo sinal para o fantasma caído.

Fui até Suzannah, que havia parado de chutar o fantasma e tentava ajudar Paul a se livrar do outro, que parecia muito mais forte.

— Suzannah! Você precisa amarrá-lo! – gritei, mas ela não parecia estar ouvindo.

Merda.

— Jesse! – Letícia gritou, me incentivando a fazer aquilo. Mas como eu poderia? Eu via os fantasmas, mas eles não eram sólidos para mim.

— Suzannah! – Eu e Letícia gritamos juntos, fazendo Suzannah nos olhar assustada.

— Você precisa amarrá-lo! – eu gritei, apontando o fantasma caído na areia.

Mas ele não estava mais ali.

Virei de costas para procurá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia meu nome sendo gritado por Suzannah e Letícia, mas já era tarde: um galho de árvore me atingiu em cheio no meio das costas, fazendo-me cair de cara na areia.

— Seu estúpido! – Suzannah gritou e partiu para cima do fantasma que havia me jogado o galho.

Levantei depressa, procurando Paul, que aparentemente estava conseguindo levar o outro fantasma para dentro do circulo.

Letícia havia nos explicado que assim que os fantasmas adentrassem a roda, eles não poderiam mais sair do circulo de velas, então nosso único trabalho era fazê-los entrar ali. E que trabalho.

Suzannah continuava lutando contra o outro fantasma, mas ela não parecia mais estar ganhando: a luta agora era bastante equilibrada e tão cedo não terminaria.

Olhei para Paul, que agora havia conseguido colocar seu fantasma dentro do circulo.

— Ajude ela! – ordenei a ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não faria nada.

Paul estava caído no chão, com o rosto desfigurado pela quantidade de socos que o fantasma havia lhe dado. Mesmo que quisesse, ele não conseguiria levantar dali para ajudar Suzannah.

— Suze! – ele tentou gritar, mas sua voz estava fraca demais.

Ele puxou Letícia para mais perto e por um instante de insanidade eu pensei que os dois iam se beijar, no meio de toda aquela confusão. Mas ele apenas falou algo em seu ouvido, que eu não consegui escutar.

Quando ele terminou, Letícia fitou-o com os olhos arregalados, mas assentiu e gritou para Suzannah.

— Suze! Atraia-o para dentro da roda! Entre com ele lá!

— Não... – eu murmurei fracamente, mas sabia que aquela era a melhor chance que tínhamos. Ou melhor, era a única.

Suzannah fez exatamente o que Letícia disse: a cada soco que o fantasma tentava acertar, ela esquivava o corpo um pouco para trás, de forma a deixá-los cada vez mais próximos do círculo com as velas.

— Jesse! – Letícia gritou fazendo sinal com a mão para que eu me aproximasse dela e de Paul. – Faça uma abertura entre as velas para Suze passar com ele – ela murmurou. – Mas tenha o cuidado de não deixar o outro sair de lá.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, me esquivando sorrateiramente até o circulo assim que Suzannah ficou próxima o suficiente para entrar lá. Aproveitei que o fantasma dentro do circulo estava atento para a luta e afastei três velas, deixando o caminho livre para Suzannah esquivar o corpo para dentro da roda, levando o outro fantasma consigo. Assim que ele passou, eu fechei o circulo, fazendo sinal para Suzannah sair de lá.

Mas ela não conseguiria tão fácil.

O fantasma que estava lá dentro segurou-a pela parte de trás da blusa, enquanto o outro uniu suas mãos em um aperto firme.

— Querem nos exorcizar? Ótimo, mas ela também vai!

Entrei em pânico, olhando para Letícia que agora começava a falar as palavras em português, já decoradas por ela, que concretizariam o exorcismo.

— Você está louca ou o quê?! – gritei, indo para o lado dela. – Vai exorcizar Suzannah também?!

— Ela não é um fantasma, como pode ser exorcizada? – Letícia respondeu rapidamente, voltando a pronunciar as palavras em português.

Olhei para Paul à procura de apoio, mas ele também parecia achar que a namorada estava certa.

Os fantasmas seguravam Suzannah em um aperto firme, enquanto ela se debatia tentando se livrar das mãos deles. Qualquer coisa que ela tentasse era inútil, pois eles a seguravam com bastante firmeza, mal dando espaço para ela se mexer.

— Letícia, Suzannah tem uma alma! Você vai exorcizar a alma dela, não percebe?! – eu tentava protestar, mas dessa vez não fui ouvido, pois Letícia nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.

— Jesse! – Suzannah gritou. – Eles sabem o que estão fazendo, fique calmo, eu vou ficar bem!

— Isso depende de nós, queridinha – um dos fantasmas gritou no ouvido dela. – E não estamos nem um pouco dispostos a te deixar ficar "bem".

— Vão para o inferno, seus idiotas! – Suzannah respondeu.

No instante seguinte, ouvi Letícia se calar, então soube que o exorcismo estava terminado. Foi então que aconteceu: os fantasmas sumiram. E Suzannah caiu, o corpo inerte sobre as pedras.

* * *

**N/A: O próximo capítulo é o último. Depois dele, haverá um epílogo com o desfecho de todos os personagens e depois, fim... :/**

**Não deixem de comentar!**

**Beijos, Bia.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**POV da Suze**

Eu sabia que Jesse estava certo quando disse que eu seria exorcizada junto com aqueles fantasmas. Mas sabia também, porque Paul havia me dito, que eu poderia voltar quando quisesse, desde que conseguisse reunir "poder" o suficiente.

Acontece que para reunir esse "poder" eu teria que praticar, algo que eu não havia feito.

Abri os olhos a tempo de ver o lugar mais estranho que já estivera em minha vida. Era tudo deserto, enfumaçado, iluminado por uma luz que eu não conseguia enxergar a fonte.

Havia um corredor enorme, com várias portas que eu não me atreveria a abrir nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo.

Eu não fazia idéia de onde estava. E... Bem, se aquele era o lugar para onde íamos depois de morrer, acho que eu prefiro ficar viva por mais alguns anos. Aposto que eu morreria de novo aqui, só que de tédio.

Procurei pelos fantasmas que haviam sido exorcizados comigo até ali, mas não havia nenhum sinal deles. Aliás, não havia sinal de nada ali. Eu não conseguia sequer ver meus pés! Com toda aquela fumaça, eu não conseguia ver muita coisa, para falar a verdade.

— Olá? – chamei e ouvi minha voz ecoar em milhares de "olá's". – Alguém?

_Alguém? Alguém? Alguém? Alguém?_

Merda. Já vi que não vou conseguir nada desse jeito.

Eu estava perdida. O que ia fazer ali? Eu nem sabia como usar o tal "poder" para voltar para casa! Paul tinha que dar um jeito. Ele não podia nos deixar na mão. Foi ele que me colocou nessa enrascada! Eu pedi apenas para exorcizar os dois fantasmas da praia, não para ser exorcizada.

Enquanto tentava pensar em alguém que pudesse me tirar daquilo, lembrei do que Jesse havia me dito mais cedo.

— Pai? – chamei baixinho em minha mente, imediatamente me sentindo ridícula por estar fazendo aquilo.

Esperei alguns minutos e ainda não havia qualquer sinal de movimento ali. Estava começando a entrar - mais ainda - em pânico, quando senti aquela tão conhecida presença espectral atrás de mim.

— Pai! – falei antes mesmo de me virar. O que foi um erro, porque não era meu pai.

— Não, querida, meu nome é Luke. – Um dos fantasmas da praia sorria ironicamente para mim.

— Seu idiota! – gritei, ouvindo minhas palavras ecoarem incomodamente ali. – A culpa que eu esteja aqui é toda sua!

— Oh, que coincidência, porque a culpa de eu estar aqui também é toda sua.

Não consegui me conter. Desde o dia que eu vi aquele cara pela primeira vez, meu sonho era quebrar aquele rosto sarcástico.

Parti para cima dele com os punhos cerrados, acertando seu queixo com força. Ele me olhou com raiva, segurando o queixo, mas o sorrisinho irônico ainda estava ali.

— Vai me bater, é? Só não esqueça que está longe de casa, querida. E se eu quiser, você nunca mais vai embora daqui.

— É você quem vai me impedir? Rará.

Eu juro que estava tentando fazer piada. Mas estava cada vez mais difícil, levando em consideração que ele estava certo e eu errada. Eu estava ferradíssima, mal sabia onde estava e como voltaria para casa.

— Sou eu mesmo. – Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, fazendo um leve arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

Empertiguei o corpo ao mesmo tempo que senti outra presença espectral atrás de mim.

Virei o corpo um pouco de lado, não querendo dar as costas para Luke, e vi meu pai. Meu corpo relaxou um pouco e eu senti um alivio repentino.

— Você está bem, Suze? – ele perguntou, vindo ficar ao meu lado.

— Estou... Levando em consideração que estou perdida em um lugar e não sei como voltar para casa, eu estou bem.

Meu pai passou um braço em meu ombro e nós dois ficamos encarando Luke, que ainda sorria.

— Luke, saia daqui. Deixe Suzannah em paz – meu pai falou.

— E por que mesmo eu iria fazer isso?

— Porque eu estou pedindo. Por favor, Luke. Você sabe que me deve um favor.

Pela primeira vez eu vi o sorrisinho de Luke vacilar. Fiz uma nota mental de perguntar a meu pai depois que tipo de serviço um fantasma poderia fazer para o outro.

— Eu não sabia que Suzannah era sua filha – Luke falou, o sorriso agora sumindo por completo.

— Agora sabe. E eu espero que você agora deixe-a em paz, definitivamente.

Poucas vezes eu havia ouvido meu pai falando tão sério daquele jeito. Normalmente, era minha mãe que me dava as broncas. Ele evitava qualquer tipo de repreensão, mesmo quando sabia que era necessário.

Luke ficou algum tempo olhando de meu pai para mim, deliberando se faria mesmo o que meu pai estava dizendo.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou deixar ela em paz. Até porque, eu fui exorcizado, mesmo que quisesse, não posso mais voltar para a terra – ele respondeu amargurado.

— Obrigada, Luke. – A voz de meu pai era branda, mesmo sabendo que Luke não merecia.

E o fantasma maluco da praia desapareceu, sabe-se lá para onde. Fiquei um tempo olhando para o lugar onde ele havia sumido, tentando absorver a informação de que eu provavelmente nunca mais o veria. Eu ficara livre deles.

Senti um alívio súbito. Mas, como alegria de pobre dura pouco, lembrei que ainda tinha um problemão. Como eu voltaria para casa?

— Filha? – meu pai chamou depois que passamos incontáveis minutos em silêncio.

— Hum?

— Como você chegou até aqui?

Soltei o ar pesadamente, e me pus a explicar tudo que havia acontecido entre eu, Paul, Letícia e Jesse. Meu pai ouviu com atenção, cerrando os punhos quando soube que Letícia havia me exorcizado sem querer. Tentei defendê-la, mas ele estava irredutível, chamando-a de irresponsável até nomes que eu prefiro não mencionar.

— Você tem alguma idéia de como vou sair daqui? – perguntei a ele.

— Sinceramente, não. Desde que eu estou transitando entre o mundo dos mortos e o dos vivos, nunca um deslocador veio até aqui. Pelo menos não que eu tenha sabido.

Não falei mais nada. Até porque, não precisávamos de palavras. Ele sabia, tanto quanto eu, que eu estava ferradíssima.

— Então, estou dependendo de Paul. Ele vai ter que arranjar uma maneira de me tirar daqui.

Meu pai me olhou de soslaio, não acreditando muito em Paul. Mas o que eu não queria explicar a ele era que não era em Paul que eu confiava. Era em Jesse. Eu sabia que Jesse daria um jeito de me tirar dali.

— Acho melhor você sentar, deve estar cansada.

— Seria uma boa, se houvesse algo em que sentar aqui – comentei ironicamente.

— Tem um banco ali, você não vê?

Ele apontou para um local um pouco distante e eu apertei os olhos para lá. Realmente, havia um banco. Mas no meio de toda aquela fumaça, eu nunca teria enxergado.

Ele se dirigiu para lá e eu o segui. Sentamos lado a lado, em silêncio, tentando achar uma solução para o nosso problema. Para o _meu_ problema. Mas eu não via nada. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Nada que _eu_ pudesse fazer.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali em silêncio, imóveis. Mas, quando eu percebi sinal de movimento perto de onde estávamos e mexi o corpo para ver o que era, senti todas as minhas articulações protestarem pelo tempo demasiado que fiquei na mesma posição.

— Não consigo ver – sussurrei para meu pai.

— Não sei quem é... É um homem. Mas... – ele franziu o cenho para a figura que se aproximava de nós.

— Mas?

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ficou de pé para receber a pessoa que se aproximava. Quase senti meu queixo tocar no chão quando reconheci quem era.

— Paul? – falei em uma voz fraquinha.

— Graças a Deus você está bem, Suze! – ele respondeu em uma voz que transbordava alívio, vindo ao meu encontro.

— Espera um pouco aí, cara – meu pai disse, colocando uma mão no peito de Paul, impedindo-o de avançar.

Paul olhou de mim para ele interrogativamente.

— Quem é você? – ele perguntou a meu pai.

— Pai, solta ele – pedi com urgência. – _Ele vai me tirar daqui_ – falei ordenando, olhando sugestivamente para Paul.

— Claro que vou – ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

Meu pai ainda hesitou um pouco, mas largou Paul, que veio me abraçar. Aquilo foi tão inesperado, que a principio eu fiquei parada enquanto ele envolvia meu corpo com os braços.

— Você está bem? Me desculpe, por favor, a culpa foi minha, aquela idéia estúpida, eu sabia que você poderia se machucar, por favor, me perdoe, Suze – ele falou em meu ouvido, ainda me abraçando.

— Er... – senti que meu rosto estava esquentando. – Hum... Eu estou bem, Paul. Não se culpe – falei, dando pequenos tapinhas amigáveis em suas costas.

— Precisamos voltar. Jesse vai pirar se você ficar mais um dia desacordada – ele falou me largando.

Espera aí. Acho que eu perdi alguma coisa. Como assim "_mais um dia_"? Havia apenas algumas horas que tudo aquilo acontecera!

— Mais um dia? – repeti.

— Bem... – Paul coçou a cabeça como quem está prestes a explicar o inexplicável. – O tempo aqui e lá não é o mesmo para os deslocadores, Suze. Cada hora que se passa aqui equivale a um dia no "mundo dos vivos".

Minha boca abriu, mas eu não consegui encontrar nada para falar, de forma que fiquei abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixinho.

— Não temos muito tempo – Paul falou, levemente histérico.

— Como assim? – perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Suze – Paul baixou o tom da voz -, você já ficou três dias desacordada na terra. Se não voltarmos em – ele consultou o relógio de pulso, arregalando levemente os olhos – três minutos, você nunca mais vai conseguir voltar.

Bem, isso era realmente motivo de desespero.

— O que você ainda faz parado aí? – gritei para Paul, minha voz aumentando um tom.

— Tudo bem, segure meu braço.

Ele me estendeu o braço musculoso direito, que eu agarrei com toda a força. Lancei um olhar para meu pai, que eu até havia esquecido momentaneamente estar ali observando tudo, e ele fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, dando um sorriso fraco de incentivo.

— Está pronta?

— Paul, se você não me levar de volta em cinco segundos, vou pedir uma arma emprestada a Jesse para treinar tiro ao alvo com suas bo...

— Ok, já entendi. Lá vamos nós, então!

Paul fechou os olhos, eu imitando o gesto imediatamente, e, sem que eu pudesse ter sequer alguma noção do que estava acontecendo, senti meu corpo pousar em uma superfície plana e macia. Não ousei abrir os olhos e continuei agarrando o braço de Paul como um náufrago que se agarra a uma bóia.

— Suze – ouvi a voz dele enquanto seu braço se remexia sob meu toque -, não estou sentindo meu braço, será que você pode soltá-lo?

Abri um pouco os olhos e não consegui reconhecer o lugar. Era um quarto muito branco, com uma janela lateral que mostrava que o dia se fora há muito tempo. E havia um barulho incômodo de uma máquina em algum lugar do quarto.

Paul e eu éramos os únicos habitantes do cômodo, mas era visível que mais alguém estivera ali. Havia uma caneca pousada na cômoda ao lado da cama em que eu estava, e um casaco jogado em um sofá ao canto.

Ele percebeu meu olhar atônito e curioso sobre tudo e se pôs a explicar, desistindo de tentar soltar o braço do meu aperto.

— Você está no hospital. Seu corpo aqui na terra ficou desacordado por três dias. Apenas eu, Jesse e Letícia sabiam o que realmente ocorrera, obviamente, os outros pensavam apenas que você havia caído e machucado a cabeça.

— Mas...

— Suze, eu ainda preciso do meu braço direito.

Abri a mão lentamente, libertando-o do meu aperto de aço. Paul suspirou e começou a esfregar o braço com a outra mão.

— Onde está Jesse? – perguntei a ele.

— Deveria estar aqui... – Ele se encaminhou para uma das duas portas que havia no quarto, abrindo-a por completo e revelando Jesse parado de costas. – Aqui está!

Jesse olhou para dentro do quarto e nossos olhos se encontraram. Um sorriso se alívio se formou em seu rosto enquanto ele corria ao meu encontro.

**POV do Jesse**

Eu nunca pensei que três dias pudessem passar tão devagar. Nem quanto eu estive na guerra, contando os dias e as horas para rever minha família, o tempo passou tão devagar como agora.

Ver Suzannah naquela cama de hospital, o corpo praticamente imóvel, salvo pelo subir e descer de seu tórax com a respiração, foi uma das piores agonias que senti em minha vida.

Eu não estava dirigindo qualquer palavra a Letícia e com Paul falava apenas o necessário. A culpa do exorcismo "acidental" de Suzannah havia sido em grande parte deles, apesar de eu achar que também era culpado, pois poderia ter feito algo para impedir Letícia de levar o exorcismo até o fim.

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, eu cobrava insistentemente de Paul que ele se deslocasse para salvar Suzannah. Ele prometera que, assim que se recuperasse da surra dada pelos fantasmas, e pudesse, pelo menos, ficar de pé, ele iria se deslocar e trazê-la de volta.

Mas eu não conseguia confiar inteiramente nele. Não mais, pois eu sabia que ele era cegamente influenciado por Letícia e, por mais que ela me pedisse desculpas a cada vez que nos encontrávamos, eu temia que ela não se importasse _verdadeiramente_ com Suzannah.

No terceiro dia de Paul no hospital, ele me disse que se deslocaria naquela noite, assim que o movimento nos corredores diminuísse, e prometeu que me traria Suzannah de volta. Eu entendia que ele estava em dívida comigo e deveria mesmo estar preocupado, mas não conseguia entender porque, repentinamente, Paul ficara tão histérico e tinha tanta pressa em ir.

Enquanto fazíamos os últimos preparativos para que o deslocamento desse certo, resolvi tirar algumas respostas dele. Aproveitei que Letícia tinha ido ao hotel pegar algumas roupas para os dois, deixando eu e ele sozinhos no quarto do hospital.

— Paul, pode me dizer por que, de um dia para o outro, agora você tem tanta pressa em trazer Suzannah de volta?

Ele estava de costas para mim, contemplando a vista sem graça da única janela que havia no quarto.

— Se eu contasse, você nunca me perdoaria.

— Não acho que sua situação comigo possa ficar pior do que já está – respondi amargamente.

Ele continuou de costas, em silêncio, provavelmente deliberando se me contava ou não. Mas isso não estava em discussão: ele ia me contar, quer quisesse, quer não.

Paul virou lentamente de frente para mim, com as mãos nos bolsos da frente da calça, muito interessado em contemplar os próprios sapatos.

— Suzannah já passou muito tempo "do outro lado". Se ela não voltar hoje a noite, nunca mais poderá voltar. – Sua voz falhou na última palavra.

Cerrei os punhos com toda a força que consegui, tentando canalizar minha raiva toda para aquele ponto do meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo várias vezes, tentando convencer a mim mesmo que esse não era o melhor momento para deformar a cara de Paul mais do que os fantasmas haviam feito.

— .Você.á.? – perguntei, imprimindo o maior tom de ameaça que consegui às minhas palavras.

— Calma, Jesse – Paul levantou as duas mãos, tentando me parar caso eu resolvesse atacá-lo. – Eu vou hoje, sem falta.

Continuei respirando fundo, tentando convencer a mim mesmo de que tudo se resolveria e eu teria Suzannah de volta. Até porque, mesmo que não quisesse, eu empurraria Paul para "o outro lado" nem que fosse a força.

Então, por volta das 21h, quando o movimento no hospital diminuiu, nós dois nos dirigimos ao quarto de Suzannah, pois Paul teria que trazê-la de volta direto para o local onde seu corpo havia ficado na Terra.

O mais difícil foi convencer a mãe de Suzannah e Andy que eu poderia passar a noite com ela sem problemas. Os dois já não tinham mais tanta confiança em mim, dado que o suposto "acidente" havia acontecido enquanto ela estava comigo. Mas, sabendo que aquela era a única forma de trazê-la de volta, insisti até conseguir convencê-los de que estavam cansados e deveriam passar pelo menos essa noite em casa.

Paul e eu entramos no quarto de Suzannah e meus olhos instantaneamente procuraram o rosto dela. Não poder ver seus olhos era um sofrimento sem dimensões para mim. Não poder vê-los nunca mais era algo que simplesmente estava fora de cogitação.

Paul se posicionou de pé ao lado de cama, enquanto eu ficava de tocaia do lado de fora da porta fechada, a fim de impedir caso alguém resolvesse entrar justamente enquanto ele estivesse se deslocando. Apurei os ouvidos, tentando distinguir algum barulho dentro do quarto, mas não havia nada. Então esperei. E esperei. E esperei.

Já estava quase abrindo a porta e invadindo o quarto, temendo que algo pudesse ter dado errado, quando a porta escancarou e, ao olhar para dentro do cômodo, encontrei os olhos verdes mais perfeitos do mundo me encarando com curiosidade.

Eu não saberia descrever o que senti naquele momento. Seria alívio? Posso dizer que foi muito mais do que isso.

Corri até ela, tomando-a em meus braços e enterrando meu rosto em seus cabelos.

— Você está bem? – sussurrei perto de seu ouvido.

— Nãoconsigorespirar – ela respondeu em um fôlego só. Ri contra seus cabelos, libertando-a minimamente do meu aperto de aço, mas sem largá-la. – Estou bem, amor. Com muita fome e um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas bem.

— É tão bom ouvir isso... É tão bom ter você de volta, _hermosa_ – respondi, acariciando suas costas carinhosamente.

Então lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos no quarto e que eu devia pelo menos um "obrigado" a alguém.

— Paul? – chamei, finalmente soltando Suzannah, mas ainda com uma mão em suas costas.

Ele estava encostado em um canto, fitando distraído o chão.

— Obrigado, Paul. De verdade.

Ele me olhou parecendo sem jeito, mas sorriu um pouco.

— Não fiz nada mais que a minha obrigação, Jesse. E, mais uma vez, peço desculpas por tê-los colocado nessa situação.

— Quê isso – Suzannah respondeu. – Nós sabemos que a culpa não foi sua. Está tudo bem, Paul.

Então ficamos em um silêncio incômodo, que eu não sabia como quebrar. Mas, é claro, com Suzannah por perto, eu não precisaria me preocupar com isso.

— Estou morrendo de fome. Será que a cantina do hospital está aberta? Sim, porque aquela comida que eles servem aos pacientes nunca vai ser suficiente para matar toda essa fome que eu estou sentindo – ela tagarelou.

— Provavelmente, está fechada – respondi. – Mas, se você quiser, posso sair e comprar...

— Não! – ela respondeu rapidamente, fazendo-me erguer as sobrancelhas, confuso. – Você não sai de perto de mim, Jesse. Obrigada, mas acho que posso agüentar essa.

— Suze, se você quiser, eu posso sair e comprar alguma coisa – Paul ofereceu. – Preciso apenas esperar Letícia voltar.

— Não precisa, Paul – Suzannah respondeu, corando. – De verdade, eu consigo agüentar até de manhã.

Mas seu protesto foi por água abaixo quando seu estômago deu um ronco alto e todos riram.

— Ok, assim que Letícia chegar, eu vou – Paul falou, ao mesmo tempo que ouvimos duas batidas suaves na porta. – E falando nela...

Paul abriu a porta e Letícia estava parada, com as mãos nos bolsos da frente, olhando para o chão. Quando ela levantou a cabeça, seu olhar pousou diretamente em Suzannah, então as duas coraram.

— Suze, eu... – Letícia começou, mas foi interrompida. Por Suzannah, óbvio.

— Eu sei, Letícia. Não precisa falar nada.

O silêncio incômodo voltou e agora nem Suzannah poderia ser capaz de quebrá-lo. Mas Paul dessa vez foi mais eficiente.

— Então, vamos? – Paul disse a Letícia.

— Para onde?

— Comprar comida, Suze está a ponto de subir pelas paredes de fome.

Suzannah sorriu envergonhada, enquanto Paul e Letícia saiam, deixando-nos sozinhos no quarto.

Olhei para Suzannah e ela me olhava com um sorriso no rosto. Sorriso esse que eu conhecia muito bem e que me dizia exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

— Nada disso. Você pode estar se sentindo bem, mas ainda estamos em um hospital -falei.

— Ah, Jesse, seja razoável – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços e fazendo aquele bico irresistível.

— Seja razoável você.

Ficamos em silêncio nos encarando, até que um sorriso provocativo começou a surgir em seus lábios e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, tentando entender o que se passava naquela mente perversa.

— Jesse... – ela sussurrou em uma voz sensual, ainda me encarando. – Sabia que eu não estou usando nada por baixo desta camisola finíssima?

Droga. Eu quase havia esquecido que Suzannah não pegava leve quando resolvia me provocar.

— Hum. – respondi simplesmente.

— E sabia que você me olhando sério assim está me deixando completamente molhada?

Ok, ela sabia mesmo fazer isso, pois meu "amiguinho" aqui já estava dando sinal de vida.

— Suzannah... – Isso deveria ser um alerta, não uma redenção.

— Jesse... Eu sei que você me quer – ela murmurou, levando a língua sensualmente aos lábios para umedecê-los.

E lá se foi meu autocontrole.

No segundo seguinte, meu corpo estava sobre o de Suzannah e minhas mãos estavam se infiltrando por sua camisola fina, tocando sua pele nua.

Minha boca estava em seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando brutamente, mas sem deixar marcas, enquanto minhas mãos envolviam seus seios em um carinho que beirava a violência.

Suas mãos agarravam meu cabelo com força, me incentivando a continuar. Eu já havia levantado a camisola de hospital que cobria seu corpo perfeito e estava prestes a tirar minha roupa, quando pareci recuperar parte da minha sanidade e lembrei onde estávamos.

Parei meus movimentos e olhei para Suzannah, que me encarava totalmente frustrada.

— O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou ofegante.

— Aqui não é lugar, Suzannah – respondi, ofegando ainda mais. – Temos que parar.

— Não! – ela protestou quase gritando.

— Suzannah, por favor, seja racional!

— Eu não quero ser racional, eu quero você!

Duas batidas fortes na porta me fizeram pular da cama. Suzannah olhou para a porta como se pudesse fuzilar quem estava do outro lado apenas com o olhar. Ela murmurou um "não abre" suplicante para mim, que eu ignorei.

— Quem é? – perguntei, ao que Suzannah cruzou os braços como uma boa menina birrenta.

— Sou eu. Trouxe a comida da Suze. – Paul respondeu. Olhei para Suzannah com o meu melhor olhar "me processe agora", recebendo um sorriso amarelo dela.

Fui abrir a porta enquanto Suzannah se arrumava na cama, tentando parecer normal.

Paul e Letícia haviam trazido comida para todos e, como estivéssemos agitados demais para conseguir dormir, acabamos todos passando a noite em claro, conversando bobagens até o dia clarear trazendo consigo a visita da mãe de Suzannah e Andy.

Os dois ficaram radiantes ao ver Suzannah acordada e bem, tratando logo de chamar o médico – coisa que eu havia esquecido completamente – para fazer alguns exames e ver quando ela poderia ter alta.

O Dr. Hooke deu uma bronca em todos ao ver as muitas embalagens de comida no quarto, indagando porque não chamamos a cozinha do hospital, se Suzannah estava com fome. Dei uma desculpa esfarrapada, Suzannah me ajudando, mas ele era um cara legal e confessou que também achava que a comida do hospital era realmente horrível.

Após uma bateria de exames rápidos e de Suzannah garantir que não sentia mais nada, o Dr. Hooke garantiu que ela poderia sair no final daquela tarde. Isso seria ótimo, pois eu tinha um plano para quando ela saísse do hospital e ele ficaria mais perfeito no final da tarde.

Mais uma vez, a mãe de Suzannah e Andy fizeram forte objeção a me deixar sair sozinho com ela. Mas, após Suzannah implorar, dizendo que dessa vez voltaríamos cedo – mesmo eu me recusando a dizer a ela aonde iríamos – e que ficaria tudo bem, eles acabaram cedendo.

Então, às 17:30h, coloquei Suzannah dentro do carro, ouvindo-a reclamar o caminho todo até lá por não saber para onde íamos.

— Não vai me dizer mesmo? – ela perguntou enquanto colocávamos o cinto de segurança.

— Não. Você verá. – Então eu tive a idéia do dia. – Ou melhor...

— Ou melhor...?

Estiquei o corpo até a mochila que estava no banco de trás, tirando uma camisa minha de dentro. Suzannah me olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Vou vendar você – expliquei devagar.

— Ah, não vai não.

— Vou sim.

— Não vai.

Revirei os olhos.

— Vocês só está nos atrasando, porque eu não saio daqui enquanto você não estiver vendada.

— E eu não vou se estiver vendada.

Continuamos nos encarando em silêncio, então eu resolvi usar o jogo dela contra ela mesma.

— _Hermosa_... – sussurrei sensualmente. – Você não quer me decepcionar, não é mesmo?

— Jesse... Isso não tem graça.

— Por favor?

Foi a vez dela de revirar os olhos e bufar, se rendendo.

— Espero que não demore – ela comentou amargamente, enquanto eu tampava qualquer possível fresta que pudesse lhe indicar o caminho que seguiríamos.

Ouvi Suzannah reclamar o tempo todo dentro do carro, me divertindo ainda mais por ela estar odiando o fato de estar vendada.

Finalmente, chegamos ao local que eu havia escolhido. Assim que parei o carro, Suzannah levou as mãos aos olhos, fazendo menção de tirar minha venda improvisada, mas eu a detive.

— O que? Vou continuar vendada? – ela perguntou em um tom histérico.

— Está com pressa, Suzannah?

Ela bufou novamente, cruzando os braços. Dei um selinho rápido em seus lábios, saindo do carro e dando a volta por trás para abrir a porta dela. Conduzi-a para fora com cuidado, posicionando-a exatamente onde eu queria que ela ficasse.

Fiquei por trás dela, nossos corpos não se tocando por centímetros, apenas para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Eu queria poder te dar tudo isso, _hermosa_, porque é o que você merece. Mas, ainda assim, não seria nem um centésimo do que você merece por me deixar estar com você.

Então, deixei a venda cair de seus olhos e ouvi um grito de surpresa brotar de seus lábios.

Eu havia escolhido aquele lugar justamente por ser o mais romântico de Carmel. Afinal, não havia um casal naquela cidade que nunca tivesse ido ao Ponto de Observação. E eu concordava que o local era realmente lindo.

Era uma espécie de encosta, que dava uma vista perfeita da Baía. Havia uma árvore no local, que estava época do ano ficava totalmente coberta por flores brancas. O vento forte batia e espalhava pétalas por todos os lados; os raios rosas e dourados do pôr-do-sol faziam tudo parecer mais vivo e mais bonito, completando a cena perfeita.

— Jesse, é...

— Sh... – calei-a, envolvendo-a por trás em meus braços.

Ficamos apenas contemplando a cena, vendo o sol milagrosamente se pôr, desaparecendo por trás das águas tranqüilas da praia.

Quando seus últimos raios ainda conseguiam iluminar um pouco o céu, Suzannah virou de frente para mim, colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

— Posso falar agora? – ela perguntou com um sorriso lindo.

— Claro – devolvi o sorriso.

Seus lábios cobriram os meus rapidamente. Ela interrompeu o beijo e voltou a sorrir.

— Eu não preciso que você me dê nada disso, meu amor. Não preciso de nenhum prêmio ou recompensa por deixar você estar comigo. Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. É a melhor coisa que eu tenho e eu não preciso de mais nada. – Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. – Porque tudo isso aqui é muito pequeno se comparado a ter você comigo.

Nossos lábios se grudaram em um beijo que continha todo o carinho que poderíamos sentir naquele momento. Era quase como se tudo fosse mágico, irreal demais, perfeito demais para ser totalmente verdade.

— Eu amo você, Jesse.

— Eu te amo mais e primeiro.

— Mas eu vou amar enquanto existir.

— E eu vou te amar além da existência.

E mais uma vez nossos lábios se grudaram em um beijo eterno.

* * *

**(N/A: Então... Esse foi o último capítulo de BDP. *-***

**Na verdade, o penúltimo... O próximo é o epílogo. Como vocês puderam perceber, a fic poderia até acabar aqui. Maaas, como eu sei que depois vão me perguntar pelo desfecho dos outros personagens...**

**No epílogo tudo se resolverá e cada personagem terá seu desfecho. Inclusive Jesse e Suze...**

**Beijos, Bia.)**


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**~ 8 anos depois ~**

Eu estava de pé, encostado de lado na porta que dava passagem para a sacada do quarto. Fazia apenas alguns minutos que o sol nascera, iluminando fracamente a linda vista da Baía. Eu era o único na casa que havia acordado, cedo demais, após uma noite quase insone.

Ouvi os gemidos antes mesmo de me dar conta que ela havia acordado.

— Jesse...

Virei de frente para a cama com um sorriso enorme no rosto, encontrando Suzannah sentada, o cabelo totalmente desgrenhado, olheiras profundas se destacando sob aqueles olhos verdes perfeitos.

— Bom dia, meu amor.

— Bom dia – ela respondeu, reprimindo um bocejo enorme com as mãos.

— Volte a dormir, ainda é cedo.

Ela sorriu fracamente, esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando longamente.

— Quer se livrar de nós, Jesse? Não tão fácil...

Revirei os olhos, indo me sentar ao seu lado na cama.

— Você é completamente absurda, Suzannah.

— Ouço isso há quase dez anos de você, Jesse, mude o roteiro.

— Você é a mesma absurda de sempre, porque eu deveria mudar?

Rimos juntos do quanto tinha certas coisas que o tempo não mudava. Os olhos verdes dela continuavam com o mesmo brilho e seu sorriso ainda iluminava qualquer ambiente.

Meus dedos entrelaçaram nas pontas de seus cabelos longos, enquanto eu acariciava sua face com a outra mão.

— A que horas é a missa? – ela perguntou, fechando os olhos e sei deixando deliciar pelo meu toque.

— Ás 8h. – Meu semblante ficou repentinamente sério e deixei minhas mãos caírem no colchão. – Você sabe que não precisa ir se não quiser.

— Quem está sendo completamente absurdo agora? – ela devolveu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Soltei o ar pesadamente, baixando os olhos para o lençol branco.

— Ainda dói, não é mesmo? – Suzannah perguntou, colocando a mão em meu rosto, me forçando a encará-la.

Limitei-me a afirmar com a cabeça, novamente baixando os olhos, enquanto um turbilhão de emoções me atingia com força, incapacitando-me de pronunciar palavra.

Meu pai havia morrido naquele mesmo dia em que Suzannah saíra do hospital. Enquanto voltávamos do Ponto de Observação, meu celular tocou e por muito pouco eu não bati o carro em um poste ao receber a noticia da boca de minha mãe, que chorava compulsivamente ao telefone.

E a reação das minhas irmãs... Se eu não soubesse a dor que eu mesmo estava sentindo, poderia dizer que elas foram quem mais sofreu com tudo isso.

Então, por longos dois anos, eu tive que assumir o papel de "homem da família" e ajudá-las, e à minha mãe, a reconstruir nossas vidas. Como já estivéssemos preparados (e minhas irmãs demoraram meses para nos perdoar por isso – com toda a razão), eu e minha mãe já havíamos planejado mais ou menos o que fazer, de forma que tudo acabou ocorrendo da melhor forma possível.

Hoje era a missa do seu oitavo ano de falecimento. Mas ainda era doloroso pensar nele. Por mais que eu estivesse me preparando para isso desde o dia em que recebi a noticia que meu pai tinha poucas semanas de vida por conta de um câncer irreversível, o choque foi grande demais e eu levei muito tempo para me acostumar com o fato de que nunca mais o veria.

Ainda tinha alguma esperança de vê-lo como fantasma, mas sabia que para isso acontecer ele tinha que ter morrido com alguma pendência na Terra e isso não havia ocorrido, posto que ele já sabia que iria morrer. O tempo passou e isso se provou verdade, pois eu nunca mais tive noticias dele.

Fui despertado de meus devaneios por um choro alto de bebê, que ecoou em toda a casa.

— Sua vez! – Eu e Suzannah dissemos juntos, olhando um para o outro.

— Ah, não, Jesse, eu fui da última vez!

— Mas você só foi duas vezes, eu fui cinco!

— Claro, eu ainda estou de repouso.

Bufei impaciente, levantando da cama e indo até o berço verde no canto do quarto.

Suzannah era muito esperta, isso sim, pois ela não me pareceu nada de repouso ontem enquanto me provocava para rompermos o "jejum" de cinco meses sem atividade sexual.

Victor, como nós o chamamos em homenagem a meu pai, tinha apenas um mês de idade. Suzannah tivera uma gravidez difícil – por isso o fato de termos interrompido nossas relações sexuais no quinto mês de gravidez - e um parto mais complicado ainda. Mas o pequeno Victor Simon De Silva nascera com saúde e sem seqüelas.

Suzannah, porém, ficara muito debilitada, de forma que lhe foi recomendado o repouso absoluto de quarenta dias inteiros. Ela insistia que já estava boa, que não agüentava mais de saudades e não precisava mais daquele repouso. Mas eu não queria correr o risco e alegava que, para quem já esperou 5 meses, mais dez dias não seriam nada.

Peguei nosso filho no colo, ouvindo o choro estridente retumbar em meus ouvidos. Nunca pensei que poderia dizer isso, mas eu adorava ouvi-lo chorar. Não que eu gostasse de saber que ele estava com algum problema ou algo assim. Mas é que qualquer coisa que ele fizesse, por menor que fosse, era fascinante.

— Vai ficar babando ou vai trazê-lo aqui para eu fazer parar de chorar? – Suzannah perguntou sorrindo, ainda sentada na cama.

Olhei para ela sorrindo, andando ao seu encontro e depositando o bebê em seus braços. Ela sorriu ainda mais ao perceber que o choro havia cessado quase instantaneamente quando Victor reconheceu os braços da mãe. E depois o babão era eu.

Ela colocou ele para mamar e o pequeno voltou a dormir quase tão rápido quanto começara a chorar.

— Que horas são? – Suzannah perguntou sem desviar os olhos do rosto do filho.

— 7h. Melhor aproveitarmos que ele está dormindo e irmos nos arrumar ou vamos nos atrasar.

Ás 7:40h, ainda sem tomar o café da manhã, eu, Suzannah e Victor saímos de casa, o pequeno ainda dormindo. Encontraríamos o resto da família na Igreja da Missão, o local que havíamos escolhido para realizar as missas todos os anos.

A casa em que eu e Suzannah morávamos desde que voltamos para Carmel ficava há apenas algumas ruas de distância da Missão.

Sim, nós voltamos para Carmel.

Depois que eu e minha mãe conseguimos estabilizar a família e as finanças da casa após a morte de meu pai, Suzannah havia concluído os estudos e decidira ir para a faculdade em Berkeley. Apesar de não gostar muito de estudar, incentivei-a a se esforçar para seguir o sonho de cursar direito e ela conseguiu.

Algo que eu havia escondido perfeitamente dela era que eu já havia pensando em tudo antes mesmo de revelar meus planos a ela. Sim, pois eu não iria deixá-la ir sozinha para Berkeley. Acabei fazendo os exames também e consegui aprovação no mesmo curso, no mesmo campus.

Então, mesmo sem muita aceitação por parte da família dela, nós passamos os cinco anos do curso de direito morando juntos em pequeno apartamento alugado perto do campus. Devo admitir que passamos por muitas dificuldades, crises infinitas em nosso relacionamento, mas, apesar de tudo, sempre estivemos juntos.

Depois de formados, voltamos para Carmel e, com as economias juntadas em cinco anos de faculdade, compramos a casa em que moramos hoje.

Suzannah, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, se recusara a vender a moto. Ela dizia que jamais iria se separar da sua primeira moto, que ela ficaria para nossos filhos, netos e bisnetos. Eu era totalmente contra essa idéia, mas quem consegue contrariar Suzannah por muito tempo?

Logo que saímos da faculdade, eu vendi meu carro e com o dinheiro da venda e mais algumas economias, comprei um modelo esporte mais compatível com a "vida em família".

**(N/A: Carro de Jesse: Hyundai Tucson)**

Chegamos à Igreja e minha mãe e minhas irmãs já estavam lá, vestidas de preto, sentadas na primeira fileira de bancos.

— Mãe? – chamei, assim que eu e Suzannah, que carregava Victor ainda dormindo, chegamos perto o suficiente.

— Bom dia, filho – ela me olhou e percebi que seus olhos já estavam vermelhos.

Depois de todos esses anos, eu e minhas irmãs aprendemos a controlar a falta que sentíamos de nosso pai. Agora era apenas saudade. Mas minha mãe, todos os anos, no dia do aniversário da morte dele, amanhecia e ia dormir chorando. Ela nunca superara aquilo muito bem.

Abracei-a fortemente, passando a mão em suas costas e tentando consolá-la.

— Ele está melhor lá. Fique certa, ele está em um lugar muito bom. – Falei calmamente, pela milionésima vez em oito anos, ouvindo seus soluços contra meu peito.

Esperei até que ela terminasse de chorar para ir cumprimentar os outros. Minhas irmãs estavam, obviamente, caladas demais. Todas estavam sentadas lado a lado, vestindo preto, perdidas em seus pensamentos. Pelo menos nenhuma delas chorava como a mãe.

Abracei e beijei cada uma, indo sentar no banco de trás, ao lado de Suzannah. Alguns minutos depois, Cris e Laura chegaram juntos, falando rapidamente com minha família e sentando comigo e Suzannah.

— Sua mãe está bem? – Cris me perguntou em voz baixa.

— Normal. Na mesma de todos os anos – respondi sussurrando.

A missa começou e não trocamos mais palavra. O padre Dom, apesar de todos esses anos, ainda conseguia falar coisas diferentes, de forma que em nenhum momento seu sermão foi monótono, ao contrário, mais emocionante que nos anos anteriores. Até consegui vislumbrar uma lágrima solitária no rosto de Suzannah.

Peguei sua mão esquerda na minha, sem consegui deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso ao ver a grossa aliança de ouro branco com detalhe em brilhantes reluzindo ali. Inconscientemente, olhei para a minha também, sorrindo um pouco mais.

Suzannah e eu não casamos na Igreja. Pelo menos não _dentro_ da Igreja. Ela disse que não queria toda aquela cerimônia demorada, com as pessoas de terno e vestidos longos, extremamente desconfortáveis.

Como ela sempre conseguia tudo o que queria, acabei cedendo, e fizemos uma cerimônia simples, ao ar livre, apenas para a nossa família e alguns amigos. Isso se deu logo após nos mudarmos para Carmel, pois a mãe dela e a minha insistiam que já bastava o tempo que moramos juntos sem termos nenhum compromisso em Berkeley.

Levamos o Padre Dom até a minha fazenda em Monterey – não sem muita insistência, pois ele se recusava permanentemente a deixar a Igreja em um domingo de manhã – e tivemos um casamento perfeito.

A missa finalmente acabou e, por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu senti falta de uma pessoa.

— Bia, onde está Jake? – perguntei a ela assim que nos encontramos do lado de fora da igreja.

— Hum. Sentiu falta dele, foi? – ela perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

— É óbvio que não – respondi mal-humorado.

Pois é. Bia ainda estava com Jake. Não que eu aprovasse isso. Nunca mudei minha opinião a respeito de Jake, apesar de nos últimos anos ele ter me dado motivos suficientes para isso.

Jake estava incentivando Bia a entrar na faculdade e seguir o sonho de cursar medicina. Ela dizia que não podia arcar com os custos – apesar de todos os meus protestos, ela se recusava a aceitar meu dinheiro – e estava adiando essa decisão há mais de cinco anos.

Tudo bem, eu tinha que concordar que ele estava querendo o bem dela. Mas, afinal, se ele queria mesmo que ela ficasse bem, porque não a pedia logo em casamento ou, pelo menos, noivado? Ele estava enrolando minha irmã nesse "namoro" há oito anos. Eu nunca poderia concordar com isso.

— Para sua informação, Jake está ajudando Andy em uma reforma na casa e não pôde vir hoje – Bianca respondeu presunçosa.

Rolei os olhos para ela.

Bem, em outra coisa eu tinha que concordar. Jake havia se tornado um bom filho. Ele nunca deixava Andy na mão, principalmente depois que a banda de Brad começou a fazer sucesso e ele já não voltava em casa há mais de três anos.

A mãe de Suzannah, obviamente, vivia surtando por isso, mas já era mais fácil controlá-la depois de algum tempo de prática.

— Ei, que tal um piquenique naquela lagoa? – Bianca louca falou de repente. – Tem tanto tempo que não vamos lá.

A essa altura, já estávamos todos do lado de fora da Igreja. Apenas minha mãe ainda permanecia lá dentro, mas saiu no exato instante em que Bianca dava a idéia.

— Negativo – minha mãe bradou, ainda enxugando lágrimas. Deus, como ela conseguia chorar tanto?

— Ah, mãe, por que não? – Milla choramingou.

— Você sabe que aquele lugar traz lembranças e... – interrompi sua explicação.

— Mãe, já está na hora de superar isso, ok? – ela ficou calada me olhando, pois sabia que eu estava com a razão. Me virei para Bianca. – Quando você quer ir?

— Daqui há dez dias.

Suzannah se remexeu desconfortável ao meu lado e houve um estalo em minha mente.

Dez dias. Exatamente quando acabaria o repouso dela. Exatamente quando poderíamos retomar nossa vida sexual.

— Está combinado – Suzannah respondeu por mim. – Posso convidar Letícia?

— E Paul também, é claro – emendei.

Paul e Letícia haviam se mudado definitivamente para Carmel, na mesma época que eu e Suzannah. Enquanto estivemos em Berkeley, Suzannah e Letícia viraram melhores amigas e agora os dois eram íntimos da família toda. Pois é, ironias do destino.

— Ah, claro que pode convidar Paul, imagina se ele ia ficar de fora! – Milla assanhou-se.

— Se aquiete, Camila, o rapaz tem noiva – minha mãe repreendeu-a.

— Então está combinado. Daqui há dez dias. – Bia deu aquele sorriso que só ela sabia fazer.

Eu tinha uma leve impressão de que aquilo não poderia dar certo. Sim, pois a Suzannah que eu conhecia estava louca para quebrar o jejum de sexo e não tinha escrúpulos quanto a fazer isso ao ar livre. E eu poderia apostar meu salário de um ano inteiro que era exatamente isso que se passava naquela mente sempre pervertida.

— Ah, eu também posso ir? – Laurinha, como a mulher de Cris gostava de ser chamada, gritou.

É. Mulher de Cris. Os dois também haviam casado. Não me pergunte como, pois Cris passou pelo menos dois anos ensaiando pedi-la em casamento. Eu quase fiz isso por ele, mas não achava que isso fosse uma opção.

— Claro que sim, Laurinha! – Bia respondeu, também gritando.

Essas duas quando estavam juntas eram impossíveis. Ninguém agüentava ficar muito tempo perto, tamanha era a empolgação que elas demonstravam por qualquer besteira.

— Cheguei! – Ouvimos um grito estrondoso e viramos de costa, a tempo de ver Suri carregando uma mala e vindo em nossa direção. – Demorei 27 anos, mas consegui chegar.

Não pude deixar de rir. Poderia ter se passado até duas décadas, mas ela sempre seria a "comediante" de sempre, a exagerada de sempre.

Suri havia se formado há um ano no curso de medicina e agora trabalhava em Nova York. Ela raras vezes vinha passar férias em Carmel para visitar a irmã e os amigos.

Corri ao seu encontro, enquanto ela jogava as malas no chão e me dava um abraço forte.

Óbvio que eu sabia que depois Suzannah ia me dar um sermão por isso, mas eu não estava nem aí. Suri era uma das minhas melhores amigas e fazia muito tempo que não nos falávamos.

— Jesse! Cadê seu filho? – ela perguntou. Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, Victor acordou chorando, como se ele mesmo respondesse à pergunta.

Depois que Suri babou bastante em cima de meu filho, fomos todos para a fazenda, para o tradicional almoço de aniversário de morte de meu pai.

Eu sei que parece meio mórbido fazer um almoço no aniversário de morte, mas isso foi uma tradição que surgiu espontaneamente quando minhas irmãs revelaram que após todas as missas nossa mãe voltava para casa e chorava o dia todo. Resolvemos, então, reunir a família toda em todos os anos, para minha mãe não ficar sozinha por muito tempo.

— Suri, e aquele tal de Ricardo, que ninguém nunca conhece? – Suzannah perguntou dentro do carro, enquanto eu dirigia para a fazenda.

— Está lá em Nova York – Suri respondeu desconversando.

— Quando você vai trazê-lo aqui? – Suzannah tornou a perguntar.

Pigarreei, torcendo para Suzannah entender meu sinal de que ela estava sendo super indiscreta.

Ricardo era o "namorado secreto" de Suri. Ela vivia falando dele, dizia que ele existia mesmo, mas ninguém nunca o vira. Não havia foto dos dois juntos nem nada que pudesse comprovar que ele existia mesmo.

Fato é que somente eu sabia a verdade. Ricardo era, na verdade, um nome falso para o verdadeiro namorado de Suri, pois o cara era um ator famoso e não queria especulações sobre o namoro dos dois. Ele dizia que precisava primeiro terminar de gravar o seriado que fazia atualmente e depois os dois assumiriam tudo em público.

— Brevemente, Suze – Suri respondeu evasivamente e seu tom de voz dava a conversa por encerrada.

Permanecemos calados pelo resto da viagem. Eu estava com apenas um pensamento na cabeça e tinha certeza que Suzannah também.

O almoço foi tranqüilo, como em todos os outros anos. Fizemos churrasco na beira da piscina e comemos alegremente. Apesar de ser aniversário de morte de nosso pai, essas reuniões de família sempre conseguiam ser alegres.

Suzannah, eu e Victor voltamos para casa já no começo da noite, nos despedindo da família com tudo acertado para dali a dez dias na lagoa.

Eu temia que Suzannah tocasse no assunto. Eu sei que fiquei muito tempo sem sexo quando estive na guerra. Mas isso foi antes de conhecer Suzannah e tudo que fazíamos juntos na cama.

— Dez dias – ela sussurrou.

Estávamos há cinco minutos de chegar em casa. Victor dormia em seu colo, no banco de trás. Seus olhos verdes me encaravam intensamente pelo espelho retrovisor. Tentei fixar minha atenção na estrada e não responder à provocação por trás daquelas duas palavras.

— Tenho certeza que você sabe exatamente no que estou pensando, Jesse.

Continuei calado, com medo de responder e acabar me rendendo.

— E você sabe também que eu vou conseguir que você faça isso, mesmo que não queira – ela falou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Mexi meu corpo desconfortável no banco. Por mais que eu estivesse tentando a todo custo evitar, meu pensamento viajava a mil por hora, por todas as loucuras que nós já fizéramos na cama em todos esses anos. Um calor incômodo começava a se concentrar em minha virilha e eu me forcei a ficar calmo.

Chegamos, finalmente em casa. Ajudei Suzannah a descer, pegando as coisas do bebê. Colocamos Victor, que já dormia novamente, em seu berço e eu entrei no banheiro para tomar banho.

Me despi completamente, entrando debaixo do chuveiro. Decidi que aquela não era uma boa hora para um banho quente e coloquei a água o mais gelada possível. Fechei os olhos e deixei a água relaxar cada ponto excitado do meu corpo.

Concluí que fechar os olhos não era uma boa idéia, pois a imagem de Suzannah de quatro em cima de uma cama, pronta para mim, parecia estar grudada com a mais resistente das colas em minha retina.

Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu tinha quase trinta anos e estava me comportando como um adolescente.

Respirei fundo repetidas vezes antes de sair definitivamente do banho. Me enxuguei meticulosamente, dando tempo para que Suzannah já estivesse dormindo quando eu saísse do banheiro.

Graças a Deus minhas preces foram atendidas e quando eu abri a porta do banheiro, o quarto já se encontrava escuro e ela estava deitada na cama, de olhos fechados e respirando pausadamente.

Vesti apenas uma cueca rapidamente, deitando ao seu lado com cuidado para não acordá-la. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei e esvaziar a mente daqueles pensamentos impuros, procurando o sono que estava quase por vir.

Já estava quase caindo na inconsciência quando tudo aconteceu.

Suzannah sentou com as pernas abertas em mim, de forma que seu sexo ficou em contato direto com o meu. Suas mãos se apoiaram em meu tórax e um sorriso pervertido infestava seu rosto de luxúria.

— Pensou que ia se livrar tão fácil assim, amor? Ou pensa que eu não sei que você está doido para... – seus lábios se aproximaram de meu ouvido – transar loucamente comigo? – ela sussurrou sensualmente.

Essas simples palavras provocaram as mais insanas reações em meu corpo. Primeiramente, todo meu sangue pareceu descer apenas para se concentrar em meu membro, que ficou rígido em apenas dois segundos. Segundo que todos os meus nervos pareceram estar totalmente cientes da mulher que rebolava em cima de mim, aumentando a fricção entre nossos corpos.

— _Hermosa_... – gemi.

— Calma, Jesse. – Era incrível como sua voz conseguia soar tranqüila e ao mesmo tempo transbordar desejo. – Eu não vou quebrar o meu repouso... Mas você também não precisa segui-lo.

— Como...? – tentei retrucar, mas meu protesto foi em vão quando uma de suas mãos envolveu meu membro inteiro, ainda por cima da cueca, pondo a pressão certa para me deixar louco.

Suzannah mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto seu rosto se direcionava para o lugar que eu tanto queria que estivesse. Ela removeu a única peça de pano que eu vestia, molhando os lábios voluptuosamente ao vislumbrar meu membro completamente excitado finalmente exposto.

— Suzannah... – Eu queria que isso soasse como alerta, mas foi muito mais uma súplica.

— Feche os olhos, Jesse – ela pediu.

Eu não entendia porque deveria fazer isso. O que eu mais queria era ver o momento que sua boca encontraria minha excitação – sim, pois eu tinha certeza que era isso que ela faria.

Mesmo não entendendo, fechei os olhos. Mas quando eu os fechei, entendi o motivo do gesto. Meu corpo agora era todo apreensão pelo contato de sua boca e eu sabia que quando ela o fizesse, eu não demoraria muito a chegar ao ápice, tamanha era a ansiedade que eu sentia.

Suas mãos delicadas estavam apenas me acariciando, como se preparassem para o que estava por vir. Mas eu não podia estar mais preparado.

Quando os lábios de Suzannah encontraram meu membro, eles estavam gelados. Ok, aquilo era jogo super baixo.

Havíamos conversado certa vez sobre incrementar nossa relação. Morangos, chocolate, gelo... E era exatamente isso.

Não sei dizer como, mas Suzannah estava com uma pedra de gelo derretendo na boca, de forma que o contato de seus lábios gelados em meu membro quase arrancaram um urro de prazer de minha garganta. É, _quase_, pois se Victor acordasse, lá se ia por água abaixo todo o clima.

Me contorci em sua boca, enquanto ela me chupava com gosto. Sua língua ágil descrevia pequenos círculos em mim, fazendo com que eu arqueasse ainda mais o quadril de encontro a sua boca.

— Suzannah... – consegui gemer, abrindo os olhos a tempo de encarar aqueles olhos verdes fixos em mim.

A simples visão de Suzannah me encarando enquanto abocanhava meu membro mais uma vez, colocando-o inteiro na boca, fez meu corpo se contorcer ainda mais, enquanto eu gozava insanamente, como há muito tempo não fazia, deixando meu corpo fraco na boca dela. Como o serviço nunca ficava pela metade, Suzannah engoliu todo o líquido que saiu de mim, sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando terminou a sua "perversão do dia".

— Essa foi rápida – ela comentou simplesmente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo fazer sexo oral no marido, que não vê sexo há cinco meses, com uma pedra de gelo na boca.

— Você é malvada, Suzannah – comentei, ainda ofegando, minha voz saindo menos que um sussurro. – Sabe que eu não posso fazer nada e ainda provoca.

— Descobriu a pólvora – ela respondeu irônica, enquanto se virava para o lado a fim de dormir.

Eu queria muito retrucar. Queria muito que ela passasse aquela noite inteira acordada, gritando meu nome em alto e bom som, enquanto eu a fazia ter um orgasmo a cada dois minutos. Mas eu sabia que não podia correr o risco. Por mais que ela estivesse bem, eu me recusava a não seguir à risca a recomendação médica.

Me concentrei em procurar o sono e acalmar os nervos, lutando para ignorar a presença de Suzannah ali do meu lado.

Nos dias seguintes, não foi diferente: Suzannah me provocava todas as noites, ora vestindo lingeries sensuais, ora me atiçando, mas nunca chegando a consumar nada. Eu agüentava tudo, sem reclamar, pois sabia que a minha revanche estava próxima. Eu ia fazê-la pagar cada provocação com um gemido.

No tão esperado dia da ida ao lago, eu passei a noite praticamente em claro. Mas por motivos totalmente alheios à minha vontade.

Victor acordou várias vezes durante a noite, parecendo pressentir que se ele não atrapalhasse, eu provavelmente ia atacar a mãe dele durante a madrugada. Eu e ela nos revezamos para pegá-lo no berço e dormir com ele no colo. De manhã cedo, nenhum dos dois estava com disposição para nada e quase desistimos de sair.

Mas o dia amanheceu perfeito em Carmel. O sol estava mais forte do que nunca, nos convidando a falir nossos planos de passar o dia inteiro trancafiados no quarto. Se bem que isso não seria totalmente má idéia.

Combinamos de encontrar o restante do pessoal já no lago. Passaríamos apenas na casa de Suzannah para pegar Bia e Jake.

Bianca foi falando durante a viagem inteira, não me dando chances de pensar em outras coisas. Ela falava sobre o lago, sobre o que estava planejando para as férias, insistia que queria ser madrinha de Victor, etc. Pelo menos prestar atenção nela estava me desviando de Suzannah, que estava sentada ao meu lado com uma minissaia que mal cobria a metade da metade de suas coxas.

Victor, milagrosamente, dormia no colo de Bianca no banco de trás, apesar de todo o falatório da garota.

Chegamos ao lago e todos já estavam lá. Paul e Letícia chegaram quase junto conosco e Suzannah não perdeu tempo em abraçar a amiga.

— Que milagre é esse você de biquíni e pegando sol? – Suzannah perguntou à Letícia.

— Ah. O sol da Califórnia mudou um pouco meus hábitos – Letícia respondeu sorrindo.

— Paul! – ouvi um grito e já sabia quem era. Deus, eu não podia permitir que minha irmã louca arranjasse uma briga com Letícia. – Que bom que vocês vieram! – Mila correu ao encontro de Paul e abraçou-o (sem receber um abraço de volta, é bom dizer) tascando um beijo em cada bochecha dele.

Talvez fosse só a minha imaginação, mas eu podia jurar que ouvi Letícia rugindo.

Minha mãe e minhas outras irmãs haviam trazido uma cesta de piquenique enorme, com comida para todos.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao constatar que até Thunder II estava lá.

Pois é, Thunder II. O cachorrinho pequenino e fofinho que Bia havia me dado de presente não quis sair da fazenda. Só que agora ele não tinha nada de "inho".

— Quem trouxe o cachorro? – perguntei a Mila.

— Cris colocou ele no carro, não sei com que milagre.

Thunder pulou em mim, quase me derrubando no chão. Ele agora em pé ficava do meu tamanho. Nenhuma das minhas irmãs agüentava mais brincar com ele, pois, apesar de ser um bobão, Thunder não tinha noção da sua força e, às vezes, na brincadeira, ele derrubava uma delas.

— Jesse? – Suzannah chamou baixinho.

Olhei para ela e seus olhos estavam cravados na paisagem à nossa frente.

— Oi?

— É lindo. – Sua voz era um sussurro quase inaudível.

Eu tinha que concordar.

— Vamos comer, gente! – minha mãe gritou.

Ela havia arrumado toda a comida em cima de uma tradicional toalha xadrez de piquenique. Eu não via como todo mundo seria capaz de se aglomerar em torno daquela toalha. Mal tinha espaço para cinco pessoas ali, e nós éramos mais de dez. Além das pessoas da família, havia Suri, Letícia, Paul e Laurinha.

Era tanta gente que, caso alguém sumisse, ninguém sentiria falta. Ao pensar nisso, uma idéia me ocorreu.

— Bia, será que você pode segurar Victor por alguns segundos? – perguntei a ela sussurrando para que ninguém ouvisse. – Quero mostrar aquela cachoeira à Suzannah.

— Claro – ela concordou, indo pegar Victor nos braços da mãe.

Suzannah me olhou sem entender a atitude, mas veio comigo quando eu fiz sinal com a cabeça para ela me seguir.

— Posso saber aonde vamos? – ela perguntou, parecendo meio irritada.

— Está com pressa, Suzannah? – perguntei calmamente, entrelaçando nossas mãos enquanto andávamos lado a lado.

— Não. Só quero... – ela calou e eu percebi pela sua expressão que ela havia compreendido tudo. Aquele sorriso perverso começou lentamente a aparecer. – Ah, Jesse... Você não dá ponto sem nó, não é mesmo?

Fiquei calado, tentando sem sucesso conter o sorriso de satisfação.

Andamos alguns metros, a ponto de não conseguir mais ver as pessoas que se aglomeravam embaixo da árvore. Eu sabia que a cachoeira estava ali por perto, já era possível ouvir o barulho da água caindo.

— Bela escolha de roupa – comentei casualmente.

— Obrigada. Não é só você que não dá ponto sem nó.

— Deve ser por isso que damos tão certo juntos.

Ela sorriu e eu comecei a desacelerar o passo. A cachoeira começava a se revelar à medida que nos aproximávamos e eu ouvi Suzannah soltar uma breve exclamação de surpresa com a paisagem.

— É... Perfeita, Jesse! – ela sorriu maravilhada.

— Então, vamos entrar? – convidei, já tirando a blusa.

— Ah... Eu não estou usando nada por baixo, querido. Se você quiser que eu entre, terei que ir nua – ela falou com um falso tom de lamento na voz.

— Bobinha. Mesmo que você quisesse, eu não a deixaria entrar usando sequer um brinco nessa cachoeira – respondi entrando no seu jogo. - Dispa-se agora, Suzannah – ordenei, engrossando a voz o máximo possível.

Suzannah mordeu o lábio inferior sensualmente e, sem tirar os olhos dos meus, começou a remover as únicas duas peças de roupa que usava, a minissaia e a blusa. Cerca de um minuto depois, ela já estava totalmente nua e eu totalmente excitado.

— Querido, por que você ainda está vestido? – ela perguntou inocentemente.

— Estou esperando que você venha me ajudar a tirar essas roupas, querida.

Ela se aproximou lentamente de mim, rebolando tal qual um felino que espreita sua presa. Suas mãos dirigiram-se ao cós de minha bermuda, abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper, tocando o máximo possível em meu membro. Depois que a bermuda estava no chão, suas mãos acariciaram meu tórax, antes de descerem novamente e removerem minha cueca.

— Agora estamos iguais – ela sussurrou, colando seus lábios nos meus.

Colei seu corpo totalmente ao meu, fazendo questão de pressionar minha excitação de encontro ao seu ventre, arrancando um gemido de desespero de sua garganta.

— Correção: – murmurei, aumentando a fricção entre nossos corpos – você está me devendo por toda provocação de todos esses dias. – Encostei os lábios em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo sensualmente antes de continuar. – E vai pagar cada gemido.

Em resposta, suas unhas cravaram em minhas costas, fazendo minhas mãos desceram até suas nádegas, apertando-as com força.

Nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo voraz, nossos corpos não encontravam espaço para ficar mais unidos, mas ainda assim pareciam achar que isso era possível.

Nos conduzi em direção à cachoeira, não desgrudando nossos lábios e corpos por nenhum segundo, até que estivéssemos imersos até a cintura na água. Soltei Suzannah, olhando em seus olhos e encontrando ali toda a excitação que eu próprio estava sentindo.

— Eu estava com saudades, _hermosa_.

— Eu também, amor.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez, mas agora sem pressa. Seu gosto era o melhor que poderia existir e minhas mãos pareciam criar vida própria perto de seu corpo.

Abracei-a, colando mais uma vez nossos corpos. Conduzi-nos para a parte mais funda, encostando sua costa nas pedras que rodeavam o lugar. Nossos corpos estavam totalmente submersos. Suas pernas entrelaçaram em meus quadris, deixando sua entrada devidamente posicionada em meu membro rijo.

— Você tem certeza que está bem? – eu disse, colando nossas testas.

— Eu vou ficar quando você fizer o que nós dois estamos querendo tanto – ela respondeu arfando.

Beijei seus lábios, sugando-os entre os meus, fazendo o contorno deles com a língua, mas sem adentrar sua boca. Levei uma das mãos até seus seios, brincando com os mamilos entre os dedos, fazendo-a arfar cada vez mais.

Senti seu ventre impulsionar de encontro ao meu em desespero, procurando por algo que eu não estava disposto a dar ainda. Não sem alguma tortura.

— Não vejo porque temos que ter pressa, _hermosa_.

— Pare com isso, Jesse. Eu sei que você quer – ela falou, tentando pressionar mais seu corpo ao meu.

— Você achou mesmo que poderia sair ilesa de toda aquela tortura? – falei, agarrando sua nuca com força, fazendo-a me olhar, nossos lábios a centímetros de distância.

— Eu não torturei você... Queria apenas que sentisse prazer, mesmo que não pudéssemos... – ela começou a explicar, parecendo sem jeito. – Mesmo que não pudéssemos realmente consumar o ato.

Ela estava falando a verdade, era completamente visível. Como eu não percebi isso? Afinal, era Suzannah. Sempre havia um gesto altruísta por trás de tudo que ela fazia comigo.

— Talvez aqui esteja mais uma razão porque eu amo você – falei, massageando sua nuca com movimentos em círculos. – Não é só porque fazemos o melhor sexo – desci a mão que estava em seu pescoço até seu ombro -, é porque você é a mulher mais perfeita que eu poderia ter – desci a mão até seu seio túrgido, arrancando um gemido de seus lábios. – Se é que eu ainda precisava de um motivo.

Novamente nossos lábios se encontraram, e agora não havia mais barreiras. Eu pertencia a ela como nunca e ela a mim.

Nossas bocas se devoravam mutuamente, enquanto meu membro crescia mais e mais por ela. Eu a queria tanto, precisava tanto estar dentro dela, que chegava a doer.

Comecei a posicionar apenas a cabecinha em sua entrada. Suzannah reagiu impulsionando os quadris instintivamente, fazendo com que eu entrasse quase até a metade nela. Soltamos um gemido de alívio juntos, enquanto eu forçava mais seu corpo contra a parede de pedras, penetrando-a completamente.

Deus, como eu precisava disso. Senti-la me apertar dentro de si, mover nossos corpos juntos, em um ritmo alcançado em anos de muita prática.

Suzannah fechou os olhos, cravando as unhas em meus ombros, enquanto eu estocava cada vez mais, tentando unir mais do que o possível nossos corpos.

— Ah, Jesse... – ela sussurrou, abrindo os olhos e voltando a me olhar.

— Eu sei – respondi apenas, entendendo perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer.

Colei meus lábios em seu pescoço, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, ao mesmo tempo em que chupava com força. Aquilo, decididamente, deixaria uma marca muito feia.

Eu podia perceber que suas costas estavam sendo esfoladas de encontro às pedras, mas ela não parecia se importar nem um pouco com aquilo. Aumentei o ritmo de meus quadris ao sentir seu corpo sofrendo os primeiros espasmos e então eu me libertei dentro dela, sentindo seu corpo amolecer, ao mesmo tempo, junto ao meu.

Sorrimos um para o outro, as respirações entrecortadas, mas satisfeitos de finalmente podermos estar juntos outra vez. Ficamos ainda algum tempo ali, apenas nos acariciando, eu ainda dentro dela. Mas eu não queria sair dali. Era o melhor lugar do mundo: dentro dela, sentindo-a totalmente em mim.

Minhas mãos estavam massageando seus ombros, enquanto as suas deslizavam pelas minhas costas sem compromisso.

— Jesse, temos que voltar. Daqui a pouco vão sentir nossa falta e não seria nada agradável se sua mãe viesse nos procurar – Suzannah falou.

— Você tem razão... Por mais que me custe sair daqui agora – respondi.

Depois de dizermos "daqui a cinco minutos nós vamos" três vezes, finalmente decidimos sair da água e voltar para perto da família.

— Acho que você deveria cobrir o pescoço com o cabelo, _hermosa_ – comentei casualmente. – Tem uma marca feia aí.

— Não mesmo. Foi você quem fez, agora agüente as conseqüências de todo mundo perguntando – ela respondeu, piscando de lado para mim.

Terminamos de nos vestir e voltamos, de mãos dadas, para a árvore onde todos se aglomeravam. Encontramos Bianca, com Victor no colo, e Jake no meio o caminho, dizendo que iam até a cachoeira procurar por nós.

— Pega o Victor aqui que eu vou lá mostrar a cachoeira para o Jake – Bianca falou, já me entregando meu filho.

— Negativo, Bianca. Pode voltar com a gente – repreendi.

— Ah, você pode e eu não? Vai nessa, Jesse. Tchau, te vejo depois – a pirralha respondeu e pegou o namorado pela mão, rebocando-o para o caminho da cachoeira.

— Pois é, parece que alguém aqui está perdendo a moral – Suzannah falou rindo.

— Muito engraçada – rebati.

Suzannah pegou Victor de meu colo, pois ele começara a chorar, e começou a embalá-lo ali mesmo, cantando uma canção de ninar. Poucos minutos depois, o pequeno dormiu em seus braços.

Estava distraído observando essa cena, quando senti uma presença espectral perto de nós. Olhei para os lados e encontrei o pai de Suzannah, com a típica cara de avô babão, admirando a filha e o neto. Mas ele estava diferente. Como se sua cor estivesse sumindo ou... Como se estivesse indo embora.

Suzannah pareceu nem sentir a presença do pai, tamanha era sua concentração em admirar o rosto de nosso filho, ainda cantando. O pai dela, porém, percebeu que eu o estava vendo e colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios, pedindo silêncio.

Perguntei mudamente o que estava acontecendo, ao que ele respondeu apenas com o movimento dos lábios que sua missão estava completa na Terra. Era a hora de ir embora e ele não queria deixar Suzannah triste, por isso não se despediria.

Mal ele teve tempo de me explicar isso em poucas palavras e desapareceu por completo. E dessa vez eu sabia que ele não voltaria.

Senti uma certa tristeza por Suzannah. Um dia, quando ela perguntasse por que o pai nunca mais viera visitá-la, eu contaria a ela.

Mas isso seria em um futuro um pouco distante. Sim, pois agora ela sorria tão perfeitamente para mim, seus olhos verdes brilhavam tão intensamente, que aquela felicidade parecia ter o poder de durar para sempre.

Abracei-a por trás, aconchegando seu corpo em meus braços. E ali, com a mulher que eu amava e o filho que ela me deu, eu tive a certeza que sim. Sim, aquela felicidade tinha o poder de durar para sempre.

**~.FIM.~**

**(N/A: Agora sim, aqui está, o final de BDP. *-***

**Quero agradecer a todos os reviews que recebi aqui. Mesmo que fossem poucos, cada um era importante, podem ter certeza. E, mesmo que eu não respondesse, eu adorava recebê-los. E podem ter certeza que eu lia cada um.**

**Obrigada a todos que continuaram lendo, mesmo depois que a fic trocou de autora. Mesmo aqueles que só liam e não comentavam. **

**E, falando em autora, agradecimento mega especial à Letícia, por ter confiado em mim para passar a fic. Muito obrigada, Lê, eu amo você. *-***

**Enfim, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado e que, sempre que lembrarem de BDP, seja como eu: com carinho. **

**Beijos e, mais uma vez, obrigada.**

**Bia.)**


End file.
